Drummer Boy
by Hinata Hibiki
Summary: SUSPENDIDO -- /UA/ Que pasa cuando conoces a un chico baterista y te enamoras de él? Y si resulta ser tu primo? La mafia esta tras de ti y el Atardecer es tu única salvación.
1. Prólogo

**Notas:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Kishsimoto.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

En un bar de la ciudad de Osaka, Japón, se puede escuchar la música de las bandas que recién comienzan, las bandas "Indie". Las bebidas dispersas por todo el lugar, grupos de personas charlando o riendo de banalidades. En uno de esos grupos, se encuentra Hinata. Una chica alegre y cariñosa, de largo cabello violáceo oscuro y de ojos blancos, pero con una gran debilidad: su padre es muy exigente.

Ella se encuentra deprimida por otro de los constantes rechazos de su padre. Siempre es comparada con su hermana menor Hanabi y su padre siempre la sobreexije y quiere que sea la mejor en todo. Sus tres mejores amigas tratan de levantarle el ánimo.

-¿Porqué?... –se lamenta con la cabeza sobre la mesa-...un 8.50 no esta tan mal… verdad?..

-No Hina-chan, un 8.50 esta muy bien ¿No es cierto chicas?-dice la pelirosa Sakura

-Aunque con un padre como el tuyo Hinata, si esta mal-exclamo la rubia Ino

-¡¡¡Ino-cerda cállate!!!-recibe un golpe cortesía de Sakura

-¡Pero que te pasa frentezota!-Ino responde y así empieza una vez mas las peleas entre Ino y Sakura. No son peleas en serio, pero ellas siempre "juegan" con eso…

-Otra vez empiezan a discutir!!-esta vez hablo la mayor del grupo, Ten Ten- No ven que estamos acá tratando de animar a Hinata!!

-…-

-…-

Parece funcionar, pero las cosas no son de ese modo…

-¡Entonces dile a esta frente de marquesina que deje de golpearme!-

-¡Y dile a la Ino-cerdo que sea mas delicada!-

-Tú no puedes decir eso ¡¡Bruta!!-

-¡¡Cerda!!

-¡Frente de marquesina!

-¡Ya dejen de pelear! .

Esta vez, Ten Ten se suma a la discusión, provocando que varias personas se empiecen a dar vuelta a observar el espectáculo que producen las tres chicas discutiendo.

-JAJAJAJajajajaja!!!-

Las tres chicas paran abruptamente y miran a Hinata sorprendidas

-jajajaja… jaja!!

-Hinata… ¡¿te sientes bien?!-Sakura, Ino y Ten Ten no creen lo que ven. Hinata riéndose a carcajadas

-Si estoy bien... Jaja... es… solo que… jajajaja!

-Bueno… Hinata perdió la cabeza

-Pobre chica…-Ino y Sakura coincidieron en que su querida amiga se había vuelto loca.

-No perdí la cabeza- Hinata las miro seria, pero no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo y formo una sonrisa.

Ten Ten conocía muy bien a Hinata, sabia que ella disfrutaba de estar así con sus amigas. No necesitaba más que unas pocas payasadas de sus compañeras para que su amiga se olvidara de todo y se divirtiera. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Ten Ten, y se unió a la charla sobre "como hacer que Hinata pierda la cabeza".

Las horas pasaban, las bandas eran algunas muy malas y Sakura con Ino se burlaban de ellos. Otras eran buenas y las cuatro chicas los aplaudían con entusiasmo.

-Oye Ino te ves muy ansiosa…-la voz de Hinata la sacó de sus pensamientos- ¿Qué pasa?

-No me pasa nada Hinata, es solo que hoy mi novio va a tocar con su banda

-¿Kiba-kun tocara hoy?-pregunta Hinata- Pero el bar… va a cerrar en un rato…

Justo cuando terminó de decir eso, una voz anunció que tocaría una banda más y el local cerraría. Luego de un minuto apareció en el escenario un chico con unas zapatillas negras y blancas, un pantalón de vaquero azul oscuro, casi negro. Una camiseta manga larga gris y una remera blanca encima. En su cara tenia unas marcas color bordó y su instrumento era el bajo. Después apareció un chico rubio muy sonriente y animado, con zapatillas negras, pantalones del mismo color y una camisa naranja con una remera blanca debajo, no llevaba ningún instrumento y sus ojos eran azules. Tercero apareció un chico de piel pálida, casi blanca, con ojos negros como la noche. Llevaba unos zapatos negros, unos pantalones holgados, también negros, y una polera de cuello tortuga, azul oscura y su instrumento era la guitarra. Por último, pero no menos importante, un chico alto, de tez blanca. Llevaba unos zapatos oscuros, un jean adornado con varias cadenas, una musculosa blanca debajo y una musculosa negra encima. En su brazo derecho llevaba una muñequera y una codera, las dos negras. En su muñeca izquierda habían cadenas plateadas y en su mano se podían ver dos baquetas. Sus ojos eran blancos, como perlas. El chico rubio empezó a hablar con una sonrisa:

-¡Buenas noches! Nosotros somos "Ma Chérie" y esta es nuestra canción. Disfruten

La melodía empezó suave, con una voz profunda que encantó a varias mujeres que estaban allí e hizo preguntarse a muchos otros como ese chico, con esa voz casi chillona al hablar, pudiera cantar de esa manera. De pronto la música cambió radicalmente y la suave melodía se transformó en un ritmo pesado, con los músicos moviéndose al compás de sus instrumentos. Todos parecían disfrutar de esa canción.

-¿No tocan excelente Hinata?-pregunto Ino emocionada de ver a su novio tocando el bajo.

Pero Hinata estaba muy lejos de escuchar. Se había perdido en los movimientos que hacia aquel baterista, con su cabello largo, marrón oscuro y curiosamente ojos iguales a los suyos…

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

**Notas de la Autora:** Este es mi primer fic, asi que les pido que me dejen rewies para poder mejorar en mi escritura n.n Ah! La canción, para que sepan cual, es "Shinsoku ~lose control~" de L'Arc~en~Ciel, tampoco me pertenece u.ú Gracias por leer y.. dejenme rewies!! ^o^ Nos vemos~

_Capítulo editado en Abril 2009 - No cambié nada, solo las faltas ortográficas y borré las "caritas" La escritura poco a poco va mejorando (creo...)_


	2. Protector

Hola! Muchas gracias por las reviews *--* las contestaré al final n_~

**Aclaración:** Los personajes tienen el aspecto de _**Naruto Shippuden,**_ me olvide de decirlo antes. Lo que esta entre paréntesis, son comentarios míos, no son muchos no se preocupen xD Y los que tienen (*), lo aclaro al final. Los personajes de la serie Naruto son propiedad de Kishimoto

Ahora la Historia!

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

**Capitulo I:** _**Protector**_

El bar cerró ya pasada la medianoche, Hinata tiene que volver a su casa, sino un largo castigo le espera. Sabe que tiene que irse, pero no quiere hacerlo, por más que eso le cueste sus contadas salidas (por lo menos por un mes), quiere saber quien es ese baterísta. Cuando salen del bar, las chicas se quedan esperando a que la banda salga para irse.

-Chicas, ¿no tocaron excelente?- pregunto Ino

-¡Sii! ¡Esa canción era muy buena!... como cambiaba de ritmo, fue excelente. Oye Sakura, ¿Qué piensas?-

-…-

-¿Sakura?- Ten Ten le pasa la mano enfrente de su cara, para ver si Sakura reacciona.

-¿Eh? ¿Que pasa Ten Ten?

-Es que no me contestaste

-¿En que pensabas frentezota?

-El guitarrista…

-¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa con el Saku-chan?

-Yo lo vi antes, estoy segura. Me parece muy familiar, pero no lo pude ver bien

-¿Al guitarrista? ¿Sabes como se llama Ino?- le pregunta Ten Ten

-Creo que es Daisuke… o algo así, no me acuerdo

-Bueno no importa… y ¿que le pasa a Hinata?

-¿A Hina-chan?

-Si Ino, desde que salimos parece que esta en su mundo… Oye Ten Ten, ¿sabes que le pasa?

-No, no lo sé…

Ten Ten ve muy pensativa a Hinata, como si estuviera deliberando algo difícil, solo la ve así cuando piensa en su familia: los prestigiosos y fríos Hyuuga y no cuando está con sus amigas. Y efectivamente Hinata discutía internamente si irse en ese momento y evitar al castigo de su padre o quedarse y conocer a ese chico baterísta. Ella sabe que solo los miembros de la familia Hyuuga, tienen esos ojos blancos. ¿Seria algún pariente que no conocía?... No, eso era prácticamente imposible. Ella era la heredera del gran imperio de compañías internacionales de informática y tecnología y de toda su fortuna. Iba a ser la próxima "cabeza principal" de las empresas y negocios de su familia, y como tal debía conocer a todos y cada uno de los miembros de la misma. En ese momento se abre una puerta y salen los chicos.

-¡Ino!

-¡Kiba!- se abrazan y se dan un beso

-¿Cómo estuvimos?

-Muy bien Kiba, tocaron excelente

-¡Que bien! ¡Ah! Los presento, los presento. El es Naruto- señalando al cantante rubio

-¡Hola! ¡¡¡Soy Naruto Uzumaki y voy a ser el mejor cantante del mundo!!!

-Si claro tonto

-¡Tu cállate Sasuke!

-Bueno ya dejen de pelear… el es Sasuke y es el guit—

-¡¡Sasuke!!

-…¿Sakura?

-Sabia que te había visto antes

-¿Se conocen?- Ino queda mirando a Sakura, a la espera de que responde la pregunta de Naruto

-Somos vecinos…- respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo, aunque con un ánimo totalmente diferente. (Sakura con alegría y Sasuke... en realidad sin ninguna emoción)

-Ahh… no sabia - Kiba queda mirando como Sakura intenta abrazar a Sasuke y éste no se deja-… bueno… y el es Neji.

Hinata queda estupefacta al ver como el baterista Neji, la mira diréctamente solo a ella. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, esa mirada tan fría que tenía, sus expresiones reflejaban… ¿odio? Pero si no lo conocía siquiera. No podía saber el porque, lentamente comenzó a temblar, pero casi ni se notaba. Sin embargo, por más que quería, no podía evadir su mirada, ella seguía viendo esos blancos ojos… ¿Una sonrisa? ¿Él estaba sonriéndole?... pero era una sonrisa burlona. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de sus temblores?

-Bueno ahora me toca a mi las presentaciones -Ino, juntos con los demás, se habían quedado viendo el espectáculo ofrecido por Sakura y Sasuke, que terminó con un Sasuke rendido y enojado y con una Sakura contenta, abrazada (prácticamente colgada) del guitarrista.

-Bueno a la frente de marquesina ya la conocen, es Sakura- Ino miró a la pelirosa con sorna.

Lista para responderle a Ino, Sakura se suelta de Sasuke, él aprovecha y se pone fuera del alcance de Sakura

-Ella es Ten Ten – señala a la castaña y esta saluda inclinándose- Y ella es Hinata -La aludida se sobresalta y saluda. No sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo hipnotizada por esa mirada. Vuelve a ver a Neji, pero él esta entretenido mirando sus baquetas (*).

Comienzan a caminar juntos, hablan, se ríen y en el trayecto se conocen un poco más. Descubren lo payaso que puede llegar a ser Naruto, la madurez de Ten Ten, aunque ella lo niegue; la timidez de Hinata, la seriedad de Sasuke, los drásticos cambios de humor de Sakura, un poco de la cariñosa que puede ser Ino con Kiba, la vergüenza de Kiba en concecuencia y la fría personalidad de Neji.

-Bueno, aquí nos separamos- dijo Kiba al llegar a una plaza- ¿Vamos Ino?

-Si vamos

-Adiós chicos- Ino y Kiba se alejan tomados de la mano.

-Bueno nosotras también nos vamos. ¿Vienes a casa hoy Ten Ten?

-Si. Adiós chicos- saluda haciendo una reverencia correspondida por los demás

-¿Y si las acompañamos Sasuke?

-Si nosotros también vamos por ese camino Naruto

-Entonces… ¡Apurémonos!

-Espera un momento Naruto- Sasuke parece pensar algo, mientras Naruto espera-¿Hinata?- ella presta atención a lo que va a decir- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?- Sasuke parecía nervioso al preguntarle eso a Hinata, o al menos eso es lo que Neji notó.

-Es cierto Hinata, ¿Te iras sola? Es peligroso…- cuando Hinata va responderle a Naruto que no tiene de que preocuparse, él la interrumpe- Nosotros te acompañamos - Sasuke se queda mirando a Naruto (así -- o.o), y preguntándose por que tuvo que interferir, él quería acompañar a Hinata SOLO y en el momento en que iba a replicarle a Naruto, Neji interfiere:

-Yo la acompañare- Sasuke y Hinata miran a Neji, pero ambos de distinta forma, él enojado y ella con sorpresa.

-¿Tu puedes ir Neji?

-Si Naruto, además tu tienes que pagarle esa guitarra que tienes a Itachi, y ya que esta, puedes terminar de escribir esa canción que tanto tardas en hacer con ayuda de Sasuke.

-Pero eso, Naruto lo puede hacer otro día- Sasuke no quería rendirse

-Es verdad Neji, lo puedo dejar para otra vez- Hinata solo mira de un lado a otro mientras los chicos discuten. Sasuke sonríe, parece que al fin podrá irse junto con esa chica tierna que lo cautivó.

-No, yo la acompañaré. No tengo ningún problema en hacerlo, además, Sakura-san y Ten Ten-san, también se fueron solas y puede ser peligroso a estas horas.

-Es verdad… Tienes razón Neji, jaja, siempre resuelves los problemas -dice Naruto con una mano rascando su cabeza, Sasuke por mas que quiere no puede replicar, porque sabe que Neji tiene razón.

-Bueno nos vemos Neji, ¡Adiós Hinata!- Naruto saluda muy sonriente a Hinata y ella le responde con una tímida sonrisa- ¡Vamos Sasuke! Tenemos que alcanzar a las chicas.

-Si ya voy Naruto. Adiós Hinata- hace una leve reverencia y alcanza a Naruto

-Adiós chicos

Una vez que Naruto y Sasuke se pierden de vista, Hinata junta su valor e intenta mirar a Neji a la cara una vez mas, ya que en todo el camino solo lo miró de reojo. Pero no puede hacerlo y con la cabeza gacha dice:

-No tenia que molestarse en… en acompañarme Neji-san… yo puedo regresar sola… no hay ningún problema- ella odia ese nerviosismo que tiene a veces al hablar. Muy pocas personas logran ponerla tan nerviosa y asustada para hablar así. Cuando levanta la cabeza se encuentra con un Neji sonriéndole burlonamente de nuevo, pero luego cambia su expresión y borra la sonrisa.

-Andando- hablo Neji secamente

Hinata solo puede asentir y seguir a Neji. El camino es silencioso y eso incomoda mucho a la Hyuuga. Intenta preguntarle algo, pero nada se le ocurre, ¿preguntarle sobre su parentesco?... No, si era su familiar, quedaría en ridículo por no saber quien es, eso era algo que tenia que averiguar por si misma, entonces otra pregunta le vino a la mente

-Neji-san… ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Ya lo esta haciendo ¿no?

-¡Ah! Si… bueno… ¿cómo fue que se unió a la banda de Naruto?

Quedan un momento en silencio, Hinata piensa que ya no le va a responder

-Soy un viejo amigo de Naruto, pero solo soy un baterista de soporte

-¿De soporte? ¿Y porqué…?

-Gaara-san, el anterior baterista, se quebró el brazo andando en patineta (**)

-Ahh… ya veo…

Otro incomodo silencio, solo que esta vez Hinata, no puede encontrar otra pregunta para continuar. Estaba distraída y ni siquiera había prestado atención al camino. Se dio cuenta de que Neji se detuvo

-¿Por qué… paramos Neji-san?

-Ya llegamos

-Adon-… -Hinata mira a su alrededor y se encontró frente a la puerta de su casa- ¿Cómo?… ¡¿Cómo sabes donde… vivo?!

Neji solo sonríe y se acerca despacio hacia Hinata, acorralándola. Ella no puede escapar, por más que quisiera, sus piernas no le responden. Al retroceder choca contra la pared, cierra sus ojos fuertemente, intentando adivinar que es lo que quiere de ella.

-Estas temblando- Neji pasa su mano por la mejilla de Hinata y ella se sobresalta, pero sigue sin abrir los ojos- ¿Estas asustada? No te preocupes, no le voy a hacer nada a la hermosa heredera Hyuuga- Neji no borra la sonrisa de su rostro y pasa su brazo por la cintura de Hinata, quien todavía no se atreve a abrir los ojos- No deberías de ser tan sumisa Hinata, los Hyuuga manejan negocios peligrosos y puedes salir perjudicada -Hinata esta muy confundida con sus palabras, ¿negocios peligrosos? ¿Ella puede salir perjudicada? ¿Cómo?-No te asustes…- Hinata podía sentir la respiración de Neji sobre sus labios- Yo seré tu protector- Acto seguido, Neji la besa. En ese momento Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida por la acción y dio un grito que quedo ahogado por el beso y oportunidad que Neji aprovecho para profundizarlo. La atrajo más hacia él con su brazo.

Hinata no reaccionaba, el beso terminó. Ella veía todo como si estuviera en cámara lenta; Neji relamiéndose los labios, su sonrisa socarrona, soltándola poco a poco, haciendo una inclinación como saludo; hasta que ya no lo vio más. Solo entonces salió de su trance y cayó de rodillas. Quería llorar pero ninguna lágrima salía de sus ojos blancos.

-¿M-mi… pro-… tector…?

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

(*) Baquetas: Para el/la que no sabe, son los palillos con los que se toda la batería

(**) Bueno este accidente realmente sucedió n.ñ Yukihiro Awaji, baterista de la banda L'Arc~en~Ciel (y en el que pienso cuando escribo esta historia… y todo el tiempo en realidad *----*), se quebró el brazo andando en patineta u___u Solo que él tocaba canciones lentas durante el periodo de fractura

Bueno hasta aquí. Estuvo bien el capitulo? Yo le encuentro algo raro, no se =.= La historia va muy lento? O muy rápido? O así esta bien? Díganme si hay algo raro n.n

Bueno Ahora contesto los reviews… los primeros de mi vida como escritora *o* (xD)

**Star Flowers:** Aquí esta! Para saber que va a pasar con la pareja, los reviews son interesantes, ya que me ayudan a mejorar la escritura n.n (NejiHina *o*)

**gsrdebblack:** Muchas gracias n///n Si yo también me los imaginaba, y como es la canción, Neji debía tocar con fuerza *¬* Aquí lo tienes ^o^ Y si! Viva el NejiHina!

**sweetHyuuga:** Gracias! Si tratare de actualizarlo cada semana, si mi cabeza (y mis padres por la compu ¬/¬) me lo permiten. Tratare de extender los capítulos, pero yo lo escribo en un cuaderno, así que no se cuanto va a ocupar pasado en la compu, pero de igual manera intentaré hacerlo n.n

**DreaM-Fighter.1556:** En serio? Guitarrista? Estaría bien también 6.6 no lo había pensado n//n Es que tengo a Yuki en la cabeza todo el tiempo y Neji se parece por el pelo largo (en la época que Yuki tiene pelo largo *--*) Ahora en un momento lo leeré y dejare un review n.~

_Capítulo editado en Abril 2009 - No cambié nada, solo las faltas ortográficas y borré las "caritas" _


	3. Mamá

Hola! Waa~! Cuantas reviews *------* Me hicieron feliz *o* Da ganas de seguir una historia así, con comentarios tan buenos Gracias! ^o^

**Aclaración****:** Los personajes tienen el aspecto de _**Naruto Shippuden**_, pero sus edades son diferentes; las diré al final, así no les arruino los personajes que van apareciendo n.n Lo que esta entre paréntesis ( ), son comentarios mios

**Advertencia:** Este capítulo tiene mucho **OoC**, significa que va a imaginarse y leer a los personajes diferentes a como son en la historia original n.n

Los personajes de la serie Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama

Ahora El segundo capítulo!!

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

**Capítulo II: **_**Mamá**_

_-¿M-mi… pro-… tector…?_

-Así que su protector…- Neji se detiene, da un suspiro y responde

-¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?

-…pero ese chico también esta interesado en ella ¿no es cierto?- Neji frunce se ceño -Tranquilo Neji, solo te digo lo que vi.

-Lo sé Kankuro y aunque sea el hermano de Itachi, es muy inmaduro. No creo que sepa en lo que se va a meter si llega a tocar a la Hyuuga- Kankuro solo asiente con la cabeza- ¿Y bien?

-Y bien... ¿Qué?

-Desde cuando estas aquí

-Ah eso… solo te diré que miras la batería todo el tiempo- Neji queda extrañado por el comentario

-Pero si siempre toco así, ya me habías visto antes ¿Por qué el comentario? Sabes que no me gusta que se metan con la forma como toco- Neji mira a Kankuro con ua mezcla de extrañeza y enojo.

-Eres lento Neji...- Neji ya estaba con un tic en el ojo. No entendía por que Kankuro siempre daba vueltas a un asunto, por esto prefiere trabajar con Shino o con Itachi- Hoy después de la presentación debías reunirte con Lee y Temari, estuvieron esperando largo tiempo… y sabes cuanto odia eso Temari- Neji de pronto se paraliza. Se había olvidado completamente de ello

-¡Rayos!

-No te preocupes, ya hablé con ella. Te perdonó solo porque le gusto la canción. Por eso te dije que mirabas mucho la batería. Si hubieras levantado la cabeza la hubieses visto y te habrías acordado.

-Pero igualmente no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad- Kankuro lo mira atentamente -Ahora que se lo advertí, prestará mas atención a lo que pasa a su alrededor

-¿Era necesario asustarla así?- Kankuro se da vuelta listo para irse

-Si se lo decía amablemente, no me hubiese creído. Ya entró en contacto con nosotros, si cualquiera de "ellos" se disponía a actuar…

-Por eso Naruto estaba tan apurado en acompañar a las otras chicas…- Kankuro parece responderse él mismo una incógnita

-Así es. Pero Hinata es el objetivo principal. Los Hyuuga están perdiendo fuerza y--

-Y se nota que quieres muuucho a tu linda primita ¿no Neji?

-…-

-Nos vemos mañana- Kankuro sonriendo se aleja

-…por eso prefiero trabajar con Shino o Itachi.

Hinata recuperada del shock, entra a su casa. Pero no se da cuenta de que su padre la esta esperando, hasta que choca con él.

-¿Dónde estabas Hinata?- pregunta seriamente su padre, el actual "líder" de la familia, Hiashi Hyuuga.

-Me… quedé conversando con las chicas… padre- Hinata agacha su cabeza, ahora le toca su castigo por no llegar a tiempo.

-Sabes muy bien que como muy tarde, debes estar aquí a la una, Hinata. Son las tres y media

-Lo siento padre, no me fijé en el tiempo

-No hay excusas Hinata, solo saldrás da la casa para ir al instituto, por un mes. Esto es lo que ganas por tu irresponsabilidad, ahora ve a tu habitación

-Si padre- Hinata, lentamente, sube las escaleras para ir a su habitación. En su cabeza tiene muchas dudas. Su noche fue agitada, necesitaba descansar y pensar… y tenía bastante tiempo. Una amarga sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la Hyuuga.

¿Negocios peligrosos había dicho? Hinata entró a su habitación, quería darse una buena ducha y después irse a dormir. Abrió la puerta del baño (estaba dentro de la habitación), se dio una ducha rápida. Llenó la tina de agua y se metió dentro. Ese era una baño relajante, que por cuestiones de tiempo, mucho no lo hacia.

Hinata revivía en su cabeza todo lo que le sucedió desde ese examen de bioquímica del día anterior: Su 8,50 de nota, el 10 que obtuvo su hermana en matemática ese mismo día y causando el enojo de su padre con ella por su baja nota a comparación de Hanabi; Sus amigas invitándola a ir a un bar por idea de Ino; el pedido de permiso a su padre, quien sorprendentemente cedió en el décimo intento, todo un récord para Hinata; su día normal en la escuela, sin contar con su caída en medio del salón al pasar al frente a hacer un ejercicio de matemática (es horrible eso u__u); la llegada al bar con sus amigas; Ma Chérie y Neji. A partir de ahí, todos sus recuerdos giran entorno a él.

Ya con sus pensamientos en el orden correcto, sale del baño. Se pone sus cómoda pijama y se tira sobre la acama, mirando el techo. Se propone cumplir con dos cosas:

1° Neji: ¿Era un Hyuuga? ¿Cómo puede ser su "protector"? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? ¿De quién?

2° Su familia: Debía averiguar que era eso de negocios peligrosos ¿Existían en realidad? ¿O fue un pretexto que el baterista utilizó para besarla?...

El beso… sus mejillas enrojecieron, el primero de su vida y fue con un completo extraño para ella, solo sabia su nombre. Sacudió su cabeza y decidió dejar de pensar en ello. Se acurrucó en su cama y producto del cansancio, se durmió.

~*~*~

Neji ingreso a su casa. Se duchó, fue a su habitación y se recostó sobre la cama. Ahora que ya había avanzado con Hinata, debía estar más atento. Según la información que le dio Lee, Hiashi y Hanabi Hyuuga saldrían de la ciudad. Eso significaba que ella se quedaría sola en su casa y si suponía bien, castigada sin poder salir por algún tiempo. Y eso era bueno para él, no vería a Sasuke durante ese tiempo. Mas relajado se vistió (estaba solo con una toalla en la cintura), se puso un bóxer negro y una camisa muy grande y ancha. Se tiró boca abajo en la cama, puso su despertador en hora y se durmió. Mañana tendría reunión.

~*~*~

Hinata se levanto muy tarde ese día, ya que cuando lo hizo la llamo Hanabi para almorzar. Era domingo así que no tenía clases. Llegó al comedor y se acomodó en su silla. Su padre Hiashi vestía un pantalón oscuro y una camisa blanca. Su hermana menor Hanabi, llevaba puesto una pollera de color claro, un chalequito blanco y tenia su pelo suelto. Mientras comían Hiashi habló:

-Hinata- la aludida miró a su padre- Hanabi y yo nos iremos de viaje. Debo cerrar un trato importante. Confiaré en tí para mantener todo en orden mientras estamos fuera- Hanabi miró a su hermana y le sonrió con cariño, Hinata al ver a su hermana, se relajó y le preguntó a su padre:

-¿Por cuánto tiempo estarán fuera?

-El viaje esta programado para durar una semana, no menos que eso.

-¿Significa que puede durar mas?

-Exactamente, confío en que harás todo correctamente. Ya eres grande, por esa razón no irás como hacíamos antes ¿De acuerdo?

-Si padre

-Bueno, las veré mas tarde- Hiashi se levantó de la mesa y salió del comedor.

-Bien, levantemos la mesa Hanabi.

Hinata lavó los platos mientras que Hanabi limpió la mesa y guardó lo que su hermana había lavado y secado. Después de terminar, ambas hermanas fueron a un salón en donde había una gran biblioteca. En el piso había una gran alfombra; a los costados, dos sillones individuales y en el fondo un gran escritorio. En un costado de la biblioteca había manuales, novelas, libros de cualquier tema. Y en el otro costado había documentos y fichas, de la familia Hyuuga. Esos documentos, Hinata, ya los había visto a todos, incluso los que Hanabi no podía (por decisión de Hiashi). Entonces... ¿en qué otro lugar podía encontrar documentos similares? En su casa estaban los de la biblioteca. Tendría que ir a la empresa principal para ver más, pero seguro que no la dejarían ver esos documentos. Aunque en su casa quedaba otro lugar... la habitación de su padre. Más exactamente en la computadora personal de él. Pero había un problema, cuando su padre salía siempre cerraba la puerta con llave. Eso era lo único que la detenía ya que una vez adentro, solo tendría que aplicar un poco del conocimiento de informática, que todo Hyuuga debe saber, y ninguna barrera o contraseña podía impedir que revisara cualquier archivo o carpeta. Solo debía entrar a la habitación de su padre.

-¿Hinata? ¿Me estas escuchando?

-¿Eh?- Hanabi sostiene un libro en una mano y en la otra sostiene otro libro dirigido a su hermana -Lo siento Hanabi, no te escuché

-Lo supuse- Hinata agarra el libro y se sienta en uno de los sillones- Te decía que papá confía en tí para cuidar todo.

-Eso te quería preguntar ¿Por qué ahora?

-Parece que papá tiene que cerrar un trato, que es muy complicado, pero él no quería ir, la compañía lo obligó.

-¿Y porqué yo no puedo ir? Debería ver el cierre de ese trato con el que esta tan ocupado.

-No quiere llevar consigo unos archivos importantes que nadie mas debe ver- Hinata se sorprende y escucha atentamente a su hermana -Los dejará aquí porque puede ser peligroso y no confía en nadie de la familia, sólo en nosotras

-Y siempre viene alguien de la familia a cuidar la casa mientras no estamos, por eso esta vez no voy.

-Así es, papá me pidió que te lo dijera yo, porque él no tiene tiempo.

.Ahora entiendo.

-Y me pidió que te dijera esto- Hinata escucha atentamente- "mamá", no se que signifique… ¿tu si Hinata?

-No… ¿mamá?- Hanabi asiente- la verdad no se...

Las hermanas se quedan mirando un rato, luego se ríen y comienzan a leer sus libros. Hinata siempre novelas románticas o dramáticas, pero Hanabi prefiere del género policial. Pasó una hora desde que dejaron de hablar, Hinata esta sumida en esa historia de la colección literaria que le pertenecía a su difunta madre.

-Hinata, quiero preguntarte algo- Hanabi cierra su libro y mira a su hermana, quien levanta la cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede Hanabi?

-¿Quién era ese chico con el que te besaste anoche?- Hinata enrojece violentamente -No me habías dicho que tenias novio- Hanabi la mira pícaramene.

-¡¡N-No tengo novio!!- Hinata se pone roja rápidamente.

-Significa ¿Qué vives una aventura?- la mira finjiendo asombro

-¡NO!- Hinata aumenta su sonrojo

-Entonces… ¡díme!- Hinata esta muy nerviosa, pero sabe que a su hermana no puede ocultarle nada

-ehh… él… se… se llama… Neji

~*~*~

Neji sale de su casa vestido con un pantalón negro, adornado con cadenas. Una remera negra, con una camisa cuadriculada de color negro y rojo encima. Una gorra y en la mano derecha su típica muñequera negra y en la izquierda, sus pulseras plateadas en forma de cadena. Estaba en camino hacia la casa de Lee, uno de los varios compañeros de su grupo. Habían acordado juntarse allí para decidir que harían de ahora en adelante. En el camino debía juntarse con Kankuro y lo encontró al poco tiempo. Kankuro vestía unas zapatillas blancas con negro, un jean, una musculosa de color claro y encima un chaleco de jean sin mangas. Llegaron a la casa de Lee, fueron los últimos porque todos ya estaban dentro. De izquierda a derecha se podia ver a un chico que vestía un pantalón oscuro, un buzo con bolsillo canguro y capucha, de color verde oscuro. Llevaba lentes de sol, a pesar de que estaba dentro de la casa, su nombre era Shino. Al lado de éste estaba Kiba, tenia un jean con una remera blanca; en el centro se encontraban Temari, una chica rubia que vestía una falda color violeta oscuro que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, con una camisa negra; a su lado estaba Lee, éste vestía un pantalón negro y una camiseta verde. Y por último estaban Itachi y Naruto. Itachi era el más alto de todos, tenia ojos y pelo negro. Tenía puestas unas zapatillas negras, un jean azul oscuro y una camisa blanca, con los dos primeros botones desabrochados. Su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta baja. Naruto traía puesto una bermuda verde con rayas blancas y negras a los costados, con una remera naranja. Estaba todos ubicados de la manera que trabajaban, en equipos de a dos. Una vez todos adentro comenzaron su reunión:

-Buenos chicos como todos saben Hiashi y Hanabi, saldrán de la cuidad, lo que Temari y yo nos enteramos después, es que el trato que van a cerrar, tiene cláusulas ocultas…-Naruto y Kiba parecen sorprendidos

-Significa que ese trato dejara un gran hueco en los Hyuuga, con el que se los podrá derribar fácilmente- finalizó Temari.

-Y eso "les" daria una gran ventaja ¿no?- Temari y Lee asintieron a lo dicho por Itachi.

-¿Y que pasara con Hinata?- Kiba los mira esperando a que respondan su pregunta. Él es el único que no sabe que Neji acompaño a Hinata la noche anterior.

-Al parecer anoche llego tarde y quedo castigada- mirada dirigida a Neji, quien es el único que no se da cuenta, hasta que…

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a Hinata, Neji?!- Shino se corre, tranquilo, de al lado de Kiba y se va con Kankuro, adonde estan los demás. A sentarse y disfrutar del espectáculo con un balde de pochoclo, cortesía de Lee.

-¿Qué?- Neji estaba distraído y cuando se da cuenta, tiene a Kiba yendo hacia él con un aura oscura a su alrededor, y los demás a un costado viendo todo y… ¿comiendo pochoclo? (xD)

-¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

-¡¿A quien?! ¡¿Qué?!- Neji comienza a retroceder, porque empieza a entender a que se refiere Kiba

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a Hinata?!

-¿Por qué esta tan enojado?- pregunta Temari a punto de comer otro puñado de pochoclo

-Lo que pasa Temari, es que Hinata es como la hermanita menor de Kiba, se conocen desde que tenían dos años, y Kiba siempre la sobreprotege

-¿Ah si? Yo tampoco sabía eso, gracias Naruto.

-De nada Kankuro.

-¡Yo solamente le advertí que se cuidara!- Neji se recompone y le hace frente a Kiba, deseando con toda su alma que Kankuro no diga nada del beso.

-Ahh… entonces que Kankuro se explique mejor- Neji suspira

-Yo solo dije que había llegado tarde, ni siquiera menciones el be-… so…

-…¡¿¡¿QUÉÉE?!?!- Kiba mira furioso a Neji, el cual ya esta corriendo hacia fuera- ¡¡NO TE VAS A ESCAPAR!!- Kiba lo empieza a seguir y cuando esta afuera no logra ver a Neji -¡Rayos! ¡¡AKAMARU!!- De pronto aparece un perro muy grande (mas grande que Kiba), con un pelaje claro y unas manchas marrones en la punta de las orejas- ¡BUSQUEMOS A NEJI, AKAMARU!

-Guau! (mal intento de ladrido )- Kiba y Akamaru se pierden de vista

-No debiste haber dicho eso Kankuro

-Se me escapo Shino

-Bueno después los vamos a ver ¿Vamos a comer ramen?

-Si yo tengo mucha hambre- Naruto y Lee van adelante

-¿Y la reunión?

-Descuida Temari, la haremos más tarde u otro día

-Si tu lo dices- Itachi y Temari siguen a Naruto, Shino y Lee

~*~*~

-Que lindo, un protector- Hanabi mira a su hermana con brillo en los ojos.

-Si muy lindo- Hanabi se ríe por el sarcásmo de su hermana- pero me dijo cosas raras, eso de los negocios peligrosos

-De seguro papá lo conoce, porque anoche los vió y no te fue a buscar afuera como pensé que haría

-¡¿Pa-papá me vió?!- Hinata se sorprende y se pone colorada.

-Si, gruñó un poco y te fue a esperar abajo

-No me dijo nada- Hanabi deja el libro en su lugar- Espera… dijiste que lo conoce?

-Debe ser, sino te habría salido a buscar y golpeado al chico ¿te acuerdas de Konohamaru?- Hinata sonríe al recordar esa escena en la que su hermana fue protagonista

-Tienes razón, pobre Konohamaru

-Si, si, pobrecito- Hinata también se levanta y deja el libro en su lugar- Bueno me voy a bañar y a empacar para irme mañana

-De acuerdo, nos vemos mas tarde Hanabi. Yo veré si puedo terminar la tarea

-Suerte con eso

~*~*~

-Son las ocho de la noche. Ya debe estar en casa

-¿Por qué tenemos que venir a practicar aquí?

-Porque Neji ya tiene su batería aquí y su casa es la más grande

-Ahh…

Naruto golpea la puerta. Esta se abre y aparece Kiba

-Pasen chicos

-¡Hola Kiba! Aquí esta tu bajo

-Gracias Naruto.

-Hola Kiba- Sasuke se pregunta porqué razón Kiba ya esta ahí

-Hola Sasuke- Kiba cierra la puerta- Neji esta en la cocina ya viene.

De la cocina aparece Neji con una compresa fría sobre su rostro

-¡Al final te golpearon Neji!

-Cállate Naruto, mataré a Kankuro por esto- Retira la compresa fría y la deja en una mesa.

-Agradece que por lo menos no te quedó marca- Kiba se dirige hacia otra habitación. Sasuke no entiende nada y solamente sigue a un Naruto partiéndose de risa, a un Kiba tranquilo y relajado y a un Neji que va diciendo groserías.

-Bueno en mi instituto habrá un festival de primavera y nuestra banda tocará en ella- Kiba se paró a un lado de la sala, la cual solo tenía amplificadores, guitarras y la batería- Tocaremos dos o tres canciones

-¡La que yo termine!- dice NAruto contento

-Querrás decir la que YO termine, Naruto

-Bueno, la que Sasuke termino- Naruto baja los brazos

-Yo tengo otra- Kiba sonriente saca del estuche donde se encuentra su bajo, unas partituras

-Bien ya tenemos dos canciones y con la mía, tres

-¿Cuándo la escribiste Neji?

-Hoy a la mañana, pero es media lenta y le faltan unas partes

-No importa, servirá ¿no chicos?- Kiba y Sasuke asienten y sacan sus instrumentos para practicar. Neji se pone detrás de la batería y Naruto empieza a vocalizar. Los cuatro chicos comienzan a practicar para el festival de primavera.

~*~*~

El lunes llegó y con eso la partida de Hiashi y Hanabi. Las hermanas se despiden y la menor sube al auto.

-Hinata- ella mira a su padre atenta- solo te diré una cosa- Hiashi se agacha hasta quedar a la altura de Hinata- Si es muy necesario, rompe el castigo, SOLO si es necesario- Hiashi se levanta, le da un beso en la frente a su hija y se sube al auto. Hinata reacciona justo antes de que el auto se marchara y alcanza a saludar a su hermana por la ventanilla.

No entiende lo que quiso decir su padre. Pero debe preparase para ir al instituto, así que deja de dar vueltas al asunto y se va adentro.

~*~*~

Los días pasan lentamente, dos días atrás, su padre y su hermana se fueron de viaje y todavía no puede encontrar el significado de las cosas que le dijo su padre. Por otro lado, el instituto esta muy animado ya que se acerca el festival de primavera. Y Kiba esta muy emocionado porque Ma Chérie va a tocar. Sakura y Ten Ten, son las encargadas de dirigir el festival, ya que es su último año escolar y estan muy ocupadas. Ino y ella, son las sub-dirigentes y no están tan atareadas. Al terminar cada día, Naruto y Sasuke, están esperando en la salida del instituto. A Ino la viene a buscar el padre, así que Kiba, Sasuke, Naruto y ella, se van por el mismo camino. Pero ellos van a la casa de Neji.

Neji… Hinata no puede dejar de pensar en él. ¿Cuándo lo volvería a ver? Y cuando lo hiciera ¿Qué le diría?. Últimamente tiene la necesidad de que esos labios vuelvan a tocar los suyos. Hinata se sonroja, no puede creer lo que esta pensando (y cada día se hace mas frecuente).

-¿Te sucede algo Hinata?

-¿Eh? No, no me sucede nada Sasuke.

-Estas colorada, ¿estas bien?- Sasuke se acerca a Hinata y le empieza a tocar la cara

-¡Si! Estoy bien en serio- Hinata se aleja un poco. Desde que empezaron a ir en grupo, Sasuke se acerca demasiado a ella, y eso la pone muy nerviosa.

Al llegar a la casa de Hinata, se despiden de ella y siguen su camino. Al entrar, ella pone un poco de música y se relaja. Pasa frente a la puerta de la habitación de su padre, prueba a ver si la puerta esta abierta y sorprendentemente, lo está.

Rápidamente prende la computadora, mientras lo hace se pregunta porque no se fijó en la puerta antes. Empieza a buscar cualquier indicio de archivos relacionados con su familia. Tres horas después, esta rendida. Lo que encontró es lo mismo que esta en la biblioteca, sólo que más actualizado. Cansada, empieza a ver las fotos de su familia: su hermana, su padre, su madre, ella. Hay muchas fotos. Se acuerda de que su padre, en el aniversario de la muerte de su madre o en cumpleaños de la misma, siempre ven juntos (Hanabi, Hiashi y Hinata), fotos y videos de su madre y ellos. De pronto encuentra un documento de texto, que nunca había estado ahí. El documento se llama "mamá". Curiosa lo abre, sin saber que sus incógnitas serán respondidas y aparecerán muchas otras…

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

¿Y? ¿Cómo quedó? No hay mucho NejiHina en este capitulo u.u Prometo recompensar en los próximos *----*

Acá están las edades y algunos datos extras de los personajes, como dije, tienen es aspecto de _**Shippuden**_ pero con diferentes edades:

**Neji** -- 20 años, por lo tanto no va al instituto, sino que trabaja y es baterísta suplente de Ma Chérie

**Hinata** -- 17 años, va al instituto, es compañera de Ino y la próxima al mando de las compañías Hyuuga

**Naruto** -- 19 años, no va al instituto, trabaja, es el líder de Ma Chérie y forma parte del grupo de Neji

**Sasuke** -- 18 años, no va al instituto y si, es mas chico que Naruto xD

**Kiba** -- 18 años, va al instituto, solo que él repitió de año y es miembro del grupo de Neji

**Lee** -- 20 años, trabaja, forma parte del grupo de Neji

**Ino** -- 17 años, va al instituto (compañera de Hinata) y es la novia de Kiba

**Ten Ten** -- 17 años, va al instituto y es compañera de Sakura.

**Sakura** -- 17 años, va al instituto, solo que a otro curso del de Ino y Hinata y es vecina de Itachi y Sasuke

**Itachi** -- 24 años, trabaja y es el líder del grupo de Neji (Neji es el que le sigue al mando)

**Shino** -- 19 años, trabaja y forma parte del grupo de Neji (tercero al mando)

**Kankuro** -- 20 años, trabaja, es hermano de Temari y Gaara y forma parte del grupo de Neji, actual compañero de él

**Temari** -- 19 años, estudia economía y es miembro del grupo de Neji

**Gaara** -- 18 años, baterista oficial de Ma Chérie y forma parte de otro grupo (después diré cual y con quien)

**Hanabi** -- 15 años, va al instituto y es hermana menor de Hinata

**Hiashi** -- ehh… 40 años?... El actual jefe de las compañías Hyuuga

Muchas Gracias!!!! Por todos los reviews, me ponen de buen humor cuando los leo *O*

En este capítulo se aclara que Neji la QUIERE protejer xD Trato de actualizar cada semana, ahora estoy en época de examenes, asi que perdón si hay algunas partes que estan mal escritas, no lo puede revisar muy bien u.u Hinata no conoce a Neji por algo que se van a enterar en el próximo capítulo n.n Y Hiashi, segun se vio en este capitulo algo debe saber =.= Pobre Gaara, me costo romperle el brazo... xD Gracias por los reviews *O*

Medio pesado éste capitulo no? Mucho no me gusto =_=

¿Qué descubrirá Hinata? ¿Sasuke avanzara en algo? ¿Cómo reaccionará Neji? ¿Qué es ese grupo en el que esta Neji? ¿Quiénes son "ellos"? Quien sabe, quien sabe… Yo a la historia la estoy haciendo, ni se como va a terminar o.o… Así que ni siquiera yo se como sigue xD

Bueno opinen que tal estuvo este capitulo y si tengo que mejorar en algo Nos vemos~!! ^o^

_Capítulo editado en Mayo 2009 - No cambié nada, solo corregí las faltas de ortografía... Y borré las "caritas"_


	4. Dolor y Actuación

Hola! Cómo andan? Acá les traje un nuevo capítulo de Drummer Boy ^^ En este punto la historia va a empezar a tornarse un poco mas seria… lo que no imaginé que iba a pasar xD y Muchas, muchas gracias por las reviews *--*

**Aclaración:** Los personajes de la serie Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto. Lo que esta con (*), lo aclaro al final n.~

Ahora el capítulo 3!

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

**Capitulo 3: **_**Dolor y Actuación**_

_Curiosa lo abre, sin saber que sus incógnitas serán respondidas y aparecerán muchas otras…_

El documento se abrió y en él se podía ver una carta:

_**Hinata si lees esto, significa que **__**asumes la responsabilidad de no rebelar a nadie de la familia esto. Deberás ser fuerte y enfrentar las consecuencias. Si no tienes el valor para hacerlo cierra la ventana y dímelo luego.**_

_**Primero que nada debes saber que los Hyuuga, además de los negocios públicos, hacen otro tipo de tratados. Estos negocios son injustos y corruptos. Los Hyuuga hacen tratos con un grupo mafioso muy violento, este grupo se llama "Akatsuki". Hagas lo que hagas, aléjate de estas personas. Se reconocen porque siempre llevan una muñequera negra con una nube roja grabada, es su forma de identificarse como miembros del grupo. Akatsuki se encarga de destruir a quien se le interponga. Los Hyuuga manejan con ellos tratos millonarios, por esta razón esta empresa sigue en pie. No tuvieron la "suerte", por decirlo de alguna manera, otras empresas, como por ejemplo los Namikaze o los grandes Uchiha. Estas grandes compañías cayeron poco a poco a causa de Akatsuki. Sus miembros matan sin piedad ni remordimiento si los enfrentas. Este grupo y los jefes de la familia mantienen tratos para que ésta compañía no caiga como las otras. O ese era el plan en un principio. Ahora la asamblea principal, hace acuerdos para que Akatsuki haga caer otras compañías. ¿No te has preguntado porque cada vez hay menos competencia para nosotros?**_

_**La familia Hyuuga tiene otro gran secreto. Todos los que conoces como Hyuuga, son solo una parte de la familia. En todo el mundo, hay muchos Hyuugas más, pero ellos se cambian el apellido y solo los puedes reconocer por los ojos blancos. Te preguntarás por que se cambian el apellido o están en otra parte del mundo. La respuesta es simple y a la vez espantosa; todo aquel que este en contra de estos negocios con Akatsuki, son desterrados de la familia y obligados a irse a otro lugar. Por esta razón, de todos los que conoces, solo una minoría sabe de estos tratos. Tienen miedo de que todos los miembros se pongan en contra de los negocios y la familia desaparezca.**_

_**Yo no supe de esto, hasta que empecé a investigar la causa de la desaparición de mi hermano gemelo. Éramos inseparables. En el tiempo que conocí a tu madre, mi hermano, Hizashi, desapareció. Cuando preguntaba por él, al principio me decían que se había ido a estudiar al exterior. Yo no lo creía, él me lo hubiera dicho. Pero tu madre sospechaba algo raro en mi familia y me pedía por favor que ya no los enfrentara. Acepté y aparenté que creía lo de mi hermano. Pasó el tiempo y tú naciste. Dos años después nació Hanabi, yo estaba feliz, por una parte había comenzado una familia con ustedes, pero por otro lado había empezado a investigar la desaparición de Hizashi. Mientras más avanzaba, más oscuro se tornaba todo. Varias veces tu madre me advirtió que no les hiciera frente, que parara con eso. Algunas veces le hacia caso y otras no. Tu madre era especial, ¿sabes?. Ella podía sentir cuando algo malo iba a suceder, sabia y me advertía de muchas cosas, al final siempre le hacia caso y frenaba todo, solo por ella, solo por ustedes. Igual investigaba por mi cuenta, oculto y cuando tu madre me decía "detente ahora", lo hacia y cuando el peligro disminuía, seguía investigando, con ayuda de tu madre, advirtiéndome, siempre. Pero un día sucedió algo que no esperaba, ni quería que sucediese. Mi primo desapreció. Su esposa, mi tía y mi prima con él. No aguanté, ignoré las advertencias de tu madre y les hice frente, a toda la asamblea principal. Hasta que paso lo peor. Volvía del trabajo, Hanabi y tú estaban en la casa de tu abuela materna, y agradezco eso de todo corazón. Pero tu madre pago por mi error de hacerles frente. Entre a la casa y tu madre ya no vivía. Estaba en la cocina, sobre el piso, no respiraba. Había una nota que decía: "No preguntes mas" y dibujado con sangre una nube roja. Nunca me perdonaré por eso, ni a mí, ni a ellos, ni a la familia, por eso ya no confío en nadie, a excepción de ustedes, de mis hijas. Me contuve por ustedes solo por ustedes, si te sobreexigo es porque quiero que al ser más grande, no tengas que vivir en esta familia, quiero que te cambies el apellido y vivas una mejor vida, lo mismo para tu hermana. No quiero que sufran.**_

_**En el pequeño escritorio al lado de mi cama, hay una caja que contiene documentos y papeles que perjudican a todo los Hyuuga que siguen haciendo tratos con Akatsuki. Además de unas fichas que contienen el nombre y apellido, y el lugar en donde se encuentran todos los miembros exiliados de la familia. La llave de la caja la tengo yo. Esta siempre conmigo. Pero solo hay una copia, y ahora es tuya. Pertenecía a tu madre, la llave se encuentra en el joyero que esta en el altar a tu madre. Agárrala y cuídala.**_

_**También**__** se de la existencia de un grupo que le esta haciendo frente a Akatsuki. Su nombre es Yuugure (*) y esta liderado por uno de los mas grandes amigos que tuvieron los Namikaze, Jirayra y su pareja Tsunade. A estos grupos es muy difícil encontrarlos.**_

_**¿Recuerdas a ese chico de ojos blancos del sábado? No los interrumpí porque ese chico es igual a Hizashi y mí, cuando éramos jóvenes. Estoy seguro de que en algo te va a ayudar.**_

_**Quiero que vayas a la escuela y te comportes como si no te hubieras enterado de nada. Hay miembros de Akatsuki que nos vigilan, a mí principalmente. Ten cuidado y como te dije antes, si lo crees necesario, rompe el castigo y ve a la casa de alguien que te pueda proteger. Pero ten contigo siempre esa caja. Cuídate Hinata.**_

_**Sabes como hacerlo, destruye este documento que no quede rastro de que alguna vez existió. Cuídate.**_

_**Hiashi**_

Hinata no podía creer lo que había leído. Los negocios peligrosos de los Hyuugas eran ciertos; chantajes y asesinatos. ¿Cómo podía ser posible eso?. Antes de hacer cualquier cosa, eliminó el documento y no dejó rastro de que alguna vez estuvo ahí. Apagó el ordenador, fue al costado de la cama de su padre y encontró la caja. Era rectangular, de madera clara y estaba barnizada. Era una caja ni muy grande ni muy chica, pero debía levantara con las dos manos, solo tenia una cerradura.

Agarró la caja y fue a su habitación, pero desde que tocó ese pequeño baúl, que ahora debía cuidar muy bien, estaba perdida. Caminaba atontadamente. Llegó a su habitación, dejó la caja sobre su cama y cayó de rodillas, justo al lado. Su mirada estaba perdida, no veía a ningún lado, como la mirada de los sordos. Lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos blancos, y de sus labios solo salió un pequeño susurro…

-…mamá…

~*~*~

-¡Hola Neji! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Te sientes bien?

-Si… solo no pude dormir bien, es todo Naruto.

-Si tú lo dices. Porque te vez un poco mal, quizás necesites ir al hospital o algo así- Neji le hace una gesto a Naruto para que éste se apure- ¡Ah! ¡Sí! Te venia avisar que Itachi nos llamó, hoy a las siete en mi casa ¿De acuerdo?

-A las siete en tu casa, listo. Bueno mi descanso terminó. Nos vemos Naruto

-Adiós Neji

Naruto se aleja a paso relajado. Neji vuelve a entrara al restaurante. Su trabajo consiste en tomar las órdenes, limpiar y acomodar las mesas, servir la comida, en fin un mesero. Su turno termina a las cinco de la tarde, Kiba va al instituto y sale a las seis, su reunión es a las siete, eso significaba que hoy no tendrían ensayo.

Naruto sale del subte, odia viajar en ese transporte. Todos apretados, con los policías empujándoles para que entren. No le gustaba el viaje que debía hacer para llegar al trabajo de Neji, aunque sólo sean unas pocas estaciones. Pero debía avisarle, así que no tuvo opción, todo porque Neji apagaba su celular en el trabajo. Al menos a Kiba con solo un mensaje, ya estaba avisado. Ahora debía ir a la casa de Sasuke y avisarle que no tendrían ensayo. Shino le había avisado a él y a los otros, solo tenía que avisarle a Neji y decirle lo del ensayo a Sasuke. Tenia unas horas libres, capaz que Sasuke quería prácticar un poco con la guitarra, siempre lo hacían. Una gran sonrisa se forma en su rostro, al menos no estaría aburrido esa mitad del día.

~*~*~

Hinata cumple con lo dicho por su padre y actúa como si no supiera nada. Ten Ten y Sakura están ocupadas pero felices con la organización del festival. Solo falta una semana. Ino y ella, se encargan de todos los pormenores que pueda haber.

-Bueno Hinata, creo que con esto terminamos por hoy

-¿Estarán bien ubicados los puestos? ¿No hay poco espacio?

-No Hina-chan, ya veras que no va a haber ningún problema

-De acuerdo- Ino y Hinata van a comer su almuerzo en su salón- Tengo mucha hambre…

-Menos mal que no nos tenemos que quedar para hacer la limpieza

-Si, por suerte cambiaron nuestros turnos por el festival

-¡Estoy tan contenta!

-¿Por?

-Kiba y yo, pasearemos un rato después del instituto, hace mucho que no lo hacemos

-Y yo me tengo que ir sola

-Pero es solo por hoy, me pregunto porque no tendrán ensayo hoy. Kiba esta muy emocionado por tocar, no creo que le guste parar un día de ensayar faltando una semana…

-Por mi esta bien, se merecen un descanso Ino

-Tienes razón. Vamos con Ten Ten y la frentezota, haber si están haciendo bien las cosas

-No le digas frentez--… olvídalo. Vamos

-Donde podrán estar…

-Míra, allí están- Sakura y Ten Ten estaban debajo de un árbol comiendo su almuerzo

-Oigan chicas ¿ya terminaron?

-¡Ino! Si ya terminamos. Quedó todo muy bien

-Contigo lo dudo marquesina

-¡Cállate! No me llames marquesina Ino puerca- Ino y Sakura comienzan a pelear

-Ahí van otra vez, oye Hina ¿no trajiste hoy esos pastelitos de chocolate tan ricos?

-Lo siento Ten Ten, me levante tarde y no pude hacerlos

-¿Te levantaste tarde? Eso es raro en ti

-No pude dormir bien, pero no es nada

La tarde en el instituto pasó rápido. Y las chicas salen, Sakura y Ten Ten deben seguir con el festival, así que se quedan un rato más. Ino salió muy rápido junto con Kiba y Hinata va caminando lentamente hacia su casa, hoy no tiene las bromas de Naruto y Kiba para entretenerse. Sonríe recordando los días anteriores, pero solo es por un momento. Chóca con alguien

-Lo siento

-No te preocupes Hinata- ella reconoce la voz- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-Hola Sasuke- Hinata se da cuenta de la posición en la que están. Él la sostiene de la cintura para que no caiga y ella lo mantiene agarrado de la camisa, para apoyarse y no caerse. De un salto se separa y se sonroja- De acuerdo…

-… y ¿Cómo estas?- Sasuke se maldice interiormente por no tener una mejor pregunta que hacer

-Bien- un silencio incomodo se forma, ella no es muy buena para hablar-…¿Cómo van… los ensayos?

-Muy bien. La canción de Kiba me cuesta un poco, pero estoy practicando-Hinata sonríe y se relaja- la que hizo Naruto es muy buena y me sale bien-ella deja de escucharlo, un chico rubio viene de frente, tiene una coleta alta, una musculosa blanca y unos jeans gastados. Pero lo que mas le llama la atención es su muñequera negra con una nube roja- la canción de Neji es más tranquila y todos, menos Naruto, tocamos la guitarra

-¿Hinata? ¿Me estas escuchando?- Ella se recompone

-Discúlpame Sasuke, no te escuché- por la mente de Hinata solo cruza una palabra: actuación- ¿me lo puedes decir otra vez?- y enreda su brazo al de Sasuke. Él se sorprende y se sonroja

-S-si claro… Hinata- Sasuke no puede creer que ella haya hecho eso, pero se comporta y lo agradece- Las prácticas van muy bien

-¿En serio? ¿No tienen problemas? ¡Que bien!- el chico rubio mira de reojo y pasa al costado de Hinata. Ella aprieta mas su brazo, cuando ese chico pasó a su lado, le dio un escalofrio por todo el cuerpo

-¿Hinata? ¿Estas bien? Estas pálida…-y también temblando, piensa Sasuke. Se detiene, la agarra del mentón y hace que lo mire- ¿Te sientes bien?

-Si estoy bien, no te preocupes- Hinata no se da cuenta, todavía, de lo que Sasuke esta haciendo, solo sonríe y mira de reojo al chico rubio, que va doblando en la esquina. Ella da un suspiro y se relaja, recién entonces se da cuenta de su posición-… ¿Qué haces… Sasuke…?

Él acorta la distancia entre los dos y la besa. Hinata se sorprende, no sabe que hacer. Al mirar donde el chico rubio estaba, se da cuenta de que la esta mirando. Se decide y actúa, le corresponde el beso a Sasuke. Cierra los ojos, pone sus manos sobre el pecho de él. Sasuke le corresponde y pasa su brazo por la cintura de ella. Se quedan así por unos momentos. Al separarse, Hinata mira a ambos lados: el chico rubio ya no esta, bien. Pero del otro lado había alguien que estaba yéndose y doblando la esquina. Era un chico, tenia pelo marrón largo, Hinata se extraña, no sabe porque le resulta muy familiar esa persona. Mira a Sasuke y se sonroja y ríe, todavía no puede creer lo que hizo. Sasuke también sonríe y ambos se van caminando hacia la casa de Hinata, que solo esta a unos metros de allí, más puntualmente, en la esquina.

-Nos vemos Hinata- Sasuke se inclina para darle otro beso, pero Hinata lo esquiva

-Nos vemos Sasuke- y se mete dentro de su casa. Él se sorprende un poco, pero no le da importancia. Y por donde vino, se va, mostrando una sonrisa en su cara, pensando que de seguro él era el primero que la besaba. Que equivocado estaba.

~*~*~

Neji aprieta sus puños, lo hace con tanta fuerza, que sus nudillos quedan blancos. Todavía no podía procesar lo que acababa de ver. ¿Hinata había besado a ese chico? Le correspondió el beso a Sasuke…

Cuando había salido de la estación, se fue caminando hasta su casa. En el camino vio a ese chico miembro de Akatsuki. No recordaba su nombre, pero lo reconocía perfectamente. Lo había seguido, para ver hacia donde iba. No era normal que anduviera por esos lugares, al menos no de día y solo. Se dio cuenta hacia donde iba, la casa de Hinata. Se mantuvo a cierta distancia, pero al doblar la esquina el chico de Akatsuki, él se detuvo, debía esperar un rato sino quería que lo viera. Se asomó en la esquina, el chico rubio ya no estaba pero en cambio encontró otra escena. Hinata y Sasuke besándose. En su pecho se formo un pequeño vacío, quería ir y separarlos; golpear a ese chico, no tenía porque estar besando a Hinata. Pero ella le estaba correspondiendo y si así lo quería, estaba bien. Se dio vuelta y se fue hacia su casa, olvidando seguir al chico rubio, no quería ver el final de ese beso.

Al llegar a su casa, abrió y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Dejo todas sus cosas en el piso y se fue a la ducha. Al salir se puso un pantalón, pero su rabia no disminuía. Fue hacia su sala mas grande, al fondo de todo; agarró sus baquetas, se sentó en el pequeño banquito de su batería y empezó a tocar. Tocaba con fuerza, ésa era su manera de desquitarse por algo. Desde chico que la batería era su instrumento preferido. La guitarra y el bajo eran buenos instrumentos también, pero con ellos no podía usar toda su fuerza, podría romper alguna cuerda. El violín era muchísimo mas delicado, lo tocaba cuando se encontraba triste o melancólico, o simplemente porque le encantaba su sonido. La batería era el mejor instrumento con el cual se expresaba, el poder imponer su propio ritmo, con fuerza y mirando sólo la batería. Revivía los momentos anteriores en su mente y el ritmo aumentaba. En la casa solo se podía escuchar el constante sonido de la batería. Al cabo de un rato se relajó, miró la hora en la pared y se dio cuenta de que iba a llegar tarde a su reunión. Se levantó, se lavó la cara y se puso una remera negra con una inscripción atrás que decía "Drive Me Crazy", se coloco su muñequera, sus pulseras y salió.

Llego último a la casa de Naruto, se veía que todos lo estaban esperando. Pero nadie se atrevía a preguntarle porque había llegado tarde, su cara no era nada amistosa. Shino habló

-Blanco y negro se pelean ¿no?- al parecer solo Itachi se dio cuenta de lo dicho por Shino

-Así que era eso, bueno por sólo esta vez lo dejaré pasar Neji. Ahora deja esos problemas afuera ¿De acuerdo?

-Si-Nadie entendía lo que decían esos tres, pero era mejor no preguntar; al ver los brazos de Neji, se podían ver muy marcadas sus venas. Eso significaba que estaba enojado, ya que hacia mucha fuerza con sus brazos a pesar de no tener nada en ellos. La reunión empezó:

-Al perecer, han empezado a moverse. Hoy pudimos ver a un miembro, Deidara, rondando cerca de la casa de Hiashi y sus hijas- Neji abre los ojos y recuerda al chico que iba siguiendo- Shino lo siguió, pero solo rondaba, no fue a ningún lugar en específico- Todos escuchaban atentos- también me avisaron que planean hacer otro trato, están apurados en hacerlo. Sin la presencia de Hiashi.

-Con él, sus tratos eran, por decirlo de alguna manera, buenos. Ya que no hacían tanto daño a los Hyuuga. Pero quieren aprovechar que no esta y hacer uno que los beneficie a ellos y dejar débiles a los Hyuuga

-Es cierto Neji, pero no sabemos que harán, hasta que el trato este cerrado. Por eso hay que estar atentos. Naruto, tú te encargaras de seguir y proteger si es necesario, a Sakura- Naruto asiente y sigue escuchando- Lee, tú harás lo mismo con Ten Ten

-De acuerdo Itachi

-Neji, tu harás lo mismo pero con Hinata, es la más importante en esto- Neji asiente- Kiba, no hace falta que lo diga, pero irás con Ino.

-No hay problema con eso

-Y yo haré lo mismo con Sasuke- al escuchar su nombre, Neji, apretó sus puños y se maldijo internamente ¿Qué no podía ni siquiera escuchar su nombre? Tenía que relajarse, enfriar su cabeza; aflojo sus puños. Kankuro notó eso, aunque fueran solo unos segundos, eso le bastó para entender la conversación del principio. Algo había pasado con Sasuke y tenia que ver con Hinata -Los demás se encargarán de avisar a sus parejas si hay algún percance o cambio, y de conseguir información. Esto de seguir y protegerlos, es solo por precaución. No sabemos que quieran hacer y ellos son los más cercanos a Hinata y como Hanabi no esta tan independiente de su padre, no hay problema con las personas cercanas a ella.

-Gaara me dijo que tendría que irse a Tokio por unos días ¿Por qué?- Temari preguntó y Kankuro asintió, a él también le había dicho lo mismo, pero nada más que eso.

-Eso es porque el equipo de Asuma vigilaró de cerca los tratos principales. Kakashi me lo avisó hoy. Muy bien, ¿está todo claro?- todos asienten- Bien, ya terminamos, pueden irse.

Kiba se queda en la casa de Naruto, Temari y Kankuro se van juntos, Shino va por su lado como Itachi, y Lee se va junto a Neji. Mientras que en su casa, Hinata, todavía no tiene el valor de abrir la caja.

Neji trata con todas sus fuerzas de sentir y pensar en otra cosa que no sea lo que vio a la tarde, pero no puede. No escucha lo que le va diciendo Lee, en su pecho solo hay dolor.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

(*) Yuugure: significa atardecer, lo contrario a Akatsuki (amanecer) Sii… no fui muy original con el nombre ¬¬U

Y? Que les pareció? La actuación de Hinata, la sorpresa de Sasuke, el dolor de Neji… ummm...… la historia se vuelve mas seria cada vez o.o quien lo diria… xD

Bueno, si tienen alguna sugerencia por mi escritura o algo déjenme un review, son muy bien recibidos y levantan el ánimo *(n.n)*

Me despido, ahora tengo que dar un exámen de Matemática, el lunes el de Lengua y Literatura y el miércoles el de Proyecto de Investigación T_____T Deséenme suerte T^T

Nos vemos~! ^o^

_Capítulo editado en Junio 2009 - No cambié nada, solo corregí las faltas de ortografía_


	5. Máscaras y Corridas

Perdón!! En serio! Discúlpenme!! La semana pasada tuve algunos inconvenientes y no lo pude publicar Por eso hoy subo dos capítulos (el de la semana pasada y el de hoy) Y sacando cuentas… hace un mes mas o menos empecé a escribir el fic o.o cuanto tiempo, pasó tan rápido u___u

**Aclaración:** Los personajes de la serie Naruto son obra de Kishimoto

Sin mas que decir, el capítulo 4 *o*

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

**Capítulo IV:** **_Máscaras y Corridas_**

Pasó una semana desde que Hiashi y Hanabi se fueron de viaje. Sasuke, intentó por todos los medios de acercarse más a Hinata. Pero le resulta muy difícil. El día después del beso, habían vuelto los ensayos. Eso significaba que, a la salida del instituto, no puede acompañar a Hinata él solo, sino que también van Naruto y Kiba con ellos. Además, Hinata, iba solo del instituto a su casa y viceversa, nunca desde que la conoció, la encontró en otro lado.

Lo que Sasuke todavía no podía entender, al igual que tampoco podían Naruto y Kiba, era porque Neji se estaba comportando frío, más de lo normal. Cuando llegaban a la casa de Neji, él aparecía todo transpirado y agitado. Los invitaba a pasar y él se daba una ducha. Después sin ninguna palabra de por medio, iban a la otra sala a practicar. Neji se ubicaba detrás de su batería y comenzaba el ensayo. Todos intentaban que Neji dijera mas de dos palabras, pero resultaba inútil. Su comportamiento era extraño, pero se lo veía relajado.

~*~*~

Hinata se levantó, era un domingo nublado, realmente el día la hacia querer quedarse en la cama todo el día, pero el sonido del teléfono la obligó a levantarse y bajar rápidamente, antes de que el llamado se corte.

-¿Hola?

-Hinata soy Hanabi

-¡Hola Hanabi! ¿Ya van a volver?

-No, escucha bien Hinata…

-¿Qué sucede hermana?

-Escucha, no vamos a volver pronto. A papá lo atacaron y esta internado, no se sabe quien fue- Hinata se quedó paralizada por la noticia, pero imaginaba quien podía haber hecho eso -El trato no se realizó. Papá lo reviso muchas veces y no lo firmó, quería que muchos puntos se cambiaran sino no, no lo firmaría. Y sabes que no importa que, papá es el último que decide si se cierra un trato o no. Lo querían persuadir para que firmara, pero él esta firme en su decisión. No se cuanto tiempo lo tendrán en el hospital…

-De acuerdo…

-Nos vemos Hinata

-Nos vemos y cuídate Hanabi, por favor

-Lo haré Hina, no te preocupes. Adiós- Hinata colocó el tubo del teléfono en su lugar.

Habían atacado a su padre. Ella estaba segura que había sido alguno de esos miembros de Akatsuki. ¿Qué podría hacer ella? No sabía nada, excepto lo que le contó su padre. ¿Cuántos eran ellos? ¿Qué querían?. No sabía que hacer o que pensar. Fue a su habitación, se duchó y se vistió. No tenía ganas de comer y ese día no tendría clases, así que se quedaría todo el día en casa.

~*~*~

Hanabi colgó. Estaba fuera de la farmacia, había ido a comprar un cepillo de dientes, un dentífrico y un jabón para su padre. Dentro de la bolsa también había una pequeña caja de lentes de contacto y tintura para el pelo. Llegó al hospital.

-Hola papá, aquí te traje un dentífrico, un cepillo y un jabón

-Gracias Hanabi ¿Qué más hay en la bolsa?

-Son algunas cosas para mí, no importa.

-Bueno, ¿Te pasa algo? Pareces nerviosa

-…-

-Hanabi ¿Qué sucede?

-Se todo sobre Akatsuki y la familia.

-…¿Cómo?...-Hiashi no entendía como podía haberlo sabido. Le costó mucho tener que involucrar a Hinata, pero tuvo que hacerlo. En ningún momento quiso ni tuvo la intención, de involucrar a su hija menor.

-Si, se todo… o por lo menos todo lo que Hinata sabe- Hiashi sigue sin entender como se enteró y su expresión lo refleja -Cuando escribiste el documento, Hinata no fue la única que lo leyó. Cuando te fuiste por algunos minutos, lo grabé y después lo leí en mi computadora.

-Hanabi no debiste hacer eso. Si yo lo consideraba correcto y oportuno te lo contaría, no tenias que--

-Si no lo hubiera leído, no hubiera sabido quien te atacó y tampoco sabría quienes son esos tipos que me siguen constantemente desde que llegamos aquí.

-¿Te estaban siguiendo?- no quería creer que también siguieran a su hija menor

-Me ESTÁN siguiendo. Y cuando quieran me pueden atacar, se defenderme, pero los ví y se como son, contra ellos no podré- Hiashi asiente y queda pensativo- Pero decidí volver a Osaka, sola.

-¡¿QUE?!

-Si. Aquí me pueden atacar a mí. Tú estas en el hospital, no te harán nada. En este hospital hay un hombre, que se llama Kakashi, que es un miembro de Yuugure, esta con un chico pelirrojo. Ellos solo pueden cubrir el hospital y no pueden cubrirme. Mañana me iré, en la bolsa tengo cosas para cambiar un poco mi apariencia y que no me reconozcan.

-No se si es bueno dejarte ir ¿Por qué no te protegen a ti? Seria más fácil

-No te preocupes iré con Hinata, además allá hay mas miembros de Yuugure que nos pueden ayudar.

-Igual, no lo acepto. Hanabi por favor quédate…

-Lo siento papá ya tome la decisión- le da un abrazo y un beso a su padre y sale de la habitación.

-¡Hanabi!- Hiashi queda solo en la habitación, sintiendo la impotencia de no poder hacer nada

~*~*~

El día terminaba y con eso otro día de ensayo. Ese viernes era el festival y debía terminar la canción, aunque sino la hacía simplemente, no la tocarían. Pero desde que vio a Hinata besándose con el guitarrista, su humor había cambiado notoriamente, con eso sus ganas de componer música o tocar algún otro instrumento que no sea la batería.

Cansado, se duchó y se tiró en la cama. Algo le decía que ese lunes iba a ser agitado.

~*~*~

Hinata se estaba preparando para ir al colegio. Tenia un nudo en el estómago y no pudo almorzar por su causa. El miedo estaba instalado en su cuerpo. Su padre se encontraba en el hospital, estaba segura que Akatsuki era el responsable de eso. Su hermana también estaba en peligro. Podían hacer cualquier cosa que quisieran.

Antes de irse, subió a su habitación, agarró la caja y la puso sobre su cama. No tenia el valor de abrirla, había intentado mucho esa semana, pero simplemente no podía. La llave la tenia colgada en su cuello con la cadena que su madre la había regalado. Pasaron unos minutos y Hinata reaccionó, cuando estaba frente a la caja, parecía no reaccionar, se perdía, sentía que no tenía fuerzas, como que algo le faltaba. Se levantó y se fue rápido. Salió apurada, iba a llegar tarde. Su casa quedo vacía y encima de la cama de Hinata, quedo una caja sumida en la oscuridad.

~*~*~

Neji llegó tranquilo a su trabajo. Vestía un pantalón negro con sus típicas cadenas, una remera blanca con una camisa negra arriba, tenia sus pulseras en la mano izquierda. Saludó a su jefe; un hombre robusto, con una barba en forma de candado; su cara reflejaba tranquilidad. Neji fue hacia la parte de atrás, a los vestidores y se cambió. Se quitó sus cadenas del pantalón, cambió sus zapatillas por las botas que debía usar, se puso su delantal marrón oscuro que cubría casi por completo sus piernas; se cambio su camisa negra por una blanca. Se saco su gorra y coloco todo dentro de su casillero al igual que su mochila. Lo cerró y juntó su pelo en una alta coleta, se lavó sus manos y su día laboral comenzó.

~*~*~

Hinata corría todo lo que sus piernas podían, si se apresuraba podía llegar a tiempo. Al estar a unos metros de la entrada pudo ver una persona que también venia corriendo a toda prisa, lo reconoció y se detuvo. Kiba corría, estaba cerca del instituto y apuró su paso. Vestía su traje estudiantil, un pantalón negro con sus zapatos, la camisa blanca y el saco abierto. Su bolso y su bajo estaban en su espalda. Reconoció la figura de Hinata que volvía a trotar y la alcanzó.

-¿Te quedaste dormido otra vez Kiba?- preguntó Hinata con una sonrisa

-Si, de no ser por mi hermana seguiría durmiendo- Kiba riendo abre la puerta del colegio, ahora deben cambiarse los zapatos e ir a su aula rápido para evitar el castigo -Lo que me sorprende es que tú llegues tarde Hina-chan ¿Qué sucedió?- le gritó para que lo escuchara mientras se cambiaba sus zapatos por las zapatillas.

-Perdí la noción del tiempo- le contestó Hinata detrás de él. Kiba dio un salto por el susto

-Odio que hagas eso- Hinata se ríe y comienzan a correr otra vez -Saludo a Ino y dile que la veo en el recreo- Kiba se despide de Hinata con un beso en la mejilla y se dirige a su salón, el 3-B. Hinata entra en su salón, rogando que su profesor todavía no haya entrado.

-¡Hola Hinata! Pensé que ya no vendrías

-Hola Ino…- trataba de volver a respirar normalmente

-Parece que hubieses corrido una maratón

-Algo… así…

-Bueno alumnos de 3-C siéntense por favor- el profesor entró al aula y los alumnos se sentaron en sus asientos y no en las mesas como estaban algunos, Ino incluida. Hinata agradeció mentalmente haber podido eludir el castigo de llegar tarde.

~*~*~

Hanabi salió de la ducha y se vistió. Se puso unas zapatillas blancas y negras, un par de medias blancas, una pollera parecida a la que debía llevar al instituto, solo que un poco mas corta y negra. Llevaba una camisa azul claro. Su pelo, antes largo y marrón, era ahora corto y negro. Su cara lucia un maquillaje liviano y claro; sus ojos, que la delataban como Hyuuga por su blanco color, eran ahora azules. Puso unas cosas necesarias, como dinero y ropa extra, en su mochila, se colocó un guante, como los que usan los que juegan Bowling, en su mano derecha. Se miro al espejo y contenta con el cambio, salió del hotel. No se preocupó por pagar, ya que eso corría por cuenta de la empresa. En la calle reconoció a los dos hombres que siempre la seguían y se alegró de que ellos no la estuvieran mirando. Se dirigió hacia la estación de tren y se fue hacia Osaka contenta de que no la hayan seguido. Los dos hombres de Akatsuki seguían frente al edificio vigilando a Hanabi, sin pensar que ella se había ido. Y no lo sabrían sino hasta varias horas después.

~*~*~

En un gran edificio, se podía leer un cartel que lo indicaba como la empresa principal de Informática Hyuuga. En una de esas oficinas se encontraba un hombre que hablaba con una mujer de cabello azul.

-Llama a Deidara y Sasori. Diles que quiero el trato, así que necesito a Hinata aquí.

-De acuerdo Pein- la chica estaba ya en la puerta a punto de salir

-Y también ve a ver como se encuentra Hiashi- una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en el rostro de aquel hombre, en el cual se podían distinguir varios piercing y el pelo anaranjado.

-Así lo haré- la chica salió, llevaba unos zapatos de taco alto negros, una falda oscura y una camisa clara. En sus manos tenia una carpeta y se podía ver que usaba una muñequera negra con una nube roja en su mano derecha.

Entro en una oficina amplia con un gran ventanal que ofrecía de vista la ciudad de Tokio. Se sentó detrás del gran escritorio, dejó la carpeta y levanto el tubo del teléfono, marcó un número y esperó.

-¿Hola? ¿Quién habla?

-Pein quiere que traigan a Hinata

-De acuerdo le avisaré a Deidara

-Adiós- colgó el teléfono y abrió la carpeta. Ahora debía modificar el trato para su propio beneficio.

Mientras que en Osaka se encuentran dos hombres hablando:

-Pein dijo que lleváramos a Hinata

-¿Ya debemos llevarla?

-Si, no será tan difícil Deidara

-No lo será sino aparecen esos idiotas

-¿Qué? ¿Les tienes miedo?

-No es eso Sasori

-Como sea, no creo que aparezcan

-Puede que si como puede que no

-Iremos mas tarde. Ahora iré a dormir

-Tu siempre tan relajado Sasori

-De otra forma no podría vivir

-Si, si, como digas

~*~*~

Un pequeño estruendo se escuchó en la cocina del restaurante

-¡Neji! ¿Qué paso?

-Lo siento, se me resbalo la fuente- en el piso se podía ver una fuente y alrededor pedacitos de loza esparcidos, que habían sido antes, varias tazas. A un costado, Neji, recogiéndolos

-¡Ah! Que susto me diste- el jefe de Neji paso su mano por la cabeza y formo una gran sonrisa- Ten cuidado de no cortarte Neji

-Lo tendré y lamento esto- Neji hace una inclinación ofreciendo su disculpa

-No te preocupes, a todo el mundo le pasa alguna vez- la sonrisa se mantiene y Neji la responde.

Su jefe se va y él termina de juntarlos trastos, mientras lo hace, sigue sintiendo ese escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo.

~*~*~

Hinata se encuentra en el patio con sus amigos, tiene un pequeño receso, que Sakura y Ten Ten aprovechan para descansar, faltando solo unos días para el festival, están un poco más desocupadas pero nerviosas de que todo salga bien.

-Hinata, mañana te paso a buscar- le dijo Kiba

-Pero vivimos en lados opuestos, bueno no tan lejos

-Es que hoy con Naruto y Sasuke nos vamos a quedar en la casa de Neji.

-Claro y a mí me dejas de lado- dice Ino haciendo un puchero

-No Ino mi amor, yo te quiero mucho- Kiba abraza a Ino y empieza a besarla, ella ríe y corresponde el juego de su novio. Hinata, Ten Ten y Sakura, sonrojadas, miran hacia otro lado mientras esbozan tímidas sonrisas y se pierden en sus pensamientos.

Sakura se imagina la misma situación en la que esta su amiga Ino, pero con ella de protagonista y su vecino Sasuke. Están sentados bajo un árbol y el empieza a acercarse, ella hace lo mimo hasta que sus labios se juntan, en ese momento cierra sus ojos. Al volver a abrirlos ya no ve los negros y profundos ojos de Sasuke, sino que ahora ve cabello rubio y ojos azules. Se sobresalta, últimamente es así. Ella tiene fantasías muy seguido, siempre las tuvo, pero era Sasuke el que aparecía en todas ellas, pero ahora también encontraba a Naruto en ellas. Ese chico alegre que siempre le saca una sonrisa. Ella pensaba que era todo lo opuesto de Sasuke. Levantó la cabeza y miro hacia el cielo, tenia pleitos amorosos en su interior.

Ten Ten estaba igual, sólo que ella nunca antes había imaginado situaciones así. El chico con el que ella fantaseaba y recordaba, era alto, de pelo y ojos negros. Tenía unas cejas muy grandes, eso no lo negaba, pero era lo de menos. Él era alegre y siempre usaba algo verde. Era capaz de contagiar su buen ánimo, aunque ella estuviera deprimida o agotada. Lo había conocido hace casi dos semanas, cuando se le rompieron las bolsas de las compras y encima, llevaba su mochila y varias otras cosas para el festival que organizaba; él la había ayudado y acompañado hasta su casa, cargando la mayoría de las cosas. Desde ese momento, cada día, él la esperaba con una rosa blanca. No la había contado eso a nadie, era un secreto que mantenía con él, junto con sus besos a escondidas. Miro hacia un pequeño jardín del instituto, diviso diferentes tipos de flores y plantas; vio rosas blancas. Hizo una sonrisa y se recostó sobre el césped.

Hinata internada en sus pensamientos, podía ver en su mente los ojos blancos de Neji; su sonrisa, aunque burlona, era la que siempre la sacaba de ese "trance" que solía tener cuando quería abrir la caja que le dio su padre. Recordó y cumplió, que nadie debía enterarse de que ella sabia algo acerca de los tratos con Akatsuki. A causa de eso había actuado impulsivamente y metido a Sasuke en el medio; pero a partir de ese día trataba de que él se olvidara de eso, pero Sasuke insistía, ya no sabia que podía hacer. Cada vez que se sentía desanimada, su mente o subconsciente (no lo sabia), le imponía la imagen de Neji; su forma de caminar, su seriedad, su voz profunda, la manera en que tocaba la batería, sus ojos, esa sonrisa que hacia tanto contraste y que tantas emociones juntas despertaba en ella. Pero siempre terminaba con la misma duda ¿Quién era en realidad? Sabía que se llamaba Neji y tocaba la batería, pero nada más. En cambio él, parecía saber todo o casi todo sobre ella. Dio un suspiro, parecía que últimamente Neji estaba actuando raro o eso era lo que comentaban los chicos ¿Qué lo podía tener así?

El sonido de la campana sacó a las tres chicas de sus ensoñaciones y obligó a Ino y a Kiba a detener su "juego" que amenazaba con pasar a mayores. Los chicos se dirigieron a sus salones. Ino y Hinata entraron primero en el salón de 3-C, Kiba después al 3-B y Sakura y Ten Ten a 3-A. Su ultima hora de clase y después podrían retirarse.

~*~*~

-Adiós Hinata- Sasuke hizo una leve inclinación y le sonrió.

-Adiós Sasuke

-¡Nos vemos Hina-chan!- Naruto, efusivo la abraza

-No vemos Naruto- le contesta Hinata, un poco sonrojada, en el abrazo.

-Bueno ya Naruto no exageres, ni que no la fueras a ver más- Kiba pone un poco de orden y saca a Naruto.

-Ay Kiba, actúas como un hermano sobrepotector.

-¿Algún problema con eso Naruto?

-No ninguno- Naruto empieza a silbar y Hinata ríe suavemente

-Si claro, Hinata acuérdate que mañana te paso a buscar

-Si Kiba, adiós

-Adiós- se despide con un beso en la mejilla y Hinata entra en su casa.

Se sacó los zapatos, se dirigió a la sala y dejó su maletín; se sentó en uno de los sillones y prendió el equipo de música. Una vez terminado de merendar (a la mañana no había podido comer, así que tenia mucha hambre), apagó el equipo y decidió ir a su habitación. No llega a subir un escalón que tocan la puerta. Vuelve sus pasos y atraviesa el pasillo nuevamente, pasando por el jardín de la casa.

-¿Si? ¿En que puedo servirle?- al abrirla se encuentra con un chico alto, de pelo y ojos, de un color rojo mezclado con naranja. Su expresión no mostraba emoción alguna.

-En mucho Hyuuga- en ese momento Hinata se da cuenta de su error, vio que el chico tenía una muñequera negra con una nube roja en ella; detrás de él estaba el chico rubio que había visto antes, Deidara.

Quiso cerrar la puerta, pero uno de ellos se lo impidió, empujando y rompiendo la puerta. Casi cae, pero tambaleante comenzó a correr

.Parece que la asustaste Sasori- Deidara tenia una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro, pero el pelirrojo no respondió. Hinata se cayó y como pudo, agarro una escoba, dispuesta a defenderse se paró.

-¿Crees que con eso me detendrás?

-Adelante Sasori, haz lo que quieras- El pelirrojo se va acercando a Hinata, ella siente miedo y espera lo peor, sus lagrimosos ojos alcanzan a ver como alguien detiene el paso del pelirrojo interponiéndose entre ellos.

~*~*~

El sonido de un celular detiene el ensayo.

-En el trabajo lo apagas ¿pero aquí no Neji?

-Ya Naruto, deja que conteste- Neji atiende su celular y se ve como su rostro muestra nerviosismo y.. ¿Temor?

-Entiendo. Ya vamos- Neji cuelga y rápido saca algo de su mochila- están atacando- Naruto y Kiba reaccionan, dejan sus instrumentos y también sacan algo de sus mochilas- Lo siento Sasuke, debes irte, ahora

-¿Por qué?

-No hay tiempo ahora Sasuke, lo siento es importante y debes irte- Naruto luego voltea para irse

-Naruto cierra todo, Kiba vamos rápido

-De acuerdo- Kiba y Neji, con algo entre sus manos, se van corriendo

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?

-Lo siento Sasuke, de veras, pero debes irte ahora a tu casa

-Pero Naru--

-¡Ahora Sasuke!- Naruto lo obliga a salir y cierra todo- Discúlpame, ahora vete- Sasuke queda impresionado por la rudeza de Naruto- Hazme caso y ten cuidado- Naruto se coloca una especie de máscara; tiene forma de zorro, es blanca y con tres líneas azules en ella. Se va corriendo dejando a Sasuke muy confundido.

~*~*~

-El cuervo apareció.

-Hinata corre- el alto hombre que se había interpuesto entre ella y Sasori, le arrebata la escoba y de un golpe la rompe quedando solamente el palo con una de sus puntas puntiaguda -¡Corre!- Hinata reacciona y empieza a correr. Deidara va tras ella. Hinata pudo ver que el hombre que la había ayudado era morocho, en su cara tenia una máscara blanca con forma de lobo y en ella se podía ver un triangulo rojo. No para de correr, siente que Deidara va justo detrás de ella, y no se equivoca

-No puedes escapar- se paraliza al sentir el susurro en su oído. Cierra los ojos con fuerza

-¡Hinata!- de pronto se siente libre de los brazos que la comenzaban a atrapar. Abre los ojos y ve como hay un chico alto, con el pelo recogido en una coleta y lleva una mascara; también tenia forma de lobo, solo que ésta tenia dos triángulos rojos. Dirige su mirada a la puerta y ve a otros dos chicos. Uno con una máscara en forma de perro y cuatro líneas azules, el otro tiene una mascara de zorro con tres líneas azules- Huye Hinata, por favor- vuelve a ver al chico frente a ella, le parece muy conocido. Tenía una musculosa negra, pantalones negros con cadenas, una codera y una muñequera negra en su brazo derecho; de reojo ve como Deidara empieza a levantarse del golpe recibido. Como puede empieza a correr nuevamente, dirigiéndose a su único camino disponible; escaleras arriba. Logra escuchar un "¡rayos!" y alguien subiendo tras ella.

Como pudo llegó a su habitación, abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue la caja sobre la cama. Parada en medio de la pieza sin saber que hacer, con la mirada perdida. Reaccionó al sentir golpes. Agarró la caja fuertemente y se dio vuelta dispuesta a irse; en la puerta encontró a aquel chico que la había ayudado en las escaleras

-Apúrate, salgamos de aquí.

-De acuerdo- Hinata salió con aquel chico a sus espaldas. En el pasillo pudo ver a los dos chicos de la entrada, deteniendo a Deidara. Comenzó a retroceder, agarrando fuertemente la caja, hasta que chocó.

-No te preocupes- siente el susurro en su oído- yo te cuidaré. Ahora corre rápido a la salida yo estaré siempre detrás de ti- no reconoce la voz, pero le suena muy familiar. Sintiendo una gran confianza en sus palabras, empieza a correr otra vez.

Esta en la entrada, mirando hacia el frente, escuchando golpes detrás suyo. Unos brazos la aprisionan.

-No puedo dejarte escapar princesita- siente un escalofrío en su cuerpo al saber que ese no es el chico que la cuidaría, no era con el que se sentía protegida- Simplemente no puedo.

Hinata alza la cabeza y ve a una chica en la cuadra frente a sus casa. Tenia la altura de Hanabi, pero esta tenia pelo negro y corto, además de que usaba falda y su hermana las odiaba, solo la utilizaba por obligación para ir al instituto. Se dio cuenta de que iba a arrojar algo y como pudo se agachó. Sintió los brazos aflojarse y dio unos pasos fuera de su alcance. Vio a su captor Sasori y lo que habían arrojado: un gran ladrillo que dio justo en la cara de él. Miró hacia el frente donde se encontraba la chica y vio que estaba levantando otro ladrillo, cuando un chico de pantalones oscuros y campera clara, paso corriendo, agarrandola de la cintura y así como apareció, desapareció con la chica. Logró ver que llevaba una mascara blanca. Lo que Hinata no pudo ver era que la máscara tenia forma de lobo y tres triángulos rojos.

El chico que la había ayudado y protegido apareció con varias cortaduras en los brazos y el pelo suelto, se acerco a Hinata y estaban por irse, cuando Hinata lo da vuelta para que vea a Sasori levantándose.

-¡Maldición!- el chico se puso frente a Hinata. Sasori se levantó, iba a atacar, el chico enmascarado agarró las cadenas de su pantalón, que no solo servían de adorno, y apunto a los pies de Sasori. Los enredo con las cadenas, derribándolo. Una vez Sasori en el piso, el chico agarró la caja que Hinata había tirado al darlo vuelta y la agarró por la muñeca obligándola a correr otra vez. Hinata alcanzó a ver un perro entrando en la casa ¿Acaso era Akamaru?

Siguió corriendo, no supo cuantas cuadras eran, pero no eran muchas. Llegaron a una casa que tenía rejas bajas, entraron y él se detuvo, de su bolsillo saco una llave y abrió. Entró a Hinata y cerró la puerta con seguro otra vez. Solo entonces largo un suspiro y se dio la vuelta quedando frente a Hinata, quien recogía la caja del suelo. La observó bien y se fijo que tenia algunas heridas en las piernas, nada grave.

-¿Estas bien Hinata?

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto decidida. El chico río ligeramente.

-¿Qué no me recuerdas?- él se saco la máscara y mostró los blancos ojos y la sonrisa socarrona que Hinata recordaba muy bien.

-Neji…

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

Ahh! Terminé! quería disiparme nuevamente por el atraso u____u Estoy en semanas muy agitadas que no me da tiempo de venir a la computadora y transcribir el capitulo

A otra cosa mariposa xD Muchas Gracias por los reviews *---* como siempre digo (y es verdad) me levantan el animo, son como… elementos curativos xD

Bueno hasta acá llego Comenten que les pareció el capitulo y díganme si tengo que mejorar en algo, si el texto se entendió o tienen alguna duda n.n

Nos vemos~! ^o^

_Capítulo editado en Junio 2009 - No cambié nada, solo corregí las faltas de ortografía_


	6. Melodías

Hola! Acá esta el capítulo correspondiente a esta semana y si mis cálculos son correctos (xD) la semana que viene puede que no haya capitulo u__u Son épocas de exámenes y esas cosas.

**Aclaración:** Los personajes de la serie Naruto son obra de Kishimoto

El quinto capitulo!

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

**Capitulo V: **_**Melodías**_

_-¿Qué no me recuerdas?- él se saco la máscara y mostró los blancos ojos y la sonrisa socarrona que Hinata recordaba muy bien_

_-Neji…_

Hinata se sonrojó y de la impresión dejo caer la caja. Neji, sin borrar la sonrisa, levantó la caja

-Se ve que es importante para ti- señalando la caja, la dejó sobre un sillón

-Ehh si, lo es- Hinata se dispone a volver a agarrarla, pero Neji la sujeta del brazo. Ella lo mira extrañada y ve como él tiene los ojos cerrados. Su sonrojo aumenta al ver que se va acercando. La cara de Neji se muestra tranquila y ella no puede evitar pensar que bien se ve, aún con el pelo todo desprolijo por la corrida, es más ella piensa que le queda muy bien. Sale de sus ensoñaciones cuando se da cuenta de que Neji tiene abiertos los ojos y esta muy cerca de ella. Hinata empieza a sentir calor. Neji pega su frente con la de ella y le habla rozando sus labios.

-Me asusté mucho cuando me avisaron que estaban atacando tu casa, que te estaban atacando a ti- Hinata se relaja, pero no deja de sentir ese calor. Y éste aumenta cuando siente el brazo de Neji rodearle la cintura y el otro acariciando su brazo hasta llegar a su cuello. Los dos cierran los ojos al mismo tiempo- Me alegra mucho que te encuentres bien.

-Eso fue porque me protegiste Neji- él abre los ojos y esboza una sonrisa al notar que Hinata, muy sonrosada, coloca sus manos en su pecho. Ella no puede creer lo que esta haciendo, pero se siente tan segura cuando esta con él, pierde el temor a todo- Como me dijiste- Neji corta los pocos milímetros que hay separándolos y la besa profundamente.

Al cabo de un tiempo, que para ellos fue eterno, se separan. Neji acarició el rostro de Hinata y ella abre los ojos.

-Vamos, tenemos que cerrar todas las heridas- Hinata gira y agarra la caja nuevamente- En mi habitación esta todo

-¡¿Tu ha-habitación?! - Hinata hace malabares para que la caja no se caiga mientras se sonroja a más no poder. Neji la mira sorprendido y entendiendo a Hinata forma una sonrisa

-Descuida, no te haré nada- le agarra la caja a Hinata y le dice sobre sus labios- A menos que tú quieras- Le sujeta la mano y la guía hasta su habitación, llevando: la caja con uno de sus brazos, una sonrisa en su rostro y una chica sorprendida, que él no podía creer que se pudiera poner más roja.

~*~*~

-¿Así que no tuvieron práctica?

-Si. Fue raro Sakura, los tres se fueron corriendo

-Debió ser muy importante Sasuke, porque Kiba y Naruto están muy emocionados en tocar y nunca dejan de practicar.

La noche había caído en Osaka, Sasuke y Sakura se encuentran charlando en la parte delantera de sus casas, solo separados por una larga hilera de arbustos bajos. La noche esta tranquila y el cielo despejado, permitiéndoles a los vecinos disfrutar de las estrellas.

-¡¡Sasuke!!

Ambos miran hacia donde se produjo el grito y muy sorprendidos observan a Naruto que trae, casi a rastras a un Itachi muy herido.

-¡Itachi! ¿Qué te pasó?

-Tuvimos un problema- contesta Naruto que es ayudado por Sasuke a cargar a Itachi- Necesita atención Sasuke

-¡Sakura!

-¡Si!

-Tú sabes de enfermería, ven por favor.

-Si Sasuke- Sakura sale de su patio y va a la casa de sus vecinos.

Al entrar dejan a Itachi sobre el sillón y Sasuke trae el botiquín, Naruto le saca la camisa a Itachi y Sakura comienza a desinfectar las heridas. Itachi lo único que puede hacer es suspirar, para evitar pensar y sentir el ardor de sus heridas. Naruto y Sasuke le quitan los zapatos y los pantalones, dejándolo solo en bóxer. A un lado se ve la camisa, antes blanca, manchada de tierra y sangre echa jirones, al igual que los pantalones ahora con varios agujeros y roturas. Sakura desinfecta todas y cada una de las heridas. Venda y cubre las más profundas y a las superficiales, solo las desinfecta. Naruto y Sasuke se sonrojan al ver como Sakura, sin ningún tipo de problemas, venda el muslo interno de la pierna derecha de Itachi, el cual solo suspira para evitar un poco el dolor. Se miran sonrosados y después desvían la mirada al notar que Sakura esta muy cerca de Itachi y en una posición muy comprometedora. Ambos se reprenden mentalmente por tener pensamientos tan sucios.

-Terminé- Sakura mira a los chicos y se da cuenta de que miran hacia otro lado con los brazos cruzados- ¿Qué les pasa?

-Lo que pasa- Itachi se acomoda y sigue hablando- Es que, los dos, tienen pensamientos morbosos.

-¡¡Eso no es cierto!!- el rubio y el morocho, muy colorados miran enojados a Itachi. Sakura solo se ríe por las ocurrencias de sus amigos.

-Como sea- ignorando a los dos chicos -Sakura gracias

-No es nada Itachi- empieza a guardar los vendajes no utilizados.

-¿Tus padres?

-Están de viaje.

-Te quedaras aquí hasta que vuelvan- Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke se sorprenden por la decisión de el mayor.

-No es necesario Itachi, yo me puedo cuidar sola.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo Sakura- Itachi se levanta y se dirige a su habitación.

-Supongo que no es negociable. Naruto tu también quédate.

-Si gracias Sasuke, estoy muy cansado para poder moverme- Naruto les sonríe y se rasca la cabeza, mientras se sienta en el sillón.

-Bueno Sakura ven, te mostraré donde puedes dormir.

-Si Sasuke

-Naruto, tu dormirás en mi habitación

-Como siempre- Naruto ríe y ve que los chicos se alejan. Se levanta del sillón y va al cuarto de Itachi.

En la puerta ve a Itachi con una gran remera blanca, su pelo suelto y sosteniendo una guitarra. Entra despacio y también agarra una de las tantas guitarras que tiene Itachi. Ve que el mayor se sienta sobre su cama contra la pared, él se sienta en una silla.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

-Solo pregunto- Se forma un pequeño silencio, que es roto por el sonido de la guitarra- No tenias que haberte atravesado- Itachi deja de tocar- Yo puedo cuidarme

-Naruto- él escucha- Tú te atravesaste, era mi pelea.

-Pero yo quería ayudar...

-Y te lo agradezco, pero debías estar junto a Kiba. Él solo no pudo y Deidara escapó.

-Lo sé y lo siento. Solo quería ayudar y al final fui un estorbo- Itachi solo lo mira- Al final, tu solo lo matast--

El sonido de la guitarra aparece otra vez, indicándole a Naruto que dejara de hablar. Sasuke entra en la habitación, toma una guitarra y se sienta en la cama de Itachi.

-Muy bien díganme que pasó- Itachi no lo mira, solo toca afinando la guitarra- ¿Y bien?

-Es algo muy largo de explicar Sasuke.

-Como ves Naruto, tengo toda la noche- Naruto solo lo mira debatiendo si se lo dice o no.

-Naruto no esta autorizado a hablar- Itachi mira seriamente a Naruto y éste baja la cabeza- De todos modos lo sabrás, pero no hoy.

-Y se puede saber porqué

-Porque yo lo digo hermanito- Sasuke solo bufa- Igual no solo tú te enterarás- Naruto lo mira sorprendido- Sakura y las amigas de Hinata también

-¿Y que tienen que ver las amigas de Hinata y ella en todo esto?

-Las amigas vendrían a ocupar el mismo lugar que tú y Hinata… es uno de los motivos principales de todo esto- Sasuke se sorprende -Pero como te dije, después lo sabrás.

Sasuke queda intrigado, pero a la ves tranquilo de que le van a explicar lo que sucede. Naruto solo los mira. Itachi comienza a tocar, seguido de Sasuke y en cuanto Naruto reconoció la melodía, empezó a tocar.

Sakura, recostada sobre la cama, escucha la canción que los chicos empezaron a tocar. Es una agradable canción. Escuchando a los tres chicos cantar, lentamente se duerme.

~*~*~

Ino esta sentada viendo la televisión. No esta en su casa, sino en la de su novio Kiba. La hermana de él la había llamado. Iba a salir pero debía cuidar un cachorro, entonces la había llamado y pedido si ella lo podía cuidar. Ino aceptó. Sonó una alarma, ella la apagó y fue hacia donde estaba el cachorro.

-Muy bien chiquito, es hora de tu medicina- Ino se la dio y se quedo acariciando al perrito. Un grito la alarmó.

-¡¡Hermana!! ¡Necesito ayuda con Akamaru!

-¿Kiba?- Ino se asoma a la sala principal y ve a Kiba junto con Akamaru, los dos heridos

-¿Ino? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Pero que les pasó!

-¿Y mi hermana?

-Salió y me pidió que cuidara a un cachorrito. ¿Pero que les pasó?

-Tuvimos un pequeño problema- Kiba se ríe

-¡Este no es momento para reírse Kiba!- Ino se acerca a Kiba tratando de ver que tan graves son las heridas.

-Lo siento. ¿Ino podrías hacerme un favor?-Ino se detiene y lo mira atenta- ¿Me alcanzarías la caja que hay debajo de aquella mesa?-Kiba señala una mesa que se puede ver en otra habitación.

-Si

Cuando Ino trae la caja, Kiba la abre y empieza a curar a Akamaru. Ella lo mira y lo ayuda en lo que puede. Una vez terminó de hacerlo Kiba acaricia a su perro

-Bueno Akamaru, ya estas. Ahora trata de descansar.

-Ahora te toca a tí curarte las heridas. Ve a tu habitación, ahora iré- Kiba asiente y se va a su cuarto.

Cuando entra prende la luz, abre su armario y saca un pantalón corto. Se mete en la ducha y cuando sale, Ino, ya lo esta esperando con un botiquín. Se sienta en su cama con su novia al lado y ella comienza a vendar las heridas.

-¿Me podrías explicar porque estaban Akamaru y tú en este estado?

-Es algo largo de explicar, luego te lo diré, pero ahora estoy muy cansado.

-De acuerdo- Ino termina y deja el botiquín a un lado, se sienta cerca del cabezal de la cama. Kiba se recuesta y apoya su cabeza en las piernas de Ino. Ella comienza a acariciar la cabeza de su novio y empieza a cantar suavemente. Kiba se relaja y agradece que Ino haya estado ahí. Si no, tendría que haber ido a su casa, que quedaba unas cuadras más al fondo, y sinceramente estaba muy cansado y todo su cuerpo le dolía.

-Cantas muy bien Ino

-Gracias

Ino se baja de la cama, Kiba aprovecha y se acomoda. Ella apaga la luz y se acuesta al lado de Kiba.

-Buenas noches- ambos se duermen, sintiendo a su pareja muy cerca.

~*~*~

-¡Listo! Ya terminé- Hinata con una sonrisa, termina de curar las heridas de Neji

-Gracias

-De nada- Neji se levanta de la silla- Este…

-¿Si?

-¿Me podría bañar? Es que tantas veces me caí hoy que estoy toda sucia- ella se sonroja por lo que acaba de pedir, viendo su uniforme escolar todo sucio.

-No hay problema- Neji se acerca a su armario y saca una remera y un pantalón corto negro- Ten, cuando salgas puedes ponerte esto

-Gracias Neji- Hinata se va al baño, señalado por Neji, y cierra la puerta. Deja la ropa a un lado y se desviste. Se mete en la ducha y piensa en todo lo que ocurrió ese día. Neji se cambia; se pone un pantalón largo negro y una camisa blanca. Ata su pelo y mira atentamente la caja de Hinata.

Ella sale del baño y Neji la queda mirando. Su ropa le queda grande, pero eso no resta belleza. Hinata se sonroja al sentir como la mira Neji. Quedan unos momentos en silencio sin hacer nada, ni moverse, hasta que Neji se da cuenta de su actitud y se voltea. Hinata camina hasta la cama de Neji y se sienta

-¿Sabes?-él la mira- Hoy me sentía muy mal. Mi padre esta internado, lo atacaron porque se negó a firmar un trato. Yo no sabia que hacer- lágrimas empiezan a salir- mi hermana esta en Tokio y la pueden atacar a ella también. No sé que hacer. Mi madre murió por causa de Akatsuki, no quiero que les suceda lo mismo a ellos.

Neji la mira pensando que ya sabía acerca de Akatsuki y seguro de Yuugure también. Él sabía lo que era perder a la familia. Podía entender perfectamente como se sentía Hinata. Abrió una puerta de su armario, sacó un estuche y de allí sacó su violín. Empezó a tocar una agradable melodía. Hinata, sorprendida mira Neji. La canción era agradable y la tranquilizaba. Sonaba triste pero la calmaba. Cerró sus ojos y se puso a escuchar la canción que Neji le estaba tocando. Era una hermosa melodía.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°**°*°*°*°*°*

Hola! Como estuvo el capítulo? Les gustó?

Para que sepan:

-La canción que estaban tocando Itachi, Naruto y Sasuke, es Orenji No Taiyou, de Gackt y Hyde. Me gusta mucho esa canción n.n

-Lo que canta Ino es Harmonia, es el segundo ending de Naruto n.~

-Y lo que toca Neji, yo me imaginé la canción Prelude. En realidad se toca con un chelo n.ñ Pero bue, es mi historia y yo quiero que Neji la toque xD Prelude es la canción que siempre toca Hagi, de Blood+ Si la escucharon, es mas o menos así lo que me imagine

Gracias por los reviews *o*

Bueno espero que me dejen sus comentarios Y si hay algo que no esté bien escrito o explicado, díganmelo. Así puedo mejorar n.n

Muchas Gracias por leer!

Nos vemos~! ^o^

_Capítulo editado en Junio 2009 - No cambié nada, solo corregí las faltas de ortografía_


	7. Descubrimiento

Hola! Pido disculpas por no actualizar en… cuatro semanas! O.o Como pasa el tiempo n.ñ Bueno, la hago corta y nos leemos abajo xD

**Aclaración****:** Todos los personajes de la serie Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto. Lo que esta entre paréntesis ( ) son comentarios míos, lo que esta con asteriscos (*), lo explico al final n.~

El sexto capítulo! ^o^

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

**Capitulo VI: **_**Descubrimiento**_

Hinata abrió los ojos, lo que vio fue la habitación en penumbras, eso era algo raro.

En su cuarto siempre había luz, ya que entraba por la ventana. Rápidamente se sentó en la cama, miro hacia todos lados, a un costado había un pequeño mueble que tenía un reloj y varios papeles encima, mas allá había un gran armario, frente a ella había un gran ventanal con unas oscuras y gruesas cortinas que no dejaban entrar la luz.

Como si hubiese recibido un golpe, recordó todo lo sucedido el día anterior. Se levantó, fue hacia el ventanal y abrió las cortinas. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz; afuera se veía un hermoso césped verde, un pequeño estanque con varias rocas adornándolo, un árbol de Sakura florecido con una hamaca cerca de él (*).

-Ya esta listo el desayuno- Hinata se sobresaltó y miro hacia la puerta, estaba abierta y se podía ver a Neji. Ella recordó el beso del día anterior y se sonrojo, él al estar de frente al ventanal (y por lo tanto frente a la luz), solo podía ver a Hinata como una figura oscura. Se dio vuelta y se fue.

Hinata al ver que Neji se había ido, se movió y comenzó a seguirlo. Al pasar al lado del armario pudo ver el estuche del violín, se acordó de la hermosa melodía y supo que no la terminó de escuchar porque se había quedado dormida. Se preguntó si alguna vez la volvería a escuchar. Salió de la habitación y se encontró con un pasillo, a su derecha terminaba, había una puerta que daba hacia el patio trasero. Empezó a caminar al otro lado, a su derecha vio una puerta abierta que daba a una gran sala con instrumentos dentro, siguió caminando y a la izquierda diviso dos puertas; estaba segura que la de la izquierda era el baño que había utilizado la noche anterior. Miró al frente y vio la cocina, el pasillo terminaba y a la derecha se podía ver la sala principal. Al estar la noche pasada a oscuras, no pudo ver bien la casa. Entró a la cocina y encontró a Neji dejando la cafetera en la mesa. Era un comedor un poco angosto, había una mesada con un lavabo, una cocina, una heladera, la mesa y cuatro sillas. Se sentó en uno de los lugares que tenia una taza de café, frente a ella se ubicó Neji.

-Muchas gracias por todo Neji-san

-No es nada- Hinata quería conversar con él, el silencio la incomodaba

-Tu casa es muy linda.

-Gracias- bueno, otra cosa no se le ocurría, resignada comenzó a tomar su café.

-Te acompañare hasta el instituto y después te pasaré a buscar.

-No tienes que hacerlo… - Hinata no quiere ser una carga para Neji y piensa que es así. Como si supiera lo que ella esta pensando le dice:

-Pero quiero hacerlo. Te dije que te protegería y así lo haré, no permitiré que nada malo te suceda- lo dice mirándola directamente a los ojos, provocando que Hinata se sonroje.

Neji cierra sus ojos y toma su café. Su mente revive la noche anterior; estaba tocando el violín y al abrir los ojos de vuelta, Hinata se había dormido. Estaba inclinada hacia un costado, abrazándose a si misma y con algunas marcas de las lagrimas derramadas. Dejo el instrumento en su estuche y se acerco a ella, la acomodo despacio sobre la cama. Puso las piernas (de ella) bajo las sabanas con un brazo y con el otro la sostenía de los hombros, y como si fuera una delicada muñeca de porcelana la recostó y cubrió. La contempló durante algunos segundos, o minutos, no lo supo; se acercó a su rostro hasta dejar solo unos pocos centímetros de distancia y besó la comisura de los labios de Hinata. Uso su autocontrol, al separarse de ella y dejar de besarla. Si no lo hubiera hecho, sabia que podría seguir y él no era ningún pervertido para hacerlo.

Ahora se le presentaba una Hinata sonrosada, con los labios un poco entreabiertos por la sorpresa (de lo que él le dijo), con la camiseta grande que dejaba gran parte del hombro al descubierto. Se reprimió a si mismo al reaccionar, ¿Qué estaba pensando?; su taza estaba vacía y se encontraba tomando aire. Él no era un pervertido para andar pensando esas cosas. La miró nuevamente, estaba comiendo una tostada, con un leve sonroso en sus mejillas, mirando de costado algún punto realmente interesante del piso, había puesto un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, que ahora estaba cubriendo una pequeñísima parte de su hombro desnudo… de acuerdo, sus pensamientos divagaron y llegó a la conclusión de que era un poco pervertido, pero solo un poco, comprensible (según él) para un hombre. Suspiró y se levantó.

-Se hará tarde, deberías cambiarte- Hinata empezó a recoger la mesa- deja eso, yo lo haré- Hinata iba a protestar, pero Neji ya se encontraba en la sala, así que lo siguió.

-Debería ir a mi casa a recoger los útiles y buscar ropa…

-No es necesario, ya esta todo aquí- Neji le muestra el sillón, en donde hay dos bolsos y un maletín escolar. Hinata se acerca a uno de los bolsos y lo abre. Adentro hay ropa de ella, su uniforme escolar (tiene dos uniformes Hinata, el que se le ensucio y este n.n) su uniforme de gimnasia, alguna camiseta y pantalones y a un costado su ropa interior, rápidamente cerró el bolso y se sonrojó, Neji la mira extrañado.

-¿C-como es que esta todo esto aquí?- al parecer Neji no vio lo que ella y lo agradeció profundamente.

-¿Recuerdas al hombre que te ayudo antes que yo?- Hinata asiente, recordaba a ese alto hombre- Bien, él es alguien importante e hizo que el "problema" que tuvimos ayer no pasara a mayores y nadie se enterara- ella asintió- Yo le avise que había mandado a dos personas a buscar algunas cosas tuyas, él no tuvo problema. Ellos son dos hermanos, un chico y una chica, ellos trajeron esto aquí anoche.

Hinata suspiró, una chica había ido a juntar sus cosas eso era un alivio. Miró el otro bolso y dentro tenía algunos cuadernos, su computadora portátil, su celular, algunos papeles que parecían agarrados al azar y un par de zapatillas.

-¿Dónde puedo cambiarme?

-En mi habitación, yo me cambiare en el baño.

-Bien- Hinata quiere agarrar los bolsos, pero Neji se lo impide levantando las dos maletas y llevándolas. Al llegar a la habitación, las deja sobre la cama, él se dirige a su armario y saca algunas cosas de allí, después sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Hinata saca la ropa necesaria del bolso y ve que también hay un cepillo y algunos cosméticos que ella utiliza. Antes de cambiarse, cierra las cortinas del ventanal, siempre tuvo la costumbre de vestirse a oscuras.

Cuando sale se dirige a la sala, se sienta en uno de los sillones individuales y ve que sobre la mesita hay algunos papeles sobre lo que parece ser una caja. Agarra los papeles y nota que esos son pentagramas con notas escritas, no las entiende así que las deja nuevamente sobre la mesa, pero al hacerlo vio su caja y se quedo estática, no pestañaba y parecía no respirar. Al sentir que algo tocaba su hombro, reaccionó. Se dio vuelta y vio a Neji. Éste vestía un jean con una zapatillas negras, una remera negra con un estampado del perfil de una mujer y se podía leer una inscripción que decía "The Black Moral"(**), tenia su pelo recogido en una coleta con algunos cabellos rebeldes que caían sobre su rostro

-¿Estas bien? Llevo un rato llamándote y no me respondías…

-S-si no es nada, lo siento

-¿Segura?

-Si. No hace falta que te preocupes- ella no quería decirle nada sobre lo que sentía al tener la caja cerca, porque ni siquiera ella lo sabia, no entendía ese extraño comportamiento.

-Como prefieras. ¿Ya tienes todo listo?

-¡Si!- contesto Hinata sonriente

-Bueno, vámonos

-Neji yo… quisiera pedirte un favor

-Dime- Neji se dio vuelta para mirar a Hinata. Ella tenia puesto sus zapatos escolares con media blancas, la falda escolar que era de color azul oscuro, una remera blanca y el chaleco encima, del mismo color que la falda. Su pelo, al igual que el de él, estaba recogido en una alta coleta.

-Necesitaría llamar a mi hermana para saber como se encuentra ella y mi padre.

-Tu padre por ahora esta bien y tu hermana, se encuentra aquí en Osaka.

-¿Cómo? Y… ¿en donde esta?

-Como en tu casa no puede haber nadie por ahora, esta en el departamento de un compañero mío, su nombre es Shino. No te preocupes, ella estará bien- se apresuró a decir al ver la cara de Hinata al decirle que su hermana menor estaba sola con un chico en el departamento de éste ultimo.

-¿Podríamos ir a verlos?- Hinata estaba preocupada por su hermana

-Después lo haremos, no te preocupes. Pero como se supone que ella esta de viaje con tu padre, no asistirá al instituto

-¿Significa que se quedara TODO el día en casa de alguien a quien no conozco y por si fuera poco un chico?- definitivamente esa era la Hinata maternal que Neji pocas veces había visto.

-Como ya te había dicho antes, no te preocupes. Ella estará bien. Shino es alguien serio y maduro y no hará malo o indecoroso.

-Aun no estoy convencida…- Hinata podía ser calmada o tímida, pero cuando era su familia el tema, se comportaba totalmente diferente. Decidida, cuidadosa, calculadora y firme en lo que decía. Desde que su madre no estaba, es como si ella hubiese ocupado su lugar en la familia.

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir, no te preocupes. Ahora debemos irnos si no, llegaremos tarde- Neji la sujeto por la muñeca, obligándola a agarrar su maletín y salir detrás de él.

Hinata y Neji caminaban en silencio, uno cómodo. Cada uno viendo al frente y al lado del otro. Ella se dio cuenta de que pasaban por frente a su casa, notando que la casa de Neji, estaba solo a unas cinco cuadras de allí. Al llegar al colegio, sus amigas estaban en la entrada y de lejos la saludaron con la mano y ella les respondió de igual manera. Iba a ir allí cuando Neji la detuvo y le susurró al oído:

-Ten cuidado y no te vallas sola. Espérame- después rozo sus labios con los ella y se fue. Hinata, sonrojada, fue hacia donde estaban sus amigas, que demás esta decir, esperaban una respuesta de ese acercamiento con ese alto chico. Aunque ellos estaban de espalda y solo vieron que él le decía algo y no el beso.

-¿Quién era ese chico?- pregunto Ten Ten mirando para donde él se había ido

-Con que lo tenias bien guardadito… ¿no Hina-chan? - Sakura palmeaba la espalda de Hinata que se encontraba con la cabeza gacha.

-¡Cuenta, cuenta Hina! - Ino emocionada le insistía

-Él se llama Neji…- Hinata se no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza

-¿Y desde cuando son novios?

-¿y porque…?

-¿No nos habías dicho?- preguntaron Ino, Sakura y Ten Ten respectivamente

-No se confundan, no somos… novios… solo amigos y… y…- no sabia que mas decir

-Oye Hinata, ¿Qué hacia Neji aquí? ¿No te trato mal verdad?

-¿Lo conoces Kiba?- pregunto su novia acercándose para saludarlo

-Si, lo conozco- saludo a su novia con un beso- Ya se iba a trabajar, ¿no Hina-chan?

-Si Kiba… ¿Tendrán practicas hoy también?- preguntó al ver el bajo en la espalda de su amigo

-Si… ¿Qué? ¿Neji no te lo dijo?

-No, no me contó nada… ¿Es algo importante?

-No. Solo que iremos a practicar a la casa de Sasuke y… ¡Qué están todas invitadas!

-¿Podemos ir a verlos?- preguntaron Ino y Sakura al mismo tiempo

-¡Si, si! también vendrá un amigo que se llama Lee- el corazón de Ten Ten empezó a palpitar rápidamente y una diminuta sonrisa se formo en su rostro, lo volvería a ver otra vez, pensó- también ira Shino, otro amigo y bueno, los chicos de la banda, Neji, Naruto y Sasuke

Así, siguieron hablando, mientras se dirigían hacia sus salones. Hasta que Hinata le preguntó Kiba, sin que sus amigas escucharan, ya que se habían ido a comprar algo al quiosco

-Kiba ¿Cómo es Shino?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué como es Shino?- se encontraba extrañado por la pregunta de su amiga.

-Si, como es. Si es responsable, como se comporta con los demás, quiero saber.

-¿Y porque tanto interés en él?

-Solo… necesito saber. Por favor Kiba

-Bueno… Shino es alguien serio, demasiado diría. Es muy callado y cuando habla, a veces parece, no se… raro, porque hay veces que solo Neji y otra persona más lo entienden… Pero eso es a veces. Es responsable y aunque no lo parezca, siempre esta pendiente de los demás. Aun no entiendo a que vino esa pregunta

-Es que Hanabi ya no esta en Tokio, sino aquí y en la casa de él… y sinceramente, me preocupa.

-Relájate, lo mejor que pudieran haber hecho es dejarla con Shino. Todo esta bien, cálmate

-Lo intentaré.

~*~*~

-¿Tu crees que esta batería esta bien? Es que Neji tiene muchas cosas en la de él

-¡Ah! Ya Naruto. Si con las canciones que tocamos no hacen falta todas esas partes.

-¿Pero y si las necesita? Conoces el carácter de Neji, si se enoj---

-¡Basta! Te dije que está bien, además Itachi también toca la batería y vio las partituras, sabe que partes son necesaria y cuales no.

-Bueno…-Naruto aún no estaba convencido, pero no quería discutir más con Sasuke- Pero cualquier cosa, fue Itachi.

-Si Naruto- Sasuke agradecía a los dioses que Naruto por fin entendiera, llevaba todo el día con lo mismo- Iré a comprar algo de comer, mientra tú, trata de terminar las letras de las canciones.

-Si… Y no tardes mucho, que me muero de hambre

-Ahhh… No cambiarás- decía mientras negaba con la cabeza- No tardaré.

Sasuke salió de la casa y Naruto fue hacia la habitación que compartía con él cuando se quedaba a dormir allí. Agarró unas hojas y una lapicera, se sentó en el escritorio y se dispuso a escribir. Estuvo unos 10 minutos en silencio y su mano solo había hecho unos dibujitos sin sentido, suspiro y dejo la hoja a un lado. Miro toda la habitación, solo tenia una ventana arriba del escritorio, la cama, un armario, las dos guitarras de Sasuke, el escritorio en donde él se encontraba y una puerta que daba al baño que había en la habitación, un baño propio. Agarró las hojas y salio de allí, el cuarto era grande, pero no se sentía a gusto para escribir. Abrió una puerta y entro en la habitación de Itachi.

Era amplia, en el piso había una alfombra oscura, tenía su armario a un costado y una gran biblioteca de junto, la cama era grande, parecía una cama matrimonial. A un costado de la cama había un gran ventanal con grandes cortinas de color claro, al lado de éste había una vitrina, en la cual había varias guitarras y algunos bajos, los mas preciados por el mayor. Naruto fue y, prácticamente, se tiro sobre la cama, giro la cabeza y quedo viendo hacia fuera. Se veía un patio pequeño, con unos arbustos bajos, mas atrás había una alta pared de ladrillos. Miro hacia el cielo, estaba azul y sin ninguna nube. De pronto, como si saliera de la nada, en el pasto apareció una flor blanca. Intrigado, salió por el ventanal y agarró la flor. Era blanca y con muchos pétalos, era delicada y a simple vista, parecía de papel. Entró con la flor en la mano, cerró el ventanal nuevamente y sentó en la cama, sin dejar de observar la flor. Agarró una hoja y empezó a hacer una flor. Al terminar sonrío con amargura. Esa flor la había aprendido a hacer con alguien muy especial para él, pero que terminó de una forma dolorosa. En su mente aparecían imágenes de una chica y él jugando, recordaba que tenía el pelo azul y siempre andaba con una flor en su cabello, pero ésta era de papel, recordaba que era para que la flor no se marchitara y le durara mas tiempo. Algunas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos azules; agitó la cabeza y miró las hojas. Dejó las flores a un lado y tarareando el ritmo de las canciones comenzó a escribir.

Sasuke habría la puerta de su casa. Se dirigió a la cocina y dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa. Sacó dos bandejas y las puso al microondas, él nunca cocinaba, siempre lo hacia su hermano. Pasado el tiempo de la cocción los sacó y los puso sobre la mesa.

-¡Naruto ya traje la comida!- espero respuesta alguna del rubio, pero no escucho nada. Se extrañó por eso- ¿Naruto?

Salió de la cocina y comenzó a buscarlo; fue a la sala de ensayos y no estaba, en la sala principal tampoco, sino lo hubiera visto. Golpeó la puerta del baño y después la abrió, tampoco estaba, fue a su habitación, tampoco; en el lavadero, no lo vio ahí. Salio hacia el patio y no estaba. ¿Se habría ido?. Se dio vuelta y cuando iba a entrar a la casa otra vez, vio a Naruto dormido en la habitación de su hermano, por medio del ventanal. Confundido, entró y fue a la alcoba de Itachi. Entró y vio al rubio dormido, parecía que había llorado, se podían ver marcas de lágrimas en sus mejillas sonrosadas. Vio también, que las hojas a su lado estaban escritas, se sorprendió al ver dos flores blancas: una de papel y una natural, que ya estaba perdiendo su vida. Lo movió suavemente, hablándole para que despertara.

-Naruto, Naruto despierta…

-mmhh… ¿Sasuke?... ¿Qué pasó?...

-Te quedaste dormido tonto. Levántate, ya traje la comida.

-… si ya voy…- Sasuke salió de la habitación. Naruto bostezó y refregándose los ojos vio las flores. Dejo la de papel sobre la cama y tiro la otra hacia fuera. Agarro las hojas y salió. En la cocina Sasuke ya estaba comiendo, él se sentó, dio las gracias y empezó a comer. Sasuke no dijo nada de los ojos rojizos e hinchados de Naruto, al parecer, por llorar.

~*~*~

Neji, junto con Lee, esperaban fuera del instituto a que Hinata, Sakura, Ten Ten, Ino y Kiba salieran, para ir todos a la casa de Itachi y Sasuke. Una vez que sonó la campana que dio finalizado el día de clases, empezaron a salir muchos chicos y chicas de adentro. Esperaron un poco y los vieron salir, se acercaron a ellos.

-Hola chicos.

-Hola Kiba- Lee saludo a su amigo y miro a todas la chicas, deteniéndose por un momento sobre los ojos de la castaña -Hola chicas- dijo con una voz ronca, haciendo que lo Kiba lo mirara extrañado y Neji solo mirara hacia otro lado- No me he presentado, soy Lee y estoy a sus servicios…- dijo haciendo una reverencia, cual caballero antiguo. Kiba y Neji, solo rodaron los ojos.

-Hola Lee, mucho gusto. Yo soy Ino, ella es Sakura, ella Hinata y ella es Ten Ten- las cuatro chicas hicieron una leve inclinación como forma de saludo.

-Ten Ten-chan, un placer volver a verte- ella se sonrojó y sintió las miradas de sus tres amigas sobre ella.

-¿Nos vamos ya?- Neji intervino y empezó a caminar. Hinata lo miró y lo siguió. Kiba después, Ino y Sakura les siguieron, sin dejar de ver a la parejita detrás suyo y hablando en murmullos. Lee y Ten Ten iban a lo último, charlando tranquilamente.

Al llegar a la casa de Sasuke se encontraron con Naruto en la puerta. Los invitó a pasar a todos. Después de un rato de charla, tocaron la puerta. Naruto fue a abrir.

-Hola Shino pasa… ¿y ella quien es?

-Hola. Ella es Hanabi y es la her---

-¡Hinata!

-¿Hanabi…? - ¿esa era su hermana?, pensaba Hinata. Ya que Hanabi lucia… diferente.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya no reconoces a tu hermana?- Hanabi sonriente abraza a su hermana que le responde de igual manera.

-¿Qué te hiciste en el pelo? Te gustaba tenerlo largo… y no era negro

-¿Tanto se nota?- ambas hermanas ríen, mientras que los demás solo observan. Algunos habían visto a Hanabi, pero no era como la recordaban- Tuve que hacerlo para poder volver sin problemas.

-Hinata… Soy Shino Aburame, un gusto conocerte.

-Mucho gusto Shino- Hinata lo estudiaba con la mirada y apenas se notaba que lo hacia. Siempre fue disimulada en ese aspecto. Hanabi, al conocer muy bien a su hermana, sabia lo que hacia y eso siempre la ponía nerviosa.

-Me enteré que van a practicar hoy, ¿adonde lo harán?- pregunto la pequeña para terminar con eso.

-¡Ah! Si, chicos, ella es mi hermana Hanabi- todos saludaron cordialmente y ella respondió de la misma manera- Bueno ya conoces a las chicas- Las tres chicas la saludaron con la mano y Hanabi sonrío- El es Naruto y es el cantante…

-¡Mucho gusto Hanabi!- ella se sorprendió por lo efusivo del chico y le sonrío como respuesta

-El es Sasuke y es el guitarrista- todo lo contrario a Naruto, pensó Hanabi. Se veía un chico serio y de pocas palabras. Algo parecido a Shino… solo algo.

-Bueno, Kiba y Shino, no necesitan presentación…- se miraron y sonríen las dos- El es Lee

-Un placer conocerla señorita Hanabi- como todo un caballero, agarro la mano de Hanabi y le dio un beso en el dorso. Ella solo asintió, sin saber que mas hacer en esa situación

-Y el es Neji, es el baterísta- Hanabi noto que su hermana se sonrojaba levemente y recordó todo lo que ella le contó sobre él. Lo estudió con su mirada, al igual que su hermana hizo con Shino y luego lo saludó inclinando su cabeza. Neji le respondió de igual manera, sin obviar lo hecho anteriormente por la chica.

La puerta se abrió y todos miraron hacia ese lugar. Apareció Itachi y miro a todos con sorpresa, ¿desde cuando su casa era centro para reuniones? Conocía a todos, por nombre y apellido, y hasta sabía donde vivían cada uno, con sus numero de teléfono, celular, etc. En fin, sabia todos los datos que pudieran haber sobre las 11 personas allí presentes.

-¿Había fiesta y nadie me invito?- pregunto al ver que nadie hablaba o se movía

-Te había avisado ayer sobre esto Itachi.

-Si lo recuerdo Neji, solo que parecería que todos me temieran- hizo una mueca a lo que Sakura sonrío. Su vecino a veces podía comportarse muy extraño- Bueno, para los que no me conocen soy Uchiha Itachi, comandante de la policía de este distrito. Y otro puesto superior, de algunos de los aquí presentes- se inclinó como saludo, correspondido por las chicas solamente. Ellas quedaron extrañadas por el último comentario.

-Gran presentación Itachi- Naruto respondió, a lo que todos se relajaron- Bueno, ¿comenzamos las prácticas? Ya termine las letras- emocionado, el rubio pasó las hojas a Neji; Kiba, Sasuke e Itachi se acercaron para verlas también.

Al terminar de leerlas, Sasuke lo felicitó por las letras, combinaban muy bien con la música. Los otros tres se miraron y luego a Naruto, que estaba hablando con los demás.

-Pereciera que cuentan una historia…- Neji le devolvió las hojas y Naruto entendió lo dicho.

-¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta, Jaja- se rasco la cabeza riendo y se dirigió a la sala de ensayo. Seguido por Sasuke, luego Kiba y por último Neji, no sin antes mirar a Hinata.

-Ahora vuelvo, me cambiaré. Sakura, por favor, sirve lo que quieras, ya sabes donde están las cosas.

-Si, de acuerdo Itachi.

Itachi entró a su habitación, cerró la puerta. Sacó ropa de su armario, se sacó la ropa puesta y se cambió. Dejó su ropa en un cesto y vio sobre la cama una rosa blanca de papel.

-Naruto…- se dirigió hacia el armario, abrió uno de los cajones y coloco la flor allí dentro. También se podía ver dos grullas de papel, junto con varias flores que iban adquiriendo un color amarillento. Salió de la habitación y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala, junto a Hinata.

~*~*~

-¿Dónde dormirás tú Neji? Me incomoda usar tu cama y que tú pases la noche en el sillón…

-No te preocupes, el sillón es cómodo. A menos que tú quieras compartir la cama conmigo- terminó susurrándole al oído con una voz profunda. Hinata enrojeció y no supo que contestar.

Esperen un momento… ¿No supo que contestar? Se reprimió mentalmente, ¿acaso deseaba dormir junto a Neji? Su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente. A veces no se entendía a si misma. Dirigió su mirada a la mesa y vio la caja, su cuerpo se tensó, Neji lo notó y vio lo que ella.

-¿Quieres abrirla?

-Si…- contesto, parecía ausente, la acerco al sillón; la sentó y él al lado. Agarró la caja y le tomo la mano. Ella reaccionó, lo miro cariñosamente, agradeciéndole que estuviera allí y le sonrió. Sujetó su colgante y lo abrió para sacar la llave. Neji tenia un leve, muy leve sonroso en su rostro.

Despacio, Hinata, abrió la caja. Estaba tranquila, Neji la tenía por la cintura con una mano y la otra mano, sobre la suya. Adentro, se podía ver a simple vista, papeles. De a uno fue leyendo y viendo cada documento. En algunos había fotos, en otros había cartas, pero la gran mayoría decían datos. Nombres, lugares, diferentes apellidos, como se componía la familia si había. Llegó a uno que le llamó la atención. Se podía leer:

"_Nombre: Hizashi Camui (Hyuuga) Familia: cuatro integrantes_

_Esposa: Kazuko Ogawa de Camui_

_Hijos: Neji Camui_

_Sachiko Camui_

_Ubicación: Osaka, ….."_

-… ¿Sachiko?...- preguntó mirando a los ojos a Neji

-Era mi hermanita, tenia solo un año…

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

Lo publiqué! Al fin!! Después de cuatro semanas (creo 9.9) xD Discúlpenme la tardanza!! En serio, mil disculpas!

Pero ya actualicé n.~ Bueno, algunas aclaraciones de este capitulo:

(*) La hamaca es una de esas que parecen un banco, o algo así No me acuerdo como se llama u.u Pero espero haberme explicado bien n.n

(**) Si alguien escuchó y vio algún live o concierto de la banda "the GazettE" Esta es la remera que usan cuando hacen el encore (como el "bonus" después del concierto, que tocan algunas canciones extras xD) La usaron en el tour "Decomposition Beauty" ^o^

En el documento final, a algunos les sonará los apellidos que utilicé xD Si no, lo explico :p

**_Camui_** Este el apellido del cantante (modelo, actor, etc) Gackt. Su nombre completo es Gackt S. Camui (amo a este hombre! *--*)

_**Ogawa **_Es el apellido del bajista y líder de la banda L'Arc~en~Ciel… Tetsu Ogawa (es tan lindo, bonito y adorable… también lo amo!)

XD No tengo remedio con los j-rocker's

El nombre Kazuko es inventado (lo uso para referirme a mi misma en otros sitios, mi seudónimo :p) Al igual que el nombre Sachiko n.n

Me despido, dejen reviews para decirme su opinión, si tengo que arreglar algo o cualquier cosa *---* Los reviews anteriores los contestaré después, ahora no dispongo de mucho tiempo u_uU

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!! Que tengan un muy feliz y prospero 2009! Los quiero y gracias por seguir mi historia xD

Nos leemos~ ^o^

Feliz 2009 para todos

_Capítulo editado en Junio 2009 - No cambié nada, solo corregí las faltas de ortografía_


	8. Memories

Después de tres meses sin actualizar… Que vergüenza!! Mil disculpas, muchos problemas y falta de inspiración fueron la causa. Como saben hago esta historia por capitulo y a medida que publico, significa que publico un capitulo y tengo que hacer el que sigue (bien rápido! o.o). Así que tienen cada capitulo "recién salido del horno" xD

**Aclaración****:** Todos los personajes de la serie Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto. Lo que esta con (*) lo explico al final. Los personajes tienen la apariencia de _**Shippuden.**_

Una pequeña petición: Al final, les voy a pedir que me respondan una pregunta. Es para ver si les parece bien que incluya algo a la historia o no. Como son tos ustedes ls que leen, quiero saber su opinión n.n

El séptimo capitulo~ !!

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

**Capitulo VII: **_**Memories**_

Hinata estaba sorprendida. ¿Neji tenia una hermana?, pero entonces que había pasado con ella y sus padres. Vio la ficha nuevamente y un nombre, al que no había prestado atención antes, hizo darse cuenta de algo. El padre de Neji era Hizashi y según ella sabia, su padre Hiashi tenía un hermano, Hizashi. Eso significaba que Neji y ella eran…

-…primos…

Neji abrió sus ojos y la miro, Hinata estaba viendo la hoja en su mano y entendió el susurro casi inaudible.

-Si, somos primos- ella lo vio, la estaba mirando- pero supongo que tenías alguna sospecha. Estos ojos son hereditarios y solo una familia los posee.

Hinata volvió la vista a los documentos que tenia en sus manos. Claro que lo había pensado, desde el primer momento que lo vio. Pero nunca imagino que el parentesco era tan cercano. ¿Cómo nunca lo conoció?, esa era la única pregunta que Hinata tenía, su mente estaba en blanco, no podía pensar, estaba bloqueada.

-¿Cómo?- fue lo único que pudo articular. Le mostró la ficha a Neji y él entendió.

-Murieron en un accidente, mi madre y mi hermana en el acto, no sufrieron. Mi padre y yo, en cambio, estuvimos varios días en un hospital. Pero él no se pudo recuperar.

-¿Qué clase de accidente?- Hinata tenia la vista nublada debido a las lagrimas que empezaban a aparecer.

-Estábamos viajando hacia aquí, a Osaka. Nos mudábamos desde Niigata. Nuestras pertenencias ya estaban aquí desde hacia tiempo, solo faltábamos nosotros y algunas cosas chicas. Llegando a Tokio ocurrió el accidente- Hinata lo miro, pero Neji tenia los ojos cerrados, con la cabeza hacia arriba, apoyada en el respaldo del sillón.- Al ser menor de edad, tuve que pasar dos años en un orfanato de Tokio. Hasta que cumplí los 18, al salir vine aquí y comencé a buscar un empleo. Primero aquí, después tuve otro cerca de la estación Awaji. Pero el viaje era muy largo y el pago no era muy bueno. Hasta que conseguí un buen empleo en Shinōsaka, donde estoy actualmente. Me alcanza para poder vivir tranquilo y como estoy yo solo, no hay muchos gastos.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio. Hinata miraba atentamente a Neji y pudo notar que él había formado una sonrisa amarga.

-Mi padre estaba feliz de poder venir a Osaka nuevamente. Solo mi padre y yo debíamos usar lentes de contacto. Mi madre no tenía nuestros ojos y mi hermanita era adoptada, así que no había ningún problema en pasar desapercibidos por los Hyuuga-Neji abrió los ojos y algunas lágrimas solitarias comenzaron a salir, ante esto Hinata se sorprendió. Nunca había visto a un hombre llorar- Pero de alguna manera se enteraron que íbamos a volver, y mi padre se reuniría con su hermano otra vez. Nos atacaron dos miembros de Akatsuki, Hidan y Kazuku- Neji cerro sus puños y su rostro demostraba rabia. Hinata solo podía observar, pero sus lagrimas, al contrario de Neji, seguían saliendo- Intente, realmente intente cuidar a mi madre y a Sachi, pero no pude. Recibí dos puñaladas y caí inconciente. Cuando reaccione otra vez, mi padre estaba en el suelo, mi madre y mi hermana seguían en el auto, no tenían ningún signo de haber sido maltratadas. En el hospital me dijeron que habían fallecido en el impacto que causo la camioneta donde venían los de Akatsuki. No serví para nada, no pude hacer nada, yo… no pude…

El ruido de una caja chocando contra el piso y papeles desparramados era todo el ruido que se escucho en la sala. Neji se había callado al notar que Hinata lo había abrazado. Por un momento pensó que era su madre, cuando lo abrazaba tan cariñosamente. Pero era Hinata, esa chica a la que él había seguido desde que llego a ese lugar; era esa chica tímida, tan amable pero que tenia un gran carácter cuando se enfadaba; era esa chica de la cual había escuchado tanto a su padre, diciéndole que deseaba algún día pudieran estar juntos como una gran familia; era ella quien lo escucho atentamente. Era la mujer por la cual el moriría, era la mujer que amaba, sin importarle la sangre. Era ella quien ahora lo quería calmar.

La abrazó con fuerza, hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Hinata y las lagrimas que por cuatro años se habían negado a salir, aparecieron. Junto con el recuerdo de su madre, su padre y Sachi, su pequeña hermanita que tanto había mimado.

~*~*~

-Así que necesitan mi ayuda

-Si Ino, seria perfecto que cantes los coros de la ultima canción. ¡Por favor!- Naruto hizo una reverencia delante de Ino para que aceptara.

-Bueno Naruto no es para tanto. Los haré

-¡Genial Ino! ¡Gracias!- Naruto la abrazo efusivamente, Ino no sabia que hacer. Pero Kiba intervino.

-Bien Naruto, ya basta- Kiba los separo y sujeto a Ino por la cintura- Tampoco es para que abraces así a Ino- Kiba lo miraba con mala cara y Naruto solo se limito a reír.

-Disculpa Kiba, es que me emocione. Con Ino, esta canción quedara genial.

-¿Pero que tengo que cantar?

-No es mucho, pero es esencial. El principio y algunos coros. Aquí esta la letra y este es el ritmo-Naruto le extendió unas hojas con la letra y algunos pentagramas- Lo que esta escrito en rojo es lo que tienes que decir.

En la casa de Itachi y Sasuke, solo quedaban sus dueños, Naruto, Sakura, Ino y Kiba. Durante el ensayo, Neji había dicho que a la última canción le faltaba algo. Estuvieron un rato pensando. Al final Sasuke había dicho que las frases del principio y los coros debían cantarse en un tono más alto, pero la voz de Naruto no encajaba en la canción, a pesar de haber llegado a esas notas sin ningún problema. Entonces Kiba sugirió que podían pedirle a Ino que cantara esas partes, ya que ella cantaba muy bien.

-"Nobody believes you". ¿Así empieza?

-Si, la canción esta muy buena. Pero necesitábamos de una voz femenina para que se escuchara mejor- comento Sasuke desde el sillón.

-¿Y porque Ino y no yo?- pregunto Sakura que estaba al lado de Sasuke.

-Es que…

-Bueno nunca te escuchamos cantar Sakura, por eso- dijo Kiba al ver que Sasuke miraba hacia otro lado y Naruto no sabia que responder.

-Si quieren puedo hacerlo ahora- Itachi y Sasuke miraron a Sakura de una manera… extraña. Mientras que Naruto, Ino y Kiba, se pusieron atentos a lo que iba a hacer Sakura- Escuchen…

-¡No! Este… no hace falta Sakura, en serio- Sasuke había saltado de una forma que sorprendió a todos menos a su hermano que también iba a intervenir.

-Pero Sasuke…

-De verdad Sakura, no es necesario. Además ya escogieron a Ino para esto- Itachi trataba de para algo que él no quería escuchar. Tanto él como su hermano, al ser vecinos de Sakura, ya la habían oído cantar. Y para ser honestos, no cantaba bien. Es mas, ellos preferían escuchar la licuadora cuando empezaba a cantar (*).

-Bien… como digas Itachi- Sakura se volvió a sentar en el sillón y los hermanos soltaron un suspiro de alivio que no paso desapercibido por Naruto y Kiba. Ino ya había dejado de prestar atención y estaba tarareando el ritmo de la canción.

-Bien, entonces para mañana ya habré practicado bastante.

-De acuerdo, mañana ensayaras con nosotros- Kiba le dio un beso a su novia y ambos empezaron a juntar sus cosas para irse.

-Nos vemos

-Adiós

-Bueno, creo que me iré a dormir. Buenas noches chicos.

-Buenas noches Sakura- contestaron los tres chicos al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, me voy a dar una ducha y me iré a dormir. Hasta mañana Itachi

-Hasta mañana- Itachi se levanto de sillón y aseguro la puerta principal.

-¿De verdad Sakura canta mal?- pregunto Naruto dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Sasuke para irse a dormir. Itachi iba detrás de él apagando las luces en el camino.

-Horrible

-No seas tan malo Itachi- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Tu porque no la oíste cantar Naruto

-Puede ser…- Itachi se quedo frente a la puerta de su habitación.

-Oye Naruto- el aludido se dio vuelta y vio a Itachi con intriga- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Es solo que… No importa, olvídalo. Buenas noches- Itachi entro a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-La verdad, no me encuentro bien Itachi… - susurro Naruto con un tono triste, que se veía reflejado en su cara. Se dio media vuelta y se fue. Itachi abrió la puerta, pero no encontró nadie. Dio un suspiro

-Si no quieres decirlo, lo entiendo Naruto- Dio un bostezo y volvió a entrar a su cuarto.

~*~*~

Hinata despertó, pero no quiso abrir los ojos. Se sentía calido, pero había algo debajo de ella, no la incomodaba. Es mas se sentina realmente bien. Abrió los ojos de a poco y no se encontró con su habitación o la de Neji. Sino que se encontró frente a una mesita, algunos sillones, una chimenea. Había un raro entorno, ya que la habitación estaba a oscuras y los rayos del sol entraban por las pequeñas aberturas de la persiana. Estaba en la sala, pero se preguntaba donde podría estar Neji. De pronto sintió movimiento debajo suyo y miro para ver que pasaba, pero se encontró con Neji. Su corazón empezó a latir con una gran velocidad, sentía que el calor aparecía en sus mejillas, supuso que estaba colorada. Quiso moverse un poco, pero unos brazos rodeando su cintura lo impidieron. Avergonzada noto que una de sus manos estaba alrededor del cuello de Neji y la otra sobre el pecho de este. No queriendo hacer algún otro movimiento volvió a recostar su cabeza en el pecho de Neji. Su corazón no se tranquilizaba, su cara completamente roja y… Sus piernas estaban enredadas con las de él. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente. ¿Qué podía hacer en una situación así?

Un brazo de Neji dejo la cintura de Hinata, al parecer se había despertado. Ella no quería abrir los ojos. Una mano empezó a acariciar su pelo, seguido de un susurro.

-Despierta Hinata- ella levanto la cabeza y muy colorada dijo.

-Buenos… días Neji

-Buenos días, ya es hora de levantarse- Acto seguido Neji se movió y ambos quedaron sentados. Él dio un pequeño bostezo y Hinata se levanto, todavía roja- Si quieres puedes ir a ducharte, yo haré el desayuno.

-De acuerdo Neji- él se levanta y se dirige a la cocina. Hinata se va a la habitación de Neji y saca de su bolso algunas prendas y el uniforme. Después va al baño y abre la ducha.

Mientras se bañaba, Hinata pensaba como había terminado por tener esos sentimientos por Neji, cuando lo conocía de muy poco. Solo algunas semanas. Además era su primo, ¿eso estaba mal, no?. Si definitivamente, esos sentimientos no debían de existir. Estaba mal que amara a Neji, que amara a su primo… Pero… ¿no leía siempre esas historias, que muchas veces relataban un amor imposible, un amor que no debía de existir? ¿No había soñado varias veces con ser protagonista de alguna historia parecida?. Salio de la ducha y comenzaba a cambiarse. Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, actualmente se encontraba en una situación que parecía irreal. Tenía a su padre internado en Tokio, al cual no podía ir a ver; su hermana no se encontraba con ella por cuestiones de seguridad, su familia había hecho cosas horribles. Muchas otras de seguro habían sufrido igual o peor destino que la de Neji. Y todo eso por la ambición de algunos miembros de su familia junto con esa terrible organización que había matado a su madre y herido gravemente a su padre. Si lo pensaba de esa manera, se sentina miserable por pensar en esas cosas en vez de preocuparse por todo el problema que había y estaba generando su familia y Akatsuki. Las historias y novelas que ella leía, no tenían nada que hacer en ese momento. Ella estaba viviendo su propia historia, debía ser fuerte por su padre y su hermana. Sabía perfectamente que si algo le sucedía a su padre ella quedaba a cargo de todo, solo unos días más y tendría la edad legal para ocuparse de todo. ¿Y que importaba que amara a su primo? Ella debía luchar contra algo que sabia era peligroso y muy sucio, debía y lo haría.

Su mente se encontraba despejada, tranquila. Había dos personas que siempre estuvieron con ella, no se encontraba sola. Y aunque estaban separados, no volvería a estar triste y asustada. Ahora Neji estaba con ella.

Salio del baño y fue a la cocina, Neji estaba sentado tomando su café. Hinata entro a la cocina y se sentó en el lugar vacío, ya había una taza de café con algunas tostadas sobre la mesa. Desayunaron en silencio, pero no era incomodo. Al terminar Neji se levanta.

-Iré a ducharme y luego nos iremos

-Bien Neji- Hinata sintió la puerta del baño cerrarse. Termino su desayuno y limpio la mesa, lavo los platos y fue a la sala. Vio que en el piso estaban los papeles que la noche anterior había tirado. La caja estaba sobre la mesita, agarro los papeles de a muchos y los puso dentro de la caja. Después los acomodaría, entre los papeles encontró dos fotos, una era de ella y su familia. Estaba ella, su hermana, su padre y su madre. En la otra había un hombre igual a su padre, una mujer a su lado y en el centro un chico con un pequeño bebe en brazos. Sorprendida aparto las dos fotos y guardo todos los papeles que faltaban. Se termino de vestir para irse al instituto y se sentó en el sillón mirando las fotos.

-¿Hinata? ¿Qué estas viendo?

-Neji, mira. Es una foto de mi familia, cuando estaba mi madre- Hinata se paro, se puso al lado de Neji y le extendió la foto. Él la sujeto y miro la foto, era vieja, pero se notaban los colores y las personas en ella- Y esta estaba con esa- Hinata le dio la foto y Neji se sorprendió, era su familia. Se acordaba de ese momento muy bien, su madre había adquirido una cámara nueva y quería tomar varias fotos. Cuando la estaban por sacar, él había sujetado a su hermanita en sus brazos y sus padres se pusieron a los costados. Ese día la habían pasado sacándose fotos y su madre estaba muy contenta.

Neji sonrío y miro a Hinata que estaba viendo la foto con él.

-¿En donde estaba?

-Entre los papeles, dentro de la caja- Hinata le sonrío. Neji agarro las dos fotos y las puso dentro de un libro que había sobre la mesa.

-Hoy conseguiremos un marco para cada una- Hinata lo miro sonriendo- Vamos, que se hace tarde.

-Si- Hinata agarro su maletín y siguió a Neji hacia fuera. Cuando estaban en la vereda Hinata, agarro la mano de Neji y comenzó a andar. Él se sorprendió, pero no soltó el agarre. Se puso a su altura y vio que Hinata estaba sonrojada, agarro su mano mas fuerte y ambos siguieron su camino.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°**°*

Volví!!! Yey!! Este capitulo es 99% NejiHina para compensar n.n Bien acá nos enteramos de los sentimientos de los personajes principales y algunas cositas extras ^^

(*) En esta parte quise decir que Itachi y Sasuke, prefieren escuchar cualquier ruido molesto antes de escuchar a Sakura cantar xD

Bien, como dije al principio tengo que pedirles que me respondan algo con respecto a la historia. Como son ustedes ls que leen la historia, necesito saber si les agradaría que ponga eso en la historia o no. Simplemente eso n.n Bueno ahí va:

1) Les molestaría que apareciera un poco de yaoi en la historia? (yaoi es relación hombre-hombre)

2) y algo de lemon? Pero este lemon seria chico-chica

Este capitulo es corto, porque primero necesito saber su repuesta a las preguntas u.u

Bueno espero sus respuestas y de seguro sus pequeñas quejas por la tardanza n.ñ Los espero con ansias *---*

Otra vez:

MIL DISCULPAS POR LA TARDANZA~ !!!


	9. Lies and Truh

Hinata Hibiki reportándose!! xD Hoy traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta humilde historia n.n Gracias a los que respondieron mis dos preguntas pasadas ^o^

**Aclaración:** Todos los personajes de la serie Naruto, pertenecen a Kishimoto. Lo que esta con (*) lo aclaro al final y lo que esta entre ( ), son comentarios míos.

El capítulo 8 !!

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

**Capítulo VIII:**_**Lies**__** and Truth**_

-Quiero ir a ver a mi padre-Shino levanto la vista de los cálculos que estaba haciendo y miró a Hanabi. Ésta estaba cruzada de brazos y con una cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué no te acuerdas de lo que dijo Itachi anoche?- la miró a través de sus lentes foto cromáticos (*)- Por tu seguridad, la de tu padre y de tu hermana, no puedes ir.

-¿Seguridad? ¿De qué?- no quería desistir, Shino se levanta y se acerca a ella.

-¿Qué no te acuerdas?- Hanabi sólo lo mira desafiante- Te lo recordaré. Estabas en Tokio con tu padre, justo antes de volver, lo atacaron. Si no me equivoco en la puerta del hotel ¿verdad?- ella no aparta la mirada, ni muestra signo de querer moverse- Según lo que sabemos, uno tenia cara como de serpiente y el otro, no lo pudiste ver bien. En cuanto pudiste librarte de los que te vigilaban, volviste y en tu casa encontraste cierta sorpresa. Así que dime, el que hayan atacado a tu padre y a tu hermana ¿No te hace pensar en tener un poco, aunque sea un poco, de precaución?- Hubieron unos segundos de silencio.

-Bien, entiendo tu punto- Hanabi se fue a la habitación de Shino, que ahora le pertenecía. Shino dio un largo suspiro y volvió a sentarse- Pero eso no impide a que esté todo el día encerrado aquí contigo sin hacer nada, ¿verdad?- dijo saliendo de la habitación, con otra ropa y lentes de contacto azules- Si tú quieres quedarte aquí dentro solo, en la oscuridad como un vampiro ¡Bien, quédate!- Shino solo la miraba un poco sorprendido- Pero yo, ¡No me quedaré encerrada aquí!

En ningún momento dejo de seguirla con la vista, hasta que obviamente, salió por la puerta. Cerró los ojos y se masajeó las sienes. Desde que tenía que cuidar de Hanabi, la soledad y tranquilidad de su departamento, se había acabado. Muchas veces discutían (en realidad Hanabi reclamaba), y siempre acaba igual: ella se iba o se enfadaba y él debía ir a buscarla o darle una explicación lógica y razonable a sus "por qué" o, en su defecto, disculparse. No estaba acostumbrado a eso y en cierta forma, le incomodaba. Y eso que ella estaba allí hace cuanto, ¿tres, cuatro días? Se levantó, salió al balcón y abajo podía ver como se estaba yendo Hanabi. Saco su celular y llamó.

-Hola, ¿quién habla?

- Kankuro, soy Shino. Necesito pedirte un favor.

-Hola Shino, ¿Qué tal? Dime, ¿que necesitas?

-Que me avises si Hanabi aparece por ahí. Hoy me pregunto de nuevo si podía visitar a su padre y honestamente, no tengo ganas de seguirla- Shino escuchó una pequeña risita del otro lado de la línea- ¿Me podrías avisar o no?

-No te preocupes Shino, yo te aviso. Hanabi no podrá subirse al tren hoy.

-Gracias Kankuro. Lleva una camisa celeste y una falda negra.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos.

-Nos vemos- Shino cuelga y ve que Hanabi sigue caminando. Ese día no tenia ganas de nada y si ella quiere ir a ver su padre, no podrá. Kankuro trabaja en la estación y no la dejará subir. Ella dobla en la esquina y él vuelve adentro. Va directo a su habitación, dentro ve la ropa de Hanabi en el piso y alguna sobre su cama. No le da importancia y se tira boca arriba, se saca los lentes y se dispone a dormir.

~*~*~

-¿Hanabi?-la aludida se da vuelta y ve a su hermana junto con Neji.

-¡Hola Hinata!- Hanabi se acerca sonriendo- ¿Cómo estas? Hola Neji- él responde con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-No me acostumbro a verte así Hanabi, ahora tienes ojos azules.

-Si, pero no puedo usarlos por mucho tiempo, todavía no me acostumbro. Se supone que estoy con papá, así que nadie me reconocerá- Hanabi le guiña el ojo a su hermana y ve que ella esta tomada de la mano con Neji- ¿Vas a ir a la escuela ahora?

-Si, pero no estamos haciendo mucho últimamente. Con el tema del festival, no hay mucho por hacer.

-Me pregunto si podré ir…

-Se pueden llevar invitados, así que no tendrás problemas con eso.

-Seguro Shino te acompañará, a propósito, ¿Dónde está?- Neji mira hacia ambos lados.

-Me acompañará, si se digna a salir de su cueva.

-¿Su cueva?

-Su departamento, Hinata.

-No se supone que debe cuidarte, ¿por qué te deja salir sola?- Neji miró a Hanabi y pensando que, si Shino la dejó salir sola, debería hablar con él. Últimamente estaba actuando extraño.

-No te preocupes por eso Neji-san, después de un rato, él aparece al lado mío. Yo digo que es un vampiro- Hanabi sigue caminando, pero se cruza de brazos y entrecierra los ojos.

-Por qué dices eso Hanabi, pobre Shino-san.

-Tú porque no lo viste Hina-chan, pero no esta mucho tiempo al sol, siempre lleva esos lentes negros o los anteojos foto cromáticos.

-Eso es porque Shino tiene los ojos delicados y los rayos del sol le hacen mal- Neji les explicó a las dos hermanas- Es una enfermedad que tiene desde chico, por eso casi nunca sale.

-Así que era eso… - Hanabi relaja los brazos y mira al frente. En la esquina se puede divisar la escuela.

-Bueno, adonde irás ahora Hanabi.

-Caminaré un rato más y voy a volver. Ah! Me olvidaba de algo, Hinata ¿sabes cómo está papá?

-Si, esta estable, pero tiene un problema en los pulmones que le dificulta el poder respirar. La directora del hospital lo esta atendiendo, se llama Tsunade y es una gran médico.

-Me gustaría verlo…

-A mi también, pero tendremos que esperar.

Llegan a la puerta del instituto, los chicos y chicas entran de a grupos o solos. Hinata pudo ver a sus amigas y a Kiba, en el patio interno. Al parecer están esperándola.

-Cuídate Hanabi y nos veremos esta noche-Hinata le da un abrazo a su hermana.

-Nos vemos Hina-chan. Adiós Neji- él le responde con una inclinación de cabeza- Pero que saludo tan seco, ni siquiera mueves la mano o algo. Sales con mi hermana y ¿me das un saludo tan formal?-Hinata se sonroja y Neji sonríe.

-¡Hanabi! ¡¿Cómo dices esas cosas?!

-¿Qué? ¿No es verdad?

-Ve con cuidado, te veremos esta noche Hanabi

-Así esta mejor. ¡Nos vemos!

Hinata queda sonrojada, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. La campana suena y es el momento de entrar a clases. Neji pone una mano en el cuello de Hinata y la besa. Un beso suave pero apasionado, en cual Hinata termina sonrojada, pero una gran sensación de felicidad.

-Nos vemos más tarde- Neji toma camino hacia la estación y Hinata entra y se reúne con sus compañeros.

~*~*~

Kankuro trabajaba en la estación de Osaka, como un guardia de seguridad. Vigila que nadie entrara de "colado" en el tren, que no haya disturbios, se ocupaba de empujar a la gente para que pudieran entrar en el vagón (a veces). Tenia puesto su uniforme azul y miraba a las personas que pasaban por el molinete (**).

-Hola Neji.

-Hola Kankuro, ¿alguna novedad?

-Intentaron atacar a Hiashi otra vez. Y al parecer Gaara terminó herido, así que Temari fue temprano hacia Tokio, pero no creo que consiga nada. Ahh… Supongo que volverá de mal humor.

-¿Quién fue?- Kankuro niega con la cabeza- Todavía no se sabe…

-Sucedió en la madrugada, Gaara estaba por terminar su turno. Hiashi no sufrió ningún daño o alteración a su salud, pero Shikamaru encontró inconsciente a Gaara. Hasta que recupere la conciencia no se sabrá quién fue.

-Es raro que no le hayan echo nada a Hiashi- quedan unos segundos en silencio, se escucha el sonido del tren llegando. Se despiden y cada uno sigue con su trabajo. Pero Neji en el trayecto, se queda pensando porque es que Akatsuki quiere eliminar a Hiashi. ¿Qué es lo quieren? Están actuando como si quisieran obtener algo inmediatamente, dos ataques casi simultáneamente, uno a Hiashi y otro a Hinata; y ahora otra vez con Hiashi. ¿Querrán atacar a Hinata de nuevo? Eso sería muy arriesgado, ahora todo Yuugure esta alerta con Hinata y con Hanabi. ¿Debería preocuparse más? Esa noche se aclararía todo.

~*~*~

Shino abrió los ojos, miró el reloj sobre la pequeña cómoda y vio que eran las doce y media. Hanabi había salido a las once y cuarto, si mal no recordaba. Y si calculaba bien, volvería a las dos o tres de la tarde. No tenía por que ir a buscarla, volvería a esa hora, siempre lo hacía. Quedo en la cama unos minutos más, se levantó y fue a la sala, como había dejado la entrada del balcón abierta, el sol entraba en todo su esplendor del mediodía; volvió sobre sus pasos y agarro sus anteojos, los puso a contra luz y espero un rato; una vez que se oscurecieron, se los puso. Fue camino a la cocina, era hora de hacerse el almuerzo, pero antes de siquiera poner un paso en el comedor, se quedo quieto, solo mirando la nada, parecía estar pensando algo. Y sin más, volvió a su habitación, se sacó la camiseta, se puso una musculosa de color blanco con algunos garabatos en dorado, se colocó encima una campera de tela fina, con capucha, no muy abrigada: afuera hacia calor. Era de color verde agua con algunos detalles en un color verde más oscuro, fue a la puerta, agarró sus lentes de sol, dejó los otros sobre un pequeño mueble cerca de la entrada. Se puso los zapatos, agarró las llaves y abrió la puerta.

Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con Hanabi que, en una mano tenía una bolsa con víveres adentro y la otra mano con la llave, a punto de abrir la puerta. Pero siempre pasan cosas inesperadas, así que eso fue lo que Shino vio cuando abrió la puerta.

-Hola, ¿ibas a salir?- Hanabi al ver que él no hacia nada ni respondía, decidió hacerse paso y entrar- Si vas a salir, vuelve rápido. Traje cosas para el almuerzo- Con una sonrisa le mostró la bolsa, dejó sus zapatos en la entrada y fue a la cocina.

Shino, despacio, todavía sorprendido, cerró la puerta, se descalzó, se cambió de lentes (otra vez) y miró a Hanabi, que había dejado la bolsa en la mesa y estaba poniendo una olla al fuego.

-¿Puedo saber por qué volviste tan temprano?

-¿Molesto?-dijo señalándose a sí misma

-No, para nada. Es que me sorprendiste, es todo.

-Si, bueno, es que no me puedo alimentar solamente de hamburguesas o pizzas, por más ricas que sean. Así que hoy decidí hacer yo misma la comida.

-Y… ¿qué harás de comer?- preguntó mirando el contenido de la bolsa.

-Curry-dijo muy satisfecha. Esa era una de las tantas comidas que Hinata le había enseñado- ¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta- y sin decir más Shino salió de la cocina.

Hanabi quedó contenta, él había mostrado una pequeña sonrisa. Esta iba a ser su forma de agradecerle (y disculparse), por las molestias que le había causado. Ella siempre fue caprichosa, no malcriada, pero muy caprichosa y se molestaba mucho cuando algo no salía como ella quería, de ahí que hubiera discusiones (con casi todos). Muchas veces no se daba cuenta que le podía hacer mal a otros y en cuanto Neji le comentó sobre la enfermedad de Shino, se sintió muy mal.

Trataría de cambiar, trataría, un cambio tan drástico no se puede hacer de un día para el otro. Pero estaba de mejor ánimo que en la mañana. Sabía que su padre se encontraba estable y en cuanto pudiera lo iría a ver.

~*~*~

La tarde en el instituto era muy bulliciosa, los chicos iban y venían por todos lados, los profesores casi no prestaban atención, solo charlaban entre ellos. Sakura, Ten Ten y Kiba, estaban con la directora discutiendo los horarios y como Kiba pertenecía a la banda, debía asegurarle a la directora cuantas canciones tocarían, entre que eventos del festival y tenía que asumir responsabilidades por si algún otro miembro hacía problemas, ya que no eran estudiantes del instituto.

Ino junto con otra compañera, estaban decorando algunos salones. Hinata ya había terminado y en ese momento se encontraba debajo de un árbol. Hacia unos momentos le llegó un mensaje de Neji, diciéndole que hubo un intento de ataque hacia su padre, pero que no había resultado gracias a Gaara.

Habían atacado a su padre de nuevo y algo le decía que iba a suceder algo malo, sentía una enorme opresión en el pecho pero no podía saber de que era. Un suspiro salió de su boca y trató de recordar que decían de los suspiros, ¿Qué se escapaba un alma cada vez que suspiraba? ¿O era otra cosa?, no se acordaba. Quería alejar ese sentimiento que la había atrapado. Su padre estaba bien, pronto de seguro estaría con ella. Vio a Ino que se iba acercando a ella, se secó los parpados, no lloraba pero sus ojos se habían humedecido.

-"Don't hush up a mistake. Take responsability." - Ino llevaba cantando eso todo el día-¡Hina-chan! Que te parece si compramos algo para comer, estoy muriendo de hambre

-De acuerdo, vamos. Yo también tengo hambre.

~*~*~

Ya había llegado la tarde, Neji, Lee, Shino y Hanabi, estaban frente a la entrada del instituto, todo el colegio saldría en unos minutos. La conversación era sostenida por Hanabi y Lee, los otros dos no decían nada. Hubo un momento en el que Lee recibió un llamado telefónico que ella aprovechó para observar a Neji.

En realidad no tenía nada de malo, por lo menos no a simple vista. Tenía trabajo, un lugar donde dormir, era responsable, serio, un poco pervertido a veces, según su hermana. Tenía unos zapatos negros, unos jeans oscuros, una muñequera negra, una musculosa blanca y el pelo recogido en una coleta. Con uno de sus pies estaba marcando un ritmo y a veces movía la cabeza siguiendo ese ritmo. Si sus manos no estuvieran en los bolsillos, Hanabi juraría que movería los brazos como si estuviera en la batería. En algunos aspectos se veía como su padre, pero el que ella había visto en fotos: con el pelo sujetado en una coleta, fumando con unos amigos, en las que estaba su madre. Solo en fotos vio a su padre así. Pero Neji tenía algo que descartaría enseguida que su padre y él tuviesen algún parentesco: los ojos de Neji eran grises.

Miró a Shino y se preguntó de qué color serían sus ojos. Nunca se los había visto, siempre llevaba lentes, incluso en ese momento que no había sol y que no podría dañar sus ojos, tenia gafas oscuras. No lo entendería. Lee había terminado su llamada, así que retomaron la charla.

Todos los chicos salían felices de que hubiera pasado otro día sin hacer nada. De entre todos ellos hubo uno en especial que le llamó la atención a Hanabi. Era nada más y nada menos que Konohamaru, se preguntaba que hacía muy abrazado a esa chica. Él no podría decir que era una prima o una amiga nomás; no a menos que se besuquee con su prima (golpe bajo para Neji! xD) o su amiga, mientras esta saliendo con ella.

-Rata inmunda…- Los tres chicos miraron sorprendidos a Hanabi, ¿Acaso eso iba dirigido a uno de ellos? Pero eso desapareció cuando vieron que caminaba enojada hacia los chicos que salían. Lee la sujetó del brazo.

-¿Adonde vas tan enojada Hanabi-san?- preguntó Lee empujando suavemente a Hanabi hacia un costado.

-Solamente a darle un lindo regalito a una persona...

-Lo siento pero no puedo dejar que hagas eso- ahora Shino habló. Había algo raro en Hanabi, sus ojos estaban húmedos.

-¿No se supone que me tienes que cuidar solamente? No tiene importancia que yo---

-Por eso mismo. Por que soy yo el que tiene que cuidarte no puedo dejar que hagas estupideces- Hanabi lo miro desafiante y quiso replicar, pero Shino no la dejó- Deja de portarte como una inmadura.

Hanabi lo miró sorprendida, siempre creyó que ella era madura, que podía manejarse sola. Pero en ese momento se sentía humillada. Humillada al saber que la creían inmadura y humillada como mujer al enterarse que su novio no la respetara y saliera con otra a sus espaldas, que todo lo que habían tenido hubiese sido una mentira. Neji y Lee miraron extrañados a Shino, definitivamente algo raro le había pasado, nunca se comportó de esa manera. Hasta el mismo Shino se extrañó, últimamente se sentía diferente.

-Bien- Hanabi se soltó del agarre y bajó la cabeza, no quería que nadie la viera llorar. Se secó las lágrimas y miró a Shino nuevamente- Resolveré esto de otra manera.

Acto seguido le dio la espalda y sacó su celular. Marcó un número y espero mirando a alguien. Shino siguió el camino que miraba Hanabi y vio a un chico abrazando a una chica, éste había agarrado su celular. Ahí Shino entendió el porqué de toda la situación.

-Hola, aquí Konohamaru. ¿Quién habla?

-Hola amorcito, soy Hanabi. ¿Cómo estas?

-Hola amor. ¿Cómo estas?- se podía ver como el chico le hacía señas a su acompañante para que hiciera silencio y ella reía- No sabes cuanto te extraño…- Konohamaru hacia gestos como si lo estuvieran hostigando y la chica se tapaba la boca para no reírse. Hanabi apretó los puños fuertemente.

-Solo te llamaba para decirte algo, no es la gran cosa para decírtelo en persona, ¿sabes?

-¿Y que es?- Konohamaru pasó el brazo por los hombros de la otra chica

-Que terminamos- Konohamaru se quedó rígido y abrió los ojos con sorpresa- Bueno eso es todo. Adiós- la llamada se cortó y Hanabi cerró el celular, pero no lo guardó. El chico, más adelante, se veía desesperado, queriendo marcar un número, la otra chica se había apartado de él y lo veía sorprendida. Konohamaru había empezado a insultar al aparato y en ese momento, la chica se fue disgustada. Marcó el número y se puso el celular en la oreja. El teléfono de Hanabi vibró dos veces y ella atendió.

-Moshi moshi, ¿quién habla?- Hanabi atendió con un tono… casual.

-¡Hanabi! ¿Cómo…? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué pas---

-¡Ya Konohamaru! No seas pesado, ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Conocí a alguien maduro, serio, responsable, que me cuida y me quiere mucho. Solo eso- solo que todo eso, era mentira- Ahora me tengo ir

-¡Pero creí que me amabas!- el chico se veía solo y alrededor estudiantes que lo miraban extrañados y otros con pena.

-Yo también lo creía, pero las cosas cambian Konohamaru. Adiós- sin más Hanabi cortó y apagó el celular. Ninguno quiso hablar, solo quedaron mirando a Hanabi.

-Hola chicos- Ino y Sakura salieron primeras y se estaban acercando. Detrás Hinata, Ten Ten y Kiba, iban mirando hacia atrás, tratando de adivinar que pasaba dentro de ese círculo de gente. Kiba miró a Hanabi y le preguntó:

-Oye Hanabi, ese que esta allá- señaló hacia atrás- llorando y puteando el celular, ¿no es tu novio?

-Te equivocas. Yo no tengo novio- quedaron en silencio un segundo, todos sabían que Konohamaru era el novio de Hanabi.

-Bien, nunca me gusto ese chico Hana-chan -Kiba se acercó a ella y la miró a los ojos- Mereces a alguien mejor- Le sonrió y le acarició la cabeza. Hanabi le sonrió y agradeció en silencio a Kiba- Vamos que tengo hambre y ganas de molestar a Itachi en su casa.

~*~*~

Sasuke se sentía fuera de lugar en aquel sitio, aunque fuera su propia sala y en su propia casa. Naruto estaba hablando con dos hermanos que él no conocía, pero que parecía que ellos conocían bien a Naruto y a Itachi. Uno de ellos tenía zapatillas y pantalón negro, una remera, por lo que se podía ver era blanca y una campera de color bordó oscuro y tenía puesta la capucha. El otro, o mejor dicho la chica, tenía una camisa blanca ceñida al cuerpo y una falda color vino.

El timbre sonó y él se levantó complacido a atender. Abrió la puerta y vio pasar uno a uno a sus amigos. Primero Sakura, que últimamente ya no lo molestaba, luego Ten Ten, Lee, Ino y Kiba, Shino, Hanabi y luego la persona que más estaba esperando.

-Buenas tardes Sasuke- él le iba a responder, pero hubo algo que le llamó la atención. Hinata estaba tomada de la mano de…

-Neji- dijo en un tono frío. El aludido solo hizo una inclinación de cabeza ignorando el tono utilizado por Sasuke.

El día para Sasuke se estaba tornando un poco… bueno, muy mal y no sabía que iba a empeorar. Cerró la puerta de un golpe y todos lo quedaron mirando.

-Fue el viento…-después de eso se sentó en su lugar. Naruto estaba aguantado la risa, él sabía bien que a Sasuke le gustaba Hinata. Y vio también que ésta, estaba tomada de la mano con el baterista de su banda. Miró a Neji y éste le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa socarrona, casi imperceptible. No aguantó más y largó una carcajada, todos pasaron de mirar a Sasuke, a mirar a Naruto. Éste se disculpo y fue a la cocina. Un segundo después volvió con varios vasos y una gaseosa.

Todos se sentaron en diferentes lugares, menos Shino y Neji que quedaron parados por cuestiones de espacio. Cedieron su lugar a Hanabi y Hinata, respectivamente. Los que eran desconocidos para algunos, se presentaron. Ellos se llamaban Kankuro y Temari Suna. Se encontraban allí porque Itachi les había pedido que vayan.

Estuvieron un rato charlando, de cosas sin importancia. Sasuke solo veía a Neji, no se había separado de Hinata en ningún momento y eso, le molestaba de sobremanera. Entonces, ese beso que le había dado a Hinata, ¿no era nada? ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Una simple actuación?, pero ¿para qué? Mientras Sasuke se dedicaba a matar con la mirada a Neji (que simplemente lo ignoraba), Ino y Sakura susurraban acerca del comportamiento de Sasuke.

Ino le había preguntado a Sakura si se sentía celosa y ella contesto que no. Ya no le atraía el moreno. Ino la miró y vio que su amiga decía la verdad. Y Sakura no mentía; se había dado cuenta que por Sasuke y por Naruto, sentía lo mismo: solo le gustaba su apariencia. Era solo ese simple término: gustar de alguien. Que es muy diferente a querer o amar a una persona.

Temari estaba hablando con Hinata y Hanabi, a las hermanas les había aliviado el hecho de que fuera ella quien les había llevado la ropa adonde ahora vivían (Hanabi también había recibido bolsos en el departamento de Shino). Hinata agradeció todo lo que Gaara había hecho y Temari le dijo que eso era lo que hacían. Hanabi en ese momento se perdió, no conocía a ese tal Gaara. Miró a Shino y lo vio charlando con Neji, aunque solo hablaba Neji y Shino asentía.

La puerta se abrió y entró Itachi, se lo veía cansado. Saludo con educación y fue a su habitación. Al volver se veía diferente, no llevaba el traje que usaba para trabajar; sino que ahora vestía más casual. Llevaba un pantalón negro, medias blancas y una camisa azul oscuro con los primeros botones desprendidos. Su pelo estaba suelto y un poco húmedo. Traía una silla de su habitación, la puso en el espacio que había entre dos de los sillones y antes de sentarse miró a todos.

-Que silencio… Sé que impongo una gran presencia, pero no es para tanto- sonrió con sorna y todos, o casi todos, volvieron en si. Y siguieron hablando.

-Itachi…

-Ya Temari, ahora te cuento todo- la miró a ella y a Hinata. Después miró a Hanabi, se quedo un rato observándola y se fue a su habitación. Ella se quedó un poco asustada. Cuando Itachi volvió, tenía algo en su mano. Se acercó a Hanabi y le habló.

-Dime Hanabi, ¿Has estado llorando?- ella asintió- Y de seguro te refregaste los ojos. No debes hacer eso cuando uses lentes de contacto, puedes lastimar tus ojos. Ten, ponlos aquí- Hanabi agarró la pequeña cajita y colocó les lentes en su lugar. Hinata se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Hanabi estaban rojos y se preguntó por que no se había dado cuenta antes.

-¿Cómo se dio cuenta Itachi-san?

-No me trates de usted Hanabi, me haces sentir viejo y sinceramente soy joven- Hanabi sonrió y le devolvió el pequeño estuche- Y me dí cuenta porque conozco a alguien que hace un tiempo le pasó lo mismo.

Se levantó y miró significativamente a Neji, pero éste no lo miró. Itachi sonrió y fue a su habitación. Dejó la cajita sobre el escritorio y volvió a la sala. Se sentó en la silla que había puesto anteriormente y quedó entre Sasuke y Naruto.

-Muy bien- todos se callaron, Itachi había levantado la voz un poco para que lo escucharan- Sakura, Ino, Ten Ten y Sasuke, ustedes son los únicos que no saben algo de suma importancia. Algo en lo que todos y cada uno de aquí, están involucrados ya sea por una o por razón. Pero con algo en común: Akatsuki.

Los cuatro miraban a Itachi atentamente, los demás estaban listos para contar su parte.

-Se preguntaran qué es Akatsuki. Es un grupo de personas, si se les puede seguir llamando personas. Se puede decir que son un grupo mafioso. Hasta ahora no conocemos su objetivo, solo que si siguen haciendo "negocios", dentro de poco Japón será de ellos, literalmente. Hacen tratos y matan, por una gran suma de dinero. Muchas empresas y familias se destruyeron por ellos. Una de tantas fue la de mi familia- Sasuke se sorprendió y miró a su hermano. Éste había cerrado los ojos- Antes nos llamaban "los Grandes Uchiha", teníamos un laboratorio farmacológico, éramos los más importantes del país. Akatsuki apareció de la nada y hubo muchas pérdidas, los que manejaban el laboratorio administrativamente, hicieron un trato para que detuvieran todo ataque contra los Uchiha- Itachi abrió los ojos y miro a las tres chicas, después fijó la mirada en su hermano- Pero Akatsuki no cumplió. Para resumir, en cinco años toda la empresa desapareció. Las farmacias ya no utilizaban nuestros productos, estaban amenazadas. Muchos de la familia Uchiha murieron y otros simplemente desaparecieron. Algunos como yo, se hicieron cargo de su familia y optaron por ya no tener ningún contacto con Akatsuki.

Itachi respiró hondo, dando tiempo a que los cuatro asimilaran lo que les había contado. Sasuke no daba crédito a lo que oía ¿Cómo es posible que nunca se haya enterado de algo de eso? Todo eso era demasiado surrealista para él. Miró a su hermano exigiendo una respuesta.

-Si te preguntas porque no sabías nada de esto, fue exclusivamente mi culpa. Fue mi error no contarte nada. Supongo que creí que podría protegerte de eso.

-¿Ellos fueron los que asesinaron a nuestros padres?

-Si. Cuando eso pasó tenía 19 y pude obtener tu tutoría. Me fui de ahí después del entierro.

-¡¿Y porqué nunca me contaste nada?!- Sasuke se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a su hermano- ¡¿Ibas a decírmelo alguna vez?!

-¡Ya te dije que fue mi culpa!- Itachi se levantó y por un momento Sasuke pudo ver un destello rojo en los ojos de su hermano. Pero no retrocedió, siguió desafiándolo-¡Ya te dije que fue mi error no habértelo dicho antes! Pero lo hecho, hecho esta y no puedo deshacer el pasado.

-Ya relájate Itachi- Naruto lo agarró del brazo y lo obligó a sentarse- Y tú también Sasuke, ya te pidió disculpas. Acepta que fue su error y--

-¡Tú cállate Naruto! Que te revuelques con mi hermano no te da derecho a hablarme así- Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido, Itachi se levantó, apartó a Naruto del medio y se acercó a Sasuke.

-Eso fue un golpe bajo Sasuke- él lo miró y esta vez estaba seguro, los ojos de Itachi estaban rojizos- Si quieres descargarte con alguien, hazlo conmigo. Yo soy el que no te dijo nada y obligó a los demás a no decirte nada.

Neji insulto a Sasuke mentalmente, ¡era un idiota! Naruto había querido mantener eso en secreto, siempre tuvo miedo de lo que los demás pensarían de él. Cuando él lo descubrió, Naruto lo hizo jurar que no le dijera a nadie. Y ahora Sasuke arruinaba todo.

La sala quedó en silencio y lo que debió ser una tranquila reunión, terminó en una pelea.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

(*) Los lentes foto cromáticos, son los anteojos que, al darle la luz de frente se oscurecen solos. Mi papá los usa para manejar y yo también los tengo que usar :P

(**) No se si en Japón habrá molinetes o no. Pero yo vivo en Argentina y no puedo ir fijarme xD Así que por ahí también encuentren algunas cosas de las que no voy a estar segura si son de ese modo en Japón o no. Disculpen las molestias que esto pueda causar

Bueno, este capítulo no tardó tanto… no? A comparación del anterior no xD _debería darme vergüenza u///u_

En este capítulo hice sufrir a Sasuke, a Hanabi y a Naruto u.u No era mi intención hacerle eso a Naruto, pero me salió del alma… xD

Este digamos que es un yaoi… no muy yaoi xD Las que querían yaoi esperen un poco más n.~ El lemon, va a venir más adelante, falta para eso. Pero de haber va a haber :P (NejiHina, creo que no hacia falta aclarar 9.9)

Y acá me despido, si quieren decir algo de la historia, corregirme algún error o si no se entendió algo, déjenme un review *w*

Una última cosita: de a poco voy a ir editando los capítulos anteriores (faltas ortográficas, eliminación de las "caritas", etc), para que quede un pococ más prolijo, pero el fic va ser exactamente igual n.n

Agradezco que se tomen su tiempo para leer mi humilde historia n///n

Jaane~


	10. Revelation

Hola~ Como andan? Yo, con falta de inspiración para Drummer Boy, en realidad para hacer que la historia no quede tan abrupta u.u Pero tuve un golpe de inspiración para cuatro historias nuevas. Raro, no? Bueno dejemos el embrollo para mas abajo, ne? n.n

**Aclaración:** Los personajes de la serie Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto. Lo que esta entre paréntesis ( ) son comentarios míos. Lo que esta con (*) lo aclaro al final. **Importante**, en los últimos párrafos, el texto que esté en _cursiva_, significa lo que esta pasando en ese momento y lo que esté en letra común, es lo que esta pensando Hinata n.n

Capitulo 9~~~!! *---*

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

**Capítulo IX: **_**Revelation**_

Los hermanos Uchiha no dejaban de mirarse, Naruto estaba detrás de Itachi y les daba la espalda a todos, tenía su cabeza gacha. Algunos de los presentes alternaban la vista de los hermanos a él, y otra vez a los Uchiha. Otros solamente miraban con atención a los hermanos.

Pasado unos momentos, Sasuke, sintió una terrible culpa por lo que comentó acerca de Naruto y su hermano. Después de todo, Naruto no tenia la culpa de Itachi no le hubiese comentado nada acerca de sus padres o Akatsuki. Igualmente ninguno de los dos bajaba o desviaba la vista del otro. Pasaron unos minutos, nadie quería hablar o hacer algún movimiento, la gran mayoría conocía la actitud de Itachi cuando se enojaba. No muchas veces habían visto sus ojos rojizos como estaban ahora. Hasta que Neji dio un suspiro e intervino.

-¿Se van a quedar todo el día así?- Itachi se dio vuelta (solo un poco) y miro a Neji con enojo. Él solo levanto una ceja- ¿O podemos seguir?

Ahora Itachi no apartaba la vista de Neji, Sasuke también observó al castaño. Empezaba a sentir un poco de odio hacia Neji. Ahora estaban los dos hermanos matando con la mirada a Neji Camui. Él simplemente los miraba con las cejas alzadas, hizo una pequeña mueca y habló:

-Como se ve que son tan maduros para resolver esto en privado, sigo yo explicándoles- señalo a Ino, Ten Ten y Sakura- sobre Akatsuki y donde se están metiendo, ¿no?

Sasuke no podía creer lo que Neji estaba diciendo, cada vez le caía peor ese chico. Apretó su puño e iba a ir a pegarle cundo vio que su hermano con los ojos cerrados y el cejo fruncido, se fue a su silla y se sentó. Hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, pero no había abierto los ojos.

-Tienes razón, sigue tú Neji.

-Muy bien. Como saben, Akatsuki esta desde hace años tratando de obtener algo, todavía no esta muy definido lo que quieren, pero las grandes empresas sufrieron perdidas. Tanto psicológicas como físicas y monetarias. Hoy en día quedan muy pocas empresas o familias de gran importancia- Neji esta parado detrás del sillón, mirando únicamente a las tres chicas-Ahí es donde entramos nosotros. Somos un grupo bastante grande que esta disperso por todo el país, divididos en grupos más pequeños. Se nos conoce como Yuugure.

-Si, un nombre muy original considerando el de Akatsuki (*)- Itachi tenia sonrisa socarrona. Se había cambiado de posición y ahora estaba con una pierna cruzada, su brazo derecho sobre estas; su brazo izquierdo apoyado en el espaldar de la silla y con sus ojos un poco rojizos.

-Si, bueno. Dejando el nombre de lado, ahora les quiero hacer una pregunta- Neji miro a las tres chicas y a Sasuke- ¿Están seguros de seguir escuchando sobre esto? Nadie les obliga a nada y son libres de decir si o no. Pero tengan en cuenta que si responde que Sí, no podrán salir y van a quedar involucrados en esto.

-Yo lo haré- Sasuke había dicho eso con seguridad y su rostro serio lo demostraba.

Todos estaban en silencio, Ten Ten, Ino y Sakura estaban pensativas, cada una en sus pensamientos. Hanabi miraba a su hermana extrañada y Hinata le devolvía una sonrisa triste. No quería que Hanabi se involucrara, pero Neji le había dicho que era necesario hacérselo saber, ella también estaba en peligro y por lo menos debía saber las razones. Itachi cerró sus ojos, había visto esa actitud de las hermanas. Dio un suspiro y abrió los ojos de nuevo.

-Hanabi-chan -miró a Itachi- Lo siento, pero tú no tienes elección. Estás involucrada en esto desde un principio.

-Lo sé- se sentía insegura y vulnerable, pero la mirada de Itachi, que volvía a tener sus ojos negros, le transmitía protección y un sentimiento de seguridad.

-Bien- le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a su posición original esperando las respuestas faltantes.

-Estoy segura y seguiré en esto- todas las miradas que recibió Ino de repente, la abrumaron un poco. Pero su decisión estaba tomada.

No solo porque su novio estaba estuviera allí, sino porque ya había escuchado hablar de Akatsuki y Yuugure antes. Sus padres siempre comentaban sobre ellos y como Akatsuki había acabado con la vida de sus tíos, dejando solamente a su hijo con vida, tenía un primo al cual no conocía. Su madre, siempre dolida por la perdida de su hermana, decía que si ella hubiese podido, habría hecho todo lo posible por entrar en Yuugure.

-Se nota que estas segura de tu decisión- Itachi la miraba seriamente- Pero tengo que preguntarte algo, ¿Lo haces por alguna razón en específico?

-Podría decir que si. Mi familia, de una forma u otra, esta involucrada- Itachi solo hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza. Esa razón, si ella no quería decir nada mas, era suficiente para él.

-Yo estoy dentro- Sakura levantó la cabeza y se veía decidida.

-Sabía que tú lo harías Sakura- Itachi la miró e hizo media sonrisa- Supongo que en algún momento tuviste tus sospechas sobro nosotros, ¿verdad?

-Sólo ese día que volviste lastimado. A partir de allí, las respuestas vinieron solas.

La gran mayoría (a excepción de Itachi y Neji) no sabía de qué podría estar hablando Sakura. Parecía muy segura sobre algo y Sasuke recordó el día que Naruto e Itachi llegaron heridos y Sakura los ayudó, pero no supo de qué hablaba. Ahora solo faltaba la respuesta de Ten Ten, que no se hizo esperar.

-Yo no tengo nada que ofrecer, pero igual entraré- Ten Ten tenía la mirada fija en Itachi, si veía a alguien más, estaba segura que se pondría nerviosa.

-Si es tu decisión está bien. Pero déjame aclarar algo, aquí no estamos pidiendo nada. Sólo le diremos cosas que deben tener en cuenta al estar demasiado tiempo con nosotros. Como pueden generarse pleitos que pueden llevar a heridas físicas, las mujeres generalmente, trabajan en cuestiones de planeación o espionaje.

-Yo por ejemplo, me dedico a conseguir información- Temari se acomodó en su asiento y sacó un pequeño abanico blanco- También puedo arruinar algunos tratos, pero mi especialidad es engañar- mostró una pequeña sonrisa- Por eso me llaman "Geisha"

-¿Geisha?-Hanabi la miró con curiosidad- ¿Y porque te llaman así?

-Por razones de seguridad, cuando ocurre algún altercado, no nos llamamos con nuestros nombres, sino que utilizamos apodos. Cada uno se da en referencia con alguna especialidad o gusto de la persona. Yo soy "Cuervo", sé que no es muy original considerando mi nombre (**)- Itachi sonrió con sorna.

-Ya entiendo, entonces cada uno tiene un apodo que los reguarda de su identidad. Como también las máscaras ¿No es cierto?

-Eres inteligente Hanabi- Kankuro la miro fijamente a los ojos- Y muy observadora… - Kankuro hizo una pequeña sonrisa. Hanabi no pudo apartar la vista y sin proponérselo se paró, Kankuro movió los dedos de su mano y Hanabi levanto la mano, como si quisiera invitarlo a él a levantarse. En ningún momento se cortó en contacto visual. Hinata miraba extrañada a Hanabi y a Kankuro- ¿Verdad?

Kankuro movió los labios formulando un "si" que lo pronunció Hanabi. Él movió sus dedos una vez más y el rostro de Hanabi mostró una sonrisa tierna. En un rápido movimiento, Temari movió su abanico, ubicándolo en frente de la cara de Kankuro rompiendo cualquier contacto visual. Hanabi parpadeó confundida y se movió, quedando parada y mirando hacia donde estaba Kankuro. Él bajó con una mano el abanico de su cara y habló.

-Yo soy "Marioneta". Como viste tengo la cualidad de manejar las personas a mi antojo, como marionetas.

-Siempre y cuando tenga contacto visual constante hermanito.

-Si… pequeño detalle- miró a Hanabi nuevamente a los ojos, ella intentó apartar la vista, pero no pudo. Los ojos de él eran llamativos y cuando se estaba moviendo sola, sólo su mente parecía estar fuera del control de Kankuro- Pero una vez lo pruebas, no puedes dejarlo por más que lo intentes. ¿No Hanabi?- Kankuro movió sus labios y dedos, haciendo que Hanabi pusiera sus manos detrás de la espalda, un rostro tierno y una mirada cálida. También, aunque sin proponérselo, hizo que Shino se sintiera incómodo con la situación.

-Tienes razón Kankuro, al parecer es inevitable- Hanabi decía eso como si fuera la persona más feliz del mundo.

-Ya déjala Kankuro- Temari movió su abanico haciendo viento hacia la cara de Kankuro y éste cerró los ojos por eso.

Hanabi al sentir que podía mover su cuerpo otra vez, se sentó rápidamente al lado de su hermana, sonrojada por haber caído otra vez en el control de Kankuro.

-Es algo muy extraño eso que puedes hacer Kankuro- Hinata lo miró, no a sus ojos, con un poco de molestia. Kankuro observó esto y tampoco la miro a los ojos.

-Si es algo raro, sólo los que están aquí saben que lo puedo hacer. Después de un minuto, puedo desviar la mirada, controlar a distancia y por el tiempo que quiera. Usualmente quedan muy confundidos y olvidan que estuvieron mirándome fijo por un minuto. Lo que hice aquí fue para demostrar que lo puedo hacer, si se los hubiese dicho no me hubieran creído- Kankuro se paró e hizo una reverencia de disculpa a Hanabi- Disculpa mi atrevimiento, no lo haré otra vez contigo Hanabi.

Ella lo miró y sin poder evitarlo, a sus ojos otra vez. Kankuro desvió la mirada y se sentó. Hanabi estaba sonrojada y avergonzada, no pudo evitar la mirada de Kankuro, si él no la hubiera desviado habría caído de nuevo.

-No te preocupes por eso Hana-chan, a mí también me lo hizo. Pero por diez minutos- Kiba hizo una mueca- Y por cierto, yo soy "Perro"- hizo una amplia sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos un poco más desarrollados que los de los demás. Lee, que estaba a su lado dijo:

-Recuerdo ese día, fue un niño lindo y educado en esos diez minutos- varios lo recordaron y se rieron- Yo soy "Cejas", tienen un extraño humor para poner apodos aquí- volvieron a reír y después miraron hacia donde estaba Neji.

-Yo soy "Lobo"- Hinata lo miro alzando sus cejas- Ni yo se por que me lo pusieron- la miro haciendo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yo, soy "Insecto"- Hanabi tuvo la enorme tentación de reírse de Shino por su apodo, pero lo pensó y sólo le preguntó:

-¿Por qué Insecto?

-Supongo que es porque de niño sentía una gran obsesión por ellos y alguien lo comentó- Lee hizo una gran sonrisa- Nunca me gustó ese apodo.

Hanabi se quedó pensando, ¿obsesión por los insectos? ¿Qué clase de niño era? Optó por quedarse callada, después le preguntaría. Hinata contó mentalmente y todavía faltaba que alguien dijera su apodo. Miró a Naruto. Él estaba con la cabeza gacha y parecía no prestar atención a la conversación. Quizás pensaba lo que había sucedido hacía unos minutos. Pensó que no debía preguntarle, pero sino lo hacía, quedaría mal con Naruto. Podría pensar que no le hablaba por lo que se habían enterado. Se decidió y le preguntó.

-Naruto- él la miró- ¿Cuál es tu apodo?

Naruto la quedó mirando unos segundos, al parecer a ella no le importaba que él tuviera relaciones con un hombre. Miró a Hanabi y ella lo miraba con curiosidad por saber su apodo, ¿a ella tampoco le importaba eso? Por último miró a Neji, él lo miraba como siempre y esperando que respondiera. Al parecer no todo lo que escuchó sobre los Hyuuga era cierto. Esos tres eran diferentes y eso lo alegró. Pero después pensó en su apodo… Era curioso como podría interpretarse en aquella situación.

-El mío es… "Zorro"…- forzó una sonrisa y se obligó a no mirar a nadie más. No quería saber lo que pensaban o que reflejaban sus rostros.

-¿Y por qué? ¿Comes ratas?- Hanabi lo miraba con curiosidad y eso hizo que Naruto la mirara un poco sorprendido.

-No es porque coma ratas- Neji la miro un poco divertido y le siguió diciendo- Es por que, aunque parezca tonto, es astuto- Naruto lo miró agradecido y mostró una pequeña sonrisa, sincera.

-Ahh…- Hanabi se quedó pensando- Entonces tienen, un perro, un cuervo, un… -reprimió una sonrisa y siguió contando- un insecto, un lobo y un zorro. ¿Les gusta los animales cierto?- miró a Itachi divertida.

-Si creo que sí- Itachi agradeció que no hubieran dicho alguna mala conclusión o pregunta incomoda- Bueno, pasemos a otra cosa. Antes que nada y como se unieron cuatro personas más, cambiaremos los grupos- Ino, Hinata, Ten Ten, Hanabi, Sakura y Sasuke lo miraron interrogantes. ¿Qué era eso de grupos? Neji lo explicó.

-Por diferentes razones, entre ellas de seguridad, Yuugure siempre se divide en grupos de dos o tres personas.

-Si eso. Como hay nuevos y no saben todo, los pondremos de tal forma que puedan preguntarle a su compañero alguna duda, si tuvieran- todos asintieron- Bien, entonces quedaría: Ino y Kiba -ambos asintieron- Shino y Kankuro, Lee y Sakura, Naruto y Ten Ten, Temari y yo y por último Neji y Sasuke- los últimos dos miraron a Itachi y luego mutuamente. Definitivamente ese no era el día de Sasuke, tampoco el de Neji. Shino, al ver que se estaban matando con las miradas decidió continuar él.

-Como estamos en parejas, cualquier información que puedan obtener sobre Akatsuki, se le comunica primero a su compañero y después a Itachi, Neji o a mí. Para reconocer a un miembro de Akatsuki se tienen que fijar en sus manos. Siempre llevan una muñequera negra con una nube roja grabada, es su forma de identificación. La mayor parte del tiempo andan solos.

-Nos enteramos que ahora hay tres en Sapporo y uno en Okinawa. Hoy a la madrugada nos avisaron que uno estaba en el hospital y quisieron atacar a Hiashi. No sabemos si Gaara pudo evitarlo porque sigue inconciente- Hanabi se sorprendió, Hinata le agarró la mano sin despegar la vista de Itachi que estaba explicando- Pero tanto Gaara como Hiashi, no presentan cambio alguno en su salud. Gaara solo tiene unos moretones.

-¿Gaara? - preguntó Sakura

-Es nuestro hermano- Temari guardo su abanico- Nosotros estamos en Yuugure desde hace algunos años. Vivíamos en Kioto y podrías decir que éramos como la mafia local. Controlábamos todo lo que pasaba en la ciudad y nunca había problemas. Llegó Akatsuki y todo cambió. Mi familia fue muriendo poco a poco, las personas de la ciudad estaban asustadas y muchos murieron. Solo quedaba nuestro padre y nos estaba obligando a huir, a irnos de la ciudad. Gaara y yo dijimos que nos quedaríamos, pero Kankuro nos obligó. Fuimos dos marionetas hasta que llegamos a Osaka. Nos bajó del auto y esperamos a un costado como buenos niños- puso una mueca- descompuso el auto, solo él sabía de mecánica, así que no podíamos irnos a ningún lado. Volvimos a tener el control de nuestros cuerpos y comenzamos a discutir, estuvimos enojados con Kankuro por mucho tiempo.

-Eso es un resumen de todo lo que pasó, estamos en Yuugure por esa razón. Como ven, cada razón es diferente de la otra, pero siempre relacionada con Akatsuki- quedaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que Itachi siguió hablando.

-Pudimos identificar a la persona que estuvo en el hospital anoche- Itachi cerró los ojos- Fue Konan- La reacción fue tal y como la esperaba Itachi. Abrió los ojos y vio que Naruto lo miraba con el cejo fruncido

-¿Quién es Konan? - Sakura sintió curiosidad al notar la reacción de Naruto. Y al parecer no era la única que quería saberlo. Naruto contestó.

-Konan es la miembro más joven de Akatsuki, tiene 17 años y esta con ellos desde los cuatro años- lo miraron sorprendidos- Tiene el cabello azul y siempre lleva una flor de papel en el pelo. No tiene problema en engañar y matar, si alguno cree que por ser mujer tiene algún sentimiento de compasión, se equivoca. No muestra sentimientos, si es que los tiene. Me utilizó para llegar a mis padres y los mató en frente mío.

En la sala reinó el silencio, no sabían ni se hubieran imaginado que ese chico tal alegre como estaba siempre, hubiera presenciado el asesinato de sus padres. Naruto había sufrido tanto psicológica como físicamente, estuvo en un hospital por varios meses, perdió el habla por un año, lo único que siempre mantuvo fue la sonrisa. Aunque pareciera extraño, era lo único que siempre mantuvo. Quizás era por que sus padres siempre le dijeron que nunca dejara de sonreír. Su padrino le había contado que cuando le hablaban, el solo los miraba y algunas veces sonreía. Al salir del hospital despidió a todos con sonrisas. Este hecho en la vida de Naruto le impidió que confiara en la gente. Nunca más pudo confiar plenamente en alguien, los que estaban allí y lo conocían bien tenían su confianza hasta cierto punto. No lo culpaban por ello y sabían que la mayor parte del tiempo utilizaba una máscara, no se mostraba como era con otras personas.

Naruto cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro, se sentó en suelo y ahí se quedó. Nadie hablaba, todos habían quedado pensativos. El sonido de una celular los sacó del letargo.

-Disculpen- Ten Ten se puso colorada y se fue a un costado y atendió- Hola ¿mamá? ¿Qué? No, no. Estoy con unos amigos, no… Si, ya voy… Adiós- Se volteó y todos la estaban mirando- Lo siento, debo irme. No me fije en la hora y ya son la una de la mañana… Debía estar en mi casa hace horas.

Muchos miraron sus relojes y comprobaron que era la una de la mañana. Ese día tenían el festival y Ma Chérie tocaba en él. No habían podido practicar, así que lo harían antes del festival.

-Te acompañaré a tu casa Ten Ten.

-Muchas gracias Lee.

-Mis padres volvieron hoy, así que ya no los molestaré más- Sakura lo dijo con una sonrisa- Nos vemos- iba saliendo por la puerta y se dio vuelta- Nos vemos Naruto- él solo levantó la mano como señal.

Todos salieron saludándose y Naruto respondía a todos de igual forma.

Solo quedaban Itachi, Sasuke, Hinata, Neji y Naruto. Éste último estaba sentado en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados. Hinata se acercó para saludarlo, pero vio que en su rostro había lágrimas.

-¿Naruto?- abrió los ojos y la miró- ¿Cómo estas?

-Sinceramente, mal. Pero es algo pasajero- intento mostrar una sonrisa, pero no pudo- Gracias por no decir nada acerca de… bueno… la relación que mantengo con… Itachi…

-No te preocupes por eso Naruto, nadie te miró de otra forma. Solo fue una manera abrupta de descubrirlo. Pero nadie te menosprecia o te trata diferente por eso- Hinata se arrodilló frente a él. Con su mano empezó a secarle las lágrimas- Ya deja de llorar por favor.

Naruto formó una gran sonrisa, sin ningún esfuerzo. Para los otros tres esa escena parecía la de una madre tratando calmar a su hijo pequeño. Hinata tenía una manera maternal de hacer las cosas. Naruto se levantó y ayudó a Hinata a levantarse.

-Gracias Hinata

-No es nada Naruto

-¿Sabes? Si no estuvieras con Neji, te pediría que fueras mi novia- hizo una gran sonrisa y Hinata se rió nerviosa.

-Ya te esta yendo por las ramas Naruto- Neji se acercó y agarró la mano de Hinata- Nos vemos mañana

-No te olvides que hay práctica temprano Neji.

Neji negó con la cabeza, Hinata movió la mano como saludo y se fueron. En la sala solo quedaron Naruto, Itachi y Sasuke. El último se había resignado y le iba a pedir disculpas a Naruto por lo que había hecho.

-Naruto yo… te quería pedir disculpas por lo que hice, estaba enojado con Itachi y te metí a ti en medio. Lo siento- hizo una reverencia.

-Ya pasó Sasuke, pero… ¿desde cuando lo sabías?- Naruto estaba levemente sonrojado, tanto por el pequeño llanto como por la vergüenza de la situación.

-Desde hace algunos meses- Naruto asintió- Al principió me sorprendí, pero… luego pensé que debían tener sus motivos. Y luego me dí cuenta de lo ridículas que suenan algunas excusas que decía Itachi cuando se ausentaba, ya sabía la verdad así que sonaban como… excusas baratas.

Itachi miró hacía otro lado (al parecer más interesante), Naruto lo miró un poco sorprendido y se rió, al igual que Sasuke.

-Me voy a dormir, nos vemos mañana Naruto.

-Nos vemos Sasuke.

Se sintió la puerta de la habitación cerrarse y se formó un gran silencio en la sala. Ambos se miraban, pero no decían nada. Naruto así sin más, camino hacia la puerta y salió, Itachi lo siguió con la mirada. Después caminó hacia su habitación con pasos lentos. Entró y se tiró boca arriba sobre la cama. Estuvo así unos minutos, se levantó, salió de su habitación, fue a la entrada, se puso unas zapatillas, agarró las llaves y salió.

Sasuke salió del baño, ya se había cambiado. Miró su guitarra y recordó el ensayo de ese día. Debían tocar bien y lo harían. Naruto cantaba muy bien, Kiba era un gran bajista y Neji era… Bien, no le caía para nada bien. Prefería mil veces a Gaara como baterista. No podía negar que Neji tocaba muy bien, pero no lo aguantaba. Encima ahora tenía que formar grupo con él. Se quedó pensando, salió de la habitación y fue a la de Itachi, le iba a preguntar porque tenía que estar con él. Abrió la puerta y no había nadie, salió a la sala y lo llamó. Como no contestó volvió a su habitación y se acostó, seguramente habría ido con Naruto.

~*~*~

-¿Donde viven?

-A unas cuadras del departamento de Shino, Hanabi. Como somos tres estamos cómodos. Aunque ahora somos dos- Temari caminaba adelante junto con Hanabi y detrás estaban Shino y Kankuro.

-Oye Hanabi- ella se dio vuelta y miro a Kankuro- ¿tienes novio?- la cara de Hanabi se entristeció, pero solo fue un instante, aunque tiempo suficiente para que Temari se diera cuenta.

-No Kankuro, no tengo novio.

-Que bien, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- Hanabi lo miró sorprendida, al igual que Temari. Shino paró (igual que los demás) su respiración se había detenido. Sentía un poco de miedo… ¿Pero de qué? De lo que podía contestar Hanabi, algo dentro de él se sentía terriblemente mal. ¿Quería a Hanabi?

-¿..Qué..? - Hanabi no daba crédito a lo que oía, lo miraba a los ojos, pero él no a ella.

-Si, ser mi novia. Se que te conocí hoy, pero eres inteligente y divertida, sin mencionar lo obvio, de que eres hermosa para mí- Kankuro mostraba una sonrisa. Shino había pensado muchas más cualidades de Hanabi, pero… Kankuro lo había dicho tan abiertamente… él nunca podría hacerlo. Ahora se estaba acercando hacia Hanabi, mucho… Momento… ¿Kankuro la quería besar? Shino no sabía que hacer…

-Ya déjala idiota- Temari lo había golpeado en la cabeza- No sabes tratar a las mujeres, ¿verdad? No le hagas caso Hanabi.

-Tampoco era para que me golpearas Temari

-¡Pero si la querías besar! Eres un tonto y pervertido Kankuro

-Pero tampoco tenemos tanta diferencia de edad, solo son cinco años.

-Eres estúpido hermano…

-Agradezco tu interés Kankuro. Pero va a pasar un largo tiempo antes de salir nuevamente con alguien y más si se que esa persona puede controlarme con solo mirarme- Hanabi se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar nuevamente. Shino sintió una especie de alivio con una mezcla de decepción. Temari la miró sorprendida y Kankuro hizo una gran sonrisa, contra todo pronóstico.

-Tengo un reto entonces- siguieron caminando.

~*~*~

Itachi llegó a un gran edificio de apartamentos, vio que Naruto estaba subiendo por las escaleras, se encontraba en el segundo piso. Corrió hacia las escaleras, se detuvo justo antes de pisar el primer escalón, a un costado estaba el ascensor listo para subir. Llegó al tercer piso, fue a la puerta con el número 303 y allí se quedo. Después de unos segundos apareció Naruto. Miró a Itachi un poco sorprendido, pero siguió. Abrió la puerta y entró, detrás de él Itachi. Sintió que le agarraba el brazo y le llevaba donde estaba él. Quedaron a un costado de la puerta. Naruto contra la pared e Itachi encerrándolo. Su brazo estaba a un costado de la cabeza de Naruto y con el otro tenia la puerta entreabierta, no la había cerrado. Itachi le empezó a hablar.

-Tú no estas bien, desde hace varios días tu ánimo bajó considerablemente. ¿Qué te sucede?

-Sabes, hace ocho años que sucedió todo -los ojos de Naruto tenían lágrimas, al parecer había llorado en el camino- Y justo hoy me entero de Konan otra vez… yo--

Naruto no pudo seguir hablando, Itachi lo estaba besando. Quedaron en esa posición por un rato. Solo sus labios se tocaban. Entre ellos no había un sentimiento por el otro, solo era placer. Varias veces habían intentado dejar esa costumbre, pero no pudieron. Si uno empezaba a salir con alguien, no había ningún problema. Pero después de un tiempo volvían a encontrarse en una cama los dos y engañaban a las personas con las que salían. Habían desistido con todo. Solo eran encuentros furtivos entre ambos, nunca había nacido algún tipo de sentimiento amoroso por el otro.

Itachi sostenía la puerta, no podía cerrarla. Si lo hacía, sabía que se quedaría allí por unas horas y no para hablar precisamente. Dejó la boca de Naruto y siguió besando sus mejillas, lamió las lágrimas que había derramado Naruto y siguió besando su cuello. Iba a parar e irse cuando Naruto habló.

-Ciérrala… - fue un simple susurro que Itachi obedeció. La puerta se había cerrado.

~*~*~

Neji abrió la puerta, Hinata pasó y después él. Cerró la puerta con seguro, ya era tarde.

-Que día largo el de hoy, ¿no Neji?

Se dio vuelta y Neji la besó. Se sorprendió al principio, pero poco a poco empezó a responder el beso. Estaba entre el espaldar del sillón (le llegaba hasta la cintura) y Neji. El beso se había intensificado y sentía la lengua de él en su boca, los brazos estaban en su cintura. Ella subió los suyos y los puso alrededor del cuello de él. Sintió cuando él le soltaba el pelo, ella hizo lo mismo. Las manos de Neji iban subiendo y quedaron justo debajo de su busto, la boca de Neji empezó a bajar y besar su cuello, Hinata levantó su cabeza para darle un poco más de espacio. Sentía las manos de él abriendo los botones de su camisa escolar, solo desabrochó los primeros tres, suficiente para abrir su camisa y moverla un poco. Hinata lanzó un suspiro cuando sintió los labios de Neji sobre sus hombros.

Los pensamientos de Hinata estaban trabajando a mucha prisa, si lo razonaba, ella se había enamorado de Neji a la fuerza. _Los labios de él seguían sobre su cuerpo y pasaban a su otro hombro, ella enredó sus dedos con el cabello de él._ Había aparecido en su vida abruptamente y con el varios sucesos que nunca había imaginado que pasarían. _Neji fue bajando y llegó entremedio de los senos de Hinata, luego volvió a subir y termino en su boca otra vez._ Había hecho mucho por ella, la había protegido, le estaba dando un lugar donde quedarse, la había hecho conocer muchas cosas que ella no sabía; le había demostrado que la quería, que confiaba en ella, _Neji pasó un brazo por su cintura y la pegó, lo más que pudo contra su cuerpo. Hinata había bajado sus brazos y los tenía sobre el pecho de él. Neji con su mano libre, apretó el seno izquierdo de ella. Hinata hizo un gemido e inclinó su cabeza, quedando con su cabeza en el cuello de Neji,_ lo menos que ella podía hacer como respuesta era tratar de responderle de la misma manera. _Con tímidos movimientos empezó a besar el cuello de Neji, escuchando como respuesta un sonido ronco de su garganta._ Lo amaba, como había empezado no importaba ¿no era cierto? Estaba decidida a estar con él y no le importaba que fuera su primo. _Neji se movió y le dio un largo beso, profundo, que los dejó a ambos sin aliento. Cuando terminó, él apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Hinata y habló pausado._

-Debes ir a dormir… Mañana hay cosas que hacer… y es tarde

-Si…- Hinata no podía hablar muy bien, se había sentido un poco sofocada por el beso. Sintió que Neji agarraba su mano y se iba hacia la habitación. Cuando llegaron, abrió la puerta e hizo pasar a Hinata. Le dio un último beso y se fue cerrando la puerta.

Hinata, con calor, se acostó boca arriba sobre la cama. Su cara estaba colorada y todavía podía sentir los labios de Neji sobre su piel. Del otro lado de la puerta, Neji trataba de regular su respiración, puso su mano sobre el cuello, en el mismo lugar donde Hinata lo había besado. Se fue hacia el baño, una ducha bien fría le sentaría bien.

El día siguiente, Hinata y Hanabi recibirían una noticia que las pondría felices… pero que después se trasformaría en una desagradable agonía.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

(*) Como había dicho antes Akatsuki significa "Amanecer" y Yuugure "Atardecer" Sería como el contrario, por eso el sarcasmo de Itachi xD

(**) Itachi significa literalmente "Cuervo" n.n

Capítulo 9~!! Yey!

Me di cuenta de algo… abrí y cerré muchas puertas xD

Estoy tratando de que no quede muy abrupta la historia, pero parece que va a ser inevitable u.u El NejiHina supongo que va a empezar a aparecer más en los próximos capítulos.

Se explicó también, que lo que tienen Itachi y Naruto, no incluye una historia romántica. Solo es algo que no pueden dejar de hacer por más que lo intentaron. En cuanto a los nuevos grupos, el único que hice a propósito, fue el de Neji y Sasuke xD y bueno el de Kiba-Ino que era obvio creo… El de Shino y Kankuro me vino como anillo al dedo :P Cuando estaba escribiendo me vino la idea de Kankuro tratando de "conquistar" a Hanabi xD Shino tiene competencia ¬w¬ y recién ahora se esta dando una idea de lo que siente por Hanabi °o°

XD

Los apodos tienen que ver con la personalidad de cada uno, se que me fui de lo real con lo de Kankuro, pero en el manga el tiene sus marionetas y puede manejarlas a su antojo. Aquí también :P Para los únicos que no tengo apodos definidos son: Ino, Sakura y Sasuke. Si tienen alguna sugerencia o idea ¡son bienvenidas! n.~

Estoy corta de inspiración para éste fic, sin embargo, tengo en mente cuatro historias (o cinco): Otro NejiHina, dos Shino-Hanabi (me obsesioné con esta pareja xD), un Dramione (Draco y Hermione, de Harry Potter) y otro posible NejiHina, pero este solo es la idea…

Espero sus comentarios y lamento la demora ^o^

Nos vemos~


	11. Lo que puedo hacer por tí

Hola~ ¿Cómo están? Yo feliz n.n ¿Porqué? Por que a fin de año MIYAVI va a venir a Argentina!!! Waaaa~!!! Va a hacer otra gira mundial y esta vez va a incluir a mi país!!! (más le valía ¬¬*)

xD

**Aclaración:** Los personajes de la serie Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto. Lo que esta entre paréntesis ( ) son comentarios míos.

**Importante****:** en los primeros párrafos va a haber una cambio de letra: lo que esta en **negrita**, pasa en un lado y lo que esta en _cursiva_, pasa en otro, pero en el mismo momento. _**Si algo aparece así**_, es que dicen exactamente lo mismo dos personas diferentes… Espero se haya entendido n.n Cuando aparece esto _[…]_ significa que me salteé una parte de la canción. Al final el texto que este en _cursiva_, es contenido un poco… subido de tono, por si las moscas, aviso nOn

**P.D.:** Éste es un capítulo LARGO (a comparación de los otros). Así que tómense su tiempo para leer tranquilas/os n.~

Llegué al capítulo 10!!!

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

Capítulo X: Lo que puedo hacer por ti

En una casa de Osaka, se escucha un golpe. Neji se levanta tocándose la nariz. El sillón no era muy cómodo… y el piso tampoco lo era. ¿Qué había sucedido? Neji había caído de su cama temporal, no era una linda forma de despertarse. Se paró y fue al baño, se lavó la cara y los dientes. Una vez listo se fijó en la hora: las siete treinta de la mañana. Se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba Hinata, abrió la puerta y la vio sobre la cama, seguía tal y como estaba el día anterior.

Hinata dormía de costado, con su camisa aún abierta (por la noche anterior), lo que dejaba al descubierto parte de su pecho y su sostén. Su pelo estaba desordenado, una de sus piernas estaba flexionada, lo que hizo que su pollera se levantara, mostrando como resultado, sus piernas. En un momento sintió que ejercían presión sobre ella. Abrió los ojos y luego los volvió a cerrar, disfrutando del beso que Neji le estaba dando. Ésa, era una linda forma de despertar.

~*~*~

Shino abría la persiana de la sala, el sol de la mañana entraba en el departamento con su tono anaranjado. Sintió movimiento en la habitación de Hanabi, así que supuso que ella, ya estaba despierta. Se fue a la cocina y empezó a preparar el desayuno.

~*~*~

Neji salía de bañarse, entró a la cocina, vio el desayuno listo y se sentó. Un momento después entró Hinata.

-Hanabi me dijo que hoy irá al festival como tu prima. Su nombre va a ser Hikari Camui- lo dijo con una sonrisa y mostrándole el celular, donde estaba el mensaje de su hermana.

-¿Y porqué tanta preparación?- Neji tenía una ceja alzada y le devolvía el celular a Hinata, que se había sentado frente a él.

-Supongo que es para que no la reconozcan sus compañeros. Puede ser que alguno la encuentre conocida y la descubra. Hanabi siempre fue precavida, aunque a veces un poco exagerada- Hinata se reía por las ocurrencias de su hermana.

~*~*~

El desayuno pasó sin novedad o platica alguna. Hanabi se levantó, dio las gracias y fue a la habitación. Ese "gracias por la comida" fue lo único que dijo en el día. Eso le pareció raro a Shino, ya que normalmente ella iniciaba alguna conversación.

Los pensamientos de Shino ya no eran como antes, por lo menos en el sentido de los sentimientos. Nunca se había planteado en tener una relación estable. Había tenido sus parejas, pero no habían llegado a nada. Estaba bien para él, no tenía problemas o preocupación alguna, tampoco estaba desesperado por tener una relación formal. En eso había cambiado Shino que se sentía tan extraño para él. Tenía la idea de empezar una relación, pero no entendía ¿Hanabi le había hecho cambiar de parecer? ¿O era algo que iba a suceder? independientemente de que estuviera Hanabi o no. Pero si se ponía a pensar la única mujer que se le venía a la cabeza era Hanabi, eso estaba mal. Era apenas una chica de quince años, por muy madura o inteligente que fuera. Recordó cuando tuvo que hacerse cargo de ella.

Fue un momento un poco violento y agitado, tuvo que sacarla de sorpresa, pensó que iba a ser fácil: sacarla, inventarle una historia cualquiera y después se iría. Se había equivocado y había resultado ser Hanabi Hyuuga, no la había reconocido, las fotos que había visto no tenían comparación a como ella estaba; se dio cuenta de que ella sabía pelear y tuvo que bloquear todos sus movimientos pegándola contra su cuerpo. Al principio le había dicho una historia inventada, ¿resultado? Ella se había reído de él, lo había insultado y un nuevo forcejeo que lo había obligado a decirle todo lo que supuestamente debía mantener en secreto.

Algo en su bolsillo se movió, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. En su celular figuraba un nuevo mensaje, lo abrió y decía: "en un rato paso por las llaves", como siempre, Neji lo volvía a la realidad. Se paró, guardó su teléfono y salió de la cocina. Se sentó en el escritorio y prendió el computador, debía mandarle a su padre la cuenta de sus gastos como todos los viernes y de paso explicarle porque habían aumentado bastante con respecto a la semana anterior.

~*~

(**Casa de Neji** - _Departamento de Shino_)

**Neji se levantó del sillón, iba a tocar una poco la batería mientras Hinata se bañaba. La encontró saliendo de la habitación con la tolla y la ropa limpia en la mano, se dirigía al baño; ella lo detuvo y le habló.**

_Shino se dio vuelta al escuchar se nombre, vio a Hanabi que se había acercado para hablarle, su imagen era un fondo naranja claro casi llegando a blanco con una Hanabi que parecía un poco triste._

**-Neji, yo quería pedirte un favor- Hinata se encontraba con la cabeza gacha.**

_**-Dime, ¿qué necesitas?- Shino y Neji, aunque no lo supieran, estaban teniendo la misma conversación y al mismo tiempo.**_

_-Yo me preguntaba si podías hacer algo por mí- la voz de Hanabi era un poco débil y su cabeza estaba gacha._

Ambas hermanas, también tenían la misma conversación. Sus actitudes y reacciones eran iguales. Dieron un suspiro, levantaron la cabeza y hablaron con fuerza y decididas.

_**-Yo quisiera ir a ver a mi padre. Se que hay peligro, que es arriesgado y todo. Pero hace mucho que no lo veo o hablo con él y de verdad necesito verlo. Por favor… - las mismas palabras salieron de sus bocas.**_

**Al principio Neji se sorprendió, no había pensado que ese era el favor, había pensado que… Bueno, no se le había ocurrido ni una idea de lo que podía ser. Sobrepasó las opciones, no habría problema si iban en tren. Si utilizaban algún otro vehículo el camino sería más largo y podrían recibir un ataque, pero si iban en tren habría más gente alrededor, tardarían menos y sería mas seguro. Igualmente debía preguntarle a Itachi.**

_Shino había quedado pensativo, esa petición no era como los berrinches que había hecho antes. Pensó en todas las posibilidades de ir y resolvió que el tren era el modo más seguro. De cualquier manera tendría que preguntarle a Itachi._

_**-Voy a ver que puedo hacer- ambos asintieron.**_

**-Gracias Neji- Hinata le dio un beso en los labios y su fue a bañar.**

_-Muchas gracias- Hanabi mostró una gran sonrisa y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Shino- Bien, ahora voy a preparar algunas cosas. Finalmente escucharé las canciones que tanto practicaron- sonriente se fue a la habitación y cerró la puerta._

**Neji abrió la puerta y entró adonde estaban sus instrumentos, abrió las cortinas y entreabrió un poco en ventanal. Sacó su celular y le mando un mensaje a Itachi, preguntando lo de Hinata y como podrían ir. Se sentó en un banquillo y empezó a tocar.**

_Shino miró el mensaje que le iba a mandar a su padre. Le había detallado sus gastos, le había explicado el por que del aumento y le había contado un poco de cómo era Hanabi. Puso el cursor al final del texto, presionó la tecla "enter" y escribió una última línea: "Y me estoy volviendo loco por ella". Presionó la opción "Enviar", una vez hecho, apagó la computadora. Sacó su celular y le mandó un mensaje a Itachi diciéndole sobre lo que __Hanabi había pedido y como podría ir._

~*~

Shino se levantó, se quedó parado en el mismo lugar y se volvió a sentar. Se puso de frente al computador, se reclinó un poco hacia atrás. Se quedó así un largo tiempo, pensado en Hanabi y como le había dado ese beso, nunca lo habían besado con tanta… inocencia.

~*~*~

Neji miraba solamente al batería, pero igualmente pudo ver que Hinata había entrado y se había parado frente a él. Esperaba que dijera algo, pero solo se quedo en silencio, así que siguió tocando. Cuando terminó miro a Hinata, ella estaba sonriendo.

-Tocas muy bien la batería Neji.

-Gracias- para él no era común recibir algún tipo de halago -¿Ya estas lista para ir?- Hinata asintió.

Neji se paró y salió de la habitación, Hinata iba detrás de él. Neji tenía puesto unos pantalones negros, una musculosa negra, se ató el pelo en una coleta baja, dejando dos mechones a los costados de su cara. Se puso una remera blanca encima, tenía el cuello grande, un lado de la parte de debajo de la remera estaba mal largo que el otro, tenía escrito algo en negro. La remera, no parecía remera, a Neji le quedaba grande, pero Hinata pensó que le quedaba bien. Ella estaba vestida con su uniforme escolar, tenía el pelo suelto y llevaba un bolso azul, allí dentro tenía las cosas que necesitaría ese día.

-Me olvidé de algo- Neji fue al baño y cuando salió tenía los ojos grises, miró a Hinata y la señaló - ¿Qué tienes ahí?

-¿Dónde?- Hinata miraba hacia su hombro izquierdo -¿Aquí?

-Si mira- Neji se acercó a Hinata y justo cuando ella iba a hablar, él abrió el primer botón de la camisa, la corrió un poco y la besó, en medio del hombro y el nacimiento del cuello.

Hinata se sorprendió y lanzó un pequeño gemido de asombro. Un momento después, Neji siguió besando el cuello de Hinata y le susurró al oído

-Tenía muchas ganas de hacer eso- Hinata sintió una pequeña corriente eléctrica en su cuerpo, la voz de Neji había resultado realmente seductora. Sintió que él se movía y después sintió la boca de Neji contra la suya. Un minuto después, Neji se separó.

Hinata había abierto la puerta y estaba por salir cuando la voz de Neji en su espalda la detuvo.

-Si no quieres que este pequeño moretón se note… - Neji volvió a besar el mismo lugar y luego se acercó a su oído nuevamente -Mantén cerrado este botón- Hinata dio gracias al cielo que la puerta estuviera de costado, así nadie podría ver lo que sucedía ahí dentro -¿Si Hinata?- ella solo hizo un asentimiento de cabeza, la voz de Neji le produjo un inmenso calor en su cuerpo, sentía como los dedos de él se movían por donde debía estar abrochado el botón, luego sus manos bajaron hasta llegar a su cintura corriéndola un poco. Le dio un corto beso y salió afuera.

-¿No sales Hinata? Se va a hacer tarde -Neji tenía una sonrisa que invitaba a Hinata a quedarse un rato más dentro de la casa, ella sacudió la cabeza, cerró su camisa y salió. Neji cerró la puerta con seguro y salieron tomados de la mano.

~*~*~

En la entrada del instituto estaban Sakura, Ten Ten, Ino, Naruto, Sasuke y dos chicas más (compañeras de Kiba). Ese año las encargadas del festival eran dos chicas de cada tercer año, solo faltaba Hinata y entrarían para tener todo listo ese día. Cuando llegaron hicieron las presentaciones correspondientes y las chicas se despidieron y entraron al instituto.

Naruto intentaba hacer conversación, pero no lo podía lograr. Neji y Sasuke no se miraban y si respondían lo hacían con un movimiento de cabeza o un monosílabo. Y esos dos iban a ser compañeros, Neji tendría que explicarle las cosas y si Sasuke no sabía pelear, tendría que enseñarle. Sasuke no sabía sobre eso y estaba seguro de que se molestaría cuando lo supiera.

Había desistido en entablar una conversación y se quedó a un costado esperando que Kiba llegara. Cuando pudo ver a su bajista corriendo a donde estaban ellos se sintió aliviado, no le gustaba la tensión y el mal humor que había entre Neji y Sasuke, no iba a poder soportarlo mucho más.

-Siento… llegar tarde… Me quedé dormido- Kiba trataba de recobrar el aliento cuando Naruto le saltó encima.

-¡Que suerte que llegaste! ¡No iba a soportar mucho más con estos amargados!

Como respuesta Kiba se empezó a reír, Sasuke miró entre sorprendido y enojado a Naruto y Neji solo rodó los ojos. Se movió y habló.

-Antes de irnos, tengo que pasar por el departamento de Shino. Lo voy a pedir la camioneta para llevar los instrumentos hoy.

-¿Shino tiene camioneta?- Sasuke se veía sorprendido.

-Si, la tiene desde los quince, creo…- Naruto se había quedado pensando- Si, es desde los quince años- finalizó sonriente.

Sasuke no lo podía creer, Shino tenía una camioneta desde que era mas joven que él y a él, Itachi no lo dejaba tener ni siquiera una bicicleta.

-Y, desde que tengo memoria, Neji tiene su moto- Naruto no lo supo en ese momento, pero lo que acababa de decir, hizo aumentar el desagrado que sentía Sasuke por Neji.

Habían caminado un par de cuadras y llegaron a uno de los tantos edificos de departamentos. Naruto, Sasuke y Kiba se quedaron abajo a esperar que Neji trajera la camioneta.

Neji subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y tocó la puerta del departamento de Shino. Hanabi abrió la puerta.

-Hola Neji, ¿Cómo… -Neji se extrañó de que Hanabi lo quedara mirando sorprendida.

-Hola Hanabi, ¿esta Shino?- Neji levantó la vista y vio que Shino se había acercado.

-Perdiste uno- Shino había señalado la cara de Neji y éste entendió. Parpadeó un par de veces y se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, había perdido un lente de contacto.

-Que bien. ¿Puedo pasar?- Hanabi reaccionó y se corrió dejando el paso libre para Neji -Gracias.

Entró en la cocina, se sacó el lente que tenía y lo tiró al tacho de basura. Shino fue al escritorio y sacó unas llaves del cajón. Neji se quedó pensando cuando se la pudo haber perdido el otro. De camino al instituto, no; Hinata le habría dicho. De camino a donde estaba ahora, tampoco; Kiba se hubiese burlado de él, también Naruto y Sasuke. La única opción que quedaba era en las escaleras, cuando estornudó. Como pudo perderse, no sabía. Cuando se dio vuelta, vio que Hanabi lo miraba desde la entrada de la cocina.

-Eres un Hyuuga…

-No. Soy Camui desde que nací- Shino le tiró las llaves, él las agarró- Mi padre fue un Hyuuga.

-¿Cómo se llamaba?- Hanabi, al igual que Hinata, conocía solo a una parte de toda la familia.

-Hizashi Hyuuga- Neji vio que Hanabi quedaba pensando, supuso que trataba de saber quien era -No lo conocías. Pero mi padre tenía un hermano gemelo, Hiashi.

Hanabi recordó la nota que su padre le dejo a Hinata y que ella había leído también. En una parte él escribió que tuvo un hermano.

-Tú eres mi primo- Neji asintió -¿Hinata lo sabe?- volvió a asentir.

-A excepción de las compañeras de tu hermana y de Sasuke, todos saben que Neji, Hinata y tú son primos- Shino habló desde el pasillo -Cuida la camioneta Neji.

-Si, la voy a cuidar bien. Nos vemos Hanabi- Neji salió un poco apenado, no le gustó la forma que se había enterado. Le hubiese gustado ser un poco más delicado con ese tema. Miró a Shino, lo saludó y se fue.

Bajó por el ascensor hasta el subsuelo, fue a la camioneta de Shino y la puso en marcha. Sasuke creía que la camioneta de Shino iba a ser una común, usada y vieja, lo normal para un chico de quince años (los que tenía cuando recibió la camioneta), nunca imaginó que iba a ser esa que vio salir. No lo supo hasta que Neji abrió la puerta y les dijo que subieran. La camioneta de Shino era nada más y nada menos que una Hummer negra, reluciente. Si era usada era porque Shino lo había hecho solamente.

-¿No subes Sasuke?- Naruto había cerrado la puerta delantera y estaba abierta la trasera, donde vio a Kiba. Sasuke murmuró un "sí" y subió, cerró la puerta y notó lo cómoda que era esa camioneta por dentro. Neji, antes de arrancar habló.

-Los cinturones- Los tres miraron a Neji y buscaron los cinturones de seguridad para ponérselos.

-¿Y porqué los cinturones?- Naruto trataba de colocarse el suyo -Si no vamos a ir a gran velocidad o tan lejos.

-Si por alguna razón nos detienen y no llevan los cinturones puestos, me multarían, Shino me mataría y yo tendría que pagar la multa, bueno en realidad ustedes la pagarían por no llevarlos.

-Bien ya entendimos Neji- Kiba se relajó en su asiento -¿Podemos irnos a prac-- ¡Oye! ¿Qué pasó con tus ojos?- Naruto y Sasuke miraron a Neji y se dieron cuenta que tenía sus ojos blancos.

-Se me perdió un lente de contacto, así que tire el otro. Hanabi se dio cuenta de que me faltaba uno.

-Oh…- Kiba y Naruto sabían que significaba eso, Sasuke no lo supo porque el no sabía que los ojos blancos pertenecían a una sola familia.

~*~*~

Hinata y sus compañeras estaban listas. Habían puesto todo en su respectivo lugar, se habían cambiado su uniforme por el de gimnasia, que consistía en un short azul oscuro con una remera blanca y bordes azules. Los estudiantes ya habían llegado y cada uno estaba en el puesto que habían preparado, vendían dulces, hacían demostraciones. Los que estaban en el club de teatro iba a hacer una obra.

Ino y una compañera de Kiba, estaban en el sector de estacionamiento, algunos padres iban con su automóvil, así que debían decirles donde estacionar. Ino vio entrar una Hummer negra y se sorprendió. Fue para poder ubicarlos y vio que alguien bajaba de la camioneta.

-¿Kiba?

-Hola Ino, ya llegamos- Kiba le dio un beso a una muy sorprendida Ino.

-¿Y esa camioneta?

-Es de Shino, dime Ino, ¿dónde podemos estacionar?- Ino salió de su sorpresa.

-¡Cierto! Como ustedes tienen que ir al escenario, deben estacionar en otro lado. Síganme- Kiba hizo una seña a Neji para que lo siguieran y él se fue con Ino, caminando a un costado.

Una vez Neji estacionó, bajaron los instrumentos: una guitarra eléctrica con su amplificador, tres guitarras acústicas, un bajo con su amplificador y las partes de la batería con sus amplificadores. Ino veía como bajaban todo, iba a abrir la puerta que daba al escenario cuando recordó algo.

-¡Ah! Me olvidaba, recién hoy nos enteramos de que va a tocar otra banda- Los chicos la miraron sorprendidos

-¿Otra banda? ¿Cuál?- Kiba se quedó pensando quien podría ser la otra banda.

-Unos idiotas sinceramente. Ese Kouga, el que te odia Kiba- Kiba hizo un asentimiento, el nenito rico del instituto -Se enteró que ustedes iban a tocar e hizo todo lo posible por tocar también. Creo que lo que convenció a la directora fue el llanto que hizo hoy cuando llegamos. Sabe que a la directora con lágrimas la puedes convencer de lo que sea.

-Bien, que toque. Nosotros lo haremos mil veces mejor- Naruto estaba sonriente, Sasuke confiado, a Neji le gustaba la competencia y Kiba se sentía muy bien, estaba seguro que Kouga se quedaría verde de la envidia que le tendría.

-Bien- Ino estaba sonriente y también estaba segura de Ma Chérie tocaría mucho mejor. Se dio la vuelta y abrió las puertas que llevaban al escenario.

-Kiba- el aludido se dio vuelta y miró a Naruto -¿Porqué ese tal Kouga te odia?- Kiba le iba a responder cuando se dio vuelta y vio a Kouga, que se iba a acercar donde ellos estaban.

-Ya lo verás Naruto.

Kiba hizo una gran sonrisa y se acercó a Ino, la rodeó por la cintura y la besó apasionadamente. Los tres miembros restantes de Ma Chérie se dieron cuenta el porque, al ver a ese tal Kouga con los puños apretados mirando a Ino y a Kiba.

Kouga era el (autoproclamado) chico más rico del instituto. Era arrogante y detestaba a Kiba con todo su ser, era su compañero de curso desde la primaria. Kouga había intentado conquistar a Ino de (según él) una y mil formas, pero la rubia no se había ni enterado de sus intenciones. Kiba muchas veces lo había superado y eso le molestaba y cuando se enteró (a principios de la secundaria alta) que Ino y Kiba eran novios, le había declarado la guerra. Lo que Kiba hacía, Kouga lo quería hacer mejor. En apariencia Kouga, tenía algunos rasgos parecidos a los de Kiba. Como por ejemplo los colmillos más desarrollados que los demás y los ojos rasgados.

~*~*~

Las hora pasaban y la gente se estaba divirtiendo. Las competencias habían salido sin ningún problema y la hora del concierto había llegado. Todos se habían dirigido hacia el escenario. En la parte de atrás del escenario estaban Ma Chérie, Kouga, Sakura y Ten Ten. Ambas chicas tenían una planilla en la mano, Sakura empezó a hablar.

-Bien, como supimos hoy mismo que Kouga iba a tocar, tuvimos que hacer cambios de último momento.

-Primero tocará Ma Chérie- ellos asintieron y Ten Ten continuó- luego seguirá Kouga. Una pregunta Kouga ¿Cómo se llama tu banda?

-¿Nombre? Bueno no había pensado en eso- Kiba se rió -¿De que te ríes idiota?

-De tu estupidez.

-Quien habla: el Burro que repitió.

-Tú también lo hiciste tonto- Kiba hizo una sonrisa socarrona.

-¡Ya basta! Tenemos que empezar, así que dejemos esto de lado- Sakura miró a todos fijamente -Kouga, como los otros miembros no están aquí, supondremos que eres solista y te presentarás como "Kouga" ¿Bien?- él asintió -Como decía Ten Ten, primero tocará Ma Chérie, después Kouga. Un descano de veinte minutos y vuelve a tocar Ma Chérie y Kouga después. Veinte minutos después Ma Chérie cerrará el festival con la última canción. ¿Quedó claro?- todos asintieron- Bien, Ma Chérie ustedes tocan en cinco minutos.

~*~*~

Todo el alumnado, los padres y los invitados se habían acercado al escenario. Había bastantes sillas pero no habían alcanzado y muchos estaban de pie. Hinata estaba con Ino, con Hanabi, Shino, Lee, Temari y Kankuro (había pedido la tarde libre).

Hinata se había sorprendido cuando vio a su hermana, sino hubiese ido con Shino no la habría reconocido. Su pelo que lo tenía negro, ahora era castaño claro con algunas mechas más claras. Tenía un pantalón negro, una remera con cuello ancho que dejaba al descubierto su cuello hasta el comienzo de los hombros, tenía mangas cortas y era de color azul oscuro. Sus ojos tenían lentes de contacto azules. Kankuro la había alabado produciendo un sonrojo en Hanabi y celos en Shino.

-Hikari- Hanabi se volteó a donde estaba su hermana -Lamento no haberte dicho lo de Neji- ambas estaban un poco alejadas de los demás -En serio, lo siento- Hinata puso sus manos a modo de disculpa. Hanabi dio un suspiro, Hinata le había explicado y pedido perdón muchas veces.

-Si para ti esta bien, lo esta para mí también- Hinata sonrió y abrazó a su hermana -Solo espero que me cuentes las cosas de ahora en más.

-Lo haré Han-- digo Hikari- Hanabi miró a su hermana y se acercó a ella.

-Veo que no pierden tiempo- Hanabi había movido la remera de Hinata dejando ver el pequeño moretón que había hecho Neji. Hinata se sonrojó y le iba a contestar a su hermana cuando Sakura apareció en el escenario.

-Muchas gracias por esperar. Ahora con ustedes: ¡Ma Chérie!

En el escenario había cuatro sillas, todas tenían un micrófono; uno más alto que los otros tres. Primero apareció Kiba, tenía puesto un pantalón negro, zapatillas negras y blancas, una remera blanca y una chaqueta negra sin mangas. Segundo apareció Neji, tenía el pantalón y las zapatillas de color negro, se había sacado la remera blanca y tenía su musculosa negra. Tercero entró Sasuke que tenía unos jeans oscuros y una camisa azul con los primeros botones desabrochados, ellos tres entraron con una guitarra cada uno. Por último entró Naruto sonriente.

-Buenas tardes, nosotros somos Ma Chérie y esta canción esta dedicada a una mujer muy especial para uno de nuestros miembros. Por favor disfruten.

Ino se acercó a donde estaban Hinata y Hanabi y le susurró a Hinata:

-Esa canción es para ti. Neji la escribió- Hinata se sonrojó y miró a Neji en todo momento.

La canción había empezado con una melodía lenta de las guitarras, Naruto empezó a cantar…

Adokenai egao ni miseta kimi ni // Me deslumbraste con una inocente sonrisa,  
namida no wake o kikenakute // así que no pregunté por la razón de las lágrimas  
boku no tsukanda te o furihodoite // estrechaste mi mano que agarraba la tuya...

_[…]_

Hinata miraba solo a Neji y él en ese momento levantó la vista y la miró.

_[…]_

Itsudatte kimi dake wa kawaranai de soba ni ite // Siempre, permaneceré solo junto a ti,  
boku no ude de dakishimeta toki kara // Desde que te estreché entre mis brazos,  
kono yokan ni kizuita kara // desde que me di cuenta de las señales.

Naruto dejó de cantar un momento, pero la canción seguía. Un segundo después Naruto volvió a cantar (así es la canción).

_[…]_

"mou daijoubu" nante koto shika ienai kedo // "Venga, no pasa nada" no podía decir nada más que eso,  
sono namida ga mou kieru nara // Si esas lágrimas desaparecen pronto  
boku ga kimi no piero ni naru kara // entonces me habré convertido en tu payaso.

_[…]_

Neji había cerrado los ojos y seguía tocando, Hinata tenía una sonrisa alegre en su rostro. Naruto dejó de cantar y llevó su mano hacia la cara, el sonido de una armónica se estaba escuchando. Cuando dejó de tocar la armónica, solo la guitarra de Sasuke se escuchaba, Naruto volvió a cantar, empezó suave

Te ni shita egao no kazu yori // Quizá el número de lágrimas  
namida wa ooi kamoshirenai kedo // sea mayor que el número de sonrisas pero

La voz de Naruto iba aumentando de tono…

~soba ni iru~ // ~ permanecer a tu lado ~  
sore ga boku no // eso es  
kimi no tame ni dekiru koto // lo que puedo hacer por ti

La voz de Naruto encantó a todos los que estaban allí, había llegado a un tono alto y se mantenía. Neji volvió a mirar a Hinata, ella nunca apartó su vista de él.

_[…]_

Boku dake wa // Solo yo  
kimi o hanashitari wa shinai kara // Porque no puedo dejarte marchar...  
boku ga kimi o mamotte miseru kara // Porque te protegeré de todo

La voz de Naruto se hacía más suave…

Kono yokan ni kizuita kara // Desde que me he dado cuenta de las señales.

Naruto termino de cantar y solo las guitarras seguían. La música terminó y todos aplaudieron, Hinata había empezado a llorar pero no se había dado cuenta.

-Fue una canción hermosa, ¿no Hinata?- Hanabi miró a su hermana y se sorprendió un poco por las lágrimas. Hinata miró a Hanabi, estaba sonriente y se dio cuenta de las lágrimas, se las secó con la mano.

-Si, fue una canción realmente hermosa.

La canción siguiente fue la de Kouga, no fue muy buena. Se notaba que los miembros eran novatos tocando los instrumentos. Neji notó muchas fallas del baterista, Kiba no tuvo muchas quejas al igual que Sasuke, Kouga tocaba bien la guitarra, tenía algunos errores, pero tocaba bien. El cantante fue lo que más resaltó… pero por lo mal que cantaba. Algunos estaban ilusionados por ver a "Kouga" porque creían que podía competir con Ma Chérie. Pero después de haber escuchado a Naruto cantar y al chico que vino después, se notaba a leguas cual era la mejor banda.

~*~*~

Los veinte minutos pasaron rápido, en el escenario ya estaba armada la batería de Neji y había tres micrófonos. Uno para el guitarrista, otro para el bajista y el del vocal. Muchos se habían emocionado por esta banda y estaban ansiosos por escuchar otra canción. Ten Ten apareció en el escenario e iba a empezar a hablar cuando un grito la interrumpió:

-¡Vamos Ten Ten!

-¡Cállate idiota!- Lee había recibido un golpe de parte de Temari por haber interrumpido con ese grito.

-Bien… - Ten Ten estaba avergonzada, muy avergonzada -Aquí esta con nosotros nuevamente Ma Chérie.

Hubo aplausos y los integrantes salieron. Kiba fue al lado izquierdo del escenario (visto de frente el escenario) y conectó su bajo al amplificador, Neji había entrado con las baquetas en la mano se sentó en su banco. Sasuke fue al lado derecho del escenario y conectó su guitarra. Naruto empezó a hablar.

-Buenas tardes, esta es nuestra segunda canción, disfrútenla por favor. Se llama: "Killing Me"

La canción empezó con una seguidilla de golpes en la batería, Naruto empezó suave un grito, fue aumentando, la guitarra se había sumado, la batería seguía, cuando un Neji dio un golpe diferente, Naruto saltó, dejo de usar su voz y el bajo empezó. Naruto comenzó a cantar.

Te wo nobashitara todokisou na // Quemado por un sol que un dí­a apareció.  
Itsuka ochiru taiyou kogetsuita // Si pudiera alargarme, podría alcanzar

_**My Wasted Dream // Mi sueño gastado.**_

Naruto seguía cantando y el ritmo era muy bien aceptado por todos, los instrumentos estaban sincronizados. Lo voz de Kiba se escuchaba en el coro.

_[…]_

Mune no kasaana wa mou hodoko shiyou mo nai // No puedo hacer nada con el agujero en mi corazón,  
Ai sae koborete ochiru // aunque igual derrama amor.

Killing me kowaresou na kurai amaku kuchizukete // Matándome con un beso tan dulce que me rompe.  
Kitto yume wa samenai kono sekai wo tomete // Seguramente, no despertaré de este sueño.

Itsu made mo tokete itai // Detengan el mundo, yo solo quiero unirme por siempre.

_Ah! Broken time // Ah! Un tiempo destrozado_  
Hitomi wa akenaide // No habrás tus ojos

Naruto había dejado a muchos admirando su voz, Hinata miraba a toda la banda, era increíble la manera como tocaban. Neji se había puesto la remera blanca otra vez y tenía su codera y muñequera negra, Kiba había abierto su chaleco y mostraba una remera blanca con números escritos en color bordó y su voz en los coros se escuchaba muy bien. Sasuke se había arremangado un poco la camisa.

_[…]_

Mujaki ni warau no sa shiranai furi de // Pretendes ser alguien que no eres, yo sonrío inocentemente.  
Yubisaki ni korogaru mirai // El futuro mentiroso esta en la punta de mi dedo.

_[…]_

Naruto se fue hacia atrás unos pasos, dejando al frente a Sasuke para que haga su solo de guitarra. Si muchos se habían impresionado con la voz de Naruto, Sasuke los dejó con la boca abierta por como tocaba la guitarra. Era un excelente guitarrista.

Itsu made mo kuzurenai // Nunca te herí, porque

_Ah! Broken time // Ah! Un tiempo destrozado_  
Ai wo ima mitsuketa kara // ahora, encontré el amor

La canción estaba por terminar, Ma Chérie tocó las últimas partes

Killing me kowaresou na kurai amaku kuchizukete // Matándome con un beso tan dulce que me rompe.  
Kitto yume wa samenai kono sekai wo tomete // Seguramente, no despertaré de este sueño. Detengan el mundo  
Kesshite kimi ga soba ni inakunaru mae ni // Antes de que te vayas de mi lado.

Kiss me kowaresou na kurai amaku kuchizukete // Bésame con un beso tan dulce que me rompa.  
Itsu made mo tokete itai // Yo solo quiero unirme por siempre.

_Ah! broken time // Ah! un tiempo destrozado._  
Hitomi wa akenaide // No abras tus ojos

_Ah! Broken time // Ah! Un tiempo destrozado._

La canción termino con el último coro de Kiba. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, la banda había tenido una gran aceptación.

Era el turno de Kouga, iban a sacar todos los instrumentos pero Kouga los paró.

-No hace falta que muevan nada, voy a tocar el violín. Así que van a cerrar el telón y yo me pondré adelante.

-¿Tocas el violín?- Kiba estaba sorprendido -Genial.

-Si, yo se tocar un instrumento delicado. No soy tan bruto como tú Kiba.

-No pueden aceptar un halago (era un halago lo de Kiba?) y quedarte callado. Tienes que arruinar todo Kouga.

Kiba y Kouga habían empezado una discusión, se habían olvidado que estaban en un escenario frente a todo el público (que escuchaba y observaba atentamente), parecía que la discusión había terminado, pero Kouga digo:

-¡Estoy seguro que ninguno de ustedes puede tocar un violín!- Kiba iba a replicar, él no sabía tocar el violín y que supiera, tampoco los que estaban con él. Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron mirando molestos a Kouga. Neji solo los miraba, no se iba a meter un una pelea que no le correspondía, Hinata lo miró y él negó con la cabeza. Indicándole que no dijera nada -¡Lo sabía! No saben tocar más que esos instrumentos

-¡Oye! El baterista Neji sabe tocar el violín. Y muy bien- Una chica se había acercado al escenario y había dicho eso desde abajo. Neji se había olvidado de que alguien más sabía eso.

-No tenías que hablar Temari.

-¿Por qué no? Si tú sabes hacerlo- Temari hizo una gran sonrisa, Neji suspiró. Todo el que estaba allí lo estaba viendo.

-Bueno, pero no traje violín. Así que no puedo tocar nada- Neji no quería tocar frente a todos ellos, solamente Hinata y Temari sabían que él tocaba el violín.

-No hay problema con eso, en el colegio hay muchos. Mira, hasta hay uno aquí mismo- Kouga mostró un violín extra.

-Entonces… ¿Hay competencia?- Sakura lo había dicho por el micrófono y todos la apoyaron con aplausos.

-No, en serio. No quiero tocar…- Neji se negaba a las suplicas de todos, hasta que Kouga dijo algo que no le agradó.

-Lo sabía, solo alardeaste (Neji había alardeado?). No sabes tocar nada, eres un idiota- Los que conocían bien a Neji, supieron que ese chico se tragaría sus palabras. Neji Camui no era ningún idiota.

-Bien. Como quieras- Neji agarró el violín y fue al frente. Kouga lo siguió, todos aplaudieron. Hinata, Hanabi, Lee, Kankuro, Ino y Shino, que se habían quedado atrás, fueron adonde estaban Temari, Ten Ten, Kiba, Naruto y Sasuke (que habían bajado del escenario). Sakura habló para todos.

-Esto es algo que no había previsto. ¡Una competencia de violinistas! ¡Muy bien! ¡Comencemos! Primero… ¡Kouga!- Sakura bajó del escenario y fue al lado de Ino.

Kouga empezó a tocar. Era una canción con ritmo acelerado, en una parte la canción debía bajar su tono y volver a aumentar rápidamente, pero él tuvo un pequeño error, casi no se notó. Neji tenía un gran oído y supo su error.

La melodía se repetía varias veces, casi sin errores. Kouga llegó a una parte lenta, la música inundaba el lugar. En un momento sus dedos dieron un mal movimiento que todos notaron. La canción terminó sin ningún problema, a excepción de algunos errores menores. El público aplaudió, Kouga sonrió ampliamente y más al notar que Ino también aplaudía.

-Gran melodía Kouga- Sakura volvió a subir -Tienes una gran talento.

-Sí, lo sé- Kouga era arrogante, eso era sabido por todo el colegio.

-¡Bien! Ahora es el turno del baterista, ¡Neji!

Neji se ubicó derecho en el frente, Kouga se rió disimuladamente por como se veía. Era un poco raro el atuendo de Neji para tocar un violín, pero eso a él, no le impidió nada… Ni tampoco a muchas chicas que habían quedado maravilladas por como tocaba la batería y, ¿Por qué negarlo?, por su atractivo físico también.


	12. Lo que puedo hacer por tí II

_FanFiction, al parecer, tine un límite de texto, así que tuve que dividir la historia en dos partes._

* * *

La melodía comenzó con un tono suave y embriagador. Neji no tenía esa particularidad de algunos violinistas de moverse mientras tocan, el permanecía quieto en su lugar con los ojos cerrados. El ritmo, a diferencia de Kouga, era lento y pausado, todos estaban callados, observando y escuchando atentamente a Neji, que no había presentado ningún error. Terminó con una tonada lenta, abrió los ojos y vio que todos lo miraban, hizo una inclinación de cabeza y empezaron a aplaudir, su melodía había sido suave y sin ningún error presente.

-¡Wow! Que linda melodía Neji- Sakura estaba impresionada –Como las dos canciones son diferentes, no se puede votar por una. Así que cada uno elegirá a su favorito. Yo ya tengo al mío- cabecea hacia donde esta Neji.

-Muy bien- Ten Ten subió al escenario -Nos tomaremos media hora para terminar las competencias y Ma Chérie tocará la última canción.

~*~*~

Neji bajaba del escenario, ya habían arreglado todo para que Ino cantara con ellos; sería improvisado, ya que ella no pudo practicar la canción con ellos. Sería la primera vez que tocarían.

Quería ir al baño, pero había un impedimento: además de tener un montón de chicas rodeándolo y persiguiéndolo, no sabía donde quedaba el bendito servicio. Buscó con la mirada a Hinata o a alguien que conociera para decirle donde ir. Por entre todos distinguió una chica un poco más baja que él. Tenía una remera azul y el pelo color castaño claro, lo estaba saludando. ¿Acaso era Hanabi? Efectivamente, era Hanabi que se había acercado a él.

-Hola Neji. ¿Qué tal?- Hanabi se acercó como para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero le dijo algo al oído -Soy Hikari Camui, ¿Recuerdas?- Neji hizo un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Estas muy cambiada- Neji hizo una pequeña sonrisa -Te vez muy bien.

-Gracias- Hanabi vio que era mal vista por muchas chicas que estaban por allí- ¿Buscabas algo?

-Si, ¿Dónde esta el baño?- Neji se había agachado cerca de la cara de Hanabi, para que nadie más escuchara.

-Ahora te muestro- Hanabi miró a ambos lados- Vámonos antes de que me maten por hablarte- hizo una seña con la mano alrededor de ellos.

La mayoría de las chicas que estaban allí, seguían con la vista a Neji y a Hikari. Cuando llegaron al sector de baños, Neji entró y Hanabi quedó cerca de la puerta. Ella estaba distraída mirando la decoración de la escuela y no notó que alguien se le había acercado.

-Hola linda, ¿Cómo te llamas?- Hanabi vio a quien le había hablado y se sorprendió. No podía creer que fuera Konohamaru. ¿Qué acaso no tenía vergüenza? Parecía que no, salía a conquistar chicas sin importarle nada. Por favor ¡Habían terminado el día anterior y a él no le importó! Con toda la frialdad que pudo Hanabi habló.

-No te interesa. Vete de aquí.

-Pero que mala…- Konohamaru hablaba en tono meloso, al parecer no le daba importancia al tono usado por Hanabi- ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta?- él le cerró el paso.

-NO. Muévete- Hanabi quería salir, pero él la sujetó del brazo.

Neji se lavó las manos y se mojó la cara. Cuando estaba por salir, escuchó a unos chicos hablando y mirando donde estaba una chica, que reconoció como Hanabi, y un chico que no conocía. Los chicos se estaban riendo y habían dicho el nombre "Konohamaru" varias veces. La noche anterior no le había prestado atención al chico, ése era el tal Konohamaru. Salió a donde estaba Hanabi, la vio forcejeando.

-Vamos, te gustará la vuelta conmigo- Konohamaru había agarrado el brazo de Hanabi muy fuerte. Para Hanabi eso era nuevo, él nunca le había insinuado algo así. Ella no sabía que ése era su verdadero comportamiento.

-Oye- Konohamaru se dio vuelta -¿Qué crees que estas haciendo con mi prima?- Neji lo miraba enojado y eso asustó al menor- Suéltala, ahora.

Konohamaru, asustado la soltó y se separó unos pasos hacia atrás. Ese chico era el que había estado en el escenario hacía unos minutos. Escuchó que le preguntaba a la chica si estaba bien y ella asentía.

-Te vuelvo a ver cerca de ella- Neji le hablaba en un tono frío y cerca del oído -Vas a estar en un hospital por un largo tiempo por como te golpearé, ¿Entendiste?- Konohamaru asintió todavía más asustado, Neji miró a Hanabi -Bien. Vámonos Hanabi.

Konohamaru miró sorprendido a la chica. Se dio cuenta de que en verdad era Hanabi. Ella tenía en sus dedos uno de sus lentes de contacto y lo miraba fijamente y enojada. Eso era suficiente para que Konohamaru afirmara que era Hanabi Hyuuga, esos ojos solo podían ser de ella.

-Eres la peor lacra que conozco Konohamaru. La verdad no mereces que pierda mi tiempo contigo, tampoco que Neji lo haga. No vuelvas a hablarme nunca, ni siquiera a mirarme.

Hanabi volvió a colocarse el lente y empezó a caminar al lado de Neji. Éste le dijo que se quedara cerca de Hinata y los demás, ella accedió. Fueron hasta el escenario y después ella se alejó.

~*~*~

El fin del festival se acercaba. El ganador de la maratón había sido un chico de segundo año superior, que había recibido como premio la nota de un "Diez" en la materia que él escogiera. Muchos habían participado en la maratón por ese premio.

Las cortinas del escenario se abrieron, los integrantes de Ma Chérie ya estaban ubicados en sus lugares. Sakura subió al escenario.

-Muy bien, con esta canción cerramos el festival. Esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado- hubo aplausos de todos -Ahora la última canción de Ma Chérie.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, Sakura bajó del escenario. Ino estaba arriba a un costado de Kiba, donde ella no se podía ver. Encendió su micrófono y esperó la señal de Neji.

-Por favor disfruten. Esta canción es… ¡Leech!- Naruto había dicho el nombre con una voz muy grave y ronca. La batería dio tres golpes en el platillo y seguido, empezó a tocar con la voz de Ino…

_Nobody believes you // Nadie te cree_

_Nobody believes you // Nadie te cree_

_Nobody believes you // Nadie te cree_

Nobody believes you // Nadie te cree

Ino cantó tres veces y después lo hizo Naruto con una voz gruesa. La batería cesó y solo se escuchaba la guitarra. Luego de ese solo, la batería, el bajo y un gran grito de Naruto se escucharon.

Era un ritmo pesado que al principio asombró a todos. Pero al segundo siguiente todos la aceptaron y algunos movían la cabeza con el ritmo. Naruto empezó a cantar.

Marble no kabe wa takaku doro ni mamirete ita yo // La pared de mármol está cubierta por la suciedad

Naguritsukerareta youna itami ga ore wo hanasanee // Un dolor como el que me ha estado golpeando no me libera

Tairyou ni koboreta Imperfection kanzen ni nomareta Expression // La imperfección miró a través de la expresión engullida en perfección

_**I who sings black again. **__**I who dyes black again. // Yo, que canto en negro otra vez. Yo, que muero en negro otra vez.**_

Kiba y Sasuke acompañaron a Naruto cantando el coro de una manera ronca.

Nandomo atama wo tsubusu Insult // Insulto que destrozó mi cabeza muchas veces

Let's send a gallows in the last scene which you hope for // Vamos a enviar una horca en la última escena que esperas.

_Don__'t hush up a mistake. __Take responsibility // No encubras un error. Toma responsabilidad._

Imada mienee yukue shirezu no mono matowaseta no wa subete uwabe dake // Tu paradero que no puedo ver aún, algo que no puedo saber

Uritobasareta no wa shisou no gizou shikori mo sezu mata yotte kiyagaru // Es que lo que muestras es sólo la superficie

Can you hear the counting song of pain? The president // ¿Puedes escuchar la canción contante del dolor? ¡Baby! (la canción dice 'the president', pero cuando se canta, dice 'Baby')

_I want to scatter your face // Quiero esparcir tu rostro_

Me ni utsuru kotae wo egaku // Representada, la respuesta se reflejó en tus ojos

_I want to scatter your trick // Quiero esparcir tu estafa_

Can you hear the counting song of pain? The president // ¿Puedes escuchar la canción contante del dolor? ¡Baby!

_I want to scatter your excuse // Quiero esparcir tu excusa_

Kuroki hi wa ima mo asenu mama // El día negro todavía no se desvanece

A prosecute. Your luck will run out someday // Un procesamiento. Tu suerte se agotará algún día.

Hatred to you is a proper act // Odiarte es una acción correcta.

Naruto dejó de cantar, la guitarra, el bajo y la batería marcaban un ritmo perfecto. Ino había cantado en perfecta sincronía, a pesar de no haber practicado con ellos. Temari escuchaba la letra atenta, al parecer Naruto había contado su historia en las canciones.

Nagareta kekkan to muhyoujou to muryoku toki ga boukyaku ni uete mo wasureru koto wa shinai // Eliminar los fallos y la inexpresividad y la impotencia Incluso si el tiempo desea olvidar, no olvidaré

Un pequeño solo de Sasuke y Naruto dijo la última frase sin ningún instrumento de fondo. Temari, al escuchar las últimas dos palabras, confirmó que Naruto estaba cantando su historia.

You are the same as a leech which sucks blood to live // Eres igual que una sanguijuela que chupa la sangre para vivir.

Algunos profesores y padres estaban un poco aturdidos por la música, pero todo el alumnado e invitados, estaban fascinados por la canción.

_[…]_

Can you hear the counting song of pain? The president // ¿Puedes escuchar la canción contante del dolor? ¡Baby!

_I want to scatter your excuse // Quiero esparcir tu excusa_

Kuroki hi wo houmuru muimi sa ni // Enterrar el día negro en la insensatez

_**I felt humiliation // Me siento humillado.**_

Sasuke, Ino y Kiba, cantaban los coros en el momento justo, con el tono justo. Ninguno de los integrantes había tenido error al tocar.

Utsukushiki seijaku ga kanashige ni yureteru me wo fusagu koto sae tsumi // Con mi tristeza observo que el bello silencio está vacilando, incluso cerrar mis ojos es un pecado

A prosecute. Your luck will run out someday // Un procesamiento. Tu suerte se agotará algún día.

Can you hear the counting song of pain? The president // ¿Puedes escuchar la canción contante del dolor? ¡¡Baby!!

Naruto hizo un gran grito y dijo las últimas dos frases…

You are the same as a leech which sucks blood to live // Eres igual que una sanguijuela que chupa la sangre para vivir.

You are the same as a leech which sucks blood to live // Eres igual que una sanguijuela que chupa la sangre para vivir.

_**Fuck off**_

Naruto dijo las últimas palabras y terminó al mismo tiempo que Sasuke dijo con una voz ronca las dos palabras finales. La canción terminó.

~*~*~

En la casa de Itachi había un clima festivo, y no era para menos. A todos en el festival les había gustado las canciones de la banda. Como no todos entraban en el auto de Shino, se dividieron: unos esperaron en el instituto a que Shino dejara a los otros en la casa de Sasuke. En esos momentos olvidaron todo acerca de Akatsuki, estaban disfrutando como debería haber sido. Estuvieron platicando, bebiendo y riendo desde que salieron del festival a las cinco de la tarde. Antes de ir habían pasado a dejar los instrumentos de Kiba y Naruto, la batería era más complicada porque tenía más partes y se iban a tardar demasiado. Eran las diez de la noche y el tema principal en ese momento era la habilidad de Neji para tocar el violín.

-¿Y cómo sabía Temari eso? No dijiste que no lo tocabas frente a alguien…

-Eso es fácil Naruto- Temari dejó el vaso en la mesa y siguió hablando -Cuando yo entré a Yuugure, fui compañera de Neji. Así que en una de las tantas lecciones, tocó el violín.

-¿Lecciones?- Hanabi parecía intrigada, al igual que su hermana. Pero ella sabía que Hinata no se atrevería a preguntar.

-Ahora entiendo- Naruto se rascaba la cabeza -Hanabi, cuando alguien entra a Yuugure, se lo empareja con alguien de más experiencia para que le comente como son las cosas. Y si esa persona nueva no sabe pelear, su compañero está obligado a enseñarle.

-¿Cómo un maestro?- Sasuke se interesó en esa parte -No sabía eso…

-¿Qué no le dijiste Neji?- Lee estaba sorprendido. Neji hizo una mueca, se había olvidado por completo de eso. Debería estar bastante tiempo con Sasuke…

-Me olvidé. Lo siento- se rascó la cabeza

-Siii, claro Neji, "te olvidaste"- Kankuro había echo un gesto de comillas que hizo reír a muchos por la frase.

-Es cierto Kankuro, tenía la cabeza en otro lado.

-En el cuello de mi hermana…- un pequeño murmullo de Hanabi que solo habían escuchado Hinata, que se puso colorada al instante; Neji, que tenía una sonrisa seductora en el rostro; y Naruto que había pasado sirviendo bebida, y que provocó una gran carcajada en él. Hanabi trataba de aguantar la risa apretando los labios.

-¿De que te ríes Naruto?- Sakura y las chicas tuvieron una leve sospecha por las reacciones de cada uno. Cuando Naruto iba a responder, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Itachi.

-Buenas…- Itachi vio la bebida y comida, y como estaban dispersados todos -Se ve que les fue bien, ¿no?

-¿Por qué tan tarde Itachi?- Sasuke tuvo que preguntar, nunca llegaba tarde. Aparte Naruto estuvo ahí todo el tiempo, no pudo haber estado con él. Otra cosa que le llamó la atención (y a todos) es que traía un pantalón en su brazo.

-Tuve que pasar al hospital- al ver que habían reaccionado todos de una manera… esperada, Itachi se apresuró a aclarar -Hoy se me abrió la herida del otro día- Cerró la puerta y mostró el pantalón que traía en el brazo. Tenía una gran mancha de sangre en la parte interno del muslo.

-¿Y cómo se te volvió a abrir?- preguntó Sakura, creía que su vendaje había parado el sangrado y con el tiempo se curaría, no era muy bueno que se volviera a abrir.

-Anoche hice un mal movimiento, eso es todo. Cuando hoy me dí cuenta tenía el pantalón con sangre.

Se habían quedado en silencio. Itachi miró a su hermano pidiendo ayuda. Sasuke lo miró raro, pero luego vio a Naruto. Estaba nervioso, el rubio quería decir algo pero no le salía nada. Sasuke entendió a que se refería su hermano con el "mal movimiento". No había sido eso, para nada, había sido la agitada noche con Naruto el día anterior. Sasuke rodó los ojos y habló.

-Bueno, pero ya estas bien ¿no?- Itachi asintió -Entonces sigamos. Itachi quiero preguntarte algo

-Dime hermanito

-¿Porqué nadie me avisó que al ser nuevo tendría que aprender cosas de alguien más?

-¿De qué?- Itachi estaba perdido, ¿de qué hablaba Sasuke?

-De Yuugure tonto- varios miraron un poco sorprendidos a Sasuke, definitivamente solo él podía decirle tonto a Itachi y no sufrir después.

-¿Qué no se lo dijiste Neji?

-Me olvide, ¿ya? Estaba en otra cosa y me olvidé

-Sin comentarios Hanabi

-Ahh… Arruinaste el chiste Hinata- Naruto lanzó otra carcajada.

-Ahora me dicen cual es la gracia-Temari se levantó.

-Si, es sospechoso…- Ten Ten la siguió.

-Sus reacciones fueron…- Sakura también

-Muy extrañas- por último Ino se sumó. Las cuatro se miraron y dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-¿Qué pasó?- Las chicas solo miraban a Hinata, que estaba muy nerviosa. Hanabi aguantaba la risa. Los demás chicos no entendían ni jota de lo que pasaba (a excepción de Neji y Naruto), pero era entretenido. Hanabi apareció por detrás de Hinata e intentó moverle el cuello de la camisa, Hinata se resistió. Las chicas al ver esto se sumaron y querían ver que pasaba.

Eso era algo que no se veía todos los días, cinco chicas atacando a otra para ver quien sabe que cosa. Naruto estaba casi por llorar de la risa, Neji veía todo pensando si intervenir o no, después de todo el debía proteger la integridad de Hinata. Los chicos solo veían sorprendidos. Hinata juntó aire y con un rápido movimiento se separó, Neji se decidió. Hinata sintió que un brazo la rodeaba por la cintura y supo que era Neji, pero no podía reaccionar, se sentía realmente bien…

-Por esto me olvidé de avisar- Neji movió un poco el cuello de la camisa dejando ver el moretón que había hecho en la mañana -Como dije, tenía la cabeza en otro lado.

-En el cuello de mi hermana mas específicamente- Hanabi les dijo en tono bajo a las chicas, como Hinata y Neji estaban de espaldas a los chicos solo ellas vieron el moretón. Temari se empezó a reír junto con Ino. Sakura y Ten Ten miraban entre sorprendidas y aguantando la risa, pero no pudieron más y comenzaron a reír.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo gracioso?- Kiba y Lee trataron de ver que pasaba pero Neji ya se había separado de Hinata y ella trataba de explicar algo a las chicas.

-Que… que Hinata tiene tremendo chupón en el cuello- Ino lo había dicho alto y todos escucharon. Hinata estaba totalmente roja.

Se empezaron a reír, Itachi y Shino solo sonrieron. Kiba trató de decirle muchas cosas a Neji (cosas feas…) pero Ino lo detuvo, todavía riéndose. Al final Kiba, terminó riendo un poco también. Al único que no le causó ninguna gracia fue a Sasuke. Miraba a Neji con enojo, estaba furioso. No le gustaba nada que él estuviera con Hinata. Neji se fijó en eso y solo miró a Sasuke con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

~*~*~

-No es justo, todos se burlaron de mí. ¡Qué vergüenza!- cada uno había vuelto a su casa y Hinata estaba en la habitación, Neji estaba a su lado con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No fue tan malo

-Y es tu culpa- Hinata dijo eso con fingido enfado e inflando los cachetes. Neji la miró con una sonrisa y una ceja alzada. Hinata no aguantó y se empezó a reír. Él, con una sonrisa la empezó a besar.

Habían vuelto en el auto de Shino, por la batería de Neji. Tuvieron que abrir el portón y dejar la camioneta dentro. Al día siguiente irían a dejarla al departamento y de paso saldrían con Shino y Hanabi a la estación para ir a Tokio. Iban a ver a Hiashi, Hanabi y Hinata se habían puesto muy felices al saberlo, eso era una gran noticia para ellas. Iban a ver a su padre y agradecerle a ese chico Gaara por haberlo cuidado.

_Neji seguía besando a Hinata y ella solo podía suspirar. Había abierto la camisa de ella y besaba entremedio de sus pechos. Hinata se trató de sentar y Neji la ayudó. Le sacó la camisa por completo y se volvieron a besar. Era un beso profundo, sus lenguas entraron en un delirante juego para ambos. Hinata acarició el rostro de Neji y lentamente fue descendiendo hasta llegar al cuello de él. Neji lanzó un suspiro al sentir los labios de Hinata trazar, tímidamente, un pequeño camino de besos que iba desde debajo de su oreja hasta la base del cuello. No se quedó atrás y empezó a acariciar la espalda de Hinata, sus manos desabrocharon fácilmente el sostén de ella. Al notarlo Hinata se detuvo y se separó unos centímetros, estaba colorada y un poco avergonzada. Neji la miraba a los ojos y ella a él. Lentamente le retiró el sostén. Con una mano agarró el pezón derecho y empezó a moverlo. Había comenzado a besar y morder levemente el pezón izquierdo, logrando varios gemidos en Hinata. _

_Neji la volvió a recostar sobre las sábanas. Repitió lo mismo, solo que ahora su atención estaba fijada en el pecho derecho. Hinata gemía y acariciaba el cabello de Neji. Él se movió hacia arriba y volvía a besarla. Eso era algo a lo que ambos se estaban volviendo adictos: a los besos del otro. Hinata tomó un poco de valentía y dirigió sus manos a la cintura de Neji. Él se sorprendió un poco, pero no dijo ni hizo nada diferente. Con los ojos cerrados Hinata empezó a sacarle la musculosa a Neji, él besaba su cuello, cuando la remera estaba arriba, Neji, alzó los brazos para que ella pudiera sacarla. Lo primero que vio Hinata fueron dos cicatrices. Una cerca del hombro izquierdo y la otra sobre el abdomen. Recordó la razón por la que estaban allí. Con su mano empezó a acariciar lentamente, la cicatriz cerca del hombro, vio la cara de Neji y éste tenía los ojos cerrados. Con la otra mano acercó la cabeza de él a la suya y lo besó._

_Las caricias aumentaban, sus cuerpos clientes se rozaban. La única prenda que los cubría, era la ropa interior. La pollera de Hinata y el pantalón de Neji habían quedado olvidados en algún lugar de la habitación. Neji estaba besando el cuello de Hinata, acariciando su cuerpo y ella, paseaba sus brazos por la espalda de Neji. Él dirigió sus manos a la última prenda de ella, sin dejar de besarla. Sujetó el borde y comenzaba a bajarlo…_

_-¡No!- ¿Por qué?, pensó Hinata, justo después de que lo dijera._

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

Ufff...!... Terminé! El capítulo más largo que hice en mi vida! (30 páginas de Word!)... Pero FanFiction tiene un límite y tuve que dividir el capítulo en dos u__ú

Capítulo largo, merece mensaje largo… ¿no? ¬w¬

XD

Bue, yo voy a dejar uno largo :P

**Primero!**: Todo lo que pasó acá, tenía que entrar en éste capítulo. Como consecuencia, tuve que sacar varias cosas, reduciendo la historia lo más que pude. Por eso van a encontrar varios "saltos" de tiempo. (no sirvió igual T_____T)

**Segundo!**: Dejo los videos de las canciones para que escuchen y sepan como es cada una n.n Para que verlos, pongan: **triple dobleve punto youtube punto com barra **y el código que les doy, bien seguidito de la barra.

// Gackt - Kimi no teme ni dekiru koto (Lo que puedo hacer por ti) // Esta es la canción que me inspiró a hacer el fic. Si hay que agradecerle o abuchearle a alguien, es a Gackt xD La canción es hermosa, la versión que usé, fue la del disco "The seventh Night - Unplugged"

Video: watch?v=HcBvYr2euxI

Letra de la canción, bueno se pone el triple w y después todo esto: gacktworlddears .? seccion= kiminotamenidekirukotolyric (sin los espacios)

// L'Arc~en~Ciel - Killing Me (Matándome) // Una gran canción. Dejo dos videos, uno del PV (Promotional Video) y otro de un concierto para que vean como se toca la batería, en ese se muestra más n.~ La letra va a estar en el primer video y junto con la otra canción, si se las lee a los dos, se cuenta la historia de Naruto.

Video: watch?v=mls0gvdhutk

Concierto: watch?v=pA3D4a69LSc

//the GazettE - Leech (Sanguijuela) // Esta es una tremenda canción, no pude conseguir el video subtitulado, porque YouTube lo sacó ¬¬* Pero tengo el video y letra en otra página n.n Leyendo esta letra seguida de la otra (Killing me) se dan una idea de la historia de Naruto.

Video: watch?v=ekEqEyAFSrI

Letra, SIN triple w: art-drawn-by-vomit .blogspot. com/2008/11/ lyrics-leech- sanguijuela .html (sin los espacios)

**Tercero!**: La "competencia" de los violines. Dejo los dos videos con la melodía de cada uno. A la de Kouga, imagínense que tiene algunos errores :P No hace falta escucharlas enteras, solo que sepan el ritmo y ya n.n

Canción de Kouga: watch?v=LLCd0GKg72g

Canción de Neji: watch?v=jC7qRPXmrw4

**Cuarto!: **El personaje Kouga es el de InuYasha, si alguno vio la serie sabe quien es y como es. Como era un poco parecido a Kiba, lo use como su "enemigo" xD

**Quinto!**: NINGUNA de las canciones (instrumentales o no) me pertenece. Son de sus respectivos autores/ras. La canción que tocó la banda de Kouga… no se realmente… Solo imagínense una canción que no les guste y queda perfecto xD

Que largo… espero no haberme olvidado de nada 9.9 Una pregunta… ¿tardé mucho esta vez? Si es así, lo lamento u.u Pero no podía conseguir tiempo en la computadora para hacerlo u___uU

Dejen comentarios, buenos o malos, siempre y cuando CRITICA RECONSTRUCTIVA. Si hay faltas ortográficas avísenme, son pésima en gramática T^T Buenos, nos vemos en próximo capítulo!!

Que tengan buen día y muchas gracias por leer la historia!! *(^o^)*


	13. Agony

Hola~ Como va todo el mundo? xD Pido mil disculpas por la GRAN tardanza **hace reverencias** pero, con dificultad, pude terminar este capítulo u__u Por otro lado… Viene Miyavi!!! Waaa~~!! Al fin! Esta vez no va a saltear mi país!! (mas le valía ¬¬*) Estoy feliz!!! (pero también triste, porque ni idea de donde voy a sacar la plata o.o …)

**Aclaración:** Los personajes de la serie Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto. Lo que tiene (*) lo explico al final.

Capítulo Once~!!

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

**Capítulo XI:**_**Agony**_

_-¡No!- ¿Por qué?, pensó Hinata, justo después de que lo dijera._

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! No lo entendía, acaso… ¿Tenía miedo? Pero de qué… No lo sabía… ¿por qué…?. Hinata se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, estaba confundida. No sabía la razón, pero había detenido a Neji. Él se había detenido y de seguro estaba enfadado o algo parecido… Hinata no sabía ni entendía, había actuado sin pensar.

Neji había dejado de besarla al escuchar su negativa, se levantó solo unos centímetros y miró su rostro. Los ojos de Hinata estaban cerrados con fuerza y sus manos estaban sobre las suyas impidiendo algún movimiento. Se acercó y comenzó a dar pequeños besos por el rostro de ella.

-Hinata…- besó sus pómulos -Tranquila- sus ojos y su nariz -Relájate- su frente y sus ojos -Abre los ojos, por favor…- y la comisura de sus labios.

Cuando Neji dejó de sentir presión en sus manos, las movió hacía arriba, acariciando el cuerpo de Hinata. Ella habría los ojos lentamente, todavía pensando. Cuando lo hizo, vio el rostro de Neji cerca, el pelo de él parecía encerrarlos a ambos.

-Lo… siento. Yo no…

-No te preocupes, ya esta bien ¿no?- Neji sonrío y la besó. Hinata sentía que, poco a poco, él se movía hacia un costado. Le sonrió de nuevo, agarró su remera y estaba yendo hacia la puerta.

-No. ¿Sabes?- Hinata lo miró, todavía avergonzada. Él se iba acercando -Hoy dormiré aquí. Despertar en el sillón no es muy cómodo.

Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa, Neji pasó por encima de ella y se acomodó en el otro costado de la cama. Le pasó la remera a Hinata.

-Supongo que no quieres dormir desnuda- hizo una gran sonrisa y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormir.

~*~*~

Shino se despertó perezosamente, por suerte tenía una silla cómoda, sino hubiese tenido un gran dolor de espalda.

Supuso que todavía era muy temprano, por los huecos de la persiana pudo ver que todavía era de noche. Empezó a sentir olor a… ¿Café? Se dio vuelta y vio la luz de la cocina prendida, miró la puerta de la habitación y estaba un poco entreabierta, miró el baño y vislumbró la luz prendida. Se paró, extrañado miró el reloj… las seis menos cuarto. Se estiró un poco y fue a la habitación, estaba vacía. Del armario sacó una camisa de color claro, se la puso encima de la musculosa que llevaba y salió. Toda la sala estaba oscura, solo la luz de la cocinaba se encontraba prendida. Abrió un cajón del escritorio donde estaba su computadora y sacó una cantidad de dinero que guardó en su billetera.

Hanabi salió del baño con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo y una sobre su pelo; miró hacia a la cocina, todo en orden. Se fue a la habitación y empezó a cambiarse. Shino la había mirado medio sorprendido; primero por como había salido, lo único que pensó fue que necesitaba toallas mas grandes. Segundo, ella no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Sacudió la cabeza y fue al baño.

Salió de la habitación y fue a la cocina, sacó dos tazas y sirvió el café. Miró su pelo un poco desilusionada, el habérselo teñido con tan poco tiempo de diferencia dejaría consecuencias si no lo cuidaba, tendría que comprar productos para cuidarlo. Iba llevando las tazas a la mesa, cuando escuchó que le hablaron:

-¿No es muy temprano?

-¡Waa!- Hanabi se asustó, dejó caer una taza al suelo y tiró el contenido de la otra, arrojándolo a Shino. Ella miró lo que había hecho -Lo siento Shino, me asustaste

-Me dí cuenta Hanabi- se sacó la camisa, ahora manchada con café muy caliente.

-Lo siento, de verdad. Pero me asustase ¿cuándo te despertaste?- Hanabi se acercó a él con un repasador para secarle los restos de café -Iba a hacerlo, a despertarte, en un ratito.

El corazón de Shino se aceleró, observó a Hanabi, que ahora se agachaba para juntar los restos de la taza rota, y maldijo sus hormonas e imaginación.

-Iré a cambiarme- lo único que podía hacer era salir de allí para no generar una situación incómoda.

~*~*~

Eran las siete y media de la mañana y en la casa de Neji, estaba todo listo para salir. Hinata vestía un pantalón de jean y una blusa verde clara con algunos bordados de flores pequeñas. El problema que tenía era que, la blusa, al ser de escote ancho, se podía ver una pequeña marca en su cuello, así que optó por llevar su pelo suelto. Neji tenía unos pantalones oscuros, una remera y camisa manga corta, ambas de color blanco.

Ambos primos ya habían almorzado y estaban listos para ir a Tokyo. Siguieron por el pasillo que llevaba a la puerta trasera y salieron al patio. Ahora que Hinata lo pensaba, era la primera vez que salía al patio, miró todo a su alrededor. Una hamaca al fondo, justo al lado de un frondoso árbol. Pudo notar también, que casi nunca se caminaba por allí, el pasto se encontraba perfecto, sin ninguna marca que delatase mucho movimiento. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue ver una moto a su izquierda, cerca del paredón que delimitaba la propiedad. Era negra y tenía algunos detalles en marrón. La miraba curiosa, sintió que Neji había salido

-No sabía que tenías moto- Hinata se acercó al vehículo.

-¿No te lo había dicho?- Neji estaba seguro que, en algún momento se lo había mencionado.

-No, ni una palabra. Es hermosa- ella estaba maravillada, era la primera vez que veía una tan cuidada -¿Desde cuándo la tienes?

-Fue un regalo de mi tutor al salir del orfanato- Hinata lo miró, él se había acercado -Su nombre es Gai, él fue quien se encargó de mí y me explicó con detalle sobre Akatsuki, mi familia y Yuugure. Gracias a él puedo estar aquí.

-¿Y como es?

-Podría decir que igual a Lee, solo que con aspecto de un adulto- Hinata lo imaginó mentalmente y solo hizo una pequeña sonrisa -Bien, debemos irnos. Tenemos viaje hasta Tokyo.

-Pero si sólo son dos horas de viaje.

Ambos retomaron el camino. Pasaron por el ventanal que daba a la sala de música, la puerta, el ventanal de la habitación y dieron la vuelta, adonde estaba estacionada la camioneta de Shino. Hinata se subió, mientras Neji abría el portón; luego él subió, la puso en marcha y retrocedió, la dejó en la vereda, aún en marcha y cerró el portón nuevamente. Fueron al departamento de Shino.

~*~*~

-¿Por qué tardan tanto?- Hanabi estaba sentada en uno de los dos sillones que había en la sala, mientras que Shino estaba en su computador.

-Recién son las ocho, así que deben estar viniendo.

-¡Pero tardan mucho! De seguro se quedaron haciendo cosas indebidas- Hanabi se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza. Shino simplemente seguía mirando la pantalla -¿Y que estas haciendo?- Hanabi se acercó y miraba lo que sea que Shino estuviera haciendo.

-Solo reviso mi horario- Hanabi solo miraba, no entendía la mayoría de las cosas que habían en esa base de datos abierta. Distinguía las fechas, pero las actividades que allí estaban escritas, no podía relacionarlas con él. Aunque, en realidad, no conocía nada sobre Shino. La actividad que más se repetía era "revisar archivo A" o "B" o "C", etc. Los demás eran puras siglas. Algo le llamó la atención.

-¿Qué es eso que titila?- en la esquina inferior derecha se podía ver un icono que iba del rojo al negro consecutivamente. Shino hizo doble click y otra ventana se abrió.

-Es un GPS, la camioneta tiene un receptor con el que puedo ubicarla. Ya llegaron- seguido las ventanas se cerraron y él apagó el ordenador.

Durante el trayecto a la estación, Hanabi recriminaba a su hermana por retraso, ésta le decía que no había retraso porque habían quedado a las ocho de la mañana. Al llegar a la estación encontraron a Kankuro, era inusual ya que él no trabajaba los fines de semana. Su explicación fue, que por haber pedido libre el día anterior, debía trabajar ese día.

Subieron al tren, en dos horas y algunos minutos, llegarían a Tokio. Hinata se sentó junto a Neji y detrás Hanabi con Shino.

La menor, al saber que ya estaban en camino hacia el hospital, se relajó y poco a poco se fue durmiendo. Hinata veía por la ventana como pasaban a toda velocidad por las ciudades, se preguntaba como estaría su padre. Hacía dos semanas que no lo veía y el saber que lo habían atacado, ya sea con éxito o no, le preocupaba demasiado. Su hermana le había dicho, que la última vez, estaba con problemas respiratorios y no podía moverse mucho, por eso había logrado irse. Todavía no sabía la razón del porque Hanabi no se quedo allí, con su padre. Se lo había preguntado pero ella siempre evadía el tema, la única vez que tuvo una repuesta fue: "soy egoísta". Eso la había dejado con más intriga, pero su hermana era hermética, si no quería decir algo, no importaba con que la amenazara o sobornara, nunca diría algo que no quisiese.

~*~*~

El hospital de Tokio era enorme, Hinata no tenía idea de donde podría estar su padre. Hanabi los guió hasta el quinto piso, donde había varias salas de internación. Llegaron a la habitación 463. Era una habitación privada, así que allí solo estaba su padre, antes de entrar, Hinata notó a Neji muy extraño, parecía estar pensando en algo, su rostro reflejaba tristeza. Hanabi entró sonriente, pero al ver a su padre su expresión cambió, intentando ser disimulada volvió a sonreír. Al entrar, Hinata sintió una opresión en el pecho, ver su padre en ese estado le trajo un amargo sentimiento. Shino y Neji entraron y se quedaron en el fondo de la habitación.

Hiashi Hyuuga, el actual jefe de la más grande empresa de informática del Japón, se encontraba en un estado deplorable. Su brazo izquierdo estaba vendado, desde el codo hasta la muñeca, su mano tenía un extraño color morado; en su brazo derecho tenía puesto una cánula (*) por la cual pasaba una sustancia de color marrón claro; su piel estaba más pálida; sus ojos entreabiertos, se mostraban opacos; su rostro estaba cubierto por una mascarilla, que estaba conectada a un aparato respiratorio. Al costado de la cama había varios aparatos más. En el momento en que el hombre vio entrar a sus hijas, sus ojos se abrieron un poco más y comenzaron a mostrar brillo, una pequeña lágrima había salido, nadie además de él se dio cuenta.

-Hola papá, ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Hanabi se acercó y le dio un besó en la frente, Hinata también lo hizo y le sonrió.

-Un poco mejor- la voz de Hiashi era rasposa- ¿Ustedes como están?

-Nosotras bien papá- Hanabi se sentó a la derecha, con cuidado de no tocar nada y Hinata se quedó parada en el lado izquierdo -Hacía mucho que no podía verte, desde hace dos semanas. Hanabi me contó como estabas hasta donde ella sabía…

-A mi me agrada mucho verlas- el hombre miró a su hija menor- Cambiaste mucho Hanabi- la chica sonrió.

-Es mi camuflaje- hizo un guiño -Es bueno, ¿no?

-Muy bueno, casi no te reconocí- Hiashi hizo una sonrisa, miró hacia el fondo de la habitación y vio a los dos chicos. Al ver al de pelo largo se sorprendió. Las dos chicas se dieron cuenta.

-Ah… disculpa papá. Ellos nos acompañan, son Shino- el chico inclinó la cabeza como saludo cando Hanabi lo nombró.

-Y el es Neji- Neji estaba mirando toda la habitación con una mirada triste cuando escuchó que Hinata lo nombraba, miró hacía donde estaba la cama e inclinó la cabeza como saludo. Pero notó que Hiashi lo miraba asombrado y ver al hombre causó en Neji un horrible "deja vu"

En la puerta se escucharon unos golpes y luego se abrió, dejando ver a una mujer rubia, de apariencia joven, tenía dos coletas bajas y lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus voluminosos y grandes pechos. Tenía puesta una bata blanca abierta, dejando ver debajo una blusa verde agua y unos pantalones azules.

-Buenas tardes. Hola Shino, Neji- los chicos la saludaron -Hiashi, ¿cómo despertaste hoy?

-Mucho mejor- la mujer adulta se acercó a la cama y miró los aparatos. Cuando verificó que todo estuviera bien, miró a Hinata y le sonrió- Soy la directora del hospital, la doctora Tsunade. Tu debes ser Hinata ¿verdad?

-Si, mucho gusto en conocerla. Hanabi me habló sobre usted.

-Hanabi- Tsunade miró a la menor -Si que haz cambiado- Hanabi tenía puesto unos pantalones negros, una blusa roja y un saco de color negro- La última vez que te vi tenías el pelo largo y marrón. Y tampoco vestías así.

-Ya varios me lo dijeron. Y creo que lo que quería funcionó. Nadie me reconoce.

-Pareces un camaleón- Hanabi la miró interrogante -Cambias de color según la ocasión- las chicas se rieron -Esta decidido, eres "camaleón"

-Tsunade- Hiashi llamó a la doctora e hizo un gesto.

-Si, lo sé. Chicas tengo que decirles algo importante- ambas mujeres la miraron atentamente -Como saben hace unos días su padre recibió un ataque.

-Pero no hubo ningún inconveniente con salud ¿verdad? Al menos eso nos dijeron- Hanabi miró a los dos chicos, que también escuchaban atentamente.

-Eso es lo que sabíamos, hasta ayer. Al parecer la atacante cumplió con su objetivo. Hiashi tiene veneno en su cuerpo. No sabemos que tipo de veneno es, al parecer es una mezcla de bacterias con células, nunca había visto algo parecido. Es imposible eliminarlo, al hacerlo, lo haríamos con Hiashi. Para sacar el veneno de su cuerpo, su sistema nervioso y circulatorio deben ser eliminado también. Como ven, parte de su brazo izquierdo empezó a sufrir las consecuencias de ese veneno. No sabemos cuanto tiempo podrá soportar el cuerpo. Pueden ser años, meses, días o simplemente un par de horas.

Hinata tenía lágrimas en los ojos, Hanabi se había quedado sin aire, su padre moriría, no sabían cuando, era seguro que lo haría y no había solución alguna. La habitación había quedado en absoluto silencio.

-Neji, sal inmediatamente de aquí- esa repentina oración de Tsunade sorprendió a todos y miraron a Neji. Hinata pudo ver que Neji tenía la mirada perdida, su piel estaba pálida y se tambaleaba -Lamento darles esta noticia, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer, la solución lleva al mismo resultado que el problema- las hermanas se quedaron mirando a su padre. Tsunade vio a Shino. -Ven Shino, debo revisarte los ojos. No haz venido en años.

Las chicas se acercaron a su padre y como pudieron, ambas lo abrazaron, mientras sollozos se escuchaban en la habitación.

~*~*~

Neji se encontraba en las escaleras de incendio. Una brisa fresca y exhaló el humo del cigarrillo, el tercero que llevaba hasta ese momento. Si hubiese permanecido más tiempo dentro de la habitación, hubiera caído desmayado, tenía que tomar un poco de aire. Aparte molestaría en un momento así a sus primas.

El cielo mostraba algunas nubes, volvió a exhalar el humo, miró hacia arriba, exhaló de nuevo. El cigarrillo se achicaba, escuchó la puerta, no le dio importancia. Sintió que alguien se acercaba a él, se giró y vio a Hinata, ella se acercó y apoyó la cabeza en hombro de él. Neji puso el cigarro en su boca y la atrajo hacia él con sus brazos. Estuvieron abrazados un momento, luego Neji puso su brazo izquierdo en la cintura de ella y con el otro sacó el cigarrillo de su boca y exhaló el humo.

Hinata tenía su brazo izquierdo sobre el pecho de Neji y con el otro acariciaba el brazo de él que la sostenía por la cintura, estaba de espalda al paisaje que daba la ciudad. Neji seguía fumando y mirando hacia los edificios.

-No sabía que fumabas- Hinata lo miró, aún con los rastros de las lágrimas derramadas.

-Muy de vez en cuando. Si me siento frustrado o algo parecido, fumo un cigarrillo. Pero casi siempre tengo la batería y me descargo con eso.

-Pero ahora no la tienes- Neji sonrió y acercó su rostro al de ella, apoyó sus labios sobre a frente de Hinata. Estuvo así unos segundos.

-¿Te molesta el humo?- él la miró esperando su respuesta.

-El viento lo lleva hacia el otro lado- le molestaba que alguien fumara cerca de ella, pero no tenía ganas de nada. Sólo tenía una pregunta para Neji:

-¿Por qué te pusiste así ahí adentro?- Neji dio una calada más al cigarrillo y le respondió.

-Es extraño como ocurren algunas cosas. Hace algunos años mi padre estuvo en la misma situación. Lo curioso es que estaba en la misma habitación y en el mismo estado en el que se encuentra tu padre ahora- Hinata lo miró sorprendida -Los dos son iguales y eso me trajo amargos recuerdos. Todo era tan endemoniadamente igual, que no lo podía soportar.

El agarre de Neji se intensificó, Hinata hizo lo mismo. Neji dio la última bocanada a su cigarrillo y cuando estaba exhalando, lo tiró y lo pisó, junto a ese había dos más. Los ojos de Neji le ardían un poco, supuso que se debía a los lentes de contacto. Hinata pasó su mano por el rostro de él, Neji la agarró y besó la mano. Se movió un poco quedando frente a Hinata y le dio un beso, ella sentía el sabor del tabaco dentro del beso. Cuando se separaron, juntaron sus frentes y cerraron los ojos. Neji se movió y posó sus labios en mismo lugar que había dejado la pequeña marca, Hinata lo abrazó. Quedaron así, sin otra cosa que hacer o decir.

~*~*~

Hanabi miraba por el gran ventanal que ofrecía la vista de la ciudad, estaba en la sala de espera, tenía asientos grises y una gran alfombra del mismo color. Estaba parada mirando hacia fuera. Se dio vuelta y vio a Shino que entraba en la sala, tenía un papel en su mano.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó señalando el papel.

-Tengo que usar nuevos lentes- fue todo lo que dijo Shino, Hanabi quería hacer alguna broma o cargarlo, pero no tenía ganas de nada. Neji y Hinata entraban a la sala tomados de la mano, se acercaron hasta ellos.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Neji no lo había visto cuando salió del oftalmólogo.

-Fui a ver a Gaara.

-¿En que habitación esta?- ahora ambas hermanas estaban interesadas en saberlo.

-En la habitación 404. ¿Quieren ir?- las chicas asintieron.

Shino iba adelante, lo seguían las dos chicas y detrás iba Neji. Llegaron a la puerta 404 de color verde, como todas las del quinto piso. Era una habitación compartida, en la primera cama, que estaba cerca de la puerta, había una chica durmiendo. En la segunda no había nadie acostado, Gaara estaba parado mirando por la ventana. Se acercaron hasta él, sin hacer ruido para no despertar a la chica. El chico se dio vuelta, reconoció a los chicos, pero no a las chicas. Al ver los ojos blancos de ellas, se dio cuenta enseguida y reconoció a Hinata por las fotos, pero no a Hanabi, al parecer era una chica diferente.

-Hola- fue un saludo seco, no tenía una buena "química" con personas que recién conocía.

-Buenas tardes, soy Hinata Hyuuga- se inclinó.

-Yo soy Hanabi Hyuuga- imitó a su hermana. Ahí Gaara se enteró que era la misma chica que había visto antes con Kakashi en ese mismo hospital.

-Queríamos agradecerte por lo que hiciste la otra noche- Hinata le sonrió y Gaara se incomodó un poco.

-Pero no sirvió de nada- la sonrisa de Hinata se desvanecía, Gaara había respondido de una manera amarga. Él se dio vuelta, la chica de pelo largo se acercó a él y volvió a hablar.

-Eso no importa. Aunque haya resultado así, tú estuviste ahí intentando detenerlo. Lo protegiste, no salió perfecto, pero gracias a ti, sabemos que tiene mi padre y también quién lo atacó. Gracias a ti, sabremos que hacer cuando él no esté- Gaara ahora se sentía muy incómodo y estaba sonrojado. Ella le hablaba con una sonrisa, apartó la vista hacia el otro lado para que no viera su sonrojo, pero Hanabi estaba de ese lado ¿Cuándo se había puesto allí?

-Gracias a ti sabemos que quieren la compañía con mucha prisa y gracias a ti podemos hacerle frente a esto. Si no hubieras estado, la posibilidad de que sea un envenenamiento accidental por parte de mi padre hubiera sido muy elevada y no habríamos sabido que eran ellos. Por todo eso, muchas gracias- Hanabi le sonrió, se notaba su tono triste. Gaara estaba seguro que su rostro estaba tan rojo como su pelo, trató de desviar la mirada, pero no sabía hacia donde mirar. Bajó la cabeza y miró hacia la ventana, justo frente a él.

Hinata y Hanabi vieron que el chico estaba incómodo, así que ambas se fueron hacia atrás y se sentaron e la cama. Shino y Neji no habían dicho ni una palabra, estaban a un costado observando.

-¿Te rompiste el brazo?- la pregunta de Hanabi rompió el silencio. Gaara se dio vuelta, todavía tenía un tono rosado en su rostro, pero igual le respondió.

-Aprovechó el hecho de que era mujer, nunca le pego a una. Justo que había sanado del brazo derecho, ahora se me rompió el izquierdo. No podré tocar la batería por otro tiempo largo- hizo una sonrisa triste.

-¿Tienes fibrón?- la pregunta de la menor lo desconcertó, solo atinó a negar con la cabeza. Esa pregunta sorprendió a los chicos, pero Hinata solo mostró una sonrisa -Buscaré uno- Hanabi se levantó de la cama y abrió el cajón del pequeño mueble que había junto a la cama, abrió las puertas de abajo y tampoco, nada. Fue al otro lado de la habitación.

-Hanabi ten cuidado y no la despiertes- Hinata le advirtió en tono bajo.

-Si- Hanabi respondió en tono bajo. Vio en el mueble lo que tanto buscaba -Préstamelo un ratito… Matsuri- Hanabi había leído una tarjeta que decía el nombre de la chica -Aquí esta- se acercó sonriente a Gaara, le mostró el fibrón y señaló el yeso -¿Puedo?

Gaara la miró sorprendido y asintió con la cabeza. Hanabi se acercó y agarró el brazo de Gaara, él estaba tan cerca que podía ver las marcas que había dejado las lágrimas en el rostro de la menor. Cuando ella terminó, Gaara miró lo que estaba escrito y sonrió, "Muchas gracias, recupérate pronto" y un dibujito que no podía adivinar que era, se lo preguntó a Hanabi.

-Es un camaleón, así es como me puso la doctora Tsunade y así soy yo. Cambio de color según la ocasión- Hanabi sonrió. Hinata había agarrado el fibrón y se acercó a Gaara, agarró su brazo y empezó a escribir algo también. Al estar cerca de ella pudo oler el perfume que desprendía Hinata, era jazmín. Había empezado a ver el cuello de Hinata y seguía observado, bajaba hasta su pecho. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía desvió la mirada y se puso colorado. Miró a los demás, cuando vio a Neji se dio cuenta de que éste lo miraba de forma rara, parecía enojado. No lo entendió.

-Yo no tengo apodo, así que sólo hice una carita- Hinata le sonrió, Gaara intentando no verla, se fijó en lo que había escrito, "Muchas Gracias, mejórate" y una pequeña cabecita, era de una chica con el pelo largo y estaba sonriendo, era Hinata, sonrió.

-Gracias.

Los cuatro chicos salieron de la habitación, irían a ver a Hiashi nuevamente y después volverían a Osaka. Gaara miró su yeso y observó los dibujitos, había un pequeño camaleón, una carita, un pequeño lobo y un insecto que parecía estar volando. Sonrió y miró hacia la ventana, al día siguiente vendrían sus hermanos, según le habían dicho. Se acomodó y cerró los ojos, buscando el sueño.

~*~*~

El viaje de regreso había sido silencioso, se había echo de noche. Al llegar a la estación de Osaka, Hanabi pidió algo.

-¿Podría quedarme esta noche con mi hermana? Si no es mucho problema- Hinata miró a los dos chicos, quería estar con su hermana. Ambos chicos se miraron, después de unos segundos Shino asintió y Neji dijo que no habría problema.

Neji abrió la puerta, dejó entrar a las chicas primero y después entró él y cerró con seguro. Hinata había prendido la luz, Hanabi miraba todo el lugar, era la primera vez que estaba en la casa de Neji. Sobre un mueble vio dos fotografías enmarcadas; una era de su familia, estaba su padre que la sostenía a ella, su madre agachada junto a una muy sonriente Hinata, ambas eran niñas chiquitas; en la otra foto, había un hombre igual a su padre, a su lado una mujer de pelo largo marrón muy sonriente, entremedio de ambos había un chico que ella reconoció como Neji y en sus brazos tenía una pequeña niña. Los marcos estaban unidos, formando una especie de libro.

-Es mi familia- Neji se acercó a ella -Mi padre Hizashi, mi madre Kazuko y mi hermanita Sachiko- Hanabi no tenía idea que había pasado con ellos, pero no quería incomodar a nadie y aparte estaba muy cansada.

-Son iguales, hasta sus nombres son parecidos- Hanabi miró las fotos un poco más. Después Neji las llevó a ambas, hasta la habitación. Allí las chicas se recostaron, hablaron un poco y después Hanabi se durmió. Hinata acercó su mano al rostro de su hermana, secando las lágrimas, después se secó las suyas y se abrazó a su hermana.

~*~*~

-Hola Itachi, ¿le podrías avisar algo a Sasuke?- Neji estaba sentado en el sofá, hablando por el celular.

-Si, pero lo haré mañana. Hoy no vuelvo a casa.

-Pero necesito hacerlo antes de mañana precisamente.

-Lo siento, pero… hay mucho trabajo.

-Si, trabajo, claro Itachi.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso lobito?

-Nada Itachi, olvídalo. ¿Entonces podrías darme el número de Sasuke?

-Si… ¿tienes donde anotar?- Neji miró alrededor buscando una lapicera y papel. Sobre la mesita vio la calculadora de Hinata, la agarró y la prendió.

-Dime- Neji anotó el número en la calculadora, cuando terminó la dejo a un costado, con cuidado de no apagarla -Gracias, una cosa más. Hanabi se queda aquí esta noche, por lo de hoy.

-Si, Kakashi me avisó lo de Hiashi hoy. Bien, pero ten cuidado y cualquier cosa avisa.

-Lo haré. Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos lobito.

-¡Ah! Una cosa más- Itachi volvió a colocar el celular en su oído mientras caminaba -Dile a Naruto que Gaara le manda saludos- seguido Neji cortó el teléfono. Itachi dejó de caminar y suspiró. Si había alguien que se pudiera dar cuenta, tan rápido de lo que iba a hacer, ese era Neji Camui.

Miró hacia arriba y vio el gran edificio de departamentos. Subió al ascensor, llegó al tercer piso y fue a la puerta número 303. Golpeó y un momento después se abrió, él entró y la puerta se volvió a cerrar.

~*~*~

Neji apagó la calculadora, ya había agendado el número de Sasuke. Se paró del sillón y fue a la sala donde estaba su batería, no sabía porque, pero presentía que levantaría el tono de voz cuando hablara con Sasuke, así que por las dudas, iría afuera para no despertar a sus primas. Abrió una puerta del ventanal, agarró el celular y marcó el número. Mientras se escuchaba el tono, Neji, miró al suelo, hacía la esquina derecha al lado de su batería. Su rostro estaba serio y sus ojos, ahora blancos, mostraban tristeza.

-Hola ¿quién habla?- al escuchar a Sasuke, Neji reaccionó.

-Sasuke, soy Neji- salió hacia fuera y cerró el ventanal, dejando solo unos milímetros abierto -Quería avisarte que lo de mañana, se suspende.

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso porque Neji? Me dijiste que podría ir mañana.

-Se lo que dije, pero surgió un imprevisto y no podrá hacerse mañana. El lunes a las cinco y media de la tarde ¿bien?

-No. Tú me dijiste, domingo a las dos de la tarde. Y eso haré.

-Te dije que no se puede. Hanabi y Hinata están aquí, no podemos hacer esto en este momento delicado- Sasuke, al escuchar el nombre de Hinata, se empecinó todavía más en ir el día siguiente.

-¡Me importa ocho cuartos que sea un momento delicado para ti! ¡Iré mañana a las dos!

-¡Eres idiota! ¡El momento delicado lo esta pasando ellas! ¡No ves que seria un gran e innecesario estorbo!

-¡Entonces hazlo en otro lugar! ¡No intentes zafar de esto!

-¡Escúchame bien Sasuke! ¡Y trata de que tu minúsculo cerebro lo entienda! ¡No trato de zafar de nada! ¡Es mas, no sabes las ganas que tengo que molerte a golpes y esto es una gran excusa para poder hacerlo! ¡Pero este no es el momento! ¡Aparte es solo un día más!

-¡Entonces dime que ese momento tan delicado! ¡Tal vez pueda hacer algo por ellas!

-¡No! ¡¿Quieres saber porqué no es el momento?! ¡Pregúntale a Itachi mañana!

-¡Dímelo ahora o iré mañana a preguntarles a ellas!

-¡Eres un grandísimo imbécil, idiota, estúpido y mucho más! ¡Llegas a aparecer mañana y te destrozo a golpes! ¡Y me encargaré de que nunca entres, ni te enteres de nada! ¡Serás una cosa inservible e ignorante! ¡¿Me escuchaste?!

Neji cortó el teléfono, estaba enojado. Tenía razón, se hablaba adentro hubiese despertado a sus primas. Suspiró profundamente, se sentó en el suelo y de su bolsillo sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos. Sacó uno y lo puso en su boca, dejó a un costado la caja y de otro bolsillo sacó un encendedor. Si llegaba a tocar la batería a esa hora, era tan estúpido como Sasuke, dio la primera calada.

Miró hacia adentro por el vidrio, justo a la misma esquina al lado de su batería. Siguió fumando mientras veía el cielo despejado. Sasuke era un estúpido.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

(*) Cánula: es la terminación de plástico que tiene la aguja. Cuando te ponen suero, colocan la cánula adentro para pasar el líquido… Si no entendieron, busquen en el mataburro (el diccionario XD)

Terminé!! Dios!! Cuanto tardé en hacer este capítulo!! El problema siempre lo tengo en el comienzo No se como hacer una introducción decente… Me cuesta mucho u___u

Pero al fin! Hice cuentas y hasta ahora, _Drummer Boy_ es: Un Prólogo, 18 capítulos y un Epílogo… qué tal?

Ahhh… El número de la habitación de Hiashi era el mío de cuando estuve internada. No tengo idea de cómo es un hospital en Japón, así que use como "modelo" en el que estuve yo :P La escalera, la sala de espera, las puertas y la forma de la habitación compartida n.n

Una última cosita Ayer estaba como con un arranque artístico (xD) y me puse a dibujar. Hice algunos de éste fic n.n Dibujé como me imaginé que estaba Neji en este capítulo, dibuje a Shino y Hanabi, y el momento NejiHina del capítulo anterior, donde Neji hacia la "marca" xD va después de eso ^o^

Si quieren vayan a verlos (dibujo muy, muuuy mal, pero bue u///u) Esta en mi perfil, tienen que ir al link que dice " LiveJournal II " Los que no tienen cuenta en FF pueden comentar ahí... me parece que voy a subir el fic ahí también =o= Y si quieren chusmeen el otro XD Eso ya depende su ánimo para vagar por la web xD

La tardanza se debe más que nada al estudio Si, esa cosa fea con la que uno no puede hacer nada si no lo hace… No sé si me explique xD Pero para que me entiendan:

"Sin un título, no sos nada" Una frase de mi padre… que linda motivación eh?

xD

Nos vemos y Disculpen, en serio, mis más sinceras disculpas por la tardanza **hace muchas reverencias**


	14. Tuesday

Hola~ Hoy es un buen día para los fics (?) XD Estoy en depresión porque mi computadora, tiene una memoria virtual demasiado baja y anda más lenta que un caracol u___uU Pero bue, para levantarme el ánimo, escribo un capítulo de la historia :P

**Aclaración:** Todos los personajes de la serie Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto. Lo que esta con (*), lo explico al final.

**Advertencia:** Este capítulo va a tener contenido adulto, es decir, **lemon**. Esto es en el final y va a estar en letra _cursiva_, si no lo quieres leer, simplemente saltea la letra _cursiva_. Lo único, es que tienes que saber que la relación sucedió.

Y ahora el capítulo… por qué capítulo voy??... Ah! Si, ya me acordé XD ¡¡Capítulo 12!!

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

**Capítulo XII:**_**Tuesday**_

Hanabi entreabrió los ojos, vio a su alrededor y estaba todo sumido en la oscuridad. Miró a su costado, su hermana no estaba, despacio salió de la cama, se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y salió. Al hacerlo se encontró con un pasillo, miró a su derecha y éste terminaba. Sintió ruido a un costado, fue despacio, tratando de no hacer ruido. Vio una luz encendida y supo que esa era la cocina. Entró y encontró a su hermana, sentada en una de las sillas mirando el agua calentándose, no hacía nada y pudo ver que sus ojos estaban brillosos. Se acercó a ella.

-¿Hanabi?- Hinata levantó la cabeza -Buen día, ¿cómo amaneciste?- hizo una sonrisa.

-Bien, aunque al principio me desorienté- sonrió.

-A mi también me pasó eso la primera vez- Hinata rió.

-¿Y Neji? No lo vi en ningún lado- la mayor hizo una sonrisa, el silbido de la cocina le indicó que el agua había hervido.

-Está durmiendo en el sillón, no quise hacer ruido para no despertarlo- Hanabi notó que su hermana hacía una sonrisa inconscientemente cuando hablaba de Neji. Lo había notado antes, pero no le había podido hacer preguntas sobre su relación, ésa era una buena oportunidad.

-Hina, quería hacerte una pregunta. Pero casi nunca nos quedamos solas- Hanabi sonríe, su hermana pone dos tazas con café, una lechera y azúcar en la mesa.

-Dime Hanabi.

-¿Qué sientes en realidad por Neji?- Hinata detuvo su mano, que estaba en camino a su taza, luego de un segundo habló.

-Por Neji…- empezó a revolver el contenido de la taza con la cuchara -Creo que en un principio me intrigaba. Me resultaba atractivo de cierta forma- sus mejillas se sonrojaron -Cuando me acompañó el día que lo conocí, me sentía un poco nerviosa y la verdad no quería llegar a casa- Hinata sonrió y empezó a tomar su café -Después de eso, quería volver a verlo. Lo recordaba y quería escucharlo de nuevo.

-Que hermoso… Amor a primera vista- Hanabi había hablado en un tono burlón que le causó risa a Hinata.

-Siempre se empieza por algo, por mas mínimo que sea- Hinata miró a su hermana -¿Por qué la pregunta?

-No lo tomes a mal, pero todo esto me resulta extraño. Me es difícil asimilarlo… pasó muy rápido. Hace dos semanas no teníamos ni siquiera una idea de lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor y ahora…- Hanabi bajó la cabeza -Papá esta en un hospital alejado de nosotras y no sabemos por cuanto tiempo más estará, nosotras estamos viviendo alejadas la una de la otra, nunca estuvimos tanto tiempo separadas…

-Tranquila Hanabi- Hinata se acercó a su hermana y la abrazó -Se que es muy difícil, pero vamos a estar bien. Ahora estamos separadas, pero todo terminará rápido.

-Espero que termine pronto- Hanabi sonrió -Además ponte en mi lugar; ¿Qué sentirías si de pronto aparece un primo que nunca viste y empieza a salir con tu hermana?- la mayor se puso colorada -Si hasta se fue a vivir con él

-Hanabi…- la mayor de las hermanas juntó las cosas de la mesa y empezó a guardarlas.

-Aunque pensándolo bien… Yo también me fui a vivir con un total desconocido… ¿Que pasaría si empezara a salir con él?- la menor preguntó con gracia. Fijándose que su hermana trataba de ignorarla, siguió hablando -¿Shino querrá salir conmigo? O quizá le pida una cita a Kankuro… ¿Sabes que me pidió ser su novia?

-Eres muy chica e inmadura para estas cosas- Hinata con las manos mojadas, le revolvió el pelo a su hermana.

-Y yo soy la inmadura…- Hinata le sonrió

-Ahora solo debo esperar a que cumpla la mayoría de edad…- Hanabi la miró entristecida.

-Si tan solo yo pudiera anotarme también…- la menor agachó su cabeza.

-No te preocupes por eso. Si hay un poco de suerte podré entrar yo.

-Entonces, solo necesitas estudiar y practicar- Hanabi le sonrió.

-…ser mayor de edad… Esa es la condición para poder tomar la prueba…

-…y ver quien es apto para manejar la empresa. Ahora que papá…- la cocina quedó en silencio. Un ruido sordo se escuchó en la sala.

Ambas hermanas al llegar, vieron que Neji estaba sentado en el piso frotándose la cabeza. Hinata se acercó a él y Hanabi mostró una sonrisa.

~*~*~

Neji salía de la estación de Osaka. En su mochila llevaba dos máscaras: una con forma de lobo, que era la suya; y otra mas que le había dado Itachi ese mismo día a la mañana. Tenía la forma de un ave y esa pertenecía a su actual compañero de equipo. Pero Sasuke no la tendría en sus manos hasta que él lo decidiera.

Caminaba tranquilo y se podía escuchar el sonido de las cadenas que tenía en su pantalón. Ese día era caluroso así que llevaba puesta una simple camisa de color claro y su mochila al hombro. A unas cuadras de llegar a su casa pudo divisar a Sasuke. Éste vestía un pantalón azul oscuro y una remera negra sin mangas. Caminaba a paso lento y perezoso, Neji lo alcanzó.

-¿Cansado?- Sasuke se dio vuelta y movió la cabeza como saludo.

-Solo un poco. Anoche estaba ayudando a Itachi con un caso que tenía y me desvelé- el resto del trayecto estuvo en silencio. Unos minutos después llegaron a la casa de Neji, antes de entrar Sasuke dijo algo -Quería disculparme por mi actitud del otro día- el baterista lo miró sorprendido -No sabía lo que había pasado en el hospital con el padre de Hinata y Hanabi- y sin decir otra palabra, Sasuke entró.

Neji había cerrado la puerta, aún sorprendido. Le indicó a su actual compañero que fuera a la que regularmente era la sala donde practicaban. Allí no llevó más que dos botellas de agua, le dijo a Sasuke que se sentara en el piso y él hizo lo mismo enfrente.

-Una pegunta: ¿Sabes como se originó Akatsuki?- Sasuke negó con la cabeza -De acuerdo, ¿Sabes como se originó Yuugure?- Sasuke volvió a negar.

-De cómo surgió Akatsuki, creo que nadie lo sabe en este momento y eso incluye a la persona que originó Yuugure. Otra pregunta, ¿Sabes algo de los padres de Naruto?

-Muy poco- Sasuke se rascó la cabeza -Sé que su padre empezaba a meterse en la política y que su madre tenía una pequeña empresa, no se exactamente de que. Cuando Naruto tenía… creo que once años, ellos fueron asesinados. Hasta ahora no sabía por que, cuando la otra vez dijeron el nombre de Konan, recordé que él me había comentado que había tenido una sola amiga de pequeño y que era ella, no supe que pensar cuando me enteré de que había sido ella quién mató a sus padres.

-Si, es lo mismo que sabemos todos los que conocemos a Naruto- Neji cerró sus ojos un momento y luego los abrió -¿Sabes quien se encargó de Naruto cuando eso pasó?

-Su padrino, no sé el nombre, pero sé que Naruto va cada semana a visitarlo a Tokio- Neji asintió con la cabeza y empezó a hablar nuevamente.

-Su nombre es Jiraiya y fue él quien comenzó con Yuugure- Sasuke lo escuchaba atento -El padre de Naruto era Minato y para Jiraiya era como su propio hijo. Jiraiya descubrió que Minato y Kushina, la madre de Naruto, no habían muerto en un incendio. Él comenzó a investigar y encontró que la empresa de fármacos más grande del país estaba en mal estado. A partir de allí solo fue cuestión de tiempo, él encontró que varias cosas se conectaban con la empresa y con Minato, lo siguiente fue un poco de organización y Yuugure fue creado para detener lo que Akatsuki haga.

-Así que cada persona que está en Yuugure sufrió alguna perdida por Akatsuki…

-No necesariamente- Neji hizo su cabeza un poco hacia atrás -Por ejemplo, Shino. Él quiera evitar que la empresa de su familia caiga por completo, ya tuvo varios altibajos por culpa de Akatsuki. Otro ejemplo es Kiba, él no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con Akatsuki. Pero igualmente esta dentro y quiere ayudar.

-Ahora yo quiero hacer una pregunta- Neji lo miro fijamente -¿Tú por que razón estas dentro?

-Perdí a mi familia por su culpa. Al encontrar la relación que tenía mi padre con el padre de Hinata.

-¿Entonces la familia de Hinata y ella misma, son importantes para Akatsuki?

-Se podría decir que si, son importantes. Al igual que la familia de Shino, solo que ni Hanabi ni Hinata sabían sobre todo esto, por eso se les da un poco mas de atención a ellas, aparte de que son mujeres y generalmente, son mas sensibles a estas cosas- Neji se paró y ató su pelo en una coleta. Se dio vuelta y abrió el ventanal por completo- Bien, ya basta de teoría, pasemos a otra cosa- Sasuke se paró.

-Pobre Hinata, tal dulce como es y tiene que pasar por tanta amargura- Neji solo lo miró molesto -Una última pregunta- Neji se dio vuelta mirándolo de frente -¿Cuál era la relación de tu padre con el de Hinata?

-Hermanos- Sasuke lo miró extrañado -Quiere decir que Hinata y yo somos primos- Sasuke negó con la cabeza -¿Hay algún problema?- Neji lo miraba alzando una ceja.

-Ninguno, es extraño, pero no tengo problema con eso. Supongo que Hinata sabe eso ¿no?

-Por supuesto que lo sabe y ella no tuvo ningún problema con eso- ambos se sostenían la mirada -¿Pasamos a la práctica?- Neji señaló hacia fuera y salió.

-Con mucho gusto.

~*~*~

El ocaso se avecinaba en los suburbios de Osaka. Las clases en el instituto habían terminado y los alumnos volvían a sus hogares. En una de las calles, dos chicas charlaban tranquilamente. Una de ellas tenía su pelo amarrado en cuatro coletas, vestía una falda corta de color oscuro y una camisa de color verde claro. Iba junto a una chica que tenía el pelo sujetado en un rodete que dejaba escapar algún que otro mechón de su cabello oscuro.

-Así que hoy estará Sasuke allí…

-Si. Y por lo que vi, no se agradan mucho- Temari se rió -Pero creo que en la práctica estarán cómodos

-¿Práctica?

-Si, una pequeña práctica para saber como te defiendes en una pelea.

-¿Pero eso esta bien? ¿Es seguro?

-No te preocupes. Neji sabe muy bien como manejar eso, no por nada es el segundo al mando de aquí- Hinata y Temari sonrieron.

Al llegar a la casa de Neji se encontraron con un pequeño problema…

-Yo no tengo llave- Hinata estaba avergonzada

-¿No tienes? ¿Y como entras siempre?

-Bueno… siempre esta Neji- Hinata agacho la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, creo que todavía tengo la llave aquí- Hinata la miró sorprendida y Temari sacó un llavero el cual tenía muchas llaves -Creo que es esta… Ruega por que no haya cambiado las cerraduras- introdujo la llave y la puerta se abrió fácilmente.

-¿Cómo tienes las llaves?

-No digas nada, pero… cuando yo entré a Yuugure a Neji le tocó enseñarme las cosas. Yo no tenía mucha confianza y como crecí en el entorno de la mafia, pude sacar una copia de su llave fácilmente sin que él se diera cuenta- Hinata entró y después lo hizo Temari -Neji nunca la da su llave a nadie- Hinata dejó su bolso en el sofá -También tengo una copia de las llaves de Naruto, de Itachi- ambas chicas se dirigían hacia la sala de música -de Shino, de Kiba, de Lee y de algunos que están en Tokio.

-Tomas muchas precauciones Temari- Hinata sonrió.

-Pueden ser muy útiles, como ahora por ejemplo. Pero nadie más lo sabe, ni siquiera mis hermanos. Así que agradecería que no le dijeras a nadie de esto Hinata.

-No te preocupes, nada saldrá de mí.

-Muchas gracias… creo que te haré una copia de todas. Siempre es mejor prevenir al estar rodeada de hombres- Temari sonrió y ambas salieron adonde Neji y Sasuke estaban.

-¡Muy bien chicos! ¡Tómense un descanso!- la voz de Temari hizo que ambos dejaran de golpear y vieran a las recién llegadas.

-¿Cómo entraron?

-¿Así saludas Neji? Donde quedó tu educación, estas frente a dos damas- Neji rodó los ojos -La puerta estaba abierta, debes tener mas cuidado con eso- el chico la miró extrañado, él recordaba haberla cerrado.

Neji se acercó a Hinata y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, cosa que no agradó mucho a Sasuke, Temari se encontraba de espaldas a ellos en el medio del pasto. Sasuke saludó de manera educada a las chicas. Las botellas de agua estaban un poco más debajo de la mitad.

-Este lugar no ha cambiado nada- Temari caminaba descalza por el patio. Miró a Neji, que estaba sentado al lado de Hinata -¿Qué tal una práctica?

-¿Vestida así?- Neji se fijó que la falda de Temari era ajustada y eso no le permitiría moverse bien.

-¡¿Quieres que me saque la ropa?!- fingiendo espanto, Temari se tapo la boca, Hinata se reía y Sasuke miraba con una ceja alzada la situación -No sabía que te habías vuelto tan pervertido Neji.

-Sabes por que lo digo Temari- Neji cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-Ya lo sé. Pero no te preocupes- Temari sonrió con un poco de sensualidad -Por algo soy "Geisha" ¿no?- Neji la miró y sonrió de lado, recordando palabras que en un pasado se habían dicho.

-Bien, una pequeña práctica no hará daño- Neji se paró frente a Temari. Hinata veía la situación con curiosidad y con un poco, tan solo un poco, de celos. Al parecer ellos se podían comprender fácilmente.

Pasaron algunos minutos y Sasuke y Hinata estaban sorprendidos, Temari peleaba muy bien. Y al parecer se estaban divirtiendo, ambos mostraban sonrisas de a rato; se podía escuchar a Temari decir en tono burlón "vamos sensei" haciendo que la pelea sea un poco mas dura. Al cabo de unos minutos, Temari terminó con un brazo sobre su espalda y su pierna izquierda enredada a la de Neji. Y él terminó sujetando el brazo izquierdo de ella y su otra mano sobre la cabeza de Temari, haciendo que la agache. Ella tenía la parte izquierda de su cuerpo inmovilizada y su pierna derecha un poco flexionada, permitiendo mover su brazo derecho un poco. El abanico que Temari tenía en su mano, había terminado muy cerca del cuello de Neji, pero él se había movido de manera que no hubiera peligro. A Sasuke le habían vuelto las ganas de pelear con Neji.

-Gané- Neji tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, Sasuke observó el abanico de Temari.

-¿Qué tiene el abanico?- preguntó mirándola -Por alguna razón, él se quería alejar de eso.

-¿Te diste cuenta?- Hinata miraba curiosa, Neji se sentó al lado de ella -Este abanico es especial- Temari lo abrió -Cuando esta en blanco, como ahora, no tiene nada. Si lo agitas dos veces- lo cerró y abrió dos veces -Aparece una luna y en las puntas un pequeño cuchillo, que no corta, solo lastima. Los agitas tres veces- repitió lo anterior, solo que tres veces -Aparece otra luna y algunos cuchillos filosos en su extensión, por último lo agitas cuatro veces- la abrió y cerró cuatro veces -Aparece la última luna y una cuchilla que si hace daño.

Sasuke la miró sorprendido, ella parecía ser una mujer peligrosa.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-Ventajas de haber crecido con la mafia- definitivamente era una mujer peligrosa.

~*~*~

-¿Pero que hacen una vez que los capturan?- Hanabi estaba intrigada y Kankuro se veía animado de poder contestar sus preguntas. En cambio Shino, no se veía muy animado.

Kankuro había aparecido en el departamento de Shino a la tarde y desde entonces estaba hablando con Hanabi sobre Akatsuki y Yuugure. Itachi les había dicho Temari y a Kankuro, que podían responder cualquier pregunta que Hinata o Hanabi les hicieran, ahí estaba el porque de Kankuro en su apartamento. Lo que Shino se preguntaba era, porque no se lo podía explicar él a Hanabi, se sentía incómodo cuando Kankuro estaba cerca de ella.

-En Yuugure se dice que… bueno, que los matamos- Hanabi frunció el ceño -Pero en realidad es para despistar.

-¿A quienes?

-A los otros de Akatsuki- Kankuro se acercó y ella hizo lo mismo. Él empezó a hablar en susurros -Mira, cuando uno es capturado, se lo lleva al hospital de Tokio, donde trabaja Tsunade. Ella y su asistente son muy buenas con todo lo referente al cuerpo humano y esas cosas. Al llevarlos allí, ellas hacen algo que les permite borrar la memoria de una persona- Hanabi miró con cansancio a Kankuro -¿Qué?

-Íbamos bien y ahora me sales con cualquier cosa

-¿Cómo con cualquier cosa?- Kankuro entrecerró los ojos -No lo crees ¿cierto?

-¿Cómo quieres que crea algo así?- el chico pensó una manera de demostrarle que lo que él decía era verdad.

-Ya sé- Kankuro se giró a donde estaba Shino -¿Tienes la ubicación de Sasori?- el aludido asintió con la cabeza y abrió lo que parecía un programa de computadora -Hanabi ¿recuerdas el que estuvo en tu casa? ¿Lo habías visto?

-Si- Hanabi recordó el día que había vuelto de Tokio -Era un chico pelirrojo…

-Es ese que esta en la computadora de Shino- Kankuro señaló el ordenador, Hanabi se levantó del sofá y vio, que efectivamente, ese era el chico que había visto. Pero estaba diferente. Vestía un uniforme escolar y estaba, en lo que parecía, una visita escolar a un museo.

-Este video es de hace tres días, mas o menos- Shino adelantaba el video y mostraba diferentes partes -Ahora esta en la prefectura de Ishikawaa, en la ciudad de Kanazawa. Como ves, tiene toda una nueva vida- el video mostraba como el chico sonreía y charlaba con sus compañeros.

-No hacemos esto por venganza, ni nada parecido- Kankuro se sentó cómodamente en el sofá -Solo queremos que se termine. Y como esto de Akatsuki es secreto, se maneja todo desde el fondo- la miró con una sonrisa -¿Me crees ahora?

~*~*~

Cada semana, Hinata y Hanabi iban a ver a su padre a Tokio. La condición de Hiashi era inestable, algunos días se despertaba sin ánimo alguno, otros ni siquiera despertaba, lo único que hacía en el día era dormir. Ya había perdido la movilidad de su brazo izquierdo y solamente se lo veía activo cuando sus hijas lo visitaban. Aunque cuando algunos miembros de su empresa lo visitaban, Hiashi mostraba una fortaleza que no tenía.

Desde que se supo la existencia del veneno dentro del cuerpo de Hiashi, habían pasado ya dos meses. El fin de la primavera se acercaba para dar paso al verano.

~*~*~

-Bien, terminamos por hoy- Neji y Sasuke, se veían agitados.

-¿No es muy temprano? Ni siquiera…

-¿Esperas a Hinata, no?- Neji volvía a entrar a la sala, regulando su respiración.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Neji.

-Todo lo que involucre a Hinata, es de mi incumbencia Sasuke- Neji agarró su mochila del suelo -Y hoy no vendrá, debo ir a buscarla mas tarde a otro lado.

-Eso si es desalentador…- Sasuke negó con la cabeza y tomo un poco de agua.

-¿Podrías dejar de babosear por mi novia?

-¿No soportas competencia?

-Como si tú representaras alguna competencia…- Neji lo miró desafiante.

-Bien, ya. Habíamos dejado en claro que mientras estuviéramos con esto no hablaríamos sobre ella…- Sasuke estiró sus brazos.

-Que suerte que ya terminamos con esto entonces- Neji salía de la habitación.

-¿Terminamos?- Sasuke siguió a Neji hacia la sala principal.

-Si- Neji se detuvo y quedó frente a frente con Sasuke -He notado que tienes muy buena vista y eso te vuelve más ágil… Así que tú serás- Neji sacó una máscara de su mochila y se la entregó a Sasuke -Águila

-Así que es todo…

-¿Esperabas confeti, globos?

-No lobo, no esperaba eso. Esperaba esto- Sasuke mostró la máscara.

-Ahora lo único que pido es que no muestres a nadie que tienes esa máscara. También esta prohibido tener armas de fuego y debes evitar cualquier escándalo en la vía pública. Si sucede algo así, la responsabilidad caerá en Itachi y… bueno, también tendrás consecuencias.

-No hay problema con eso.

~*~*~

Eran las doce y media de la noche y Neji se encontraba recostado en su cama. Hacía unas horas había ido a buscar a Hinata a la casa de uno de sus compañeros de colegio. Debían hacer un trabajo grupal y esa tarde había sido perfecta para ello.

Lo que a Neji no le había agradado era que uno de los compañeros había estado muy meloso con Hinata. Aceptaba el hecho de que Kiba fuera meloso con ella porque sabía que su relación era como de hermanos y él conocía bien a "Can" (*). Pero a ese chico rubio no lo conocía y no le gustaba para nada que estuviera abrazado tanto a Hinata. Neji escuchó la puerta y vio que su novia entraba, el pelo de ella estaba un poco húmedo todavía, a causa del baño. Tenía puesto un pantalón corto y una remera y Neji simplemente una camisa y su ropa interior. El calor del verano solía intensificarse más durante la noche.

-¿Así que ese chico siempre es así contigo?- Hinata se había sentado en la cama.

-¿Ginji?- ése era el nombre -Si, Kiba y él son buenos amigos, así que él también tomó esa costumbre de abrazarme- Neji apoyó la cabeza en su brazo derecho mirando hacía Hinata.

-No me agrada- Hinata se iba a cubrir con la sábana, cuando lo escuchó y se sorprendió.

-¿No te agrada?- él negó con la cabeza -¿Porqué?

-No me gusta que los chicos se porten melosos contigo- Hinata se sonrojó -Menos Kiba, porque sé que nunca intentaría nada contigo- el sonrojo de la chica aumentó -Pero cualquier otro no lo sop--

-No digas esas cosas- la cara de Hinata estaba muy roja.

-¿Por qué no debería?- Neji pasó el brazo izquierdo por encima de Hinata, colocándose encima y encerrándola -¿Sabes? Soy una persona celosa y posesiva- ella se sentía casi sin aire -No me gusta que otra persona toque, o siquiera que mire, lo que es mío… o en este caso- se acercó a su boca, a tal punto de que sus labios se rozaban- A lo que más quiero…

_Acto segundo empezó a besarla. Hinata se sentía un poco avergonzada, pero al mismo tiempo, feliz de las palabras que Neji había dicho. Él puso una rodilla sobre el colchón y con su mano izquierda, acercó más a Hinata hacia él. Él dejo de besar su boca para pasar a su cuello, daba pequeños besos cerca de la oreja de ella. Las manos de ella estaban en su pecho, acariciándolo por encima de la camisa. Hinata comenzó a dar pequeños besos en el cuello de Neji, mientras que él llevaba sus manos hacia la cintura de ella. El pelo de él caía hacía los costados, Hinata pasó sus brazos por el cuello de él, abrazándolo._

_El ritmo cardíaco de ambos iba en aumento, las respiraciones eran agitadas. Los besos y las caricias eran rápidos, pero llegado a un punto, Neji se detuvo y comenzó a ir mas lento, forzándose a sí mismo a terminar. Sólo una vez había intentado ir más lejos, desde que lo intentó esa primera vez, pero tampoco habían podido hacerlo. Pero siempre iba así de lejos, siempre hasta ahí._

_Pero esa noche iba ser diferente, esa noche ni Hinata ni Neji se detendrían. _

_Él bajaba la intensidad de sus besos, pero notó que los besos de Hinata no lo hacían. De a poco, Neji empezó a subir el ritmo, haciendo que el ambiente se volviera sofocante para ambos. Ambas miradas se buscaban y cuando se encontraron, vieron lo mismo en los ojos del otro: el deseo. Ese sentimiento que ambos tenían y que aprenderían a sincronizar con el cuerpo del otro._

_Las manos de Neji empezaron a moverse a través del cuerpo de Hinata, primero sobre su remera y luego debajo de ella, haciendo que Hinata sintiera un calor hirviente por donde la mano de Neji pasaba. Él, poco a poco, empezó a levantar la remera de Hinata hasta que la sacó por completo. Cuando lo hizo, los besos de él iban del cuello al pecho de ella y volvían para reclamar sus labios. Hinata, dejando su vergüenza detrás, empezó a desabrochar la camisa blanca de Neji. De a un botón por vez, logrando al final, dejar al desnudo el torso de Neji. _

_Él se encontraba arrodillado sobre el colchón y Hinata sentada debajo de él. Primero un poco tímida, Hinata comenzó a besar el torso de Neji, pasaba sus manos por las cicatrices que él tenía. Luego se acercó a su rostro y otra vez se besaron, solo que esta vez con más ímpetu. Neji llevó sus manos a la espalda de Hinata y comenzó a desabrochar el sostén. Cuando lo retiró, Hinata no se movió, pero después de unos segundos se recostó nuevamente sobre la cama._

_Neji la observó unos momentos y luego vio su rostro, ella estaba sonriente y colorada, él le sonrió y acercó. Primero besó sus labios y se quedó allí un instante, sintiendo ambos como sus pieles se rozaban de esa manera por primera vez. Los besos siguieron el camino que Neji marcó con su dedo índice, desde su barbilla hasta el pecho de Hinata. Al llegar a sus senos, Neji tomó uno con sus manos y empezó a besar el otro. Daba pequeños mordiscos también y luego escuchó su nombre de los labios de Hinata, haciendo que su ritmo aumentara. La manera en que Hinata gimió su nombre, hizo que quisiera escucharlo así por más tiempo._

_Hinata sintió las manos de Neji sobre el elástico de su pantalón; ella puso sus manos sobre las de él y le sonrió. Sin dejar de besarse, el pantalón de Hinata desaparecía poco a poco. Ella desde hacía unos momentos, sentía que algo duro hacía presión sobre su pelvis. Sabía bien lo que era y eso la hacía sentirse… un... poco extraña, una mezcla de emociones tales como el pudor o la pasión, se apoderaban de ella. Luego vio que despacio Neji, se sacaba sus bóxers. Cuando él no tuvo ropa encima, Hinata se sonrojó y la vergüenza la invadió. Nunca había visto esa parte de la anatomía de un hombre antes y no quiso mirarla… mucho. Los besos y caricias no cesaban, al igual que sus respiraciones se agitaban cada vez más. Casi sin notarlo, la última prenda de Hinata quedó a un costado de la cama._

_Neji se colocó entre las piernas de Hinata, sus manos se entrelazaron y Hinata cerró sus ojos. Neji le susurró al oído que los abriera, que lo mirara a él a los ojos. Quería verla, saber y conocer sus expresiones al momento de hacerlo. Con un movimiento pausado y tranquilo, Neji se introducía en el cuerpo de Hinata. Y el dolor llegó para ella, cerró los ojos con fuerza y sintió que Neji paraba, la besaba y ella volvía a mirarlo. Unos segundos después el avance seguía y dolor para ella también seguía, pero no cerró sus ojos. Veía a Neji constantemente, hasta que sintió que él estaba dentro de ella por completo._

_Unos segundos después el delicioso y tortuoso vaivén empezaba. Sus manos seguían juntas, sus respiraciones se aceleraron a tal punto de sentir que el aire no era suficiente. Le lenta embestida empezaba a tornarse cada vez más rápida, llenado la habitación de sus nombres y gemidos El embriagante ritmo estaba por volverlos locos a ambos cuando una descarga eléctrica por todo se cuerpo hizo temblar a Hinata y sentir que subía al cielo y luego caía al infierno en un instante. Con un gemido ronco, Neji terminaba dentro de Hinata._

Ambos, todavía un poco agitados, estaban abrazados en la cama. Sus respiraciones volvían a su ritmo normal y ambos se sonreían. Esa noche había sido muy especial y ellos la disfrutaron como debían.

La vida tiene un ciclo, no importa lo que la gente intente o quiera hacer. Una persona nace, se reproduce y muere, por más que se quiera evitar, la vida no es infinita. En algún punto todo recuerdo, sentimiento y conocimiento de una persona se acaba… y no hay vuelta atrás.

Hiashi Hyuuga dejaba de existir en ese momento, dejando atrás toda su vida, todos sus conocimientos, todos sus sentimientos. Dejando en el mundo dos personas que ya no podría recordar más, dejando su tesoro más preciado, dejando a sus hijas...

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

Y? Cómo terminó? Tuve que arreglar el capítulo varias veces porque no me gustaba como había quedado… Y esta es la versión más aceptable :P

(*) Can: Después de pensarlo bien, decidía cambiar el apodo de Kiba. Llamarlo "perro" no sonaba muy bien u___uU … Can tampoco suena bien (¬//¬) pero creo que por ahora es mucho mejor que perro n///n

Cuánto tarde? **se fija el calendario… baja la cabeza** No quiero ni contar los meses… **se pone una bolsa de papel en la cabeza por la vergüenza**

Les gustó el lemon??? **cambia de tema abruptamente…** Es el primero que escribí en mi vida y me llevó un poco de tiempo realmente. Por eso de seguro habrán notado que muchas palabras se respiten…

Ahh… en estos casos me doy cuenta de lo grande y extensivo que es el idioma castellano (o español, como quieran) Tantos sinónimos y yo tan bruta de no saber muchos…

Bueno! Me despido por un lado contenta de haber cumplido con este capítulo (al fin!!) y porque ya falta poco para Miyavi ^o^

…y por otro lado triste por la muerte de Jassmine You. Era el bajista de la banda japonesa "Versailles -pilarmonic quintec-" a quien yo quería mucho. Todo el carisma que él tenía quedará en la memoria de sus familiares y fans. Me puse muy triste cuando me enteré, pero como puse arriba. la vida en un punto se acaba... por más que a muchos les cause dolor y sufrimiento.

Ah! Me emocioné, perdón Esto sé bien que no tenía nada que ver, pero de verdad me entristeció mucho su partida.

Nos vemos~~

_~ Buenas noches Jassmine ~_


	15. Driver's High

Hola~! Como andan? Yo estoy feliz T^T todos los reviews del último capítulo me encantaron, estuve con una sonrisa boba por una semana mas o menos XD ¡¡¡Gracias!!!

**Aclaración:** Ninguno de los personajes de la serie Naruto me pertenecen, son obra de Kishimoto. Lo que esta con (*) lo explico al final.

Bien!! Capítulo trece!

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

**Capítulo XIII: **_**Driver's High**_

Un celular empezó a sonar. Neji, aún dormido, tanteó con su mano el pequeño mueble al costado de la cama, hasta encontrar su teléfono y atendió.

-Hola…- abrió los ojos y se movió un poco - ¿Qué sucede Itachi?- al escuchar la respuesta, Neji se levantó de golpe, despertando a Hinata -¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo pasó?...- Hinata miró preocupada a Neji, su cara no reflejaba nada bueno -Pero… ¿hay alguna oportunidad?... entiendo…- el chico de ojos blancos miró a su novia -Si, está aquí… de acuerdo, luego te aviso- seguido la llamada se cortó.

Hinata, no sabía por qué, pero no quería saber la razón de esa llamada. Se sentía extraña, una presión en su pecho le dolía, pero no sabía por que…

-Escucha Hinata- Neji se acercó a ella -Esto es difícil de decir y sé que va a ser duro de escuchar… - no quería, ella simplemente no quería escuchar -Tu padre se esta muriendo… - se negaba a creerlo, no podía ni quería creerlo.

-… ¿C-cómo...?- sus ojos se humedecieron y lágrimas empezaron a salir

-Hace unos minutos sus latidos se hicieron más débiles y… están tratando de reanimarlo… pero parece… que no se puede hacer nada…- Neji recordó con amargura el momento en el que le habían dicho lo mismo y la mezcla de sentimientos que había sufrido.

Hinata rompió en llanto, sentía un extraño vacío en su pecho que dolía.

~*~*~

Shino escuchó ruidos provenientes de la habitación, se levantó y abrió a puerta despacio. Cuando lo hizo, observó que las sábanas estaban desparramadas y Hanabi se encontraba sobre la cama, con la almohada cubriéndole los ojos.

-Hanabi, ¿estás bien?- Shino quedó en el umbral de la puerta.

-…Si. No puedo dormir, no es nada grave- ella movió la mano restándole importancia. Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, Hanabi se retiró la almohada y miró por la ventana. Se sentía… extraña. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no sabía la razón.

~*~*~

El llanto de Hinata no había cesado, sentada sobre la cama trataba de calmarse, pero le resultaba muy difícil.

-Itachi me dijo que esperaría a que tú decidieras cuando decírselo a Hanabi- Hinata asintió levemente -También que hoy ustedes deberían volver a su casa. Mas tarde traerán a Hiashi para una ceremonia en su honor y vendrán varios que trabajan en la empresa también…

Hinata, al escuchar la palabra empresa, se separó de Neji y lo miró.

-¿Qué hora es…?- Neji la miró extrañado por el abrupto cambio de tema, pero igual le contestó.

-Son las tres y media de la mañana- Hinata, aún llorando se levantó y empezó a buscar ropa en el armario.

-Debo ir a Shimamoto- Neji la miró sorprendido.

-¿A Shimamoto? ¿Por qué?- la chica se trataba de secar las lágrimas mientras se vestía. Neji se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano -¿Sucede algo Hinata?- ella lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

-Solo… de-debo ir allí…- Neji la observaba y sin saber porque Hinata quería ir allí, asintió y buscó su celular, marcó un número y puso el teléfono en su oreja.

-Itachi. Mira, no sé porqué pero, Hinata quiere ir, ahora a Shimamoto- escuchó la respuesta -No lo se, se lo dije y después me preguntó la hora y me dijo que tenía que ir…- Neji agarró un pantalón y empezó a ponérselo -Yo la llevaré…- escuchó una respuesta negativa, empezó a colocarse una remera -Puede ser una idea estúpida el ir… pero la voy a proteger…- escuchó una maldición del otro lado, seguida de una respuesta -De acuerdo, pasaremos por allí primero.

Neji guardó su celular en el bolsillo, agarró una cinta para el cabello y ató el suyo. Fue al armario y agarró una campera de color claro, también tomó un bolso. Se dio cuenta que Hinata no salía del baño. Fue hacia la puerta y vio que estaba entreabierta, entró y vio a la chica sentada con ambas manos cubriendo su rostro. Neji se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Estuvieron así unos minutos, luego ambos se levantaron y fueron al patio trasero.

Hinata agarró el bolso y salió detrás de Neji; salieron de la casa y él movió su motocicleta. Una vez en la calle, se subieron al vehículo, Hinata se sostuvo con fuerza de Neji.

Llegaron a una esquina y Neji se detuvo. Estaban frente a la comisaría de la zona. Itachi salió con un cigarrillo en su boca y los miró. Se acercó a ellos, sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a Neji.

-Si te llegan a detener por alta velocidad, sólo muestra esto- Neji lo abrió y vio una identificación con todos sus datos -Y si aún no están convencidos, diles mi nombre y asunto arreglado- Neji asintió y guardó la identificación en su bolsillo -¿Tienen casco?

-No- Itachi negó con la cabeza y volvió a entrar en el edificio. Solo había una luz encendida. Cuado salió le dio un casco a Hinata y uno a Neji.

-Me imagino saben el camino- ambos asintieron -Bien, cualquier cosa llamen -volvieron a asentir y el sonido del motor se escuchó. El morocho miró su reloj, eran las cuatro de la mañana.

Itachi volvió a entrar al edificio. Apagó la única luz que había encendida y fue a su oficina, al fondo de todo. Al entrar fue directo a su silla, se sentó y subió los pies encima del escritorio, se reclinó y dio una calada a su cigarrillo. Su celular comenzó a vibrar. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y bajó los pies. Observó el número y atendió.

-Hola…

-Itachi. No esperaba encontrarte despierto- se escuchó una risa en el teléfono. Itachi se desató la coleta y dejó el cigarro a un lado -¿Estás con el mocoso, eh?- se escuchó otra risa.

-No estoy de humor Kisame- se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Bien, ya no más. Me enteré lo de Hiashi y eso quiere decir, todos se enteraron. Ese Hyuuga que ayuda… creo que es Yutaka, dijo algo de juntar las inscripciones antes del mediodía.

-¿Qué inscripciones?

-No sé. Tiene que ver con quien va a controlar la empresa ahora que el viejo no está- Itachi se extrañó.

-¿Qué no lo iba a controlar Hinata?

-Si, pero mientras el viejo estaba en el hospital, ese Yutaka hizo unos cambios y ahora hay que cumplir unos "requisitos" para controlar la empresa.

-¿Alguna idea de cuales son?

-Tener 18, es seguro. Los demás, no los sé. Igual dentro de unos días va a ver un documento explicando todo. Pero parece que las cosas se les van a complicar un poquito.

-Parece…

-Itachi, una cosa más- se escuchó un "umh?" -Zetsu estuvo investigando en varios lados y tiene bastante información sobre ustedes - Itachi se sentó recto -El documento lo tiene Pein. Es un archivo, que ni siquiera él pudo ver todavía, Zetsu puso tantas travas para abrirlo que ahora tiene que venir desde Hokkaido para hacerlo él mismo…- Itachi se rascó la cabeza.

-¿Que necesitas para tenerlo antes que Zetsu?

-Una distracción. Creo que el grupo de ese de pelo plateado puede hacerlo. Cuando lo tenga, se lo entrego. Ahí, ya depende de ustedes que puedan abrirlo.

-Bien… en dos días. ¿Eso esta bien?

-Perfecto. Algo más Itachi- el morocho contestó con un "nh" -Te escuchas como si un camión te hubiese pasado por encima. Necesitas descargarte…

-… ¿Qué? …

-Mi consejo: ve a ver al mocoso y disfruta de la noch--- -Itachi cortó la llamada, Kisame era su amigo, pero había veces en que se ponía muy pesado.

El morocho miró su cigarrillo, éste se había consumido en el cenicero. Se paró y se estiró, escuchó como varias partes de su cuerpo sonaban. Estaba cansado y tenso, había dormido ocho horas en tres días…

Su amigo podría ser muy pesado, pero tenía razón. En total oscuridad salió de la comisaría y comenzó a caminar tranquilo. Últimamente, estaba yendo mucho a la casa de Naruto.

~*~*~

Hinata estaba abrazada con fuerza de Neji. Nunca antes había subido a una moto y ésta se movía mucha velocidad.

De a ratos pensaba como se tomaría su hermana la noticia; cuando su madre había fallecido, Hanabi se había encerrado en su habitación y sólo la dejaba entrar a ella. También había estado enferma por un mes más o menos. No quería salir de la cama, dormía mucho tiempo, comía mucho, iba mucho al baño y siempre devolvía en las mañanas. Para Hanabi, había sido muy dura la partida de su madre. ¿Sería igual esta vez?

Se mareó otra vez. Al parecer Neji, estaba acostumbrado a viajar a alta velocidad. Y cada vez que llegaban a una curva, la moto se ponía de costado y casi rozaba el suelo. Sentía la vibración del vehículo, el ruido del motor, todo iba muy rápido a su costado.

~*~*~

Eran las siete y cuarto de la mañana (*), habían sido detenidos por alta velocidad una vez solamente. Al parecer, la identificación de Neji y el nombre de Itachi habían sido suficientes para el resto del viaje. Él no había esperado que eso funcionara.

Ahora ambos se encontraban frente a un gran edificio, Hinata le había dicho que debían detenerse allí. Ella se había bajado y él había dejado la motocicleta a un costado. Entraron al edificio y subieron a un ascensor. Fueron hasta el séptimo piso, allí Hinata, fue directamente a una de las puertas, golpeó dos veces y escucharon un suave "Adelante".

Al entrar, había un hombre joven. Tenía el pelo de color celeste y ojos del mismo color, tenía también unos anteojos (**). Al parecer estaba por cerrar un sobre, al ver a Hinata se detuvo.

-Buen día Satoshi- Hinata lo saludó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hinata- el joven parecía un poco triste -Me enteré lo que le sucedió a tu padre, lo siento.

-Gracias Satoshi…- Hinata levantó la vista -Yo vine porque quería inscribirme- el chico miró el sobre en su mano y sonrió.

-Llegas justo a tiempo. Ahora mismo estaba cerrando todo para enviarlo a Tokio- Satoshi fue a uno de los estantes que tenía a su costado y sacó una carpeta. Mientras buscaba entre los papeles se sentó -¿Ya tienes 18, cierto?- la chica asintió -Como pasa el tiempo, ¿Cuándo los cumpliste Hinata?- Neji bajó la mirada y tomó la mano de Hinata

-Hoy…- El chico de pelo celeste la miró un poco sorprendido.

-De acuerdo… Necesito tus datos y algunas firmas Hinata.

~*~*~

Naruto abrió los ojos, los constantes golpes en la sala indicaban que había alguien en la puerta. Se movió y escuchó una queja a su lado. Hizo una mueca y se giró.

-Lo siento Itachi- unos ojos negros lo observaban con cansancio y Naruto se sintió mal, no quería despertarlo -Pero parece que hay alguien en la puerta.

Naruto se levantó de la cama y miró al suelo, a un costado encontró su ropa interior y su pantalón. Se los puso y salió de la habitación, mientras que Itachi también se levantaba y se empezaba a vestir.

Con un bostezo, el rubio se acercó a la puerta, miró por la ventana. Estaba lloviendo y el cielo nublado había echo más oscura la mañana. Se sorprendió al ver una chica en su puerta. La abrió y se encontró con TenTen. Ella tenía el pelo suelto, estaba empapada por la lluvia y estaba llorando.

-¿TenTen? ¿Qué te sucedió?- Naruto vio que ella tenía un bolso en sus pies, le dejó pasar.

-Lo siento… No… no sabía adonde mas ir… Yo, no que-- quería…

-Tranquila TenTen- Naruto la hizo sentarse en una de las sillas -Te voy a traer una toalla para que te seques, ¿bien?- la chica asintió.

Naruto se dio vuelta y vio a Itachi en el umbral de la puerta. Tenía las manos en los botones de su camisa y miraba sorprendida a la chica. El rubio solo alzó los hombres y pasó a su lado. Itachi se acercó a ella.

-TenTen- la chica miró hacia arriba.

-Lo siento… No quería interrumpir, yo lo siento…

-TenTen, ¿Qué te sucedió?- Naruto le dio a la chica una toalla y ahora tenía puesto una remera naranja.

-Mis padres…- Naruto se sentó en el sillón -Cuando me desperté, ellos parecían muy contentos…- hubo una pequeña pausa -Les pregunté que pasaba y ellos me dijeron que ya… que ya podía dejar de fingir- Itachi y Naruto la miraron extrañados -Me dijeron que ya no necesitaba juntarme con Hinata y… "esa gente"…- lágrimas volvían a salir -Yo… no entendía que me estaban diciendo… Me dijeron que el padre de Hinata había fallecido, por eso estaban tan contentos…- Naruto frunció su ceño -Que solo era cuestión de días y podrían… sacar a Hinata y… que la casa sería nuestra junto con todo el dinero- TenTen rompió en llanto -No se porque están así… ¡Yo nunca haría nada malo contra Hinata! ¡Ella es mi amiga! ¡yo no…!

-Tranquilízate- Itachi se acercó -¿Ellos sabes que no estas en tu casa ahora?

-No… salieron. No se adonde… Sólo me dijeron que volverían pasado el mediodía.

-Bien. Te quedarás aquí con Naruto por ahora- Itachi miró al rubio, quien lo veía con el ceño fruncido y claramente en desacuerdo.

-También… me dieron esto…- TenTen, sin darse cuenta de cómo se miraban los otros, abrió su bolso. A simple vista se vio una máscara blanca con forma de ave, era la misma que le había dado Naruto un mes atrás, junto su nuevo apodo "Kunoichi". Sacó un papel doblado y se lo di a Itachi.

Era una hoja en la que se detallaba la fortuna de Hiashi, Hinata y Hanabi, y como se iba a distribuir en la familia de TenTen. Había otros detalles que explicaban la propiedad del domicilio y que también pasaría a la familia de la chica. Todo eso estaba firmado por Hyuuga Yutaka, él mismo que le había mencionado Kisame. Le pasó la hoja a Naruto. Itachi vio como el rubio parecía enojarse más.

-Necesitas descansar TenTen- Itachi se giró hacia Naruto. El rubio solo lo miró molesto.

-Ven, puedes dormir en mi habitación- Naruto se paró y le devolvió el papel a Itachi. El rubio lo miró unos segundos y pareció acordarse de algo- Ah, espera tengo que acomodar algo.

Naruto fue a su habitación y rápidamente sacó las sábanas. Las dejó a un costado y fue a su armario, sacó un juego de sábanas limpias y las acomodó en su cama. Una vez hecho, agarró las sábanas del suelo y las llevó a un pequeño cuarto en donde tenía un cesto con ropa para lavar. Se dio cuenta de que tenía otro juego de sábanas allí, ciertamente no había esperado que Itachi fuera esa noche. Y justo ese día estaba lloviendo, tenía que esperar otro día para ir a la lavandería.

-Ya puedes pasar TenTen- la chica asintió levemente. Agarró su bolso y siguió a Naruto.

-Lo siento, no quería ser una molestia…

-No te preocupes- Naruto fingió una sonrisa -Ahora trata de descansar.

El rubio salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él. Cuando volvió a la sala vio que Itachi estaba leyendo la hoja que le había entregado TenTen. Fue y se dejó caer en el sillón.

-Tengo que hacer con lo de TenTen. ¿Sabes cuántos años tiene?- hablaba en un tono bajo.

-Tiene 18, el mes que viene cumple 19- Naruto le respondió en el mismo tono.

-Esta bien, creo que puedo hacer algo. En un rato vuelvo- Itachi iba a abrir la puerta cuando Naruto lo detuvo.

-Esta lloviendo fuerte afuera- Naruto salió de la sala y volvió con una campera negra en su mano. Se la dio a Itachi. El morocho le sonrió en agradecimiento y, luego de ponérsela, salió.

~*~*~

Neji guardó su celular. Estaban parados en una estación de servicio, necesitaba volver a llenar el tanque de combustible. Hinata estaba a su lado, tenía la cabeza gacha y así había estado todo el viaje. La tomó de la mano y la acercó a él, Hinata lo abrazó.

Le pagó al joven y ambos volvieron a subirse a la moto. Estaba lloviendo, así que debía ir más lento, tenían una hora más de viaje.

~*~*~

Itachi golpeó la puerta y entró. Vio que TenTen estaba sentada en la cama, todavía con algunas lágrimas.

-TenTen- la chica lo miró -Necesito que firmes esto. Si tus padres dan aviso a la policía de que desapareciste, tendremos que buscarte. Si quieres evitar eso, puedes firmar esto. Como eres mayor de edad, puedes decidir que hacer con tu vida- TenTen empezó a leer -Básicamente dice que fue tu decisión el irte de tu casa, con eso, la policía no puede hacer nada.

-Esta bien- Itachi le alcanzó una lapicera y ella firmó.

-Podrás quedarte aquí con Naruto, ¿de acuerdo?- TenTen asintió e Itachi salió de la habitación.

-¿Encontraste algo?- Itachi miro a Naruto -Del documento ese…

-Si. Este Hyuuga Yutaka trabaja para Akatsuki, según Kisame.

-Otra vez el cara de pez- Itachi solo lo observaba, el humor de Naruto estaba empeorando -¿Por qué mejor no vas y le preguntas a Pein? Por ahí te dice todo como buenos amigos…- Itachi se acercó a la puerta, no tenía ganas de discutir -Eres el único idiota que confía en él Itachi.

-¿Así que me hace idiota el confiar en un amigo, eh Naruto?- Itachi se había acercado a el rubio hasta quedar cara a cara -Soy idiota por confiar en Kisame… Si no te acuerdas, él nos ayudó bastante a lo largo de los años.

-Es de Akatsuki.

-¿Ese es todo tu argumento?- se quedaron viendo a los ojos.

-Bien, como quieras Cuervo- Naruto se separó -Si él arruina las cosas, será tu culpa.

-Me alegro que lo entiendas Zorro- Itachi hablaba en un tono frío -Soy el que toma las decisiones, soy el responsable y sé del riesgo del que hablas. Sabes que puedes conf--

-Lo entendí, Cuervo. No hace falta que explique nada más señor- Naruto escuchó un portazo.

~*~*~

Neji aseguró la moto. Estaban en el edificio sonde vivía Shino, ya le habían dicho sobre Hiashi a Hanabi. La menor se había encerrado en la habitación y no le habría a nadie.

Temari abrió la puerta y los dejó pasar. Hinata y Neji, estaban mojados. El casco había evitado que se mojaran la cabeza. Pero Neji era el que estaba peor, tenía toda la parte de adelante mojada al conducir contra la lluvia. Hinata solo estaba mojada un las piernas un poco.

Hinata se acercó a la puerta donde estaba su hermana.

-Hanabi, ábreme la puerta por favor- Shino, Kankuro y Temari observaron asombrados como la puerta se abría y Hinata pasaba. Ellos habían intentado todo para que abriera.

-Se fue… ¿verdad?- en ese momento Hinata tuvo un déja vú, sólo que su hermana y ella estaban mas chiquitas en ese entonces.

-Si… se fue con mamá- Hinata se acercó a su hermana y la abrazó.

~*~*~

Hinata y Hanabi vestían un kimono completamente negro. Ambas con el pelo suelto, recibían los saludos y pésame de los que habían asistido al funeral de su padre.

En un altar estaba la foto de su padre con varias flores a su costado. Ino, Kiba y Sakura, se encontraban con ellas en todo momento. Neji, Sasuke, Lee, TenTen y Naruto, tenían sus máscaras puestas y estaban ubicados en diferentes lugares de la casa. Era sólo por precaución, según se había enterado Itachi, había varias personas de la familia que trabajaba con Akatsuki y no sabía que podrían hacer. Había sido lo mejor que Neji no se presentara allí, tenía un gran parecido con varios miembros de la familia y era mejor que nadie se enterara de él.

El funeral fue tranquilo y ambas hermanas estaban cansadas, tanto física como mentalmente. Lo único que causó preocupación fue el estado de Hanabi. Al irse todos se había ido al baño y se la escuchó devolver.

~*~*~

Hanabi había vuelto a la escuela. Habían pasado dos semanas desde el funeral. Los ánimos de ambas hermanas se encontraban igual. Su estado salud preocupaba a todos, Hinata decía que eso mismo había pasado cuando había fallecido su madre. Pero nunca dijo que a ella no le había pasado antes, eso era nuevo para Hinata.

Esa tarde debían ir a la casa de Itachi. Hinata y Hanabi iban a llevar una computadora cada una, con algunas cosas extras, debían intentar abrir un archivo que Yuugure había conseguido, según parecía tenía datos importantes sobre ellos. Y hasta ese momento no habían podido abrirlo.

Hinata revisó su bolso, tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Ino la acompañaba, luego se encontraron con Kiba y Sakura. TenTen había dejado de asistir al instituto. Cuando terminaron las clases del día se encontraron con Neji, Kankuro y Temari en la puerta. TenTen y Lee irían directo a la casa de Itachi.

Después de una discusión que había causado Naruto. Itachi, Neji y Shino pensaron que lo mejor era decirle a TenTen que se quedara con Lee. Ninguno aparte de ellos cuatro (Itachi, Neji, Shino y Naruto), sabían el porque de ello. Pero la causa era la desconfianza que sentía Naruto.

Hinata estaba nerviosa, todos los compañeros de su hermana habían salido y ella no. Los demás también notaron eso. Hinata se acercó a una de las amigas de su hermana.

-Disculpa- la chica se dio vuelta -¿Has visto a Hanabi?

-No, ella no vino hoy al colegio- Hinata le agradeció y sacó rápido su celular. Kankuro también sacó el suyo.

-No contesta…- los ojos de Hinata se humedecieron.

-Shino dice que recién sale del trabajo. Ahora se va a fijar si esta en el departamento- Hinata volvía marcar y nada pasaba. AL sexto intento su hermana contestó.

-¡Hanabi! ¡¿Dónde estas?!

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes…

-Como me puedes decir eso Hanabi

-¡Maldición! Tengo que cortar Hinata

-¡Dónde estas!

-Shino puede encontrarme- la llamada se cortó. Hinata intentó llamarla nuevamente y el celular figuraba apagado.

-Shino…- el celular de Kankuro comenzó a sonar.

-No esta aquí- la voz de Shino había temblado un poco. Hinata le hizo una seña a Kankuro y éste le pasó el celular a ella.

-¿Shino?- él le respondió -Escúchame, le pregunté a Hanabi donde estaba y me dijo que tú la podías encontrar…- Shino se quedó un rato en silencio y contestó.

-Puede ser…- Kankuro puso su celular en "altavoz".

-¿Cómo puedes encontrarla?- Temari sonaba intrigada. Del otro lado Shino prendía su computadora y le contestaba.

-Hace un tiempo Hanabi me preguntó de que trabajaba- movió el 'mouse' y abrió un programa -Le conté que en una empresa de seguridad y ella se interesó- el programa mostraba de a poco un mapa, con diferentes puntos que resaltaban -Le explique varias cosas, una fue como encontrar a alguien por medio de un dispositivo móvil… Parece que hice mal en contarle eso…- la línea quedó en silencio -La encontré. Esta cerca de Shimamoto…

-¿Shimamoto?- Hinata se sorprendió -¿Cómo podemos ir a buscarla?- varios se miraron y la voz de Sino los sorprendió.

-Yo iré. Cuando vuelva, voy a ir a la casa de Itachi, así que esperen ahí- seguido la llamada se cortó.

-Vamos- Neji tomó la mano de Hinata y empezó a caminar. Sacó su celular y llamó a Itachi.

~*~*~

Shino conducía a gran velocidad, no se preocupaba por la protestas de los otros autos o si la policía pretendía pararlo. La patente que tenía su auto lo salvaba de muchos controles vehiculares. No le había dicho a nadie eso… Igualmente si lo paraban tenía la identificación que Itachi le había dado unos días atrás. Había dicho que era por precaución, parecía que ese hombre sabía lo que pasaría.

Se sentía mal, era como si gran parte de la culpa la tuviera él por explicarle esas cosas a Hanabi. No se le podía ocurrir porque la chica iría a Shimamoto en ese momento.

~*~*~

Cuando Itachi entró a su casa, lo primero que vio fue la cara de desilusión de Hinata. Miró a Neji y él negó con la cabeza. No había nada nuevo. Kiba miró a Hinata. Ella estaba con una coleta, tenía calor, estaba sudando y se veía cansada.

-¿No quieres comer algo Hinata? No te ves muy bien…- al escuchar la palabra comida, Hinata se llevó una mano a la boca.

-No… Necesito usar el baño…- seguido la chica se levantó y se escuchó la puerta del baño. Ino y Sakura fueron con ella. Temari golpeó la cabeza de Kiba, TenTen miró a Itachi, que se veía extrañado, y le habló.

-Es la tercera vez que devuelve.

~*~*~

Shino bajó del vehículo. Había estacionado en la cochera de un edificio de viviendas, lo más cerca que pudo de la señal que tenía. Cuando vio por última vez la computadora, mostró que Hanabi se había empezado a mover otra vez. Empezó a caminar rápido, sacó su celular y marcó el número de Hanabi. No contestaba. Se empezó a mover entre la gente.

Estaba seguro de que ella estaba disfrazada, Hanabi era muy buena en mostrar otro aspecto totalmente diferente. Podía resultar tonto para Shino, pero empezó a oler (Disimuladamente), a varias chicas de la estatura de Hanabi. Se había dado cuenta de que la chica despedía un oler a frutas, unas veces era más sutil que otras, pero allí estaba. Volvió a marcar el número y esta vez contestó.

-Hola.

-Bien Camaleón, ¿dónde estas?- Shino miraba a todos lados.

-Bueno… aquí en la esquina hay local de hamburguesas…- Shino miró a su izquierda y la vio, era Hanabi. Se empezó a mover tras ella, y vio a alguien que le hizo dar un escalofrío en la espalda. Era un hombre alto, con un llamativo pelo naranja y su cara con muchos 'piercing' y estaba acompañado de una chica de pelo azul, que tenía una flor de papel en su cabello.

-Hanabi date la…- la llamada se cortó. Shino miró hacia delante y vio que Hanabi le seguía hablando al celular, después ella la miraba y parecía insultar el aparato. El corazón de Shino se aceleró. Hanabi estaba doblando la esquina, justo por el mismo lugar donde se habían ido lo de Akatsuki. Apuró su paso lo más que pudo, chocó con varias personas, pero no le importó. Cuando llegó a la esquina la vio de espaldas a ella y más adelante los otros dos.

Se apuró, Hanabi estaba vestida con unos zapatos de plataforma negros, medias largas negras, tenía un vestido de color púrpura y negro, arriba llevaba una faja púrpura con una camiseta negra transparente debajo, su pelo ahora era azul oscuro y tenía dos colitas, cada una con muchos rulos. Estaba vestida como una "Gothic Lolita". Se acercó y le habló.

-¿Camaleón?- la chica se dio vuelta y lo miró. Shino miró a los dos mas adelante y ambos se detenían… parecía que se iban a girar y volver.

-Hola Shi-- -la agarró de la cintura y la llevó a un costado. Estaban en el pórtico de un edificio, Shino se había movido antes de que los de adelante se dieran vuelta completamente.

Hanabi iba a hablar, pero Shino no la dejó. Ella estaba contra la pared y Shino encerrándola. Estuvieron así un rato, hasta que Hanabi vio que Shino se tensaba y por detrás de él, pasaban dos personas. Pudo ver que uno tenía pelo naranja y otro pelo azul. Unos segundos después Shino se movió y le hizo señas para que lo siguiera. En silencio llegaron al estacionamiento. En el camino Shino se dio cuenta de que, aunque ellos hubiesen querido, no hubiesen podido reconocer a Hanabi. Estaba vestida totalmente diferente y sus ojos eran de color azul, no blancos.

-¿Por qué hiciste esto?- Shino estaba frustrado, sentía un gran alivio pero también enfado por lo que hizo la chica.

-Tenía que venir a buscar algo.

-¿Y no pudiste esperar a que alguien te acompañara?

-Quise hacerlo sola- esta respuesta enfureció a Shino.

-Idiota- Hanabi lo miró enojada -Eres una… idiota, inmadura… ¡Parece que no te preocupa nadie más aparte de tí! ¡¿Cierto?!- Hanabi miró a un costado -Mírame, dame alguna excusa razonable…

-Déjame en paz. Mis razones las diré si quiero. No te preocupes.

-¡Que no me preocupe! ¡Por Dios Hanabi! Se supone que tenías que estar en el instituto, no viajando sola a quien sabe donde- Shino vio que Hanabi empezaba a llorar -No vengas con lágrimas ahora. ¿Tienes idea de lo mal que esta Hinata? ¿De cómo están los demás?

Que bien, ahora Shino se sentía una escoria. Hanabi estaba llorando por sus gritos, se sentía mal por hacerla llorar… pero la actitud de ella había sido…

-Lo… siento… Yo… lo siento- la voz de Hanabi era finita y Shino se sitió peor -No quería preocuparlos… solo tenía que hacer… hacer esto… por mi misma… Yo…- Shino no aguantó más. La tomó de la cintura, la atrajo a su cuerpo lo más que pudo y la besó.

Solo fueron unos segundos, así de rápido como había empezado, había terminado. Hanabi estaba sorprendida. Él abrió la puerta y le dijo que subiera, ella lo hizo y sin decir alguna otra palabra, Shino puso en marcha el motor y empezó a manejar de regreso a Osaka.

~*~*~

Hinata estaba pálida, Ino y Sakura la ayudaban a moverse bien, ella se sentía mareada. Cuando las tres volvieron a la sala, había alguien más que ninguna conocía. Era un hombre con el pelo plateado, tenía puesto un barbijo que tapaba parte de su rostro y un mechón de cabello ocultaba uno de sus ojos, dejando sólo a la vista su ojo derecho. Vestía una camisa azul oscuro, con un jean gastado.

La chica de ojos blancos se sentó junto a su pareja, podía ver la preocupación de Neji, le sonrió indicándole que ella estaba bien. Naruto y Sasuke dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-Llegas tarde Kakashi- cada uno se sentaba en su lugar, Itachi volvía de su habitación con su ropa cambiada.

-Ahh… Lo siento. Me crucé un gato negro mientras venía y tuve que tomar el camino largo- algunas chicas lo miraron raro, pero el hombre llamado Kakashi parecía contento.

-¿Lo trajiste?- Itachi se veía cansado.

-Si. Aquí esta- de su bolsillo, Kakashi, sacó un 'pen drive'. Miró a Hinata -Supongo que tu eres Hinata ¿cierto?- la chica asintió -Bien, entonces esto es tuyo- le entregó la memoria y miró alrededor -¿No falta…?

-Se fue a Shimamoto sin avisar- Hinata abría su bolso y empezaba a sacar sus cosas -Shino fue a buscarla.

-Hahn…- Kakashi miró a Itachi, el morocho negó con la cabeza. No había ningún problema entonces -¿Podrás hacer algo con eso?

-Lo intentaré- Hinata sonrió y prendió su computadora.

~*~*~

Hanabi bajó del auto y se quedó a un lado. Shino no había hablado en todo el camino de regreso y así seguía. Ambos fueron hasta la puerta y tocaron. Sasuke abrió y los dejó pasar. Para Hinata, fue como si alma le hubiese vuelto al cuerpo. Su hermana se veía muy diferente, pero sus ojos la delataban. No sabía si gritarle o abrazarla y no tenía idea de porque su hermana se había ido. Hanabi empezó a caminar hasta donde estaba su hermana, ignorando las miradas de sorpresa, que de seguro eran por su atuendo. Se sentó a su lado y Hinata la abrazó.

-¿Porqué te fuiste a Shimamoto?

-Sabes que siempre hago lo contrario a lo que dice el señor Yutaka- a varios se les hizo muy familiar ese nombre -Fui para buscar los tan nombrados "requisitos"- Hanabi sacó de su bolso un folio con varias hojas -Satoshi me ayudó

-Idiota- Hinata la volvió a abrazar -Estaba asustada y preocupada- Itachi agarró el folio y sacó las hojas para empezar a leer.

-No creí que así se vería la menor- ambas hermanas miraron a Kakashi, Hanabi con extrañeza -¡Ah! Lo siento, no me presenté- se rascó la cabeza -Soy Hatake Kakashi o como me dicen, el "copiador"-Hanabi inclinó la cabeza como saludo, se paró y pidió permiso para ir al baño, Sasuke le dijo donde quedaba.

Cuando la menor volvió, tenía puesto un pantalón holgado y una remera celeste manga larga. Su pelo volvía ser corto y castaño, y en su rostro ya no había maquillaje. Cuando volvió a sentarse, Itachi la miró y le habló:

-Como se que no pudiste hacer nada de esto sin dinero, cerré tu cuenta en el banco. De ahora en más, todos tus gastos los controlará Hinata- Hanabi solo asintió. Él había podido hacer eso, gracias al documento que TenTen le había dado. Tenía datos importantes y los pudo cambiar para que nadie más los supiera.

~*~*~

Hinata había logrado abrir el documento que tantos problemas había dado. Necesitó un poco de ayuda de su hermana, pero las contraseñas fueron fáciles de adivinar y evitó cualquier archivo que pudiera contener un virus. Kakashi era el más sorprendido, en Tokyo nadie había podido pasar más de dos contraseñas y cuando les preguntó como lo habían hecho, la respuesta fue que sólo eran números.

Lo que había dentro los dejó sorprendidos. Eran, mayormente, bases de datos e imágenes. Contenía todo lo que uno necesitara saber sobre Yuugure. Cada archivo de datos, tenía el nombre de una ciudad, cuando abrieron el que decía Osaka se encontraron con todo lo referente a ellos. Eran fotos, datos y bien detallado. Si alguno tenía alguna relación personal, allí aparecía. De los que había poco y nada, eran las fichas de Shino, TenTen, Sakura, Hanabi e Ino, y de ella solo figuraba como "pareja de Kiba Inuzuka".

Una foto de cómo era cada uno, junto con otra que mostraba donde vivían. Hinata se sintió un poco aliviada al saber que no había ninguna foto de su hermana ni de donde se estaba quedando ahora, pero se perturbó al descubrir su foto junto a la de Neji y la casa de él. Encontró también fotos que mostraban la peculiar relación de Itachi y Naruto, fotos de su instituto y sus compañeros… Se sentía violada en su privacidad, como todos en la habitación.

~*~*~

-Tomaré un baño entonces- Sasuke asintió -Lo que si… no tengo ropa- Kakashi se rascó la cabeza.

-Le pediré algo a Itachi- Sasuke se dio vuelta.

-Algo más Sasuke. Esa chica de pelo rosa, por casualidad, ¿se llama Sakura?

-Si- Sasuke alzó ceja -¿Por qué preguntas?

-Nada en especial, me hizo recordar a alguien que conocí hace tiempo- Kakashi sonrió y entró al baño.

Sasuke caminaba por el pasillo, supuso que su hermano seguía en la sala. Cuando estaba llegando escucho que hablaban, ¿había quedado alguien más?

-…cansado.

-Nunca creí escuchar eso como excusa- seguido escuchó la risa de Naruto. Intrigado, se acercó unos pasos más. Cuando estaba por entrar a la sala, se detuvo, su hermano estaba sentado en el sillón y parado a su lado estaba Naruto. Pero ambos se estaban besando, un poco sonrojado, volvió sobre sus pasos sin hacer ruido, ése no era su asunto.

~*~*~

Itachi estaba boca arriba en su cama, estaba listo para irse a dormir.

En su cabeza seguía repasando los "requisitos" para tomar el control de la empresa de los Hyuuga. Había algunas cosas obvias, como ser mayor de 18, ser miembro de la familia, tener un amplio conocimiento sobre computadoras y esas cosas de informática, que estaba seguro de que Hinata cumplía. Pero había una sola cosa que podía tirar todo abajo.

Cuando lo leyó, se sorprendió. Luego pensó que ese Yutaka, iba a hacer cualquier cosa para evitar que Hinata tomara el control. Una había sido prohibirles que buscaran ese documento que explicaba todo, el hombre había dicho que no había nada de que preocuparse. Si no hubiese sido por Hanabi, no se hubieran enterado. Y otra cosa había sido esa cláusula, que le pareció mejor no comentarla y decirle a Hinata que lo leyera con Neji a solas.

Sabía bien que ambos eran muy jóvenes para eso y además tenían que contar con la presión que ambos deberían sentir ahora mismo. Itachi se pasó las manos por la cara, la palabra "Matrimonio" rondaba en su cabeza una y otra vez.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

(*) Bien, en realidad no tengo ni idea de cuanto tiempo lleva viajar desde Osaka hasta Shimamoto. Puso esa hora, pensando que no tenía que llevar todo el día U________U Pido disculpas por no saber ese detalle

(**) Este es el personaje de DNAngel, Satoshi Hiwatari. Me gusta ese personaje y me dieron ganas de usarlo XD

Fiiiiuuu~~ Que capítulo largo!! Estor empezando la página 20 de Word ahora XD

Espero este capítulo les haya gustado Se que nunca publico a tiempo… Pero la semana pasada subí un OneShot de NejiHina para compensar, eh.

Bueno, aquí me despido por esta vez… Con la intención de poner más NejiHina al fic y bajar un cambio con el ItaNaru u///u (es que no puedo contenerme con esta pareja =//=)

Nos vemos~~


	16. The Red Carpet Day

Hola~~!!! Cómo están tanto tiempo? Me extrañaron~? :3 …. XD Nos leemos abajo mejor, nee?

**Aclaración:** Ninguno de los personajes de la serie Naruto me pertenece, son obra de Kishimoto. Lo que está con (*), lo explico al final.

Bien! Capítulo 14!!!

* * *

**Capítulo XIV:**_**The Red Carpet Day**_

Hinata dejó su celular sobre la mesa de noche, al costado de la cama. Había recibido un llamado de parte del señor Matsumoto. Él era un hombre de avanzada edad, que siempre había hablado con su padre.

Lo que podría llamarse, como "la prueba de la empresa" para poder controlar la compañía de informática, se llevaría a cabo un mes y medio después del fallecimiento de su padre. Habían respetado el mes de luto que presentaba la familia cuando un ser querido se iba.

Cuatro semanas más tenía para practicar, se preguntaba si podría hacerlo bien. Se acostó boca arriba sobre el colchón, su computadora portátil al lado y el sonido de fondo de la batería en la otra habitación. Con una mano se cubrió la boca, intentando cubrir el bostezo. Le parecía raro que a las siete y media de la tarde, sintiera sueño… y eso se venía dando desde hace varios días. Sin darse cuenta, poco a poco se fue durmiendo.

_Al principio, un mar de números, de letras y símbolos. Un segundo después todo se movía formando algo, que ella identificó como una casa. Caminando despacio, recorría las habitaciones, unas eran iguales a las de su casa y otras como las que tenía Neji, la gran mayoría no tenían nada dentro. Finalmente llegó al pie de unas largas escaleras. Empezó a subir de a poco y en lo que le pareció un corto tiempo, llegó al final. _

_Lo primero que vio fue un ventanal, lo abrió y salió a un gran balcón. Desde allí podía ver un hermoso jardín, con árboles de cerezo, fuentes, flores y un camino de piedra que llegaba hasta el horizonte. De pronto, un llanto la asustó. Volvió sobre sus pasos con prisa, no encontró la escalera sino un pasillo con puertas a sus costados. El llanto parecía venir de todos lados, de una en una, fue abriendo las puertas._

_En las primeras no había nada, cuando llegó a la cuarta encontró a su hermana. Hecha un pequeño ovillo en una esquina, se acercó a ella. Le quiso hablar pero la voz no le salía, entonces la abrazó. Veía que su hermana se aferraba a ella y movía los labios, pero ningún sonido se escuchaba. Volvió a oír el llanto y su hermana desapareció, miró a todos lados y se encontró en el pasillo nuevamente, pero solo había una puerta, la abrió._

_Neji estaba tocando la batería, podía verlo claramente, pero nada se escuchaba. Seguía sin poder hablar, así que se acercó a él, cuando estaba por tocarlo en el hombro, desapareció. Se dio vuelta y vio la puerta abierta y a Neji saliendo; lo siguió y al salir se encontró con el ventanal, la escalera, un gran piso cubierto de alfombra y dos puertas más, una de ellas abierta, pero Neji no estaba por allí. Se acercó a la puerta abierta y entró a la habitación._

_Había una ventana que dejaba entrar un gran brillo, había cosas en el suelo que no podía identificar, igual en las paredes; cuadros y fotografías que no podía ver que tenían. Neji estaba levemente inclinado sobre algo que no sabía que era, empezó a caminar hacia él; levantó su brazo para tocarlo y escuchó el llanto nuevamente, miró hacia todos lados pero no encontró nada… todo estaba en blanco. Frente a ella, Neji sonrió y acercó su mano hacia ella. Antes de hacer nada, ella, sin siquiera proponérselo, llevó su mano hacia su panza y el llanto cesó. Se quedó mirando su mano por un tiempo, acariciando su panza y vio la mano de Neji haciendo lo mismo. Cuando levantó la mirada hacia él, vio su sonrisa y sus labios moverse, pero ningún sonido salió._

_Pestañeó y vio un mueble,_ _volvió a pestañear y era lo mismo._ Movió su cabeza y vio a Neji entrando a la habitación con una toalla en su cuello y el pelo mojado.

-Despertaste- se acercó sonriendo a Hinata -Justo venía a hacerlo- ella se refregó los ojos con su mano -¿Qué podremos comer hoy?

-¡Pizza!- Hinata se levantó rápidamente, sonriendo, y con eso olvidando el sueño.

-¿Pizza?- Neji se dio vuelta y vio a su novia asintiendo fervientemente -Creo que tengo el número de una pizzería… Sino, le pido a Lee que me diga uno, él se sabe de memoria varios- agarró el celular y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¿Puede ser helado también?- Neji la miró con una ceja alzada y ella solo sonrió. Hinata se inclinó y tomó su computadora portátil de la cama -Por el número no hay problema, sé el de una heladería muy buena- terminó ella con una gran sonrisa.

-Supongo que no hay problema- Neji contaba mentalmente su presupuesto, podía darse el gusto de gastar un poco de más… si era sólo una vez… -¿Por qué helado?

-No lo se, tengo ganas- Neji asintió y salió de la habitación, seguida de Hinata, quien (inconcientemente) tenía una mano sobre su panza.

~*~*~

Naruto caminaba con una sonrisa radiante por la calle, tan contento se veía que Kiba y Sasuke se empezaban a preguntar si el rubio se encontraba bien; en cambio Ino se veía contenta por la felicidad del chico.

-¿Por qué tan contento Naruto? Ya me estas asustando

-Tampoco es para tanto Kiba- Ino se sujetó del brazo de su novio.

-Es que hoy es un día muy lindo, ¿cierto?- el rubio abrazó la funda en donde tenía su guitarra -Aparte de que ya termine de pagar mi linda, linda guitarrita- a Naruto, prácticamente se le podían ver corazones a su alrededor.

-Pero si ya la tienes desde hace meses…- Sasuke acomodó el estuche de su guitarra en su espalda.

-¡Pero hoy ya es mía legalmente! Y aparte, pasaron muchas cosas buenas estos últimos días- Naruto miró directo a Ino y ella le sonrió.

Kiba agarró de la cintura de Ino y la atrajo hacia él, haciéndole gestos a Naruto. En pocos minutos, los cuatro llegaron a la casa de Neji con bromas y carcajadas… Aunque no tanto de parte de Sasuke.

Neji se encontraba en su sala de práctica. Con el ventanal abierto, sentado sobre el piso con una caja rectangular en su regazo. Hinata estaba en la habitación con su computadora portátil, cuando él la fue a ver, ella estaba durmiendo.

Al escuchar golpes en la puerta de entrada, puso la caja en un agujero que tenía el piso, cerca de la pared. Luego agarró un zócalo falso y lo puso de tal manera, que nadie notara que allí había un agujero. Igualmente la batería ocupaba esa esquina, así que difícilmente alguien lo vería. Una vez hecho eso, se levantó y fue a la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con un sonriente Naruto.

-Hola- Neji saludó y dejó pasar a los cuatro.

-¿Dónde esta Hinata? Les quiero decir algo a todos- Naruto miró a todos lados

-Ella esta durmiendo- Neji recibió miradas de extrañeza… era un sábado a las tres y media de la tarde… -No me miren así. Parece estar cansada todo el tiempo- Neji se rascó la cabeza

-¿En donde está?- Neji le señaló la puerta de la habitación a Ino -Permiso entonces, iré a despertarla- la rubia se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Al poco tiempo las dos chicas, entraban en la sala, Hinata un poco avergonzada por haberse quedado dormida. Una vez todos se saludaron y acomodaron, Naruto se levantó, dejó muy bien acomodada su guitarra en el sillón e hizo señas para que se hicieran silencio.

-¡Tengo algo que decirles!- Naruto tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, cuando iba a continuar, un golpe en la puerta lo interrumpió. Fue hasta la puerta y la abrió de golpe -¿Qué?

Del otro lado, vio a Temari y Hanabi, que lo miraban extrañadas, y detrás a Gaara con una guitarra en su espalda, mirándolo como si nada. Rascándose la cabeza, Naruto pidió disculpas y dejó pasar a los recién llegados. Una vez más todos se acomodaban y el rubio se quedaba parado, para todos supieran que tenían que hacer silencio.

-¡Bien! Como decía, tengo algo que contarles. Me puso muy feliz saber esto… Aunque todavía no es muy seguro que digamos, pero es algo importante para mí- con una gran sonrisa, le hizo una seña a Ino y ella se paró a su lado -Ino y yo, somos primos.

Un gran silencio y luego un bombardeo de preguntas (sobretodo de Kiba), fue la respuesta que tuvieron. Ambos con una sonrisa y contentos. Para Naruto, esto significaba mucho. Tenía amigos que siempre lo acompañaban y también estaba su padrino Jiraiya y también Tsunade, pero tratándose de familia con los que compartiera lazos de sangre, no tenía. Podía ser que para otras personas no fuera tan importante, pero para él si que lo era.

-Al parecer nuestra abuela no era muy… fiel… por decirlo de alguna forma- Ino movió la mano como restándole importancia -Y como resultado, tenía… una doble vida. Un buen o mal día, como quieran decirle, los dos esposos se enteraron del engaño de ella y la abandonaron con sus dos hijas. De diferentes padres pero hermanas, mi mamá y la mamá de Naruto, vivieron con mi abuela. Hasta que, claro, ambas formaron su familia- silencio era lo que se escuchaba.

-Primero que nada- Temari rompió el silencio -Un aplauso para tu abuela que le sacó provecho a sus dotes femeninos- las cuatro chicas allí, aplaudieron en broma -Aunque todavía no entiendo como ocultó los embarazos y todas esas cosas…

-Al parecer viajaba mucho y eso le daba una excelente excusa para ausentarse por mucho tiempo- la rubia asentía firmemente mientras hablaba.

-Por otro lado, muy mal señora. No se engaña al esposo- las cuatro chicas asintieron, dejando un poco más confundidos a los chicos -Y por último, ¿cómo se enteraron?

-A mi mamá le encanta ver los álbumes de fotos. Y la otra vez viendo fotos de su familia, me habló de su hermana. Cuando me dijo el apellido otra vez, me confundí un poco. El apellido era Uzumaki y yo sabía que lo había escuchado antes- en ese momento Naruto sonrió -Agarré una foto de mi mamá con su hermana y se la mostré a Naruto.

-Igual todavía tenemos que ir a un registro civil para averiguar bien las cosas- todos asintieron, y se escuchó un gran suspiro de parte de Kiba.

-Por un momento el corazón se me paró… ¡No vuelvan a actuar tan sospechosos! Parecía que iban a decir otra cosa…

-¿Otra cosa?- Ino miró confundida a su novio -¿Cómo qué?

-Como que iban a empezar a salir o algo parecido…- Kiba miró un poco avergonzado a la ventana.

-¡Hay mi pobrecito Kiba!- de forma teatral, Ino se acercó a Kiba y lo abrazó y empezó a besar.

-¡Bien!- Naruto alzó un poco la voz para llamar la atención -Pasado el momento sentimental, Neji hay algo que quiero pedirte- Naruto puso sus manos en frente de él como para rezar

-¿Qué cosa?

-Bueno… por lo que le pasó a Gaara, no sería bueno para su salud que volviera a tocar la batería. Le implicaría mucho esfuerzo y sus brazos ya están debilitados, lo que quiero pedirte es que si podías ser baterista… de forma oficial, no como suplente…- el rubio miró con una cara suplicante a Neji.

-Si no hay ningún problema… por mí esta bien Naruto- el rubio formó una gran sonrisa.

-No hay ninguno. Ya lo hablé con cada uno por separado y los cuatro juntos. Solo quedaba saber si tú podrías- Kiba y Sasuke se pararon y agarraron sus instrumentos, Gaara ya tenía el suyo en la espalda -¡Esperen! Hay una última cosa que quiero decir

-Hoy estas muy hablador Naruto- Sasuke se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón -¿Qué te falta decir?

-Hinata- ella lo miró un poco sorprendida -¿Cuándo tienes que ir a hacer el examen a Tokio?

-Dentro de dos semanas… ¿Por qué?

-Porque dentro de dos semanas vamos a tocar en Tokio- los demás quedaron sorprendidos mientras Naruto sonreía.

-Repítelo…- Kiba movió un poco la cabeza -¿Vamos a tocar en Tokio?

-Si. Conozco al dueño de un club que abrió hace unos meses y le esta yendo muy bien. Estuve hablando con él la semana pasada cuando fui y el tema salió y me dijo que podría ir a tocar cuando quisiera, siempre y cuando avisara unos días antes.

-Me parece mucho- Naruto miró a Sasuke

-A mi también… la idea esta buena. Pero tenemos que ver como tocamos los cinco juntos y no se si puedo tocar la guitarra bien por lo del brazo…

-Tampoco es que vamos a tocar al Budokan o al Tokio Dome, chicos.

-Nadie creyó eso Naruto… es solo que es muy lejos y ya decir "Tokio" suena a grande- Kiba movió los brazos, un poco exagerado.

-Oh vamos. Es la oportunidad perfecta para ir, Hinata tiene que ir a Tokio en dos semanas, tenemos varias canciones ya echas y si quieren una nueva…- Naruto sacó del estuche de la guitarra unas hojas -Ya la tenemos.

-A mi me parece muy emocionado…- mirando a los otros, Neji señaló a Naruto.

-Mira- Naruto se giró para ver bien a Kiba -Practicaremos como siempre, no nos esforzaremos de más porque tenemos que acostumbrarnos a tocar, en el mismo tiempo y ritmo, los cinco- Kiba levantó la mano mostrando los cinco dedos -Si para la fecha nos sentimos cómodos, vamos a tocar. Sino, NO- reasaltó la negación -¿Esta bien así?

-¡Si! No hay problema- Naruto agarró su guitarra -¿Empezamos?- y sin más, Naruto se fue a la sala de práctica, siendo seguido por los demás.

-¿Quieren que salgamos afuera?- Hinata se levantó del sillón y le habló a las tres chicas que quedaban.

-Vamos- Ino se levantó.

-Primero voy al baño- Hinata se sonrojó un poco y fue al sanitario.

~*~*~

Las cuatro chicas, estaban en el patio trasero de la casa. Hinata y Temari estaban sentadas sobre la hamaca, Ino y Hanabi sobre el césped. A un costado tenían una fuente en la que había una jarra de jugo y cuatro vasos.

-¿Entonces ya están mejor? Realmente me preocupé…

-Eso ya me había pasado cuando falleció mi mamá. Creo que estuve un mes y medio así.

-Porque eso ya había pasado, no la llevé al hospital. Aparte de que antes ya la habían atendido y no habían encontrado la causa del mal estar y los vómitos.

-Por lo menos no resultó nada grave- las cuatros chicas se quedaron un rato en silencio. Hinata tenía una duda atorada en la garganta. Pero ni ella misma sabía si quería saber la respuesta… Su período, no le había venido ese mes, y nunca había tenido retraso.

-Hay algo que quería preguntarles- las tres miraron a Hanabi -Este mes no me indispuse… y no se porque es. A veces tengo retrasos… pero ya paso un mes, casi dos.

-Hanabi… alguna vez tuviste una relación…

-No- Hanabi negó con la cabeza.

-Igualmente esa no es la única razón porque no venga. Una operación, un viaje de avión o ansiedad, pueden interrumpir el período. También una enfermedad o algún golpe emocional muy fuerte…

-Lo más probable es que sea el golpe emocional…

-Si, porque no viajé en avión, ni tuve una operación… y no sentí nada diferente en mi salud- eso a Hinata le dio un poco de alivio… o algo parecido.

-¿Por qué estabas durmiendo a esta hora Hinata?

-¿Estabas durmiendo?- Hanabi miró con una media sonrisa de burla.

-Estaba cansada, no se porque hay veces que me siento muy cansada.

-Debe ser por tener la vista en la computadora todo el tiempo…

-Pero también tengo ganas de ir al baño cada dos por tres… Y aparte me duele el pecho un poco…

-Deberías ir al doctor- Ino y Hanabi se veían preocupadas. En cambio Temari tenía el rostro pensativo… tenía una idea de lo que podía ser.

-Yo creo que puede ser el estrés. Dale un poco de tiempo y tal vez pase- las chicas miraron a Temari -Si no es así, ahí veremos que hacer.

-Mientras le puedes pedir a Neji que te malcríe un poco- Ino puso una sonrisa pícara -Si te sientes mal, puedes pedirle que te unos lujos o algo así. Kiba y yo lo hacemos cada vez que alguno se siente mal.

-Ahh… Que suerte que ustedes tienen novios- Ino y Hinata sonrieron un poco -Sólo Hanabi y yo estamos solas…- Temari vio que Hanabi estaba levemente sonrojada -¡Hay no! No me digas que tienes a alguien, Hanabi

-¡¿De qué…?! ¡No! Yo…- Ino se acercó a ella y le miró el rostro de cerca

-Si no tiene novio, quiere que alguien la invite a salir…- Ino puso una expresión seria al principio y terminó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Eres mala Hanabi, no le dices las cosas ni siquiera a tu hermana- Hinata fingió un puchero.

-¿Cómo puedes dejarme sola en la soltería Hanabi?- Temari puso una mano en su frente, como una persona sufrida.

-¡No es así!- Hanabi estaba bastante sonrojada -Es solo que me confundí un poco…

-La confusión nunca es buena Hanabi…- Temari se agachó un poco para estar más cerca.

-Cuenta, cuenta- Ino también se acercó más a Hanabi.

-Bueno… cuando Shino fue a buscarme a Shimamoto… me besó- Hanabi levantó la vista y vio a las tres chicas escuchándola atentamente, así que siguió -No esperaba que hiciera algo así y saber eso, me hizo… tomarlo en cuenta también…- su voz se fue haciendo cada vez mas baja, a tal punto, de que lo último fue un susurro casi inaudible

-¿También? ¿Estas interesada en alguien más?- Hanabi asintió despacio -¿Quién?

-…Kankuro…

-¡¿Qué?!- eso asustó a Hanabi, Ino y Hinata -¿Pero que le ves a ese idiota?- Temari se enderezó un poco -Es ruidoso, molesto, pesado, escandaloso, bullicioso… ¿qué le ves?

-Bueno… eso justamente- Hanabi tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa nerviosa. Temari, Ino y Hinata quedaron mirando a la menor por un rato -Cuando viene al departamento de Shino, habla bastante conmigo, hace bromas o cuando estamos mirando televisión, hace comentarios sarcásticos de lo estamos viendo. Y… siempre me trata muy bien…- Hanabi había terminado con la cabeza gacha y el rostro de un vivo color rojo.

-Cada cual con sus gustos…- Temari se rió, agarró el vaso de un costado y tomo el jugo.

~*~*~

Era una noche calurosa, con el verano cada vez más cerca. El cielo estaba despejado, pero trabajosamente se podía ver las estrellas, por las luces de la ciudad. Aun así, el ambiente era relajante y hermoso. Algunas luciérnagas rondaban por los arbustos, el pasto y por el pequeño estanque que tenía la casa de Neji.

Hinata tenía el ventanal de la habitación abierto, para dejar pasar la brisa de la noche. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, apagó su computadora, por ese día ya había tenido suficiente. Solo faltaba una semana para ir a Tokio, pero seguía faltando algo. El matrimonio…

Dos días antes, había recibido una llamada de Itachi preguntándole que había pasado. Pero con Neji no habían hablado de ese tema. Cuando leyeron el documento aquella noche, solo se quedaron en silencio. Después no habían vuelto a tocar el tema. Por un lado Hinata estaba aliviada, no quería obligar a Neji a hacer algo de lo que podría arrepentirse más adelante. Itachi le había contestado que trataría de encontrar una solución alternativa…

La noche anterior había aparecido Kankuro. Fue algo inesperado y no se quedó por mucho tiempo. Pero lo que había dicho, lo había dejado a Neji y a ella, algo confusos. Sus palabras exactas habían sido: "Su matrimonio puede ser falso".

Les había explicado que él podía "recrear" un documento legal de matrimonio. Solo debía tener cinco firmas; la de la supuesta pareja, la de dos testigos y la de un juez. Dijo que el juez y los testigos no representarían ningún problema. Solo necesitaba de sus dos firmas. Si después querían, podía deshacerse del documento y sería como si nunca hubiesen estado casados.

Hinata movió su cabeza. Se desató la coleta que llevaba, metiendo las manos entre medio de sus cabellos, empezó a masajear su cabeza. Y encima de todo, ese día había tenido que ir al instituto a hablar con la directora. Ella dejaría el estudio. Otra opción no tenía; calculando todo, había un gran porcentaje de aprobar todo y poder dirigir la empresa, pero no podría hacerlo de seguir en el instituto. Dejó aclarado que ahora ella era responsable y tutora de Hanabi. Y que durante su estadía en Tokio, Hanabi debía ir con ella. En conclusión, había dejado el instituto y su hermana faltaría por lo menos una semana.

-Te ves cansada- Hinata levantó la cabeza y vio a Neji a los pies de la cama -¿Quieres salir un rato afuera?

Neji tenía puesta una bermuda marrón oscuro con una remera de color claro, su pelo estaba suelto y un poco húmedo; tenía las manos en sus bolsillos. Hinata vestía una blusa blanca con una falda suelta, de color rojo oscuro. Ambos, con los pies descalzos, sentían el frío del pasto. Caminaron hasta estar al costado del estanque.

-Mi madre siempre quiso un estanque- Hinata movió su cabeza para ver el rostro de Neji -Antes de mudarnos, mi madre le insistió mucho a mi padre para tener el estanque. Hasta que mi padre cedió- Neji sonrió un poco -Mi madre le hacía la vida imposible a mi padre, hasta obtener lo que quería. Siempre me decía que ella era muy caprichosa y como mi padre la amaba tanto, siempre la consentía- Hinata sonrió imaginando la escena -Hinata, ¿eres caprichosa?

-¿Qué? No… Hanabi es caprichosa- la chica se rió recordando varios berrinches de su hermana.

-Menos mal…-

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no se si yo podría cumplirte todos tus caprichos, económicamente hablando, claro- Neji sonrió un poco… ¿nervioso?

-No te entiendo Neji

-Hinata- Neji se giró hacia ella y se acercó hasta solo quedar separados por unos centímetros -¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

De repente para Hinata el aire no alcanzaba, bajó la cabeza. Se sentía extraña… tenía una gran mezcla de sentimientos; alegría, duda, nerviosismo, tristeza, todo era un remolino dentro de ella.

-…No hagas esto…

-…¿No… quieres…?

-Estas presionado… no sabes que… que… que puedes hacer… lo sé…- sus piernas ya no la aguantaban y se arrodilló en el suelo -…No hagas algo… de lo que después…. Después podrías arrepentirte… Neji….- él se agachó para quedar junto a ella.

-Hinata, escúchame. Se muy bien lo que hago, estoy conciente de lo que te estoy pidiendo, se lo que esta pregunta conlleva… No te equivoques, no estoy siendo presionado por nada…

-…Tú... no dej--- -Neji colocó su mano sobre la barbilla de Hinata, levantando un poco la cabeza de ella.

-Escúchame. No estoy siendo presionado, ni nada parecido. Yo tenía pensado pedírtelo en un futuro… Aunque no lo parezca, yo siempre pienso en lo que podría suceder en un futuro. Este requisito de la empresa solo… aceleró un poco las cosas… Pero no te confundas, yo te estoy pidiendo esto por lo que siento por ti, no por un estúpido requisito.

Hinata observó el rostro de Neji, tal vez buscando alguna expresión que delatara una mentira, o tal vez solo observando el rostro de la persona amada. Su corazón no quería disminuir la velocidad y sus lágrimas comenzaban a salir…

-…¿No te… arrepentirás?...- Neji negó suavemente.

-Hinata, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

-Si- ambos se abrazaron con fuerza. Los dos arrodillados en el césped, con algunas luciérnagas embelleciendo el ambiente. Se escucharon unos sollozos de parte de Hinata también. Neji se movió un poco metiendo una de sus manos en su bolsillo.

-El tiempo ni el dinero, me alcanzaron para poder comparte un anillo de compromiso... como debería ser…- Hinata se rió

-No te preocupes por esas cosas

-Esto no es un anillo… pertenecía a mi madre- Neji sacó una bolsita de terciopelo negra y de adentro sacó un colgante de plata, con un hermoso dije azul en forma de óvalo -Pero es algo que quiero que conserves como prueba de nuestro compromiso

Con cuidado, Neji colocó en colgante en el cuello de Hinata. Mientras lo hacía, le susurró algo al oído de Hinata.

-Aunque no lo creas… me diste un susto de muerte cuando me dijiste que no hiciera esto…

-No sabía que pensar…- ella soltó una pequeña sonrisa -Es hermoso…- Hinata miraba el dije de zafiro.

-Te amo Hinata

-Te amo Neji- Con esas palabras, por primera dichas, se besaron. La noche era su única acompañante y testigo.

~*~*~

Hinata bajaba, junto con Neji, de la moto. Habían llegado a un gran edificio, Hinata no tenía idea de lo irían a hacer allí. Neji la había despertado bien temprano y le había dicho que irían a un lugar especial, ahora él estaba aparcando la moto. Neji vestía un pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color, junto con una camisa blanca. Su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta baja. Y ella tenía un pantalón negro, con unas botas del mismo color. Una blusa de seda celeste y su pelo suelto.

-¿A que vinimos aquí Neji?

-A casarnos- sin dejar que Hinata reaccionara la tomó de la mano, y con una sonrisa la llevó hacia adentro.

~*~*~

-¿Para que me pediste que trajera la cámara Naruto? Aparte ya tenemos los papeles y todo es legal… podríamos irnos, ¿no?

-Sólo un poco más Ino… ¿Quién sabe…?- Naruto vio como Hinata y Neji bajaban del ascensor -…algo increíble puede pasar- con una sonrisa, Naruto le señaló a Hinata y Neji.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Ino estaba confundida.

-Ellos serán nuestros testigos. Vamos, es por aquí.

-¿Testigos? ¿De que?- Ino miraba a todos.

-Gracias por esperar Naruto

-No es nada. Aparte no me perdería esto.

-¿Qué es?

-Neji y yo, nos vamos a casar- Ino permaneció desconectada por un rato, así que Naruto tuvo que ocuparse de ella, antes de que empezaran.

~*~*~

-Menos mal que traje la cámara- Ino estaba riendo y tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Fue buena idea no?- los cuatro jóvenes se encontraban ya en la planta baja del edificio. A un costado de la salida, había un gran espacio vació, donde habían cuadros con hermosas pinturas, el suelo estaba cubierto por una gran alfombra roja y a Ino se le ocurrió una idea.

-Pónganse por allí- los tres la miraron extrañados -Sólo háganlo

Ino le dio la cámara a una pareja que había allí y les pidió el favor de que le sacaran una foto, la pareja aceptó gustosa. Neji y Hinata quedaron en el centro, ambos tomados de la mano. Naruto se puso del lado de Neji e Ino del lado de Hinata. Cuando sacaron la foto, en la cámara se podía ver una feliz pareja de recién casados, con sus dos testigos, sobre una gran alfombra roja.

~*~*~

-Tenía ganas de, primero, dar una vuelta con Hinata…¿Creen que pueden avisarles a los demás y preparar algo en mi casa?

-Hanabi me va a matar por esto…- Hinata se puso el casco y se sujetó de Neji, ambos sobre la motocicleta.

-¿Cómo una recepción, cierto? No te preocupes, yo puedo hacerlo- Ino les sonrió a ambos.

-Hay un poco de dinero sobre la mesa de la cocina, dentro de un sobre.

-¡Ah, Ino! ¿Puedes pasar antes por mi casa?

-¿Para?

-¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos una vez sobre libros "ocultos"?- Ino pensó un momento y luego asintió. Con libros "ocultos" se referían a libros falsos, que dentro tenían algo de valor. Como dinero a alguna joya valiosa. Sakura, TenTen, ella y Hinata, guardaban así sus cosas valiosas.

-Si lo recuerdo bien Hinata, ¿el tuyo era "el Quijote de la Mancha", cierto?

-Si- Neji arrancó el motor y preguntó a que se refería con eso de "libros ocultos". Hinata le contestó que no era nada importante. Con una pequeña despedida, Neji y Hinata se alejaron en la moto, no sin que antes Ino les sacara una foto sobre al móvil.

-¿Qué es eso de los libros?

-Es donde nosotras guardamos nuestras cosas de valor y dinero- Naruto la miró un poco sorprendido mientras caminaban a la estación de trenes -Obviamente no quiere que Neji gaste todo… y que tampoco se entere Naruto- Ino lo miró y Naruto entendió que no debía hablar de ello.

-¿Así que así guardan algo de valor?

-Si. Sakura, TenTen, Hinata y yo. Es como un código entre nosotras- Naruto asintió mientras bajaban las escaleras para tomar el tren -A mi me gusta el libro "El Principito"- Naruto la miró extrañado e Ino le guiñó el ojo. Naruto sonrió un poco y ambos subieron al tren que acababa de llegar.

~*~*~

Neji y Hinata estaban sentados sobre el pasto, se encontraban en una colina al costado del camino. El sol estaba en lo alto, era el mediodía y el clima era cálido, sin llegar a ser demasiado calor. Habían estado así desde que llegaron; uno abrazo al otro, mirando el paisaje que brindaba la ciudad al frente. Sus manos entrelazadas, mostraban en su lado derecho, los dos anillos de casamiento. Eran de oro y estaban sobre el dedo anular de cada uno.

Hinata tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de Neji. Se sentía muy feliz de estar allí, aunque también un poco culpable por sentirse así… Hacía poco que su padre se había ido, y no sabía como debería estarse sintiendo. Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido… si hacía un poco de cuentas, todo eso había pasado en menos de cuatro meses ¿no? Muy rápido…

-¿Estás bien?- Neji bajó un poco su cabeza para mirar bien a Hinata.

-Si- ella le dio un beso en la mejilla -Solo estaba pensado en lo rápido que pasó todo.

-Eso es cierto…- ahora que lo pensaba bien, las cosas habían pasado bastante rápido -Pero creo que podremos manejarlo, ¿cierto?

-Lo haremos- Hinata se dio vuelta, quedando de frente a Neji y lo besó. Un beso dulce y suave, que marcaba el comienzo de algo nuevo, de eventos que afrontar y situaciones que debían vivir juntos.

-Creo que no puedo esperar a la "noche de bodas"- un susurro con voz insinuante en el oído y las mejillas de Hinata se sonrojaron.

-¿Q-qué…? La noche… de…- el rostro de Hinata ya estaba completamente rojo. Neji se rió.

-Te habías olvidado de ese detalle Hinata- él acercó su labios al cuello de ella -No te preocupes- rozó los labios por la piel hasta llegar a su oreja -Pasará lo que tenga que pasar

-¿De qué…?

-No importa. Es tiempo de ir volviendo- Neji sonrió y se levantó, estiró su mano para ayudar a Hinata y ambos fueron hacia el vehículo para tomar el camino de regreso.

~*~*~

Jueves por la tarde, una día soleado, caluroso y, para ellos, festivo. Ino y Naruto se habían encargado de organizar, lo que podría llamarse la "recepción de la boda". Casi, todos se encontraban allí. Lee y TenTen, Sakura y Temari, Gaara y Kankuro, Hanabi y Shino, Kiba y Sasuke. A todos (a excepción de Kankuro) les había tomado por sorpresa la noticia, el casamiento había sido por civil y por falta de tiempo, no se había hecho lo que normalmente era: un compromiso, y después, un hermoso casamiento. Aunque para este grupo de jóvenes, no era estrictamente necesario.

El sonido de una moto se escuchó afuera de la casa, esa quería decir que Neji y Hinata habían llegado. Todos los que se encontraban adentro, algunos agarraron los petardos, listos para usarlos, Ino agarró su cámara de fotos al igual que Sakura la de Hanabi. Al entrar la pareja, se escucharon los petardos y los confetis y serpentinas cubrieron a los recién casados (*).

~*~*~

-Surgió una emergencia, por eso no pudo venir- Sasuke se encontraba de pie al costado del sillón

-¿Qué clase de emergencia? ¿Es algo grave?- TenTen le preguntó al pelinegro.

-Lo llamaron para que ayudara a contralar un motín en la cárcel de Kobe (**). Al parecer es muy bueno en esas situaciones, ya antes lo habían llamado para que ayudara en Nagoya, Fukuoka, Sapporo, Nagano y Tokio (***).

-Trabajo difícil. Que pena que no haya podido venir- Hanabi trató de imaginarse a Itachi en una situación de motín.

-Pero siempre que tiene que ocuparse de un tema así, vuelve de muy mal humor y no es bueno encontrártelo así- todos se quedaron pensando en un Itachi malhumorado, no era bueno encontrarte con esos ojos rojos -Bueno, ya esta de este tema. No arruinemos un día hermoso para Hinata- Sasuke le sonrió y Neji se puso al lado de ella. Sasuke rodó los ojos -Y también para Neji

-¡Brindis!- Ino y Kiba, dijeron a coro. Todos agarraron una copa -Para todos nosotros en un día especial. Dos de nuestros amigos se casaron, dos almas encontraron su destino y decidieron unirse. Dos personas, aunque jóvenes, han sentado cabeza y juntos, abrieron la puerta hacia una nueva etapa en sus vidas…

-Y en el camino por recorrer habrá alegrías y tristezas, esta puerta abierta les traerá nuevas experiencias por descubrir y conocer. Las cosas cambian, y esas cosas terminar por cambiar a uno mismo también; pero de algo estén seguros… Todos nosotros los apoyaremos y cuidaremos. Aunque no tengamos la misma sangre, entre todos hemos creado lazos y hemos creado una familia. Y como familia, les deseamos solo lo mejor, ustedes se lo merecen…- los dos alzaron sus copas y las juntaron con las de los demás.

-¡Felicidades!

~*~*~

Eran las dos de la mañana. Por la calle se veía un grupo de personas caminando; Hanabi, Temari, Gaara, Shino y Kankuro. Gaara tenía los ojos medio abiertos, iba al lado de su hermana mayor, al parecer la bebida, no le sentaba muy bien al pelirrojo aunque hubiese sido poca. Al otro costado de Temari estaba Hanabi y delante de ellos Kankuro y Shino. Un celular empezó a sonar y Kankuro, rápidamente, buscó su teléfono y atendió, la calle estaba en total silencio.

-Hola… ¡ah, Itachi! ¿Recién llegas? Te perdiste de todo… Dime- Gaara se despabiló un poco -¿Mañana eh?- Kankuro miró a sus dos hermanos -¿A que hora?... ¡¿Qué?! Pero tendríamos que irnos ahora mismo…- Temari y Gaara miraron a su hermano, parece que había surgido algo serio -Bien, déjanos recoger algo de ropa y… ah, bien. De acuerdo… Si, nos vemos.

-¿Sucedió algo?- Shino miró a Kankuro.

-Si… Nos necesitan en Okinawa, mañana a las tres de la tarde- los dos hermanos detrás caminaron un poco mas cerca de él -Hay un auto esperándonos en la puerta del departamento, tomamos lo que necesitamos e iremos en un vuelo nocturno a Okinawa, especial para nosotros.

-¿Dijo para quién?

-Hidan…- Hanabi no lo conocía, pero sabía muy bien que se trataba de Akatsuki -Mal día para beber Rojo- Kankuro le sonrió a su hermano.

-Cállate Marioneta.

Los cinco llegaron al edificio donde estaba el departamento de Shino. Mientras el de lentes buscaba las llaves para abrir el hall de entrada (****), Kankuro se despedía de Hanabi detrás de todos. La chica se daba vuelta para ir cerca de la puerta, cuando Kankuro hizo algo que ella no se esperaba. Con su mano izquierda, hizo que se detuviera y con su mano derecha, sujetó su mentón. Hanabi veía como el rostro de Kankuro se acercaba y con eso, ella sabía que la besaría. Esperaba sentir la suave presión en sus labios, pero el lugar de eso, Kankuro besó la comisura de estos; un toque suave y delicado. Antes de cualquiera reaccionara a nada, él se separó y le dio un leve empujón hacia delante, justo cuando Shino se daba vuelta para despedirse. Hanabi, aparentando que nada había pasado, se despidió y entró, dándole una última mirada a Kankuro.

~*~*~

Sasuke abría la puerta de su casa, se sentía sin ánimo de nada.

Hinata le gustaba, la quería, pero evidentemente, él nunca había sido tenido en cuenta. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió al baño, sin prender ninguna luz. Igualmente él no había hecho mucho por hacer que las cosas sean diferentes. Solo se quedo… observando. Abrió la ducha y se bañó. ¿Si hubiese insistido o preguntado por aquel beso... la situación sería distinta? Agarró una toalla y se secó, tomó una más pequeña para secarse el pelo. Dirigió la mirada al espejo y vio sus ojos… Rojos, genial, ahí estaban sus benditos genes demostrando como se sentía: enojado. Salió del baño, fue a su habitación y se vistió con unos pantalones cómodos y una remera sin magas de color claro. No tenía ganas de dormir (aunque fuesen las tres de la mañana), miró a su alrededor y tomó su guitarra. Al salir de su habitación, pasó frente a la de su hermano, estaba vacía… pero la ropa de Itachi estaba sobre la cama. Supuso que se había cambiado e ido de nuevo, podría ser que a lo de Naruto…

Fue hacia la habitación donde podría tocar sin molestar a nadie, la que era a prueba de ruidos. Ahí era donde siempre practicaba. Cuando entró, se encontró con un par de ojos rojos como los suyos.

-Creí que habías ido con Naruto…- observó que su hermano mayor, tenía un pantalón negro, estaba descalzo y no tenía camisa. También que su brazo izquierdo tenía un vendaje y que en su boca tenía un moretón… junto con un cigarrillo -No fumes aquí idiota…

-No estaba- fue la simple respuesta que le dio. Sasuke señaló el vendaje -Una navaja- el menor asintió, conectó su guitarra a un amplificador, mientras que Itachi daba otra calada a su cigarro.

-Fue bastante violento esta vez ¿Eh?- Sasuke tocó una simples notas y miró a su hermano, que le respondió con una media sonrisa.

-Parece que fue un mal día para los dos- ambos se miraron fijamente, un rojo carmesí contra otro. Quedaron unos segundos así, y luego, cada uno empezó a tocar su guitarra.

* * *

(*) Ni idea como se llaman, pero seguro los habrán visto en algún anime. Son esos que tienen formas de triángulo, que uno tira de un hilo y salen las serpentinas y esas cosas n.n

(**) - (***) Datos inventados. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de donde están las cárceles en Japón :P Aunque supongo que en esos lugares habrá XD Necesitaba explicar que a Itachi lo llaman mucho para esas cosas u.ú

(****) No se que otro nombre tiene No quería usar la palabra "hall", pero no sabía de que otra manera nombrarlo u//u

Aleluya! Es el capítulo que más tiempo, trabas, subidas y bajadas, tomó! Por un lado, tuve una "pequeña" (nótese el sarcasmo) obsesión con el ItaNaru y tenía la cabeza llena, así que para volver al NejiHina, tuve que escribir otras cosas (que la mayoría no tiene sentido) en borrador y fijarme a ver que sale de eso… x___x

Noticia! Cuando termine este fic (que ya falta poco) **snif, snif** Tengo ganas de subir otro NejiHina *(^o^)* El título es "Lady" y el resumen esta en mi perfil :P

Una última cosa para decir (sin nada que ver con… bueno nada XD)

MIYAVI te ADORO!! Fue un concierto de la p#t madre! Encima estaba enfermo~~ pero igual fue tan… tan… aahhh~~ **se pierde en los recuerdos y vuelve a llorar de emoción** ... Ya! Es un amor Miyavi~ :3

XD

Como último… me divirtió hacer sufrir un poco a los hermanos XD **sonrisa malévola** Sasuke se quedó pensando en el "Hubiese" y perdió XD e Itachi se quedó sin su "descargo"… si me entienden ¬w¬ Para aclarar, Naruto no estaba porque acompañó a Lee y a TenTen, porque el pelinegro terminó igual que el pelirrojo XD Y como sorpresa, Kankuro, sin que nadie lo supiera (ni siquiera él XD), ya había avanzado con Hanabi XD y Shino la confundió XD y Hinata tiene algo en su pancita :3 … Ahh… me encanta esto de escribir XD

Jaane~


	17. Wife

Konichiwa~! Cómo están? Yo los vengo a molestar un cacho XD

**Aclaración:** Ninguno de los personajes de la serie Naruto me pertenece, son obra de Kishimoto. Lo que esta con (*), lo explico al final.

Capítulo 15! Yay~~!

* * *

**Capítulo XV:**_**Wife**_

Con una toalla húmeda, Temari se limpiaba el rostro, el maquillaje manchaba la tela blanca. Dejó la toalla a un costado y como pudo, empezó a deshacerse de la faja negra que tenía. Cuando lo hizo la tiró junto con la toalla y con sus manos empezaba a tirarse del pelo, para así sacarse la peluca de cabello negro que tenía. Se sacó los pantalones de cuero y las botas largas, y por último, la camisa violeta. Miró el reloj en la pared, tenía tiempo para una ducha rápida. Mientras caminaba hacia un cuarto de baño, se sacaba la red que impedía que su cabello se soltara.

Gaara se sacó la parte de arriba de su traje, dejó a un costado la camisa blanca y agarró una de color rojo oscuro. Antes de ponérsela, se lavó el rostro y los brazos, se secó y su puso su camisa. Dejó dos botones sin abrochar y agarró la mochila que tenía a su lado. Se fijó si no faltaba nada y mientras lo hacia, Kankuro entró. Tenía un celular en su mano, se notaba que tenía el pelo húmedo. Vestía un pantalón y zapatos negros, llevaba una camisa de seda del mismo color, con varios botones desabrochados. En su cuello se podía ver una cadena de color plateado, con un dije en forma de reloj de arena. Dentro de este se podía ver un líquido de color plateado, era mercurio.

-¿Dónde esta Temari?- Kankuro entró a la habitación y agarró un bolso oscuro.

-En la habitación de al lado- Gaara se paró. Tenía unos pantalones oscuros y botas, en su cinturón, del lado derecho, tenía lo que parecía ser una cantimplora, con forma de reloj de arena. Era de color marrón claro… era del color de la arena. Contenía un tapón de madera y una cinta roja rodeando el tapón. Cuando Gaara pasó la mano por su pelo, su veía la cadena que tenía un su muñeca derecha. Era de color plateado y tenía el mismo dije que el de Kankuro.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y se quedaron esperando en la puerta de al lado. Después de unos minutos, Temari salió.

-Al fin- Kankuro cargó su bolso en la espalda.

-Tampoco tardé tanto- Temari rodó los ojos y empezó a seguir a sus hermanos. Ella tenía puesto una falda negra, con botas y medias de lycra del mismo color. Una blusa de color rojo como la sangre, que dejaba al descubierto su hombro derecho y sobre su hombro izquierdo caían tiras que pertenecían a la blusa. Su cabello estaba recogido en cuatro coletas, su rostro mostraba apenas un poco de sombra en los ojos y un poco de color en los labios. Sobre su muñeca izquierda tenía exactamente la misma cadena y dije que sus hermanos. Ella no llevaba bolsa, ni mochila. Sus cosas se las había dado a sus hermanos para que las llevaran.

Los tres subieron a un taxi que los llevaba al aeropuerto de Okinawa. La misión había sido fácil. Gaara se había hecho pasar por un hombre de negocios que iba al mismo bar que Hidan frecuentaba. Temari había hecho el papel de distracción, no involucraba nada muy arriesgado, si así fuera, sus hermanos se opondrían (al igual que ella). Temari solo debía aparentar interesada, llevarlo a la mesa de Gaara, ganar un poco de confianza y listo.

Lo único que quedaba por hacer, era la vista de la persona en cuestión, no se apartara de la de Kankuro, un poco más atrás. Para los que observaban, les parecía que el hombre de pelo plateado, estaba conversando con la mujer de pelo negro y el muchacho de cabello castaño y largo (Hidan, Temari y Garra, respectivamente).

-Ya esta todo listo- los tres caminaban por el aeropuerto -Tomamos este avión y estaremos en Kyoto a tiempo.

~*~*~

Hinata salía del baño con una remera mojada sobre su cabeza. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta, pero tenía varios mechones sueltos, so notaba que estaba hecho a las apuradas. Puso una mano en su panza y otra en su boca, no se sentía bien. Esa era la cuarta vez que devolvía en lo que iba del día. Estaba mareada y cansada, pero extrañamente tenía ganas de comer albóndigas de pulpo… y tal vez algunos Pocky's (*) de frutilla y chocolate. Negó con la cabeza, acababa de vomitar, no podía estar pensando en comida…

Dejó la remera mojada y fría, en cuarto de lavado, justo al lado del baño. Al salir, fue a la habitación, se sentó en la cama y agarró su celular. Miró los últimos mensajes, que habían sido de su hermana. Estaban conversando sobre la vida amorosa de la menor. Hinata se rió, Hanabi aunque no lo pareciera, era muy indecisa. La chica de pelo largo miró la mesa de noche y vio el libro "El Quijote de la Mancha", lo tomó y lo abrió. Había muchos billetes de gran valor y algunos mas chicos. Cerró el libro y se levantó, fue a la cocina y vio las propagandas que daban en los locales, Ino las había dejado allí el día anterior. Dejó el libro en la mesa y empezó a mirarlas.

Tomó su celular y marcó un número, pidió dos… no mejor tres (así le dejaba una a Neji) raciones de albóndigas de pulpo. Pidió también unos cuantos postres en otra tienda. Total, todo era entrega a domicilio. Se fijó la hora, Neji volvería de trabajar en poco tiempo.

~*~*~

-Entonces, ¿vas en serio con Hanabi?- Temari caminaba por las calles cerradas, junto con sus hermanos.

-¿Por qué no?- Kankuro ni siquiera se dio vuelta.

-¿Por qué no? Pues, ¡por lo que somos! Especialmente tu Kankuro- el mayor no dejó de caminar. Gaara miró a su hermana y luego a su hermano, frente a él.

-Sabes que tiene razón Kankuro, deberías cortar eso- los dos menores se miraron al no recibir respuesta.

-¡Este lugar se volvió un chiquero!- Kankuro pateó un cesto de basura y siguió caminando hacia el final del camino. A su derecha había una puerta, miró a sus hermanos y ambos asintieron.

Kankuro la abrió, caminaron un poco hasta encontrar unas escaleras que daban hacia abajo. Cuando llegaron al subsuelo se encontraron con varios hombres, que parecían estarse divirtiendo y tomando alcohol. Kankuro hizo una seña con su mano a sus hermanos, luego hizo una gran sonrisa.

-¡Parece que hoy hay fiesta!- todos en el lugar volvieron la vista a Marioneta -Se ve que la invitación se perdió, porque no me llegó- Kankuro levantó los brazos y negó con la cabeza, sus ojos estaban ocultos por unos lentes oscuros.

-Miren que tenemos aquí- Kankuro dirigió su vista al lado izquierdo del lugar -Los pequeños Suna…

-Gatou que placer volver a vernos- un hombre de edad avanzada, con el cabello blanco y enrulado, estaba sentado en un sillón con un bastón en sus manos. Tenía unos pequeños anteojos y un traje que parecía valer fortuna.

-El placer es mío pequeño- Kankuro hizo una mueca -Ven siéntate por aquí- empezó a caminar con sus hermanos detrás de él. Iba a sentarse, cuando se dio vuelta y vio a su hermana, tenía su abanico en la mano.

-No te me acerques- un hombre alto y relleno, retrocedió unos pasos al ver los ojos de la mujer y escuchar su frío tono de voz. Kankuro agarró una silla y se sentó plácidamente en ella, sus dos hermanos siempre detrás de él.

-Y dime, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? No los había visto desde que huyeron despavoridos hace algunos años- se escucharon varias risas y carcajadas en el lugar, sin embargo el rostro de los chicos ni se inmutó, es más, Kankuro mostró una sonrisa.

-Si, realmente no me veía dirigiendo a la mafia. Así que cuando la oportunidad se presentó, nos fuimos. Estaba seguro que podrías manejar la situación, así que pensamos que alejarnos un poco estaría bien- Kankuro hizo una media sonrisa.

-Oh, ya veo. Bueno, las cosas están bien por aquí, no hay---

-Eso no fue lo que escuché- Gatou miró con el ceño fruncido a Kankuro -Y al venir aquí, lo confirmé- el joven miró alrededor.

-Aquí no se puede ni respirar del olor nauseabundo- Temari empezó a mover su abanico -Este era un lugar cómodo y lleno de lujos… ahora…

-Y los negocios eran… respetables. No eran necesarias las muertes y la ayuda del exterior…- Gaara miró a Gatou fijamente -…no éramos cobardes pidiendo ayuda para controlar el lugar- Gatou se levantó y apuntó con su bastón al rostro de Gaara, ninguno de los hermanos se inmutó y eso enfureció más al hombre.

-Así que…- Kankuro se levantó de la silla -Volveremos a tomar el control de aquí- movió el bastón, alejándolo de la cara de su hermano.

-¡No pueden hacer eso!- el hombre se acercó a Kankuro -Nosotros controlamos el lugar, ¡Ustedes no tienen nada que hacer aquí!

-¡Wow! Cálmate Gatou- Kankuro se sacó los anteojos y el viejo miró otra cosa que no fueran sus ojos -Esto- señaló su colgante -Nos da la libertad de hacer lo que queramos aquí. Puedo dejarte a cargo y puedo sacarte, hasta puedo hacer que aparezcas muerto debajo de un puente- una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro del joven -Te recomiendo que no seas imprudente.

Temari caminó hasta quedar cerca de la entrada, Gaara se movió unos pasos hacia el centro, Kankuro retrocedió dos pasos de Gatou y levantó los brazos, con una sonrisa en su rostro. El hombre mayor se encontraba furioso, no tenía un argumento contra eso, pero por ninguna razón quería dejar ese puesto que Akatsuki le había conseguido. Ese puesto como la "cabeza" de la mafia, se sentía con tanto poder al controlar todo aquello, no dejaría que alguien, quien quiera que sea, lo sacara de allí.

~*~*~

-Ya llegué- Neji entró en su casa y dejó su mochila sobre el sillón -¿Hinata?- fue hacia la habitación y no estaba. Se fijó en el otro cuarto y tampoco estaba, miró hacia el patio y nada. Caminó hasta la cocina y allí la encontró. Dormida sobre la mesa, a su lado un plato usado y un recipiente de comida, a medio terminar.

Se acercó a ella y le movió el hombro suavemente. Hinata abrió los ojos, levantó los brazos y bostezó. Miró a Neji y le sonrió.

-Bienvenido- Neji se acercó y besó sus labios -¿Quieres algo de comer? Hay albóndigas de pulpo.

-Si, gracias- Neji se sentó y se puso a observar lo que hacía Hinata.

-Pedí unas cuantas cosas a domicilio. Ya no tenemos casi nada para comer, así que tenemos que ir a comprar mas tarde- Neji asintió -También pedí algunos postres

El joven alzó la mirada y miró el refrigerador abierto y dentro, muchos recipientes envueltos en papeles de diferentes colores. ¿Cuánto postres necesitaban?

-¿Todo eso?- Neji señaló la heladera y alzó una ceja, mirando a Hinata.

-No es mucho- ella miró dentro del aparato sonriendo.

~*~*~

-¿Llamaste a Baki?

-Está en camino- Gaara destapó el recipiente que llevaba en su cinturón y comenzó a beber de él.

Temari se encontraba cerca de la puerta, dándose aire con su abanico. Kankuro estaba en una esquina, sentado sobre una silla. En su mano tenía un revolver que no dejaba de apuntara Gatou. Éste estaba amarrado de pies y manos, arrodillado frente a Kankuro y mirando el suelo.

Alguien abrió la puerta y, automáticamente, Temari apuntó con su arma. Un hombre, con un turbante sobre la cabeza y la mitad izquierda del rostro tapada por éste, entró. La mujer bajó su pistola y la volvió a enfundar. El hombre le sonrió y caminó unos pasos mas adelante. Le sonrió al pelirrojo también, viendo como entre medio de ellos, había una hilera de hombres arrodillados y mirando fijo al suelo. Cuando su vista se acostumbró a la oscuridad, pudo ver los cuerpos de otros hombres sin vida por el suelo. Había tintes rojizos por todo el lugar, al igual que varias armas de fuego de diferentes calibres.

-Baki, que gusto verte- el hombre recién llegado, miró al lugar de donde provenía la voz.

-Así que no mentiste- Baki miró a los tres hermanos -Volvieron

-Había que dejar que las cosas se enfríen- Kankuro sonrió un poco.

-Baki- miró a la única mujer en ese lugar -Hazme un favor y llama a los demás… y a los que se habían ido al mismo tiempo que nosotros. Vamos a necesitar de ellos también.

-Como diga señorita Temari- ella hizo una pequeña sonrisa al ver al hombre inclinarse, una sonrisa de nostalgia.

-También saca estos cuerpos de aquí. Y sabes que hacer con los traidores…- Gaara movió su cabeza señalando a la hilera de hombres a un costado de él.

-Si señor Gaara.

-Y trata de no llamar la atención de la policía. Me enteré que varias veces, hicieron bastante revuelo y hasta llamaron a algunos oficiales de otras ciudades…

-¿Te refieres a Itachi, cierto?- Temari cerró su abanico y miró fijamente a su hermano mayor.

-Exacto. No hay necesidad de que se sepa esto por ahí.

-No se preocupe, no habrá ningún error señor Kan… No, señor Suna- Baki hizo una leve reverencia y salió.

Kankuro quedó mirando un punto fijo en el suelo, con el entrecejo fruncido. Señor Suna… esas dos palabras ya lo habían marcado de por vida. Hizo una mueca de disgusto y miró con furia al hombre arrodillado frente a él. Temari y Gaara se observaron por unos segundos y luego volvieron su vista a Kankuro. Sabían perfectamente que significaba el "señor Suna": su hermano se había convertido en el nuevo jefe.

-¡Que no podías hacer las cosas bien!- Kankuro, con furia pateó a Gatou -¡Eran simples negocios, maldita sea!

-No hay nada que puedas hacer. Él lo hizo todo mal, ahora debes arreglar todo- Gaara levantó un poco su tono de voz, sin llegar a gritar. Kankuro caminaba frente al hombre que ahora estaba tirado en suelo, tosiendo por el golpe en su estómago.

-Sabes lo que significa. Te pido que no la metas en esto. Tú mismo lo dijiste, no hay necesidad de que esto se sepa- Kankuro levantó su cabeza y fijó su mirada en su hermana -Ni se te ocurra acercarla a esto- ambos hermanos se quedaron mirando, hasta que una risa los distrajo.

-¿Qué pasa?... ¿El pequeño Suna tiene problemas?- Gatou habló con burla, levantando su cabeza para mirar a quien lo había golpeado.

Kankuro lo miró con rencor. Entraron varios hombres que Temari y Gaara reconocieron como los que estaban unos años atrás, Baki delante de ellos. Pero todos se detuvieron al escuchar a Gatou hablarle con burla a su nuevo jefe.

-No me gusta que me hablen así- Kankuro apuntó con su revolver a la cabeza de Gatou. El viejo abrió los ojos sorprendido, el chico nunca le había disparado a nadie. Siempre evitaba usar el arma, lo conocía desde que era niño y nunca lo vio usar el arma, eran los hermanos lo que la utilizaban -Además, hiciste que perdiera algo muy valioso para mí- Kankuro pensó en lo que le había dicho su hermana -Mierda, eso es todo lo que eres.

El disparo retumbó en los oídos de Kankuro, nunca le había disparado a alguien. Sabía que en ese momento, no había vuelta atrás, a partir de ese instante que gatilló el arma.

~*~*~

-No debiste comer tanto- Neji miraba con preocupación a Hinata que salía del baño.

-Es que tenía tantas ganas…

-Pero mezclaste mucho- Neji negó con la cabeza. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda -Te iba a detener, pero te veías muy contenta- Neji rió por lo bajo y besó el cuello de Hinata.

Ella se sonrojó un poco, no tanto por el beso, sino por el comentario. Miró sus manos entrelazadas y en ellas los anillos de ambos. Sentía como Neji movía sus labios hacia el otro costado y como poco a poco, el ambiente parecía más relajado. Se estaba dejando llevar, cuando sintió como si el piso desapareciera. Abrió los ojos y se sostuvo de lo que tenía mas cerca, Neji.

-¿Qué te pasó?- Neji se veía extrañado y preocupado.

-Me mareé…- Hinata sonrió un poco al ver el rostro de Neji -Me parece que son las consecuencias de estar mucho tiempo frente a la computadora.

-Quedan tres días para irnos a Tokio, estoy seguro de que no necesitas practicar mas…

-Si. Pero igual tengo que leer algunas cosas sobre la administración de la empresa- Neji frunció el seño -No te preocupes. Son los papeles que tenía mi padre y me falta muy poco para terminar.

-Bien. Entonces tienes que descansar

Un pequeño beso y Neji empezó a apagar las luces, mientras Hinata iba hacia la habitación. Él fue al baño y se dio una ducha rápida. Salió con una toalla en la cintura y el pelo mojado. Entró a la habitación, Hinata estaba moviendo las sábanas para acostarse. Miró el armario y removió algunas cosas hasta encontrar su ropa interior, se la puso y salió de la habitación; para dejar la toalla en la otra pieza. Cuando volvió Hinata ya estaba acostada. Se puso al lado de ella y la abrazó por la cintura.

-Todavía me debes la noche de bodas- Hinata se rió por el comentario de Neji -No creas que te vas a zafar…

-Entonces… Cancelo la deuda después de la prueba- Hinata estaba un poco sonrojada -¿Qué te parece?

-Un trato justo.

~*~*~

-¿Dónde conseguiste los autos?

-El negro es de Temari y el rojo oscuro es mío- Kankuro estaba sentado sobre el césped, delante de la casa de Itachi.

-No sabia que tenían autos- Sasuke estaba recostado a un lado de la puerta

-Los tenemos desde hace mucho, pero no podíamos sacarlos por los problemas que habían en Kyoto- Temari suspiró

-Escuché que hubo un silencio abrupto por esa zona- Itachi, parado a un costado, veía fijamente a Kankuro.

-Si, por eso pudimos sacarlos. No sé que pasó allí, ni quiero saberlo. Dejó de ser importante para mí desde el día que nos fuimos- Itachi pasó desapercibido el pequeño cruce que tuvieron las miradas de Temari y Gaara a un costado.

-Ya llegaron Naruto- Sasuke habló hacia adentro de la casa.

Una camioneta, Hummer negra, se estacionó detrás del auto gris de Temari. De allí bajaron Hinata, Hanabi, TenTen, Lee, Neji y Shino. Estuvieron un rato hablando y viendo como podían acomodarse en los autos. Ino y Kiba fueron los últimos en llegar.

Eran las once y media de la noche, cuando decidieron partir. En el auto de Temari iría: ella conduciendo, como acompañante Naruto y detrás Neji, Hinata y Sasuke. En la camioneta de Shino irían, él conduciendo, Lee como acompañante y detrás, TenTen, Hanabi y Gaara. Y por último, Kankuro manejaría su auto y con él irían Kiba delante e Ino y Sakura atrás. Antes de que empezaran a subirse, Itachi preguntó algo, tenía esa duda…

-¿Qué ninguno tiene que trabajar mañana?- todos se quedaron mirando a la puerta principal, donde Itachi estaba. El mayor se veía un poco molesto, por ser el único que no iría.

-Yo no trabajo

-Si, yo te mantengo- Sasuke rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-Que faltemos un día o dos al instituto, no esta mal.

-Vamos todos los santos días sin faltar- Ino y Kiba estaban satisfechos con su respuesta.

-Igual yo- Sakura sonreía. Itachi miró a la otra tanda de "chicos" que si trabajaban.

-Yo voy para si ver si obtengo el trabajo- Hinata sonrió -Y Hanabi esta bajo mi cuidado, así que ella no tiene que trabajar.

-Trabajo cuando me llaman y hasta ahora no me avisaron, así que…- Shino se acomodó sus anteojos.

-Yo estoy en mi semana de vacaciones- Lee hizo "amor y paz" con su mano derecha.

-Semana libre- Neji se rascó la cabeza, restándole importancia al asunto.

-Todavía estoy buscando- TenTen dio un suspiro.

-Yo no tengo clases hasta pasado mañana y Gaara tampoco trabaja- Temari señaló a su hermano.

-Yo… renuncié- Kankuro mostraba una sonrisa, pero los demás lo veían con sorpresa.

-Y porqué si se puede saber- Itachi estaba extrañado y no sabía por que, pero esa noticia y sus posibles consecuencias, no le agradaban para nada.

-Conseguí un trabajo en Kyoto- a excepción de sus hermanos, todos lo miraron con asombro -Y eso me lleva a… Decirles que me mudo- Kankuro se reía.

-¿Te mudas?- le preguntó Kiba, que estaba mas cerca de él -¿Cuándo?

-Una semana, dos a más tardar. Pero creo que es seguro esta semana- Kankuro vio la sorpresa reflejada en todos, miró una en especial.

~*~*~

Itachi estaba recostado boca arriba sobre su cama. Lo que había dicho Kankuro, lo había preocupado bastante. Él sabía bien que Kankuro, Temari y Gaara, eran miembros de una familia de la mafia.

En uno de los tantos trabajos que tuvo que hacer fuera de Osaka, recordaba muy bien el de Kyoto. Toda la lacra humana que allí había, uno peor que el otro. Y no quería que esos tres estuvieran involucrados en eso. Sabía que Temari no podría estar allí, ahora ella estaba cada vez más cerca de obtener el título de Licenciada en Ciencias Económicas y no creía que lo abandonara todo… o alguno de sus hermanos le permitiera hacerlo.

Mantenía la duda con Gaara, él no estudiaba ni trabajaba. Esperaba que por lo menos la música lo mantuviera alejado de eso.

Kankuro era su mayor preocupación.

~*~*~

Hinata respiró profundo. A su lado su hermana le sonrió. Se encontraba en las oficinas principales de la empresa Hyuuga, en unos pocos minutos las llamarían para una entrevista oral. La parte práctica ya estaba hecha, su hermana no la pudo hacer por la edad, pero estaba segura que ella la hubiera pasado sin problemas. Neji le dijo que estaría cerca del edificio, por si las dudas. Eso la mantenía mas tranquila. Eso y el apoyo de su hermana.

-Señorita Hinata, es su turno- una mujer de pelo corto y oscuro le indicó el camino a la oficina.

Al entrar, Hinata vio una gran mesa a lo largo de la sala. En ella se encontraban varios miembros importantes de la empresa, junto con otros de la familia. Cerca del centro pudo ver al señor Matsumoto Hyuuga, el hombre que había sido muy cercano a su padre. Pero que no le había dicho en ningún momento sobre la condición del matrimonio, esa era razón suficiente para que ella desconfiara de su persona. Un poco mas alejado estaba Yutaka Hyuuga, un hombre joven (tendría la edad de Itachi, mas o menos), con el cabello un poco largo y los característicos ojos blancos. De él si que debería cuidarse. Siempre le había inspirado desconfianza, desde el primer momento en que lo conoció cuando era chica. Ahora sabía que esa desconfianza no estaba mal infundida.

-Siéntate por favor Hinata

Un hombre mayor, de cabello blanco y ojos negros, le señalaba la silla que estaba frente a ellos. Hinata dio las gracias y se sentó. Tenía puesto un pantalón oscuro, con una camisa verde musgo. Su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta alta, dejando dos mechones de cabellos a los costados de su rostro.

-En la práctica de la informática has hecho un excelente trabajo. Cien sobre cien- Hinata asintió con una sonrisa -Demostraste que eres muy capaz en ese campo y puedes superar cualquier conflicto presentado. Y obtuviste la mejor puntuación de todas.

-¿Cómo te sientes con eso Hinata?- Takumi Niwa, una de las "cabezas" principales de la firma.

-Muy contenta señor Niwa. Siento que todo lo que me ha enseñado mi padre y lo que he aprendido por mi misma, están rindiendo sus frutos- Hinata hablaba en un tono dulce, pero firme.

-Dime- Hinata miró al hombre de pelo blanco otra vez, Arashi Koudai -¿Qué opinas del cambio que se ha hecho, respecto al manejo de la empresa?

-En un principio me sorprendí. Pero luego de hablar con el señor Matsumoto, y que él me explicara las razones del cambio, lo asimilé con serenidad. Creo que esta bien que otros tengan la posibilidad de mostrar su potencial y que no sea sólo por herencia.

-Y sabes bien que hay condiciones, ¿cierto?- ese era punto clave, debía aparentar como se conociese el requisito del matrimonio. Sabía que Yutaka sacaría esa pregunta.

-Si. El señor Matsumoto me explicó que sólo hay dos condiciones básicas y obligatorias. Una es ser mayor de edad y la otra es ser miembro de la familia Hyuuga- pudo ver bien como varias personas allí se miraban y murmuraban algo.

-Hinata.

-Si señor Arashi- el hombre se acomodó los lentes.

-Son tres condiciones, no dos- Hinata mostró una cara de confusión, sin perder de vista a Yutaka.

-No tenía conocimiento de ello… El señor Matsumoto---

-Yo recuerdo haberte dicho las tres condiciones Hinata- ahí mostraba su verdadera cara, pero ella estaba lista para eso.

-Si lo dice con tanta seguridad, es que así debe ser- siempre darle la razón -No comprendo como pude haberla pasado por alto. Pido mis disculpas a ese error- una persona respetuosa en todo momento.

-Espero que no vuelva a pasar Hinata. Tu padre nunca olvidaba nada de lo que yo le decía- no mostrar enojo o disconformidad.

-No lo haré señor Matsumoto, siempre aprendo de mis errores- mostrar siempre un porte firme y seguro -¿Puedo saber cual es ese tercer requisito?

-Por tu edad no creo que puedas cumplirlo, pero debes saberlo de igual manera- sentía la rudeza de Yutaka -La última condición es estar casado. Contraer matrimonio- la sonrisa socarrona de Yutaka complació a Hinata. Iba a ser muy reconfortante borrársela.

-Es un alivio escucharla- todos la miraron con sorpresa y confusión, ella sonrió -Por un momento creí que no podría cumplir tal requisito.

-¿Podrías explicarnos lo que quieres decir?- sin dejar de mostrar una sonrisa dulce, le respondió a la señora Himiko. Una gran empresaria de la compañía.

-Por supuesto señora Himiko. Lo que quiero decir es que yo, ya estoy casada- la sorpresa fue grande y Hinata pudo ver muy bien el rostro de Yutaka y Matsumoto.

-¿Cuándo y cómo sucedió eso Hinata?- Arashi fue el que habló. Yutaka miró la mano de Hinata y observó el anillo, no entendía como no lo había visto antes.

-El casamiento fue hace una semana aproximadamente. En realidad, tenía fecha para hacerse hace dos meses. Pero la internación y el posterior fallecimiento de mi padre, no dejaron ánimos para celebrar una boda. Por esa razón también, mi esposo y yo, decidimos casarnos por civil y evitar fiestas. Aunque haya pasado el luto, mi hermana y yo, todavía conservamos el dolor de la pérdida muy latente- todos estuvieron en silencio por unos momentos, tratando de asimilar la historia y Hinata permaneciendo fuerte para no mostrar lágrimas. El recuerdo de su padre era muy vívido aún.

-¿Hiashi tenía conocimiento sobre esto?- la voz de Matsumoto la hizo reaccionar.

-Por supuesto- no tenía otra opción más que mentir en ese momento -Mi padre aprobaba a mi esposo y esperaba con ansias la boda.

-Hinata- Arashi otra vez al habla -Nos harías el favor de llamar a tu esposo. Esto es nuevo para nosotros, no poseíamos tal conocimiento y nos gustaría charlar con los dos, ¿de acuerdo?

-No hay ningún problema señor Arashi.

-Bien. Puedes retirarte, volveremos a llamarte en una hora.

Con una reverencia y un saludo, Hinata salió. Se fue hasta donde estaba su hermana, esperándola. Sacó su celular del bolsillo y llamó a Neji. Las cosas estaban saliendo bien. Hinata se sentó al lado de su hermana y le empezó a relatar lo sucedido. Obviando varios detalles que Hanabi sabía, luego le contaría. No era seguro hablar de algunas cosas en ese lugar.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos, cuando del elevador apareció Neji. Vestía un pantalón negro y camisa blanca. Había recogido su cabello en una coleta baja y sus ojos era grises, gracias a los lentes de contacto. Después de saludarse, Hinata le contó todo en pocas palabras. Una puerta se abrió y de allí salió una mujer. Tenía el cabello azul, al igual que sus ojos. Vestía una falda negra y una camisa celeste, tenía varias capetas en una mano. Pero lo que sorprendió y alertó a los primos, fue su muñequera negra con una nube roja bordada. La siguieron con la vista, al parecer ella no los tomó en cuenta. Ambas chicas miraron a Neji, el sólo susurró un nombre…

-Konan- ambas recordaban ese nombre, no sabían ubicarlo con exactitud -Es la que asesinó a los padres de Naruto- Neji hablaba en un tono bajo, casi inaudible, pero las dos hermanas entendieron de inmediato.

~*~*~

-Muy bien Hinata, preséntanoslo- ella asintió.

-Su nombre es Neji Camui, mi esposo- Neji hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Muy bien señor Camui, mi nombre es Arashi Koudai, dirijo esta junta- Neji inclinó su cabeza como saludo.

-Mucho gusto señor Koudai.

-¿Tendría consigo los papeles que afirmen su compromiso?

-Lo siento señor Koudai. No sabíamos que esos papeles servirían de algo para la ocasión- varios asintieron.

-Ya veo. Podría usted decirme la fecha exacta de su casamiento y el lugar, ¿no?

-Si. Nos casamos el 19 de Marzo en el registro civil de la ciudad de Osaka.

-Muy bien, con eso es suficiente.

Todos los allí presentes, se dieron vuelta a hacia un costado de la sala. Una gran pantalla mostraba lo que Arashi Koudai estaba haciendo. Lo que allí aparecía era una base de datos, en la cual, habían colocado los datos que Neji dijo. Al finalizar la búsqueda, se vio una copia digital de su acta de compromiso. La fecha coincidía con la que habían dicho y mostraba los nombres de dos testigos, Uzumaki Naruto y Yamanaka Ino.

Las personas que estaban sentadas entrevistando a Hinata, miraban y murmuraban cosas entre ellos. Algunos dando miradas furtivas a la pareja. La gran mayoría asentía con la cabeza, dando a entender que no habían encontrado problema alguno. Yutaka Hyuuga, por el contrario, miraba con rencor la pantalla. No podía dejar que Hinata le impidiera tomar el control. Había colaborado con Akatsuki. Había entregado todo lo que ellos pidieran, con la promesa de poder. Su oportunidad estaba cerca, no la dejaría escapar.

-Igualmente no podemos tomar confianza de esa imagen- su voz se escuchó por sobre los murmullos.

-¿Por qué dices eso Yutaka?- la voz de Himiko resonó fuerte. Ella confiaba plenamente en Hinata, no creía que la pequeña jugara con temas tan serios.

-¿"Por qué" preguntas?- alzó una ceja -Pues por su calificación en este examen- levantó una hoja de papel -Con este conocimiento fácilmente podría haber falsificado todo- Neji apretó los puños y frunció el ceño -¿Quién nos asegura que sea real?

-Usted esta insultando a mi esposa- Neji se acercó unos pasos hacia Yutaka, poniéndose delante de Hinata -Ella nunca sería capaz de algo así.

-Entonces, me esta diciendo que… ¿fue usted el que falsifico tales documentos?- la sonrisa maliciosa de Yutaka, enojaron mas a Neji.

-Mis conocimientos sobre tecnología, son como los de cualquier persona, Básicos. Y si usted tiene alguna duda de nuestro matrimonio, lo invito al registro Civil de Osaka. Allí podrá encontrar los documentos originales, tanto como pedir las cintas de seguridad si lo desea- Yutaka borró la sonrisa del rostro.

-Claro, es muy conveniente que sea en Osaka ¿verdad? ¿Cuánto toma llegar hasta allí? ¿Una noche entera en auto?- Neji perdió su paciencia.

-No le voy a permitir seguir con esto- el tono de Neji fue alto, sin llegar al grito.

Varios se levantaron al ver al joven acercarse a Yutaka. Su enojo era notable, Yutaka se levantó y dio un paso atrás, haciendo correr y sonar la silla. Neji no permitiría que ese tipo siguiera dudando de Hinata y su matrimonio.

-Neji, por favor- Hinata se había acercado a él y lo había tomado del brazo, deteniéndolo.

Con su mano tomó la de Neji, haciendo que éste deshiciera su puño. La habitación quedó en silencio, observando a la pareja. El baterista miraba a Hinata solamente y ella lo hacía con ternura. Esa situación de debía llegar a mayores, pero ese hecho no quitaba la repentina felicidad que sintió Hinata al ver a Neji defendiéndola.

-Este tema queda zanjado aquí. Yutaka, hablaremos de tu actitud mas tarde- Arashi mostraba una expresión seria. Si él hubiese sido ese joven, estaría seguro de que habría actuado de la misma manera.

-Pueden retirarse- la mujer llamada Himiko dio por terminada la junta -Y Hinata, no creo que tengas ningún problema para manejar la empresa. De cualquier manera, se fijará fecha para una reunión y que puedas asumir en tu nuevo cargo.

Hinata dio las gracias e hizo una leve reverencia, Neji en cambio, salió sin hacer nada más.

~*~*~

La camioneta de Shino se estacionó detrás de un club. De allí bajó Naruto primero, se acercó a una puerta, y de ésta, salió un chico alto. De cabello naranja y corto, ojos castaños y con toda la sensación de ser un maleante. Habló unos segundos con Naruto, luego el rubio les hizo señas a la camioneta y señaló un lugar al costado de la puerta. Neji arrancó de nuevo el motor y movió el automóvil al lugar que había indicado Naruto. Luego se bajaron de la camioneta.

-Muy bien chicos- el rubio les habló con una sonrisa -Él es el dueño del lugar, Ichigo Kurosaki.

-Hola- el joven de pelo anaranjado saludó levantando su mano. Los demás movieron la cabeza.

-Ellos son Sasuke, el guitarrista- Naruto iba señalando a cada uno -Kiba, bajista. Gaara, guitarrista y Neji, baterista- una vez terminadas las presentaciones, empezaron a bajar los instrumentos de la camioneta. La batería era la que tenía más piezas. Contando cada tambor con su caja, los tornillos y tuercas para ajustarlos, los platillos por otra parte y los tubos que unían todo.

-Creo que puedo ayudarlos con eso- Ichigo abrió a puerta gritó para adentro -¡Oye Chad! ¡Ven un momento!- Kiba se sorprendió al ver al hombre llamada Chad. Era alto, de cabello castaño oscuro y enrulado. Sus músculos eran pronunciados, demostrando así una gran fuerza. Pero lo que mas sorprendía al bajista era la estatura… ¡Debía medir como dos metros!

~*~*~

El lugar era amplio y estaba repleto de gente. Entre todos ellos, Temari, Hanabi, TenTen, Ino y Hinata juntas en uno de los costados, cerca del escenario. Los demás estaban esparcidos por el lugar. Al entrar en ese mundo de gente, se separaron y luego, se fueron encontrando de a poco.

-¿Esa de ahí no es Sakura?- Ino señaló unos metros mas atrás de donde estaban.

-¿Dónde?- TenTen trató de encontrarla en la multitud.

-Esa de ahí… que se esta besando con… ese hombre…- ahora la atención de todas estaba fija en la chica pelirosa, arrinconada por un alto hombre de pelo gris.

-¿Ese no es Kakashi?- Temari señaló sorprendida.

-¡¿Kakashi?! ¡Pero si le lleva siete años!- TenTen remarcó su sorpresa.

Las cinco se quedaron viendo a Sakura. Después de unos instantes afirmaron, que sí, que eran Sakura y Kakashi los que estaban allí. Al parecer el hombre estaba haciendo algo, porque estaba girado y mirando para otro lado, mientras Sakura tenía una mano apoyada en el pecho de él y la otra sobre el brazo. Siguieron el brazo y notaron que la sostenía por la cintura y arrimada hacia él. Notaron que hablaron unas palabras y él puso su rostro a un costado del de Sakura, al parecer diciéndolo algo al oído, no podían ver bien.

-¿No estamos siendo un poco entrometidas?- Hinata preguntó a las demás, pero no tuvo respuesta…

Al parecer Sakura las había notado, porque ahora estaba sonrojada y mirándolas a ellas. Kakashi se había ido y Sakura empezó a caminar hacia sus amigas, una vez llegó, Ino la bombardeó de preguntas.

-¡Bueno ya Ino puerca!- Sakura trataba de que su sonrojo su fuera, la habían descubierto en una situación poco usual.

-¡Entonces contesta!

-Bien, si el es Kakashi. Y si, se que es siete años mayor- la pelirosa se rascó la cabeza -Pero cuando nos volvimos a encontrar, cuando trajo esos archivos, me puse muy feliz y que el también me recordara… no puedo explicar esa felicidad- Sakura sonreía, mientras las demás escuchaban atentas.

-Espera- Ino frunció el ceño -Dijiste, cuando lo volviste a encontrar ¿Desde cuándo lo conoces?

-Bueno, como saben soy adoptada y cu---

-¿Eres adoptada?- Temari y Hanabi no sabían de eso. Sakura asintió.

-Cuando estaba en el orfanato, conocí a Kakashi. El tenía once años y también había perdido a sus padres. Al principio me llamó la atención lo solitario que era… aunque también era arrogante con los demás chicos- Sakura sonrió recordando -Al principio me trataba como a una niña molesta, pero de a poco nos fuimos haciendo más cercanos. Él fue el primer chico que me tomó de la mano, fue el que me dio mi primer beso, me acompañaba cuando me sentía sola… A los ocho me adoptaron y no volví a saber de él… hasta hace poco- Sakura estaba sonriendo, se notaba lo contenta que estaba.

-Que historia mas romántica- Ino se acercó llorando falsamente y abrazó a Sakura -Pero me gustaría que nos contaras las cosas, no vaya a ser que ahora aparezcas embarazada- las chicas se rieron y Temari recordó algo.

-Hinata- ella y las demás la miraron -¿Cómo te sientes ahora?- Sakura y TenTen las miraron confusas.

-Bien- Hinata meditó unos segundos -Aunque voy seguido al baño y muchas veces vomito- las demás chicas empezaron a preguntarle cosas a Hinata, pero Temari parecía pensar en algo.

-¿Hanabi?- la voz de Temari se escuchó sobre la de ellas y todas la miraron -¿Haz vuelto a tener tu período?- la mas chica asintió -¿Y tú Hinata?

Esa pregunta la desorientó un poco, pero no contestó de manera afirmativa, solo negó con un movimiento despacio de la cabeza. Sakura empezó a juntar todo lo que le había dicho Hinata recién y lo que había preguntado Temari.

-Hinata, es solo un suposición, y por lo que veo Temari también lo piensa, pero…- Hinata sabía cual sería la pregunta, ella misma se la había hecho varias veces -¿Estás embarazada?

-No lo sé- fue una respuesta en un tono bajo, que no se escuchó por la música y ruido de charla del lugar.

-¿Qué?- en cambio, la voz de Hanabi, si se escuchó -¡Pero para eso no tienes que…!- miró a su hermana y la vio sonrojada, ahí supo que si, lo había hecho.

-¡Muy bien! ¿Me escuchan?- un chico de pelo anaranjado estaba sobre el escenario, interrumpiendo la charla de las chicas -¡Uryuu! ¡Baja la música!- un chico de pelo negro y anteojos rectangulares, hizo señas con su mano, mientras el volumen de la música bajaba poco a poco -¡Gracias!- muchos se taparon los oídos tras el repentino grito sin nada que lo tapara.

-No grites por el micrófono Ichigo- la vos de Uryuu se escuchó por todo el lugar.

-Ah, cállate Uryuu- Ichigo se rascó la cabeza -Bien. Hoy les traemos una nueva banda- varios aplausos se escucharon -Es la primera vez que vienen aquí al Gotei y lo hacen desde Osaka, así que denle una calurosa bienvenida.

El público empezó a aplaudir con ganas e Ichigo bajó del escenario. Mientras Ma Chérie entraba, Lee, Kankuro, Shino, junto con otros dos chicos, se acercaban adonde Hinata y las demás estaban.

-Escuchen- se giraron hacia Sakura -Cuando volvamos, hay que comprar una prueba de embarazo para estar seguras, ¿de acuerdo?- las chicas asintieron al tiempo que los chicos llegaban.

-Las habíamos perdido.

~*~*~

Los tambores de la batería empezaron a sonar, después de una rápida seguidilla, empezaron las guitarras y el bajo. Luego de un momento Naruto empezó a cantar.

Reconocieron la canción. Era una de las que habían tocado en el festival de la escuela, "Killing Me". Aunque con la otra guitarra en escena, se escuchaba diferente.

Al terminar la canción los plausos no se hicieron esperar. La banda era buena, para muchos, todavía necesitaban practicar un poco más, pero para ser una banda que recién comenzaba, estaban realmente sorprendidos. Los dueños del club Gotei, estaban impresionados también. Habían tenido muchas bandas desde la apertura del club, pero ni una que tocara tan bien como esa. Naruto se acercó al micrófono.

-¡Hola! Mucho gusto, somos Ma Chérie ¿cómo están?- la gente aplaudió -Muchas gracias por el aliento- Naruto sonrió y escuchó varios gritos de chicas -La canción que acabamos de tocar se llama "Killing Me"- escuchó varios aplausos mas -¿Quieren que toquemos otra?- preguntó con tono inocente, escuchó mas vitoreo y gritos de chicas… le gustaba ese último -¡Muy bien! Entonces será…- Naruto miró a los miembros de la banda- … ¿Lose control?- los chicos asintieron -Esta es "Shinshoku ~lose control~" por favor disfruten.

La guitarra de Sasuke empezó con una melodía, luego se escuchó un poco la batería y Naruto empezó a cantar, junto con el sonido de los otros instrumentos. Cantó una frase sin ningún instrumento de fondo y empezó un sonido más rápido y pesado de los otros. Luego volvió como en el principio, lento y con la guitarra y batería de fondo. Después de unos momentos, volvió el ritmo rápido. Kiba y Sasuke, cantaban los coros de fondo. Un solo del bajo, una última frase de Naruto y la canción terminó. Se escucharon aplausos y buenos comentarios a la banda. Naruto sentía un calor en su cuerpo, pero se sentía muy bien…

-¡Gracias! ¿Les gustó?- al escuchar los gritos, Naruto sonrío con mas ganas -Me alegra mucho escuchar eso. Bueno…- el rubio se rascó la cabeza -…teníamos pensado tocar una mas… pero no se…- Naruto escuchó varias risas y gritos del fondo diciendo que toquen otra -Me convencieron- la gente se rió y pudo escuchar un "muy fácil" de parte de Sasuke, lo miró y sonrió -Pero antes, presentaré a los miembros… creo que tenía que haberlo hecho de un principio- Naruto se rió y se rascó la cabeza.

-Él es un poco arrogante y egocéntrico, pero también mi mejor amigo… Aparte sabe tocar muy bien. En guitarra ¡Sasuke!- el morocho estaba sonriendo por la presentación que le había hecho Naruto. Tocó un poco su guitarra, mientras se escuchaban los aplausos y varios gritos de mujeres -Parece que puedes irte con novia esta noche Sasuke- los otros miembros se rieron y de fondo el grito de las chicas.

-Puede que lo vean como el calladito y apartado, pero las apariencias engañan- Naruto se acercó el micrófono -Créanme- se escucharon varias risas -Nuestro anterior baterista, pero por problemas deportivos, se rompió el brazo y dejó de lado las baquetas- se escuchó un "ohh…" del público -Si, no puede hacer mucha fuerza, pero eso no le impide poder tocar la guitarra y muy bien. En guitarra ¡Gaara!- se escucharon aplausos y gritos de mujeres. El pelirrojo, con una pequeña sonrisa, toco un poco su guitarra, aumentando los gritos, Naruto se rió -Parece que Sasuke no será el único en irse con novia…

-Él es la primera persona que conocí al llegar a Osaka, hace años ya. Y desde el principio ayudándome con un asunto pendiente, mostrando así su confiabilidad. Mi primer y fiel amigo. En el bajo ¡Kiba!- un sonriente Kiba, tocó un solo con su bajo. Los aplausos y gritos de fondo, Naruto pudo escuchar el de Ino y el de muchas mujeres al otro costado y al fondo -Aquí esta difícil- Kiba quedó mirando al rubio con extrañeza, Naruto se giró al público -Lo siento chicas, ya esta en pareja- varios se rieron, Kiba solo negó con la cabeza riéndose y los gritos de chicas volvieron a escucharse.

-A él no se como describirlo. Es el más independiente de los cinco- Naruto se quedó pensando un poco -El mas tranquilo y maduro… y el que mas instrumentos sabe tocar- Naruto se rió -El que todo lo puede, en batería ¡Neji!- algunas risas y muchos gritos se escucharon. El sonido de la batería inundó el lugar, junto con los aplausos. Naruto pudo escuchar varios gritos de mujeres, levemente, pero pudo escuchar el de Hinata, el rubio se rió -Al parecer las chicas están locos por ustedes- Naruto dijo en el micrófono, pero mirando a la banda. Escuchó risas y más gritos de mujeres, se dio vuelta al público -Él también esta en pareja- comentó como si estuviera diciendo un chisme.

-Creo que me pasé mucho…- Naruto se rió e iba a dar la señal para empezar la otra canción.

-Él es el más excéntrico- la voz de Kiba se escuchó por el lugar y Naruto lo vio divertido.

-El más imaginativo- fue el turno de Gaara

-Cierto- Kiba escuchó lo que le decía Neji, ya que él no tenía micrófono propio -El mas astuto

-Y el mas pervertido de todos- Sasuke terminó serio, mientras todos se reían. Naruto negó con la cabeza, ocultando su rostro -Si… deberían ver lo que hizo en mi familia- la risa fue general, solo que unos pocos conocían el verdadero significado de esas palabras -Nuestro vocalista y fanático del ramen ¡Naruto!- muchos aplausos y gritos se escucharon, Naruto sonrió y los que estaban mas cerca, notaron que estaba sonrojado.

-Ahhh… Naruto esta colorado- muchos gritos de mujeres se escucharon, con mas risas. Kiba siguió hablando -Seguro se acordó lo de la familia de Sasuke- la risa de los otros cuatro cubrió el lugar.

-Bueno ya, dejen de reírse a costa mía- Naruto se acercó al micrófono -Me parece que perdimos mucho tiempo… ¿Alcanzamos a tocar la última canción?

-Ahora no me vas a dejar con las ganas Naruto- la voz de Ichigo resonó en el lugar -Ustedes toquen.

-¡Como digas Ichigo! La última canción de esta noche ¡Leech!

La batería y las guitarras se escucharon varias veces, como Ino no estaba para cantar las primeras líneas, simplemente las saltearon. Naruto solo dijo una frase, un pequeño solo de Sasuke y Naruto gritó. Luego empezaron los otros instrumentos y empezó a cantar. Kiba, Gaara y Sasuke se encargaban de los coros. Las líneas de Ino las cantaba Kiba de forma suave. Las guitarras, el bajo y la batería, marcaban un ritmo perfecto. Sasuke terminó la canción con un ronco "_**fuck off**_" y el vitoreo copó el lugar.

~*~*~

Hinata estaba en el sillón de la sala. Neji estaba bañándose, así que en ese momento estaba sola en la habitación. Miraba hacia la ventana y su pierna se movía, demostrando su nerviosismo. Su hermana le había mandado un mensaje diciéndole, que ella con Temari irían a verla para fijarse allí mismo si estaba embarazada o no.

Esa fue razón suficiente para mantenerla alerta a cualquier sonido que viniera de afuera.

Por un lado estaba feliz de que el trabajo como la nueva jefa de la empresa Hyuuga, estuviera en sus manos. Sentía que todo el esfuerzo hecho, no solo por ella sino por todos los demás, hubiesen valido la pena. Ahora que ella manejaría todo, podría ver con exactitud, todo lo que Akatski había hecho con la empresa. Y con la ayuda de Yuugure, podría acabar con todo eso, sin armar mucho alboroto público.

-¿Pasa algo?- la voz de Neji a su lado la asustó, él la miró con las cejas alzadas -Parece que viste un fantasma… ¿qué te pasa?- Hinata respiró profundo, le diría de todas las sospechas que tenía con respecto a su estado.

-En un rato vendrán Hanabi y Temari- Neji asintió -Pero vienen para asegurarse de una sospecha que tengo… y ellas me van a ayudar

-¿Sospecha? ¿De qué?- cuando Hinata iba a responder, llamaron a la puerta. Neji, aún extrañado se levantó a atender.

-Hola Neji- un sonriente Naruto apareció frente a él y detrás del rubio, Hanabi y Temari.

-Hola Hinata

-Naruto…- miró a su hermana y a Temari confundida.

-Nos encontró en el camino e insistió en venir- Temari miró a Naruto de costado, él solo sonreía. Desde que habían vuelto de Tokio la noche anterior, estaba así.

-No te preocupes y hagamos esto rápido- Hanabi le entregó a su hermana una bolsa con un paquete dentro -Ve al baño, te esperamos aquí.

-¿Qué es eso?- Neji se sentía perdido… Naruto también.

-Es lo que iba a decirte. Yo--

-Nosotras le explicamos, hazlo rápido. No aguanto la espera- Hanabi empujó a su hermana dentro del baño.

-Muy bien, no entiendo nada- Neji se cruzó de brazos.

-Bien esto será un poco difícil de explicar…

-O muy simple- Hanabi tenía prisa.

-No Hanabi, hay que hacerlo despacio- la menor hizo una mueca.

-¿Podrían explicarme?- se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón. Temari y Hanabi, estaban al lado de la puerta del baño, y Naruto estaba parado al lado de Neji. Temari suspiró.

-Muy bien… emh… Tu quieres mucho a Hinata ¿cierto?- Neji la miró extrañado…

-¿Eso tiene algo que ver?

-¡Mucho!- Temari lo veía fijamente.

-Si, la amo- ella desvió la vista de Neji, mientras él seguía teniendo la vista fija en ella. No entendía el por qué de la pregunta… Tampoco, por que justo ella le preguntaba tal cosa.

-Sabes que, a las mujeres, todos los meses nos viene el periodo, ¿cierto?- Temari volvía a levantar la vista, pero ya no lo veía a los ojos.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-Solo responde Neji

-No entiendo de que va, pero sí. Lo sé.

-Bien… emh…- Temari permaneció unos minutos en silencio, tratando de recomponerse ella misma y encontrar las palabras correctas para contarle de Hinata.

-Si no me puedes decir, que me lo diga Hanabi- la menor iba a hablar cuando Temari la detuvo.

-Tú eres el que esta con Hinata todo el tiempo. Y de seguro notaste sus malestares, ¿no?

-Si- eso era algo que le preocupaba y al haber tanto misterio, su preocupación aumentaba.

-¿Puedes decirme cuales eran?- Neji hizo memoria.

-Va mucho al baño, hay veces a la mañana que devuelve. Muchas veces la encontraba dormida, aunque creo que eso era por el estrés que tenía. La otra noche, comió muchos dulces. Eso no sería algo grave, pero comió… muchos, demasiados. Algo menor, pero… ya no toma café. Una mañana, no pudo soportar el olor del café y me pidió que lo sacara. Desde ahí no toma café y de eso hace tres semanas- Neji pensó, pero eso era lo único que le llamaba la atención de Hinata.

-Muy bien, ahora ¿puedes recordar todo lo que dijiste y lo que hablamos recién?- Neji asintió extrañado -Todo lo que le sucede a Hinata, no es por alguna enfermedad, ni nada de eso- Naruto miró fijamente a Temari.

-Me estas diciendo que ella puede estar…- Naruto sonrió, se había dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Hinata -No pudiste esperar, ¿eh Neji?

-¿De qué estas hablando?- se paró tratando de acomodar sus pensamientos.

-Te lo hago mas fácil- Naruto se puso delante de él -¿Tuviste relaciones con Hinata?- Neji lo miró como si el rubio estuviera loco, mientras las dos chicas miraban a otro lado.

-¿Estás loco o qué? No es de tu incumbencia.

-Solo responde, si o no- Naruto se veía despreocupado, Neji evitó mirar a las chicas.

-Si

-¿Usaste protección?- cómo si le hubiese caído encima en un balde de agua fría, lo descubrió.

Las preguntas que Temari le había hecho en un principio le dieron toda la razón. Hinata embarazada. No tenía la más mínima idea de cómo reaccionar ante eso… No sabía como reaccionar en ninguna situación, tanto como si Hinata estuviera embarazada o… y ¿si no estaba embarazada? ¿Qué tendría que hacer?... Una alarma sonó dentro del baño y él no supo como tomarla. Se sentía perdido, como pocas veces antes… mejor dicho, como nunca antes. En otra situación, el se sentaría tranquilo y lo pensaría bien. Pero, ¿tendría que estar tranquilo? ¿O debería estar comiéndose las uñas de los nervios?

Hinata salió del baño, en su mano tenía la prueba de embarazo. Sus ojos tenían lágrimas y Neji no supo que hacer…

-…estoy embarazada…- a Neji se le cortó la respiración.

_¡¿Cómo debía reaccionar ante eso?!_

* * *

Hola!!! XD

(*) Pocky's: son unos dulces que hay en Japón, al parecer muy famosos. Son unos palitos finitos y largos de diferentes sabores. Los puede haber de frutilla, chocolate, etc. Y también combinados.

~ Ninguno de los tres personajes de la serie _**Bleach**_ me pertnecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo ~

~ Ninguna de las canciones que aquí aparecen me pertencen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autore // las primeras dos de L'Arc~en~Ciel y la última de -the GazettE- // ~

Y??!! Qué les pareció?! XD

Cómo me costó hacer este capítulo! Siempre me quedo trabada en una parte y hasta que no salga de ahí, no puedo avanzar. Esta vez me quedé en el tema de Kankuro disparando… y después, bloqueo. Mi cabeza voló en otras cosas y ahí quedé. No quiero ni ver la fecha de subida del capítulo anterior… Me Moriría T-T

Lo increíble, fue que cuando supe como salir de ese tapón, Zaz! En un día tenía terminada las veinte páginas restantes XD

**suspira**

Y? Cómo creen que debería tomarse Neji esta noticia? También, pónganse en sus zapatos. Qué harían ustedes al tener 20 años, tu pareja 18 y de pronto descubrir que van a tener un bebé?

XD

Como a modo de disculpa, éste capítulo fue largo, ne? O… no me perdonan? **agacha la cabeza** lo se, soy un fiasco **se pone en un rincón a llorar**

Bueno, me despido así lo subo y pueden leerlo XD

Ah! Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo!!! *(^o^)* …. (muy atrasado XD)

Jaane~


	18. Anuncio

Lamento tener que hacer esto:

"**Drummer Boy**" queda suspendido indefinidamente.

Las razones? Son varias y me saldría de tema, así que diré las principales.

**Primero:** me reformatearon la compu, por ende, perdí todo lo que había escrito. Tanto los capítulos anteriores de éste fic, como el que estaba escribiendo (que tenía el 70% del capítulo terminado) y el epílogo. Volverlos a hacer me va a costar mucho (tanto tiempo como imaginación), especialmente el epílogo que me había costado hacerlo, pero me había gustado el resultado. También perdí los primeros cuatro capítulos de "Lady", el otro fic de NejiHina que iba a publicar cuando terminara con Drummer Boy.

En fin, perdí todos los fics e ideas que tenía para publicar en FF (y todo porque me resultaba más cómodo escribir en la compu y nunca más volví a escribir en cuadernos ¬¬*)

**Segundo:** El colegio. Sip, lo que todo joven tiene que hacer si o si, ESTUDIAR.

Teniendo en cuenta esas razones, puede ser (puede ser) que el fic lo termine de publicar en Julio, Agosto, por ahí. Puede ser antes como serlo después. La verdad, no sé.

No me gusta tener que hacerlo, pero tampoco puedo dejar colgado el fic (como hasta ahora u///u) sin hacérselos saber. Capaz que escriba algunos oneshots o algo así, en todo este tiempo, ni idea u.u

Gracias por sus comentarios y como siempre, los voy a responder cuando suba un nuevo capítulo del fic n.n (que será... quien sabe cuando._.')

Seeya~


End file.
